


Endurance

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 138,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of Slipped. After being bitten and raped by a vampire, Harry's secret of being a submissive wizard capable of getting pregnant is discovered. Now he must find a way to save himself and all his children from all the purebloods who want to use him as a broodmare. Can his rapist and his family save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hello again :) This is the start to my alternate version of Slipped. This will be darker...you have been warned. It will be a while before the Cullens enter, and until then, poor Harry is going to have it rough. There will be abuse and rape in this so leave now if they are triggers.

Let's go over a few points before you start reading, ok? I get tired of the same old whinny reviews from readers who are incapable of reading the warnings.   
1) you bet your boxers this is slash!  
2) this will be mpreg! I just love those reviews pointing out how ridiculous mpregs are and that there must be something wrong with me. Really, don't you have anything better to do with your time?  
3) Harry and others will be ooc. I write them how I want them for my fics. Unfortunately last time I checked I was not JK. I live in the capital of Delaware in the United States in a small house with my hubby, 3 kids, 3 dogs, 1 horse, 15 goats, 1 bird and 6 fish tanks. I do believe JK lives much grander than I.  
4) I love reviews, opinions and even suggestions on how you think the fic should go. I do take them into consideration. Threatening me will not get you what you want...sorry.  
5) last, just enjoy. Stop comparing it to the original books or movies and just enjoy it for the fic that it is. 

Come find me on FB at Potter Obsessed. 

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

Harry was sitting alone on the floor in a dirty, dark corner in the back of the Black Library with a dusty ancient tome open in his lap. Sitting next to him on the floor was a crinkled up copy of that morning's Daily Prophet. He had been spending every waking minute, and those where he should have been sleeping, in the library researching. He figured if any library had what he was looking for, it would be the Black Library. The Black Library was full of ancient and illegal Dark Arts, and other questionable books, exactly the types of books that he needed to find solutions to his problems.

"Harry, you know that I don't like you in this section of the library." Sirius said gently. "These books are very dark and very dangerous."

"And yet, they're the only books that will be able to help me," Harry said sadly.

"I know," Sirius sighed. "That's why I haven't warded you against this section of the library."

"I know everyone expects Dumbledore to be able to save me, but he can't. I have to turn myself in. I can't risk you or anyone else that I care about getting hurt because of me. I'm not worth it."

"But you are, pup," Sirius said, siting on the dirty floor across from his godson. "You are worth it, that's why your parents didn't report you when they found out. They loved you too much to see this happen to you. They were ready to risk life in Azkaban for you."

"Yeah, instead I got them killed," Harry said moodily.

"Dammit, Harry, you did not. You didn't ask to be born and you didn't force Voldemort to attack you." Sirius snapped. It hurt him every time Harry blamed himself for his parents death. "This has nothing to do with Voldemort anyway, you killed him months ago."

"I should have let the insane maniac have this stupid world," Harry muttered, a lone tear escaping his eye. 

"I feel that way too sometimes," Sirius agreed. "Especially now."

"I'm sending Minister Fudge an owl," Harry whispered brokenly.

"Harry, no!" Sirius cried. "You can't turn yourself in."

"And I can't stay holed up in here forever. You read the paper, he's going to send Aurors out to bring you, Remus, and the Weasleys in if I don't turn myself in by Friday. Sirius, you were just found innocent, I can't have you or anyone else sent to Azkaban. I don't have a choice."

Sirius shivered at the thought of returning to Azkaban. "Harry, you know what's going to happen to you if you turn yourself in."

More tears fell from Harry's eyes. "I know," he choked. "I-I'm going draw up a contract, and if the Minister refuses to agree to it by a magical oath, then I will make sure that they will never be able to use me."

"How are you going to get him to agree to that? Fudge is a stubborn bastard that has Lucius Malfoy whispering in his ear."

Harry reached under his shirt and pulled out a gold chain from around his neck that had a small vial that was filled with a glimmering red liquid. The vial was no bigger than a sewing needle, but it had an ominous look and feel to it. 

"Harry, what the hell is that?" Sirius asked fearfully.

Harry stared at the potion, the glimmering was almost hypnotizing. "Your ancestors could have given Voldemort a run for his money had they wanted to. I don't even think he was as dark or sadistic of a wizard as they were."

"Harry?" Sirius wanted to reach over and shake his godson out of the strange trance that he was in, but he didn't want to risk Harry dropping the vial. If it came from his ancestors, then it could only be dangerous and evil.

Blinking rapidly, Harry smiled sheepishly up at his godfather. "I'm not afraid to die, you know," he said tonelessly. "Honestly, I never expected to win the war anyway. I have been prepared to die since I was eleven years old. Younger even than that if you count all the times my uncle threatened to drown me or beat me to death. Really, death wouldn't be so bad, it's preferable to what the Minister wants from me anyway. Just think, I would get to be with my mom and dad at last. Yes, death wouldn't be so bad, Sirius."

Sirius lunged to his feet. "Dammit, Harry, you're really starting to freak me the fuck out. What are you on about?"

Harry absently twirled the small vial in his hands. "If a drop of this potion touches you anywhere on your body...instant death," he explained, chuckling softly. "No pain, no antidote, just a peaceful death. I don't think that's such a bad way to die. One second you're breathing, the next you're not. Kind of cool, don't you think?"

Wide eyed, Sirius shook his head no, a shiver going down his spine. It felt like spiders were crawling all over his body. "No, Harry, it's not cool. Give me the potion," he demanded, holding his hand out.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry pulled the chain off and handed the vial over. "It's alright, I have plenty more. Just be careful with it, yeah?"

"Are you serious?" Sirius barked.

"No," Harry giggled. "You are, but I do have more of that potion if that's what you meant."

"Harry!" Sirius growled in frustration. Normally he would laugh at his own joke being used on him, but this was no laughing matter. "I want all of it," he ordered. "Now!"

Smiling sadly, Harry shook his no. "Can't do that, sorry. I need that potion to force Minister Fudge into taking that oath. I'm going to keep a vial around my neck on a chain that can only be removed by me."

"So, it's like blackmail?" Sirius asked in relief. "You wouldn't honestly use that potion, would you?"

"Oh no," Harry chuckled darkly. "I wont hesitate to use it if he refuses my oath. I refuse to live like that, Sirius. I would choose death any day over that."

Sirius stuffed the potion in his pocket, hiding his trembling hands. "Would it work on you though? You know, now that you're half vampire."

"Well, according to your many times great grandfather whom had a vendetta against vampires, it works great on them. He was the one who actually created this potion. He would levitate it over unsuspecting vampires then let it drop. He didn't sound like a very nice man."

"Most Blacks aren't, Harry," Sirius grumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have let you in this section of the library unsupervised."

"Don't worry, Sirius. I found a couple of useful spells and potions to use if the Minister takes the oath and I get shipped off."

"That's what worries me, Harry. Those are all dark and dangerous." Sirius warned.

"I know, but I have nothing left to lose." Harry whimpered, curling in on himself.

"You can lose yourself to them," Sirius replied gently, kneeling down and cupping his godson's tear stained cheek.

"I'm losing myself anyway when I turn myself in. At least this way I will have a chance at saving any children I have."

"What do you mean? Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. The less you or anyone else knows the better."

Sirius didn't like it, but he reluctantly dropped the subject. "You missed both breakfast and lunch, that's not good in your condition."

Harry rested his head back on one of the dusty old bookshelves. "Breakfast I meant to miss, lunch I didn't. It's not fun eating breakfast when your stomach is revolting against it."

"Then why didn't you come down?"

Chuckling, Harry looked down at his body. "I couldn't get up," he blushed.

Sirius threw his head back howling with laughter. "Harry, you're eight months pregnant, what the hell made you think it was a good idea to sit on the floor?"

"It was too long of a walk back to the chairs," Harry pouted. "Now stop being mean and help me up so I can get something to eat. I'm so hungry that your calf is starting to look damn tasty. Not to mention I can smell your blood and it's making my mouth water."

Sirius scrunched up his nose. "If I hold my hand out, are you going to bite it?"

"If you keep teasing me I will," Harry warned, flashing his small fangs at his godfather.

Sirius laughed loudly some more. "Harry, those wee fangs are hardly threatening."

"They'll still hurt like a bitch if I use them on you," Harry said, sticking his tongue out.

"Come on," Sirius chuckled, holding his hand out to his godson. "Let's get you and that little one fed."

Groaning, Harry took the offered hand and let his godfather pull him up. Stumbling when his numb legs gave out on him, he had to grab Sirius' shoulders to keep from falling. He had been sitting way too long. "I'm going to pay for that when the blood starts flowing through my legs again," Harry whimpered.

"Just think, if you were a full vampire, you wouldn't have to worry about aches and pains anymore." Sirius said, gently nudging Harry in the side.

"If a vampire hadn't bit me, my submissive status would have never gotten back to the Minister and I would be living a happy, Voldemort free life. I would be at Hogwarts with my friends studying to take my NEWTS, not hiding out here eight months pregnant with my rapist's baby."

"Pup, I didn't mean..."

Harry held up his hand. "It's alright, Sirius. I know that you didn't mean anything by that, and I'm honestly starting to get a little excited about the baby."

Sirius still remembered when he found out that his seventeen year old godson was pregnant. He knew about the vampire attack because he was the one who found his pup the following morning laying naked on his aunt's bathroom floor covered in bruises and blood. For six hours Harry had suffered alone as the vampire venom burned through his small body before he had found him. 

Harry was the first ever magical person to survive a vampire turning without the proper potions to lock up his magic so it wouldn't fight the venom and kill him. It was a miracle that he was alive, even though had suffered for three days as his magic and the vampire venom battled inside of him. Harry wasn't a full vampire, but he was also no longer fully human either. He was some kind of vampire/wizard hybrid.

For three days Harry had ran a fever so high that it should have boiled his blood. The pain had been so bad that he shredded his throat with his continues screams. He vomited vampire venom and bile for those three days until it ended with him vomiting up at least a gallon of blood in one shot. After that he slept peacefully for another three days, both his body and his magic were exhausted. They were relieved that when he woke, he was still the same Harry that they loved, not a mindless, bloodthirsty dark creature.

They didn't know who the vampire was that had raped and bit Harry. It had happened the first night after returning home from school for summer vacation. Unable to sleep due to nightmares, Harry had taken a walk to the muggle park next to his relatives house at two in the morning. He had been sitting on the swings when he was attacked from behind. All he saw was dirty blond hair and a flash of black eyes. The attack had been brutal, and if hadn't been for his magic, he would have died then and there. Harry did have a vague memory of his attacker apologizing to him over and over again as he hid his supposedly dead body in the weeds.

Still, Harry had changed a lot. His heart still beat, but it was much slower. His body temperature was also a few degrees cooler than a normal humans. Unlike a full vampire, he could still cry, but his tears were mixed with blood so they were a pinkish red color. He could still sleep and eat human food, but he needed it mixed with blood or else it was gross and he couldn't eat it. They were all also extremely happy to see that his eyes remained their beautiful green instead of turning crimson red. 

Those weren't the only changes Harry had went through though. Because of the venom, he now had perfect eyesight...better than a humans in fact. His hearing was better, almost as good as Remus'. He was fast! Not as fast as a full vampire, but still faster than anyone that had come by and challenged him to a race. His skin was a little tougher, but he could still be cut and he bled. He had retractable fangs, but they were small and virtually harmless. Snape had tested him, much to Harry's mortification, and luckily he wasn't venomous.

Harry stayed the rest of the summer with Remus and him at Grimmauld place while they tried to help him get use to his new vampire body and deal with the trauma of his attack. Harry had been in a bad place for a while, but he slowly healed enough to be comfortable with retuning to school on September 1st.

Everything had been going great for Harry until five months into the school year he had passed out while flying and it was then discovered that he was pregnant. Unfortunately there had been a Slytherin student in the hospital wing at the time because of a botched up potion and he had overheard the news of Harry being a male submissive. As soon as he got out he had sent an owl to his parents who had then immediately went to the Minister with the wonderful news. Dumbledore had assumed that the boy had been sleeping which is why he hadn't made him take an oath of secrecy.

That night they had smuggled Harry out of Hogwarts after the Minister had demanded that they hand Harry over after he had recovered from his fall. He had been hiding out at Grimmauld Place ever since.

"We need to get a nursery prepared," Sirius reminded, laying a gentle hand on his godson's large belly. He couldn't believe how huge Harry had gotten. His godson was a small boy, in both height and weight, and the pregnancy made him look absolutely ginormous. He was also extremely uncomfortable and sick all the time.

Harry took a deep breath, biting at the inside of his bottom lip. "Sirius...I-I was wondering if you and Remus would adopt my baby?"

"Harry, what the hell are you talking about?" Sirius asked in shock.

Harry looked at his godfather with pain filled eyes. "Siri, you know that they won't let me have any of my children. I'm going to fight for it in the contract, but this baby doesn't have a father to take it if Fudge refuses to agree. Even if he does agree, this baby will need a loving home while I'm being raped by purebred bastards. There is no way I will take my baby into their home and be exposed to their ways. Also, I wasn't joking about the potion. If Fudge refuses my contract, I will kill myself after this baby is born. I need to know that he or she will be loved when I'm gone.

"Please, Harry," Sirius begged, choking on his tears. "Don't talk about killing yourself. You are my son in all but blood, I can't even think about losing you."

"Sirius, I don't want to kill myself, but I need to have everything covered before meeting with Fudge. I want you and Remus to raise this baby if I'm not there. Please, promise me!"

Sirius tightly embraced his pup. "I promise that we will raise this child should something happen to you and we will even take care of it when you are with whatever fucker has you at the time. This baby will be loved." His pup's baby may have been conceived by rape, but he or she was a part of Harry and he would love it as much as he loved Harry.

Harry started sobbing. He had tried so hard to be brave, but he was terrified. He was a male submissive wizard capable of getting pregnant, and just because of that he had every pureblood wizard after him. Submissive wizards were extremely rare, only about one every hundred or so years was born. A child born from a submissive wizard was said to be magically more powerful than a baby born from a witch because it was created and sustained for nine months fully by magic. Some of the most famous and powerful wizards had a submissive for a mother, such as Merlin, Salazar Slytherin and Albus Dumbledore. 

Wizarding law states that every male child at birth must be tested and the results filed at the Ministry. If a male child was found to be a submissive, then the Minister would notify all the purebloods and then a bidding war would take place. The highest bidder would then get a marriage contract and help raise the child and groom him to be the perfect submissive, ready and willing to bond and produce heirs when they turned seventeen. 

James and Lily had been devastated when Madam Pomfrey had informed them that little Harry was a submissive. If Lily would have given birth at St Mungos, like originally planned, then the hospital would have been obligated to inform the Minister. As it was, Lily had went into labour the same night that Voldemort had attacked the hospital so she had given birth at Hogwarts. 

It wasn't hard to convince Madam Pomfrey to lie about Harry being a submissive. She had been against how submissive's were treated, and after hearing Dumbledore's story of how his mother had been treated, she had eagerly signed the papers stating that he was found to not be a submissive. Since the sentence for lying was life in Azkaban, she had Dumbledore oblivate her after she signed.

James and Lily had been prepared to suffer the consequences for lying, along with their closest friends, Sirius, Remus and Albus Dumbledore. They wanted their baby boy to grow up happy and normal and someday marry for love. Whomever would have won the bidding war would have had a hand in raising their son. They would have had a say in everything from what he ate to what he wore. Harry would have been raised to be the perfect sex slave and broodmare.

Unfortunately Harry's fate was much worse now. Since Harry was considered an immortal vampire hybrid, the Minister decided that he shouldn't be allowed to produce powerful children for just one family. He decided to use Harry to better the wizarding world by auctioning him off to the highest bidder, and after he produced a child for them, he would then be auctioned off to the next highest bidder. That would be Harry's life, he would be raped repeatedly then have his children ripped from his arms only to be raped again by another. Sadly, there was nothing they could do to fight it. If Harry ran, all his friends and family would be locked away in Azkaban. The Ministry would stop at nothing to get their hands on him.

All Sirius could do was rub Harry's back and tell him how much he loved him. He would willingly go back to Azkaban to keep his godson out of the Ministry's hands, but he knew that a Harry wouldn't allow that. It was killing him knowing what was going to happen once Fudge got his hands on him.

"Let's get some food into you and then we can discuss the terms of this contract," Sirius offered.

Sniffling, Harry nodded his head as he vanished his bloodstained tears from his face and Sirius' robes. 

***HP

Harry clung to Sirius as they stepped out of the floo in the Headmaster's office. His stomach was rebelling the swirling of the floo and he was close to losing his delicious waffle and blood breakfast all over the Headmaster's floor.

"Here, Potter," Severus grumbling, thrusting an anti-nausea potion under his nose.

Taking deep breaths, Harry took the potion and quickly swallowed, gagging on the putrid taste. "Thank you, Professor Snape." 

"Take your time, Potter. They can wait," Severus said, glaring at the Minister of Magic. He never cared for Harry, but after standing by his side for a week, nursing him through his turning, he had come to admire the son of his deceased best friend. He had also learned that Harry hadn't been the spoiled boy that he had been led to believe. Harry had been abused...terribly.

"Mr. Potter, if you could please join us," Lucius Malfoy sneered, looking at Harry's stomach in disgust. "We have a lot to discuss." He wasn't disgusted that the boy was pregnant, no, that was a magical miracle. He was disgusted that the baby he was carrying was the product of rape by a filthy, disgusting creature. 

Since the Minister's back was turned, Harry gave Malfoy the middle finger. He already knew that Malfoy was the first man that he would be sent to, and the thought of that arrogant bastard touching him was enough to make him violently ill. He was sure that his equally arrogant son would be the second man he would be forced to have sex with.

Sirius helped his godson to the chair, a nice plush, comfortable chair that the Headmaster had transfigured just for him. After seeing him settled, he took a seat right next to him, holding onto his hand for support.

"Honestly, Minister," Lucius sighed. "I don't see why we are humoring Potter with this meeting. The submissive's law has been in affect for over three hundred years. I was the highest bidder, Potter is mine."

"That is true, Lucius," Minister Fudge said, staring at Harry with his beady little eyes. ""but Harry is a special case. I would like to handle this as peacefully as possible, Harry after all is a very special boy."

Still clinging to Sirius' hand, Harry handed the Minister his contract. "I'm willing to compromise on a few points, but if you don't sign, I won't allow you to use me."

"Like you have a choice, boy," Lucius snarled.

Harry held out the poison that he carried around his neck. "I won't let you, or anybody else use me without agreeing to my terms. I would rather die than be subjected to your sick perversions."

"And what do you have there, colored water?" Lucius chuckled.

"No, a poison invented by Sirius' many times great grandfather. Just one drop of this anywhere on the body...instant death. Don't doubt me, Malfoy, I will kill myself if my demands aren't met."

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that you would carry something that lethal around?" Lucius asked, somewhat wearily. 

"Potter," Severus snapped, staring at the potion in curiosity. "Do you have the instructions on you?"

Sirius dug in his robe pocket and handed the instruction and a small vile of the potion over to Severus. "Be extremely careful with that. There is no way counteract it."

Severus glanced at the parchment, what color he had draining from his face. "Where the hell did you find this? This is..."

"Deadly," Harry finished with a dark chuckle. "The Black library is full of interesting books."

"Professor Snape, is the boy's claim true?" Fudge asked, trying to get a look at the paper.

Without saying a word, Severus transfigured the paper into a rat and placed a single drop on it's back. Instantly it fell on it's side dead. "I believe that answers your question."

Fudge took off his hat and nervously ran his fingers through his grey hair. He didn't doubt for a minute the boy's claim. Severus Snape was the best Potions Master since Salazar Slytherin, if he said it was real, then it was real. "Let's not overreact now. I'm willing to look this contract over."

Harry smirked at Malfoy when he felt his necklace give a tug. "You can stop trying to summon it, Malfoy. I charmed it so only I can remove it, and only I can open it. I swear on my magic, I will kill myself if what's in my contract isn't agreed upon." 

Curling back his top lip, Lucius returned his wand to his cane. "Minister, can you allow me to see a copy of this contract."

Before Fudge could answer, Sirius handed a copy to Malfoy and a copy to Dumbledore. "Personally, I think my godson is being too generous. I would tell you all to go fuck yourselves. After everything he has done for this world, this is how you repay him? He should have let Voldemort destroy you all."

"I don't agree with these demands," Lucius snarled, pulling out his wand and setting the contract on fire.

"I didn't realize that it was up to you," Harry said sweetly. "I was under the impression that Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic, not Lucius Malfoy."

"I think this is a very thought out and well written contract," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes missing. He wished that there was something he could do to save Harry from all of this. No one deserved this kind of treatment. He had watched as his mother had been beaten and raped for years until the man trying to impregnate him had snapped and killed him. 

His mother hadn't known he was a submissive at the time he married his father. He had always thought that he was a muggleborn and they were incapable of being submissives. It turned out that his parents were squibs from a long line of purebloods.

His parents had been in love with each other since the first time they met on the Hogwarts Express at the age of eleven. They bonded immediately after graduating and three months later they found out that his mother was pregnant. According to the law, they should have reported him to the ministry as a submissive as soon as they found out. His father would have had the chance to bid on his mother, but if he had not been the highest bidder, their marriage would have been dissolved and he then would have been married off to the man who was.

Knowing that his father wasn't the richest pureblood, they kept his mother's submissive status a secret and his father learned how to deliver the baby. They managed to keep their secret for years, even having two more children before their world came crashing down.

Submissives are extremely powerful, especially when it comes to protecting their children. His sister Ariana had been abducted by a group of muggle men and his mother happened to be with a group of Aurors when they found her broken and bloodied in an old abandoned warehouse. The men had beaten and raped his little sister who had only been six years old at the time. His mother had lost control and unleashed his magic on the men, not only killing them, but also destroying half the block. Only a submissive could do that much damage, and after it was confirmed, the Minister at the time lied to cover that a submissive had been found and threw his father in Azkaban for life saying that he had tortured and killed a group of muggle boys. He then married his mother off to his vile brother so they could have a powerful child in the family.

His mother let the bastard use his body, but he secretly took a contraceptive potion everyday after the man left for work. Over the years the man grew violent and started beating on his mother, and then one day thinking he could possibly get a powerful child by raping Ariana, his mother killed him after he violently beat him for trying to protect his daughter. Sadly, his loving mother had also died too that day from the injuries he had sustained from the beating.

When James had told him that little Harry was a submissive, he had promised to help protect him, even if it meant spending his life in Azkaban. Luckily he himself wasn't a submissive, but both him and his brother had vowed to never have children because the chances were high that their son would inherit. When James and Lily were murdered, he sent Harry to his muggle aunts knowing that he wouldn't be treated good there. He never expected that they would abuse him, but he knew that he wouldn't find love there. Still, if Harry would have remained in the wizarding world, they would have ran the risk of his submissive status getting out. All he had wanted was for Harry to be able to find love and live a happy life.

Fudge caressed his chin at a loss of what to do. He didn't want to anger Lucius since the man was very powerful and free with his money when there was something he wanted, but he also didn't want to anger the submissive who could make his life a hell of a lot easier if he cooperated with him. Not everyone agreed with what he was doing to the boy, and not a day had gone by since the news had gotten out that his office wasn't flooded with dozens of howlers.

"Let's go over your demands, shall we?" Fudge offered. "We can then agree or alter anything that we don't see eye to eye on."

"I don't see eye to eye on any of this," Harry snarled. "But I'm not giving a say, am I? The least you could do is agree to my demands."

Fudge awkwardly cleared his throat. "Let see, demand number one. You do not want to live at the highest bidders home. That we can not agree to. How can the...act take place if you're not there?"

"I don't need to be living in the same house around the clock to be raped," Harry deadpanned.

"Then how will we know that the child you are carrying will be ours if you are free to have sex with other men?" Lucius asked arrogantly. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you were a wizard," he tutted. "There are spells that you can place on me that would let you know if I am engaging in sexual activity."

"How about this?" Fudge quickly asked before Lucius could respond. "You will remain at the highest bidders house, but have a free time from noon till six. You will have the spells placed on you, and if they ever go off, you will have that privilege revoked and be confined to the bidders house."

"Fine," Harry agreed. He didn't like it, but he knew that he was going to have to give some if he wanted to win the bigger battles. 

Lucius took his cane and pointed at another demand. Reading it, Fudge winced at what it said. "Harry, number three states..."

"I will not budge on that," Harry growled. "I refuse to participate in my own rape. I will not kiss, touch or suck anyone. This is about reproducing, fuck me then leave me the hell alone."

Fudge jerkily inclined his head. "Alright..."

"Minister," Lucius interrupted. "Foreplay is essential..."

"If you can't get it up!" Harry yelled, "then that isn't my problem."

"There are potions," Severus drawled.

"Shut up!" Lucius snarled. "I have no is issues with getting it up. I was trying to make the experience more pleasurable for you."

Harry snorted. "And how exactly is sucking your cock pleasurable for me?"

Fudge held up his hand to stop the arguing. "Fine, I will agree to that demand." 

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said silkily. "It states here that any child born a squib or below the father's expectations will be signed over to you for full custody without any future claim to them. Why in Merlin's name do you feel that you would birth a...a...squib?" he spat in disgust. "You are more powerful than Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, any child from you should be exceptional." 

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but obviously you haven't read up on male submissives." Harry said sarcastically. "If you would have bothered, you would have found that a submissive forced to mate with someone other than their soul mate was eighty percent more likely to birth a squib. Magic is tricky, and forcing her favorite child to breed against his will pisses her off. Personally I don't care if my children are squibs, I will want and love them regardless. I won't agree to any of this if you don't agree to this demand."

Fudge scratched at his chin, he didn't know that. He was going to have add in the bidding contract that there were no guarantees that the child would be born magical so there would be no refunds or free second chances.

"Young Mr. Potter is correct," Dumbledore added. "There are plenty of books in the library here proving that fact. You can forcefully impregnate a submissive, but you can't force a magically powerful child out of them. Squibs are common."

"The Malfoy's have never birthed a female or a squib. If a little disgrace should be born, I would sooner drown it than lay claim to it."

Harry internally smirked. "Then there will be no problems signing over all rights if that should happen, and once it's signed, there's no reversing it for any reason."

Fudge nodded, making a note on his personal notepad. He had to remember to add that tidbit into the bidding contract. "Alright, all squibs will be signed over to you, but I have no doubt that your children will be powerful."

"Number six states that penetration is only allowed once a day until impregnation, I must disagree with this." Lucius smirked. "The more sperm inside of you, the greater the chance of conception."

"The more sperm inside of me, the greater the chance of weak swimmers," Harry smirked back. "Wouldn't want to tire you out, Mr. Malfoy, you are an old man after all."

Lucius had to clench his wand tightly to keep from cursing the little bastard. He couldn't wait to have him under him, plowing his ass until he bled. "We are paying for his ass, we should have it as much as we want until our seed takes root."

"That is abuse," Sirius snarled angrily. 

"How about no more than three times a day?" Fudge offered, trying to come to an agreement before things got out of hand. "Must I remind you, Harry, that technically we do not have to agree to any of your demands? You are property of the Ministry of Magic."

"And must I remind you that I have no problems killing myself and ruining your glorious plans of populating the wizarding world with little kids conceived out of rape?"

Fudge clenched his jaw, painfully grinding his teeth together. This is why they trained submissives from birth. They needed to learn their place, and that was doing as they were told without complaint and reproducing. "I agree with Lucius on this one. More than once a day will increase your chances of getting pregnancy."

Harry squeezed Sirius' hand, trying not to hurt his godfather. "Fine, I will agree to three times a day, but no more."

Lucius leaned back in his chair, smirking. He would be first to get the boy and he would make sure that he would never forget his time at Malfoy Manor.

Fudged continued to scan the contract. "I agree with the daily pregnancy checks and also stopping intercourse once pregnancy has been confirmed. I do not agree, however, with you moving out of the house at that time. You will be carrying a child to great and powerful pureblood family and they have a right to make sure that you are taking care of yourself and their unborn child."

"I will not continue to live in the same house as my rapist," Harry argued. "I will agree to have a health monitoring charm placed on me and weekly medical check ups in which the bastard can attend."

Fudge looked to Lucius who after a few seconds of thought nodded his head in agreement. "I want my personal healer to attend to him though when pregnant with my child."

"No," Harry protested. "Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are the only ones allowed to treat me. Again, I will not budge on this. This is a personal and sensitive matter and I will only allow those that I know and trust near me."

"And I will only have the best treat my child," Lucius fought back.

"Well they won't be treating your child, will they?" Harry growled. "They will be treating me. After the baby is born you can have all the personal healers you want treat them."

"I-I think that is agreeable," Fudge stuttered. "Now, it states that you don't want the father in the room with you during the delivery, and after you want three hours alone with the child. That I can not agree to."

"Again, this is a personal matter," Harry reminded. "This is not a freak show. I want only those I am comfortable with in the room with me while I deliver. I will not be comfortable with my rapist hanging over me."

"It could cause stress and complications during the delivery," Severus explained. "And the three hours after is to give us time to clean Harry and the baby up. Birth is a very mess process."

Lucius crinkled his nose up in disgust. "Very well. I didn't want to be in the same room when Draco was born and I will have no desire to be in the room when the next one is born."

Harry relaxed at hearing that. It was very important that they weren't present during the delivery. "These will be my children also and I demand to be in their life. As you can see, I asked for three days a week, every other weekend and every other holiday with getting them the day after the holiday if i don't get them on that holiday. I feel that this is agreeable seeing as I will only have six hours at a time with them."

"No," Lucius flat out refused. "I will not have you and your kind turning my perfectly groomed child into a Gryffindor."

"Lucius," Fudge sighed. "I don't see a problem with this. Harry will be the mother and has a right to see his children. "I will agree to this."

Lucius was furious. He didn't want Potter having anything to do with his child, he would ruin him with his Gryffindor goodness. "Fine, but supervised visits in our homes."

"No," Harry said, glaring unblinkingly at Malfoy. "I will not have you or any of the other rapists hanging over my shoulder while I spend time with my kids."

"Please, Harry, they will be your childrens fathers, can we at least call them that?" Fudge asked in exasperation. 

"I will not call them rapists in front of my children, but rapists is what they are to me and I will call them such."

Fudge pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a migraine coming on. "Fine, I will agree to the visitations. You will get them on said days from noon till six."

Harry smiled triumphantly at Lucius. This was actually going better than what he had thought it would. Not that he thought what was happening to him was right.

Fudged sighed as he noticed that there was still a few more demands to discuss. "Now, I talked to a healer and he said that it would be safe for you to resume having sex six weeks after the baby is delivered, yet here you are demanding twelve."

"Would this healer have any experience with magical male pregnancies?" Severus asked silkily.

Gritting his teeth, Fudge shook his head. "Well then, let me enlighten you." Severus sneered. "Harry is not a female that has the correct parts to naturally carry a baby. Conceiving, carrying and birthing a baby is extremely draining on the submissive's magical core. It will take at least twelve weeks, if not longer, for Harry's core to recover. Anything less will just stress out the core slowing the healing process. I was the one who suggested twelve weeks, but it's possible it will even be longer if his core isn't replenished enough. We wouldn't want to increase the risks of miscarriages would we?"

Fudge started bouncing his knee in agitation. "Fine," he ground out, not in the least bit happy. That would be three months waisted. The more children from Harry, the more money to the Ministry...and to him.

Lucius also wasn't happy about this. That would mean that he would have to wait three months after the little leech currently residing in Harry's body was born before he could get his hands on the boy.

Dumbledore noisily unwrapped a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth. "I assume since Mr. Potter is unable to work that he will be financially compensated...generously I might add."

"I don't want their money," Harry spat in disgust.

"That may be, my dear boy," Dumbledore said kindly. "but with you possibly being immortal, your family fortune will eventually run out. Not to mention that you could set up nice trust funds for your children. There is also the fact that it will hit them where it hurts," Dumbledore said with a wink.

"We are already paying the Ministry," Lucius roared.

"And I won't see a penny of it," Harry smirked. He didn't want their money, but Dumbledore was right, it would piss the purebloods off to have to pay him along with the Ministry. 

"I think two hundred thousand galleons seems fair," Sirius grinned.

"Excuse me!" Lucius choke out. "There is no way Potter would make that in a year at a regular job."

"Lucius," Dumbledore said calmly. "You are asking Harry to leave his home and carry and birth your child. Submissive's have died in childbirth, I think that amount is more than reasonable."

"This is his duty!" Lucius roared. "He is a submissive and as such should have no say. This has been the law for hundreds of years."

"Times have changed," Harry Informed him. "The only reason I am agreeing to any of this is because I want my family and friends to be safe. I could disappear if I wanted to and you and the Minister would never find me."

Fudge snapped up his quill and added the demand of two hundred thousand galleons to the contract. "Is that all," he said between clenched teeth.

"I would like to add something," Sirius interrupted.

"Of course," Lucius mumbled.

"Harry is allowed to defend himself if his rapists or anyone else get violent with him. He is allowed to press charges against them and leave if they are found guilty, even if he never got pregnant by them."

"I will agree to that," Fudge said without hesitating. Submissives were a gift from magic herself and should be treated as such.

Fudge handed Harry back the contract for him to look over. "If everything is in order then we can both sign."

Harry felt like he was signing his life away, and indeed he was. His life would never again be his own. Holding back his tears because he refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing him crying, he signed his name on the dreaded line.

***HP

Harry woke with a cry, grabbing his stomach and curling in on himself. The grim at the foot of his bed whimpered then transformed back into Sirius. "Is it time, pup?"

"Hurts so bad," Harry whimpered.

"Calming breaths," Sirius instructed as he whipped out his wand and sent a patronus to his mate informing him that it was time and that he needed to contact Madam Pomfrey and Severus. He had been sleeping as Padfoot on the foot of Harry's bed for the last two weeks waiting for him to go into labor.

Harry kicked off his blankets all of a sudden feeling hot. "I-I can't believe that it's time," he whimpered. "I'm scared."

Sirius conjured a cool washcloth and placed it on Harry's forehead. "I know, pup, just try to relax and breath through the contractions. Everything will be alright, and soon you will have a sweet little baby to spoil." They didn't know the gender, but they suspected that it would have some vampire traits. The amniotic sac had been so thick that no magical or muggle scans could penetrate it. They could hear a heartbeat though so they knew that the little one was alive.

Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape came bustling into the room and immediately started setting things up. "How are you doing, dear," Poppy asked, after she set up a plastic bassinet and placed it at the foot of the bed.

"Scared," Harry answered in a small voice.

Poppy smiled down at the small teen. He was only seventeen, he should be goofing around in school with his friends, not birthing the first of many babies to come. "Your mother was scared too. It's perfectly normal. Just remember everything that we talked about and everything will go smoothly. Do you have a name picked out yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. I'm hoping when I see him or her that it will come to me. I will probably follow the Black tradition and name the baby after a star or constellation."

"Well, I'm sure that you will pick out the perfect name for your little one. Now, I'm going to transfigure your night clothes into something more comfortable for having a baby."

Harry was in so much pain that he never noticed when his comfy pajamas turned into a blue hospital gown and his boxers magically vanished. "Is it supposed to hurt this bad?" he whined helplessly.

"Of course it is, Potter," Severus said in exasperation. "It's childbirth, it's going to hurt like a bitch. Luckily for you I have some potions that will help. It won't take the pain completely away, and it will be damn near useless when it comes time to push, but it will help take the edge off for a while."

Harry balled his hands up in the sheet as his body was hit with another contraction. "I thought contractions were supposed to be gradual, getting more painful over hours. I just started and they are already intense. I have a high tolerance for pain, but this is already too much."

"You're a submissive, Potter," Severus reminded. "The last known submissive was Albus' mother and he isn't around to enlighten us on how your labor will differ from a witches. We have to learn as we go."

Remus entered the room carrying a plastic cup full of ice chips. "You can suck on these if your mouth gets dry. I saw it once in a muggle movie."

Harry gave Remus a pained smile. "Thanks, Moony."

Six hours later and Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs, cursing anyone that even looked at him funny. "I'm going to kill him!" Harry screamed as another forceful contraction tore through his trembling, sweating body.

Sirius mentally catalogued everyone that Harry had already threatened to kill, he didn't think there was anyone left. He had even threatened to kill him for that time over the summer when he turned his hair green. "Who are you going to kill now, pup?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh. "You already threatened to shove a lemon drop up Dumbledore's..." 

"Alright," Poppy scolded. "I think we all remember what Harry threatened to do with the Headmaster's lemon drops."

Severus snorted. "I myself have threatened him with the same thing on more than on occasion."

"Really?" Harry cried. "Hello, this is about me. I'm dying here as this child claws it's way out of my body. Can we please focus on who I want to kill?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Please, Potter, who pray tell do you want to kill now?"

"The vampire who did this to me!" Harry screeched as yet another contraction hit him. They were almost on top of each other now.

Poppy was between Harry's legs checking things out. "With the next contraction I want you to push?"

"I don't want to push," Harry growled. "I want the vampire who did this to me so I can cut his fucking head off with an old, dull butter knife. I want it to be slow and very, very painful."

"That is a murder I can finally agree with," Sirius snarled.

"Was there a problem with wanting to hang Percy..." Harry stopped talking and started screaming.

"Push, Harry," Poppy ordered.

"Get it out!" Harry screamed, pushing as hard as he could.

"Deep breath and another push," Poppy instructed. "I see the head."

"Please, I never want to do this again!" Harry sobbed, still pushing as hard as he could. "I don't want to be a submissive anymore."

"That's it, keep it up," Poppy coached. "It's coming." Carefully she took the small head that slipped from Harry's body and quickly wiped off the gunk and cleared it's airway.

"Sweet Merlin, the heads out," Sirius said in awe. 

"One more push will do it," Severus said, standing beside Poppy with a blanket, waiting to take the baby from her. He may be a potions professor, but he was also a trained medi-wizard. It was a requirement in order to get his potions mastery.

Sirius whimpered when Harry squeezed his hand. It seemed that his godson forgot that he was now half vampire and considerably stronger. 

Harry was now desperate to see his child, his only flesh and blood. With one last cry, he pushed with everything he had until he felt his baby slide free of his body. Exhausted, he collapsed back on his bed, chest heaving and shivering.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Poppy said, handing the baby to Severus so she could see to Harry.

Harry tried sitting up so he could see his baby, but he was weak and his stomach muscles were on fire. He grinned though when he heard the tiny cries of his son.

"Look at that hair," Remus said wistfully, looking over Severus' shoulder. "Just like Lily's."

"I-Is he alright?" Harry asked, trying to sit up again.

"Stay still, Harry, until I get you cleaned up," Poppy ordered, "and then I will give you a pain potion. You did very good."

All Harry could see was Severus' back and a small foot kicking out. "Sev, is everything alright?"

Harry gasped when the stern man turned around with a smile on his face. He could count on one finger how many times he had seen him smile. In his arms was a blue bundle...his son. "He's perfect, Harry," Severus said, walking to edge of the bed and carefully laying the baby in Harry's arms. It was awkward since the boy couldn't sit up yet.

Harry looked down into the face of his little son. Severus had him swaddled tightly in a blue blanket and he was wearing the blue hat that Mrs. Weasley had knitted him. Since they hadn't known the gender, she had knitted him both a pink and blue one. His son had a pale completion like his, but he was slightly red and splotchy from birth. He had the cutest little button nose and rosy pink lips which were making a suckling motion with his little tongue darting out every few seconds. His cheeks were slightly chubby and his eyes were closed, but he kept scrunching them and crinkling his little nose up.

With tears falling, Harry looked up to his godfather. "He's so adorable. I can't believe that he came out of me. That I made him." He had grown incredibly close to Sirius since the summer. His godfather hadn't left his side for a second during his turning and he had supported him every step of his pregnancy. From the tears, the anger, the mood swings, the food cravings, the bullshit with the Ministry, the moaning and bitching because he was too fat and uncomfortable...everything. Sirius had been his rock, his father.

"He looks like you when you were a baby," Sirius said fondly, placing first a kiss on his godson's forehead and then on the baby's.

"If you're done drooling on the baby, mutt," Severus sneered, his voice lacking the usual bite. Sirius had apologized to him over the summer for how he bullied him in school. If he was being honest with himself, he gave as good as he got. "I have something to show Potter," with a dramatic flourish, he pulled the hat off of the baby.

Harry started giggling. "He-he looks like one of those troll dolls. Look at all that red hair!" As soon as Severus pulled the baby's hat off, a head full of thick, red hair was revealed standing straight up. Still giggling, Harry tried to flatten it out. It was so soft that it felt like silk. "I didn't know that babies could have so much hair."

Remus had a camera in his hand and he was happily snapping away. He was relieved to see that Harry had nothing but love in his eyes for his son. With the way he had been conceived, he was afraid that his pup would have had a hard time bonding with him.

"What is a troll doll?" Sirius asked, chuckling at the amount of hair on a baby so small.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of his son. "They are little naked dolls that looking nothing like trolls, but they have a lot of hair that comes in different colors and it sticks straight up in the air."

Severus gently put the hat back on the baby. "You can peek at his hair, but put the hat back on when you're done. It helps to keep him warm. Right now his temperature is below normal, but I have a feeling that it is the vampire in him."

Harry's eyes snapped to Severus'. "Is he alright? How is he different?"

"He's seems perfectly fine to me. He is a healthy six pounds eight ounce and nineteen inches long. His temperature is a bit on the low side and his heart rate is also a little slow, but so is yours. That's all I can find different right now, but that could change as he grows. Like you, Harry, he is one of a kind so we will have to learn as we go."

Straightening up, Poppy waved her wand, cleaning the bed and transfiguring Harry into nice clean clothes. "Everything looks good, Harry. Why don't you have Sirius and Remus help prop you up and then we will leave you for a bit." Poppy gave Severus a meaningful look. "I could use some coffee and a sandwich."

Sirius did as Poppy instructed, pouting because he didn't want to leave. "Can't I stay?"

Harry looked to Severus and then to his godfather. "Siri, I just need a half an hour alone with Severus. Please don't ask why. I would prefer it if you all didn't know everything, it's safer that way."

Sirius didn't like like not being in the know, but he figured that it had something to do with the baby possibly being a submissive. "Alright, but don't be long. I can't wait to get my hands on the newest Marauder."

Harry waited a full five minutes after everyone left before turning to look at Severus. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Severus took the baby out of Harry's arms and laid him on the foot of the bed. "I don't have to check if he's magical, I can feel it already. He's going to be one very powerful little boy."

"I could feel it too," Harry said, watching his professor's movements like a hawk. He knew that Severus would never hurt his child, but the love and fierce protectiveness he felt was damn near overwhelming him.

After unbundling the newborn, Severus waved his wand over the baby. He cursed softly when a pale gold light shone over the baby. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry had a trembling hand over his mouth while he cried silently. His precious baby boy was a submissive just like him. If Minister Fudge found out he wouldn't hesitate to take his baby from him. "Do...do you have the potion?"

Severus reached in his robe pocket and pulled out a small black potion. "It only takes five drops, but he won't like it. It's going to taste something awful so I hope you're prepared to nurse him after."

Harry blushed at the mention of nursing. He had been absolutely horrified when his nipples got sore and started swelling. He wanted to craw in a hole and die when Madam Pomfrey told him that he would be able to nurse his child and highly recommended it. She said that there was nothing better for his baby than breast milk. He was relieved to find that his breasts wouldn't get as big as a girls, they were only the size of a small kiwi.

With dread, Harry watched as Severus placed five drops of the thick potion on his son's tongue. Almost instantly he started screaming. "Give him here," he cried with tears in his voice. It was breaking his heart hearing his baby boy cry.

Severus quickly but carefully wrapped the baby back up and handed him to Harry. "If the book was right, he should test negative as a carrier for now on."

Letting his instincts lead him, Harry unbuttoned his shirt and placed his baby's mouth against his tender nipple. He gasped when he instantly latched on and started sucking. "Merlin this is insane," he murmured, watching as his son greedily nursed.

Severus placed the potion back in his robes. "When he's done nursing I'll test him again. If all goes well then your mutts can come back in." He had been surprised when Potter cornered him one evening after a routine check up and handed him a very dark book from the Black library. In it was a potion on how to mask a male submissive. The potion was very complicated and took two months to brew, but he didn't doubt that it would work. It had to be administered within the first hour after birth, but after that the baby should always test negative. It didn't alter or change him, he was still a submissive, but all tests would show that he wasn't.

After discussing it with Poppy and Harry, they decided that after the baby was born she would leave the room in order to give Severus a chance to check the baby and administer the potion if need be. After, she would come back in and recheck him then send her findings to the Minister who was eagerly waiting. Poppy's occulumency shields were practically nonexistent. By doing it this way, she wasn't lying and no one could pull the truth out of her. Even under veritaserum she would testify that the results were negative. 

"Ouch!" Harry cried loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked rushing to Harry's side.

Harry was trying to pull his baby off of his nipple but the stubborn newborn wouldn't let go. "I-I think he bit me?"

"Potter, babies don't have teeth," Severus sighed. He had been stuck here for over seven hours, he was ready to return to the school and crash. Leave it to Potter to go into labor in the middle of the night.

"Something sharp pierced my nipple," Harry pouted. Finally, his son released his nipple, contentedly smacking his little lips.

"Give me the baby!" Severus ordered when he spotted blood around the baby's lips and dripping from Potter's nipple.

Handing his son over, Harry took his shirt and held it against his bleeding nipple. "Sev, was he drinking my blood with the milk?"

Severus lifted the baby's top lip but his gum was completely toothless. Taking the pad of his finger, he ran it over the gum, feeling two small, hard bumps where his canine teeth would come in at. "I believe that your son has retractable fangs." Chuckling at the boy's dumbfounded expression, he handed the baby back. "He needs burping."

Harry stared down at his son. "You bit me!" be cried. "Don't tell me you are going to bite me every time that you nurse? That bloody hurt." Remembering what Madam Pomfrey taught him, and made him practice on a doll, he carefully placed his son on his shoulder and started lightly patting his back.

"It makes sense, you need blood with your food," Severus chuckled. "Though this does complicate things a bit. Not only will you have to express milk for him when you get sent to Malfoy's, you will also need to leave him some of your blood."

A loud, heart wrenching sob escaped Harry. "I can't leave him."

***HP

Poppy was sitting at the table enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee when a pompous Cornelius Fudge came strutting in followed by a growling Sirius Black and two aurors. "Minister," she acknowledged blankly, turning back to her coffee. She was glad now that Severus had devised the plan of checking the baby first and not telling her the results.

"Ah, good news, good new," Cornelius huffed. "I was just at Hogwarts and Dumbledore informed that young Harry was in labor. So, has the little one been born, and if a boy, is he submissive like his remarkable mother?"

It was hard for Poppy to hide her loathing for the man. "Harry had a little boy close to an hour ago."

"Excellent!" Cornelius crowed. "And is he too a submissive?"

Poppy shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, haven't checked."

"What!" Cornelius blustered. "You were supposed to check him immediately."

Setting down her mug, Poppy glared at the Minister. "I have been awake for close to forty eight hours. I decided to take a break and grab a cup of coffee and something to eat while my magic replenishes before casting spells on a newborn. When I'm done, you're more than welcome to accompany me to Potter's room and watch as I cast the spell. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway without seeing the results for yourself."

Deflating, Cornelius took a seat across from the witch. "My apologies, it's just that we are all excited to find out if we are being blessed with another submissive. We even have bond mate lined up for the wee one if he tests positive."

"Excuse me?" Sirius spat in disgust.

"Well, we can't have the mess with Harry's reveal to happen again. No, this little boy will be trained right from the beginning. Young Marcus Flint has a one year old son, he has been promised Potter's boy if he's a submissive. He will be taking full custody of the child when Harry goes to Malfoy's."

Sirius wanted to squeeze Fudge's pudgy neck. "That was never mentioned in the contract, and in the past the submissive's family retained custody and the bond mate's family only had visitation and some say in the submissive's upbringing and training. You have no right to kidnap is child!"

"Yes, that is true, but Harry's case is different. He can't take the baby to Malfoy's while he's doing his duty to them. It's only right that the child has a stable home. Marcus is a very rich pureblood who has promised to see to the child's needs and train him to be the perfect submissive for his son. I must say, they are very excited to meet him."

"His duty!" Sirius roared, Poppy's mug shattering from his uncontrolled magic. "He did his duty when he took care of Voldemort when you were cowering in your office with your head buried up your ass. This is abuse! This is rape!" He wished now that his house was still under the Fidelius Charm, but removing it was part of the conditions of his freedom.

Poppy quickly stood up, praying that she had given Severus enough time. "Come, Minister, let's go and check the baby before Sirius brings the house down on top of us."

Remus grabbed his mate in a bruising grip. "Cool it, " he whispered, keeping an eye on the Aurors that had their wands pointed at Sirius. "Let's go and give Harry some support."

"The Flint's are vile," Sirius spat. "How could he promise and innocent baby to them?"

"Just say a prayer that he isn't a submissive." Remus murmured, ushering Sirius out of the room.

***HP

Severus was teaching Harry how to change a diaper when Poppy came back in with the Minister hot on her heels. "I hear congratulations are in order. Another Potter boy and possibly a submissive. His new family will be thrilled to hear the news."

All the color drained from Harry's face. "New family? Excuse me, you're not taking my child away from me."

Poppy gave both Severus and Harry a meaningful look. "Before we go getting ahead of ourselves, Minister, we need to check the baby. Let's not forget, it's not a guarantee that he will be a submissive. Just look at Albus and Aberforth, neither of them inherited."

Harry didn't want to give Madam Pomfrey his son, not while the Minister was standing over him looking at his baby like he was his meal ticket. 

"It will only take a minute, Harry," Poppy said soothingly. "I will give you your child back." Poppy stressed the word 'will'.

"Of course," Fudge said jovially. "The Flint's won't be taking custody of him until he's twelve weeks old. They will be stopping in once I give them the green light to go over how they want you to start training him? Can never start too early, isn't that right? They also already named him for you...Arlo Finn."

"My son is not a dog," Harry snarled. "And I don't agree to the Flint's taking him and his name isn't stupid Arlo. He's my son, and I'll be raising and naming him. Get out!" he screamed.

Cornelius' face turned red in anger "It's the law, and you don't have a... 

"He's not a submissive," Poppy proclaimed loudly. "It looks as if the Flint's are out of luck." 

Cornelius opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Are you positive?" he wheezed. He had already taken the money from Flint and spent half of it. He thought for sure that Potter would have had a submissive son.

"Would you like me to cast the spell again? Perhaps you would like Severus to do it?" Poppy asked stiffly.

Fudge jerkily nodded his head. "Yes, the both of you."

Smirking, Severus cast the spell after Poppy. "He's not a submissive, just a baby boy."

Despite being in a considerable amount of pain, Harry lunged forward and grabbed his son from the foot of the bed when the Minister went to pick him up. "I believe that you have to pay a visit to the Flint's," he spat in disgust. "My son is not a submissive and you have no reason to meddle in his life. If you try again to take him from me, I'll make Voldemort look like a baby Pygmy Puff. It's one thing to share custody of my children with their...their...fathers, I will not allow you to steal them and place them with strangers. This baby is mine and only mine, try something sneaky again and I'll show you exactly how I defeated Voldemort."

Cornelius smashed his lime green bowler on his head. "Congratulations again. I can see myself out."

Harry held it in for exactly one minute after the Minister left before he started balling. He was trembling so bad that he had to hand his son over to Sirius in fear of dropping him. He couldn't believe that Fudge was going to steal his baby and give him to a family as dark and evil as the Flints. 

"Lupin, hold his head," Severus barked, grabbing a dreamless sleep potion.

"Please calm down, pup," Sirius pleaded, swaying back and forth to calm the whimpering baby down.

Severus poured the potion into Harry's mouth and held it shut until he swallowed. "Don't it fight, brat. You're physically, emotionally and magically exhausted, you need to sleep."

"Don't let them take him, please," Harry sobbed, his voice getting weaker.

"I will guard baby Potter with my life," Sirius said fiercely.

Harry kept his eyes red and swollen eyes on his son until they became too heavy for him. "Cepheus," he said right before sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

My muse has been very kind to me and allowed me to whip this out for a second chapter in less than a week..

WARNING, THERE IS A RAPE SCENE!!

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!

***HP

 

Harry was laying on his bed curled around his three month old son, Cepheus Orion Potter. He had almost given him his dad's name as his middle name, but Sirius had been amazing to him the last year and so he had wanted to honor him. He would have been lost if Sirius hadn't been there for him. Hell, he probably would have died back at his aunts after the vampire attack if Sirius hadn't found him. All that aside, he also thought Cepheus Orion sounded way cooler than Cepheus James. 

His little boy was the most beautiful baby in the world, well as far as he was concerned. He still had an impressive head of luscious red hair and his baby blue eyes were slowly turning green. He was the perfect baby too, hardly ever fussing as long as his diaper was dry and his tummy was full.

Feeding him had taken some getting use to. Not only because he was a boy who was breastfeeding a baby that he himself had carried and birthed, but also because his son bit him every time so he could get his blood along with his milk. The joys of having a partially vampire son. Still, even though it hurt like a bitch each time, he would never deny his son the blood that he needed in order to survive.

Things had been fairly quiet the last few months. The day after Cepheus was born, Minister Fudge, along with Marcus Flint and his father, had showed up with their personal healer demanding to see his baby. They didn't believe that Cepheus wasn't a submissive. Despite him not wanting them anywhere near his son, he allowed it so they could see the proof with their own eyes and then leave him the hell alone. The Flint's had been furious since they had already paid the Minister, but the bumbling idiot had pacified them by promising them him after he birthed a child for Lucius. Just the thought of allowing Marcus Flint to touch him was enough to make him sick, but better him than his son. The man was as ugly on the inside as he was the outside.

Sadly his time was up with his son. Tomorrow evening at six he would be floo'ing to Malfoy Manor where he would have to allow Lucius Malfoy to rape him. As upset as he was over that, right now he was more upset at having to leave his three month old son who was still nursing from him. He would only get to see his son for six hours a day until he got pregnant with Lucius' child. He didn't know how he was going to survive.

"Hey, pup, everyone is here," Sirius said softly from the doorway.

Blinking back his tears, Harry pecked his son on his cheek then reluctantly got up. "Come on, my lovely little blood sucker, there's a herd of red heads waiting to meet you." Today had been the last day of Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione, along with the rest of the Weasleys, were here to meet his son. It hurt him more than he let on knowing that Ron and Hermione were now Hogwarts graduates and he was not. He had been invited to their graduation, but he couldn't bring himself to go. It wasn't fair, he should have been up there with them graduating. He still planned on eventually taking his NEWTS, but it wouldn't be the same as graduating from the school that had become his first real home.

Sirius stopped him at the door. "You alright?" he asked in concern.

Shaking his head, Harry rested his forehead on his godfather's muscular chest. "I don't think I'll ever be alright. I now get to spend the rest of the evening listening to Ron and Hermione gush about their graduation and talk about their plans for the future. Ron got into the Auror Academy and starts training next week, Hermione, along with going to the University, got a job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and I'm going to be a whore and broodmare for all the purebloods. Sorry if I don't feel like being in a celebrating mood."

Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around his godson. He was concerned with how much weight he had lost over the past few months. He was skinnier now than what he was when living with his vile relatives. "You are not a whore and I don't want to ever hear you say that again. We are going to find a way to help you."

Harry could hear the Weasley's laughter coming from downstairs. "Must be nice having something to laugh about and celebrate," he said wistfully. He didn't want to have a pity party for himself, but he couldn't help it. None of his dreams would come true now.

Not many knew it, but he had wanted to be a healer working specifically with children. He had decided after defeating Voldemort that he no longer wanted fight. He loved helping people and he loved kids, and after discussing it with Madam Pomfrey, he had decided that healing would be perfect for him. She had even started to apprentice him, but then they found out about the pregnancy. He would never now get to become a healer.

"Do you want me to ask them to leave? I will," Sirius said sadly. It was killing him seeing his son in so much pain. He should be downstairs laughing and goofing off with the rest of them, celebrating his graduation from Hogwarts.

Harry nodded his head, but then after taking a deep breath, he shook it no. "I'll be alright. It's not their fault, they have every right to be happy. I'm not going to ruin their fun. I can plaster on a fake smile for a few hours and act like I'm happy, it's not like it will be the first time I had to do that. Besides, Cepheus will keep me company. Won't you, my little man?" Harry looked down at the baby in his arms who was grinning back up at him.

"He's such a happy baby," Sirius chuckled, grinning down at his honorary grandson. He had been so happy when Harry had asked Remus and him to be his son's grandfathers that he had cried. Even if he did think that he was way too young and good looking to be a grandfather.

"And I'm going to make sure that he stays that way," Harry said fiercely, tickling his son's little belly. Cepheus was just starting to giggle. Right now it came out as more of a stuttered wheezing, but it was a start. 

Along with a scrapbook, he had started a journal for his son. He had actually started the journal when he was six and a half months pregnant. In it he jotted down what was happening to him, his feelings, and now all of Cepheus' milestones. He was honest in the journal, not everything was ice cream and puppy dogs. He had talked about his rape, finding out about being pregnant, his struggles with the Ministry, his fears...basically anything and everything. He would someday give it to Cepheus when he was old enough to understand it. His greatest fear was that he wouldn't be there to see his son grow up. At least this way he would have something of him to look back on and read.

"We will find a way to save you," Sirius said, cupping Harry's cheek. "I promise." He had been promising him this for months, but unfortunately they were no closer to finding a solution. The purebloods agreed with what was happening to Harry because they wanted a baby from him, and the half bloods and muggle borns didn't want to draw attention to themselves by protesting. Basically everyone had turned their backs on their so called 'savior'.

Harry smiled at his godfather. He knew that the man meant it, but there was no saving him. All he could hope now was to save his children. Despite having the pregnancies forced on him, he had vowed to love and fiercely protect all his children. It wasn't their fault that this was happening to him, and he planned on being a ferocious momma bear when it came to their safety and happiness. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

***HP

Harry had tears streaming down his face while nursing his son for the last time before leaving for Malfoy Manor. He was due there in thirty minutes and he was so scared that he had already been physically sick three times. Except for the rape, he had never been in a physical relationship with anyone. He had kissed Cho that once, but he wasn't counting that train wreck. Lucius wasn't a nice man, he was going to take great pleasure in hurting him.

Sirius was a wreck. He hadn't slept or hardly eaten in three days and it showed. His long black hair was wild from lack of brushing and there were dark circles under his eyes. He wished that there was a way that he could trade places with the boy he considered a son, but unfortunately not even Polyjuice Potion would work. How was a father supposed to sit back and send his son off to be raped?

"Do you think he will miss me?" Harry whimpered, never taking his eyes off of his son. He had lain awake all night with Cepheus asleep on his chest just staring at him. He wasn't going to be able to see his son now for an agonizing eighteen hours.

Sirius loudly cleared his throat. "Without a doubt. Harry, you have been an amazing mother to him. My mum passed me off to the house elves the second she squeezed me out. You have done everything for your son without asking for help. The bond the two of you share is truly beautiful."

Severus was in the corner packing away his potions bag. He had come to give Harry a check up and draw blood from him to feed to his baby while he was gone. He wished that there was something he could do to help, but sadly there wasn't. He couldn't even brew a fertility potion to speed conception because they didn't work on submissives. He had spent seven years watching over the brat and keeping him safe, and now he felt incredibly helpless just sitting back watching as he suffered through this.

Harry tears started coming faster and harder. "He... He doesn't like the bottle. What if he refuses to take it?" They had been working with Cepheus over the past month with the bottle, but the stubborn little one really hated it. He would scream and cry before giving in, but even then he only drank an ounce or two before crying again. His little fangs had also shredded countless nipples in his frustration.

Sirius wished that he could offer words of comfort, but he too was worried about the same thing. Remus and him were going to have their hands full with one very miserable little baby boy.

"Maybe if it's bad Lucius will let me come home long enough to feed him?" Harry looked desperately up at his godfather's hoping that they would agree with him, but deep down he knew that there was no way in hell that Lucius would let him leave. The man was sadistic, he would enjoy knowing that his baby was home crying, starving, and missing him.

Sirius slowly approached his son, he looked like he was close to bolting. "He's going to miss you, but he'll be alright. I'm sure the first few nights will be rough, but he'll learn."

Breathing was becoming harder on Harry. "Please, don't make me do this," he begged in a small voice. "I'm scared."

Sirius quickly gathered Harry up in his arms, mindful of little Cepheus. He could no loner hide his own tears. "Then don't go, we can run. We're smart and have enough money, they'll never find us."

Harry wished more than anything that he could do just that, but he knew that the Minister would take it out on everyone he loved. He would go after all the Weasleys, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and even Professor Snape. He also couldn't ask Sirius to go back into hiding, it had almost killed him the first time.

"Potter, you have five minutes," Severus warned. He had the unfortunate job of delivering the boy to Lucius. He didn't want to do it, but it was better than the Minister doing it.

Harry reluctantly pulled away from his godfather so he could look down one last time at his son. "He likes to be read or sang to while eating, it also helps him fall asleep when he's fussy. Don't forget to burp him, he usually needs to burp twice after each feeding. The lavender baby soap that Sev made him is on my dresser, don't forget to use it, it's his favorite. Please don't forget to put the bassinet next to your bed, I don't want him to be alone. He's going to be so confused and scared. He...he's going to think that I abandoned him."

Sirius nodded his head. Harry had already told him all this a thousand times, but he understood his need to do so again. This was killing his pup. "Harry, he's going to be alright. We won't let him think that you abandoned him."

"I...I..." With a loud sob, Harry quickly kissed Cepheus and handed him off to Sirius. He was trying to control his tears, but he was losing spectacularly.

"Here," Severus said, thrusting a calming draught under Harry's nose. "We can't let Lucius know how upset you are, that will only excite him more."

Harry took the potion then waved his wand to glamour his bloodshot and swollen eyes. Sev was right, he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him so upset. "I'll see you at noon tomorrow," he said in a voice that sounded a lot stronger than what he felt. He wanted to take one last look at his son in his godfather's arms, but he knew that he would start crying again if he did.

Holding in his own tears, Remus gave Harry a hug. "Don't ever forget that we love you. We will be waiting for you at the floo tomorrow."

Harry swallowed the painful lump in his throat. Then with a nod, he stepped into the floo beside Severus. The Minister had insisted that he floo with someone to the Manor, he had been afraid that he would run if left to his own. Like he would ever leave without his son.

 

Severus was able to catch Potter as he fell head first out of the floo. "Honestly, brat, I don't know how someone as uncoordinated as you can be such an amazing flyer?"

"Brooms are less dizzying," Harry grumbled, slowly opening his eyes despite feeling nauseous. Unfortunately his eyes immediately fell on Lucius. He was sitting on a black leather sofa wearing a pair of tight dress pants and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. The man was obviously trying to come off as sexy, but all he saw was his soon to be rapist. 

The floo room in Malfoy Manor was huge and looked and felt more like a museum than a home. There were antique vases in every corner, busts of famous witches and wizards, huge paintings on the walls and the floor was made of dark marble. It was a very cold and unwelcoming atmosphere.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius drawled silkily. "I'm so glad you could make, and on time no less."

Harry hid the shiver of fear that raced through his body at seeing the hungry look in the Malfoy Lord's eyes. "Not that I had a choice," he said snarkily.

Lucius tore his gaze away from Potter, he was already hard with anticipation. He was just too pretty to be a boy, and he couldn't wait to sink into his heat and hear him crying underneath of him. "Severus, my old friend, thank you for bringing my breeder. I'm most anxious to mount him."

Severus clenched his wand tightly in his hand, a curse on the tip of his tongue. "I always knew you were an animal, Lucius," he sneered, "and now you have proven it. I would like a few minutes alone with you before I take my leave."

Harry had gone pale at Lucius comment, the memory of his rape replaying in his mind. He wanted to cry and beg for Sev to not leave him, but there was nothing that his potions professor could do to help him. He was trying to hide his trembling, but he knew that he was failing.

"Bitsy," Lucius called, smirking as he saw that Potter was trembling. Not even the Dark Lord had frightened the boy so easily. "Show the boy to his room, the one connected to mine," he ordered the little house elf that had popped up in front of him with it's head bowed in submission.

"Yes, master," the little creature squeaked out. "If you would follows mes, sir," the elf said, large eyes looking up at Harry.

With one last, fearful glance to his ex-professor, Harry followed the elf out of the room on trembling legs.

Severus pinned Lucius with one of his infamous glares, the one that normally reduced his students to tears. "Remember that he is just a seventeen year old boy, younger than even your own son. He has no sexual experience and is scared, you don't have to hurt him."

Lucius stood up, grabbing his glass of Firewhiskey off of the coffee table. "He is far from innocent, he has a three month old son does he not?

"From a brutal rape!" Severus snarled. "Just imagine Draco in his shoes."

"Honestly," Lucius snorted. "Draco lost his virginity when he was thirteen to that Zabini boy. I just happened to stumble across them in the barn at the right time, my boy took it so beautifully."

"You watched your own son have sex?" Severus spat in disgust. 

"Hmm, yes, I even have penseive memories if you ever want to borrow them. Blaise was young, inexperienced, over excited, and a bit on the rough side, but Draco screamed so perfect for him." 

Lucius looked down at his very noticeable erection through his pants. "Well look at that, I guess I will go pay Potter a visit now. No use wasting this when I have the perfect little ass to plow. I do hope that it takes him a while to fall pregnant, I plan on using him in very degrading ways." Giving his crotch a rub, he turned and left the room.

Severus was shaking with anger, it took everything in him to no AK the sick bastard. He couldn't believe that he got off on watching his own son have sex.

Draco came walking into the room, his normal arrogant strut missing. "Don't worry, Uncle Sev, I'll look after Potter. I may not like the Gryffindor Golden Boy, but I don't agree with how they are treating him."

Severus was shocked at his godson's words. "You don't?"

"No," Draco spat. "I think it's horrible what they are doing, which is why I refused when my father ordered me to impregnate Potter after him. I was supposed to be his second."

"Thank you, Draco," Severus said sincerely. "It's a shame more purebloods don't think like you."

"I think there are more people on Potter's side than what we think, especially the witches. Maybe you need to get his story out there. Let the wizarding world, and I don't mean just here in Europe, know what's truly going on. It's easy to turn a blind eye when you can chalk it up as a rumor, but it's impossible to ignore when the proof is in your face."

Severus proudly clasped his godson on his shoulder. "You are turning out to be a far better man then what I could have ever hoped for. I'm glad that you didn't let your father's brainwashing ruin you."

Draco grimaced at the mention of his father's brainwashing, it was more like hex and beat. "My original plan was to move out immediately after graduation, but now I'm going to hang around until Potter has the baby. If he or she is magical, I want to be here to protect them."

"Your sibling will be very lucky to have you. If you ever need to get away though, Prince Manor is always open to you. Do you still have your portkey?"

Draco gave his godfather a grateful smile. His mother had moved out months ago and he hated being alone in the manor with his father. "Thank you, Severus, I always keep it on me."

Severus handed three potions over to Draco. "I forgot to give these to Harry. Can you please see that he gets them?"

Draco took the potions knowing immediately what they were. "Pain Relievers," he sighed. "I'm sure he will need them."

"Draco, if he needs me, don't hesitate to get me. I'm officially now his personal healer."

Draco nodded numbly, the thought of his father raping Potter turned his stomach. "I will."

As much as he hated doing it, Severus stepped into the floo and left an innocent submissive in the hands of one of Voldemort's most trusted and true Death Eaters.

***HP 

Harry was still in the process of inspecting his room when Lucas came silently walking in, shutting and warding the door behind him. He didn't silence it, no he wanted his son to hear Potter's screams.

Harry had been giving himself a pep talk, trying to talk himself into being strong and not showing the bastard any fear, but that all went out the window when he saw Lucius standing there leering at him.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time," Lucius chuckled. "Your guard dog asked me to take it easy on you, but where would the fun be in that? No, I get your sweet ass three times before you get to home tomorrow at noon. Maybe I could be swayed into making it good for you if you drop to your knees and suck me off first."

Harry backed away from Lucius until his back slammed against the wall. He wanted to plead with him to not rape him, but he knew that that was what the bastard was waiting for.

"No? Then why don't you come over here and help me take my clothes off?" Lucius purred.

"Fuck you," Harry spat, crossing his arms over himself.

"Oh, my sweet one, there will be a lot of fucking going on, but it will be me fucking you." Smirking, Lucius started to slowly unbutton his shirt. "Keep your eyes open, boy, I'm going to give you a sneak peak of what you are about to get."

Harry's heart was beating painfully in his chest. He wished that someone would burst into the room and save him, but he knew that that was never going to happen. Swallowing his bile and fear, he started to take his own clothes off. Hell if he was going to give Lucius all the power.

"Well let's get this over with," Harry said in a bored tone. "I have a really good book that I'm dying to get started on." Stepping out of the last of his clothes, he walked to the bed and laid onto his stomach. On the inside he was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane, but he was too damn stubborn and proud to let Lucius see just how terrified he was.

Lucius grit his teeth in anger, this wasn't going how he had planned. He had been fucking little prostitutes for months to the vision of Harry red faced and eyes swollen shut from crying as he pleaded with him to not hurt him. He was supposed to promise him anything as long as long as he was gentle with him.

"Fine!" Lucius snarled, tearing off the rest of his clothes. "If that's how you want it."

 

WARNING RAPE SCENE***WARNING RAPE SCENE!!!!

 

Harry felt the bed dip then his ass cheeks spread roughly apart. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pictured Cepheus' happy and smiling face. He started chanting over and over in his head, 'please let me get pregnant, please let me get pregnant'. Try as he might though, he couldn't hold back the cry of pain when Lucius slammed brutally inside of him.

Lucius chuckled darkly at the boy he was buried balls deep in. Potter had the tightest ass he had ever sunk into. Even virgin Narcissa wasn't this tight on their wedding night. "Maybe if you would have been nicer I would have prepared you and used lube. Oh well, I can already feel your blood coating my cock." He wanted to make this as painful as possible for the boy.

Harry bit into his pillow refusing to make another sound. Lucius was fucking him hard and fast, purposely trying to hurt him and cause damage. The man was big, at least it felt like it. He wanted him to scream and cry, but he refused to let even a whimper escape.

"You are so fucking tight," Lucius panted in his ear, slamming into the boy with enough force to cause the headboard to dent the wall. Looking down, he grinned when he saw that the boy's back end and his cock and groin were covered in blood...beautiful dark red blood. He had torn something good when he entered him.

Harry tried to focus on the vision of his sweet baby boy, but the pain was worse than when the vampire had raped him. Rape was still rape, but the vampire, despite still being brutal, had been more careful with him, almost gentle at the end.

Lucius hated how quickly he was coming, but he he been fantasizing about this moment for a long time. "Here it comes, you little cock slut," he roared as he slammed home hard, then stilled as he flooded his insides with his hot semen.

Harry wasn't expecting it to burn when Lucius finally came, but it did badly. It felt like his ass and insides were on fire.

Lucius collapsed on the submissive, still buried inside of him hard and throbbing. He would have liked to have gone again, but he was going to save his second time for later that night. He wanted Potter to dwell on it while he was in pain and bleeding. Maybe next time he would scream and cry for him. 

After his heart rate returned to normal, Lucius rolled off the abnormally quiet boy. He knew that he was still conscious because he could see his eyes blinking. "I have a special gift for you," he said, grabbing his wand from where he had placed it next to him. "Accio," he chuckled. "Now, we don't want all my hard work to go to waist," with a cackle, he slammed a large butt plug into the boy. "There, that should do it."

Harry screamed inside his head as something cold, hard and thick was forced inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but it hurt his abused insides something horrible. The pain was so bad that his vision darkened as spots danced in front of his eyes. He just wished that Lucius would leave so he could finally break down and cry.

"Now leave that plug in so none of my cum leaks out of you." Lucius chuckled, giving the small bloodied ass a hard slap. Without a care in the world, he gathered up all his clothes and walked naked out of the room, his front and hands covered in Harry's blood. 

END RAPE SCENE***END RAPE SCENE!!!!!!!!

***HP

Draco had been hiding in a spare bedroom waiting for his father to finish with Potter. He had heard his schoolmate scream once, but after that he had only heard his father's pants, grunts and disgusting words. He had wished on more than one occasion that the man would have been arrested after Voldemort's death, but unfortunately money talks a lot louder than the facts.

Hearing footsteps approach the door, Draco ducked back waiting for his father to pass. He was horrified to see that his front, from belly button to mid-thigh was smeared in blood. What disgusted him even more, was the grin he had on his face while he softly chuckled.

He wanted to rush into the room to check on Potter, but he waited until he heard his father's shower running. Quickly slipping into the room, he gagged when he saw the broken boy on the bed laying in his own blood. It looked as if Potter hadn't moved since his father had finished with him and he was quietly sobbing so hard that his face was turning purple from lack of oxygen.

Rushing to his side, his hands hovered over the submissive not sure on what to do. He didn't want to hurt him more by touching him, but he wanted to get him to his room so he could floo Sev for help.

"Potter, can you hear me?" Draco whispered softly.

Whimpering, Harry wanted to hide, but he was in too much pain to move. He knew that he was laying there naked and covered in filth, but there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Merlin, I need to get you help," Draco cried anxiously. Slipping off his robe, he draped over Potter, but not before he saw the large plug sticking out of his ass. He father was a sick bastard. 

Draco wanted to rush to the floo and bring his godfather to Harry, but his father would be furious if he found out that he went running to Severus. He needed to get   
Potter to his room where it was warded for privacy and had it's own floo. Not even Lucius could get in if he didn't allow him. He had paid the goblins a small fortune to do that the second he turned seventeen.

"Harry, I'm afraid to touch you, but I'm going to levitate you to my room where Sev can come and heal you." He honestly didn't think that he heard him, not with the way he was crying and shivering. It was obvious that he was going into shock.

He started to levitate Potter, but that's when he started screaming loudly. Fearing his father would hear, he quickly stunned him then apparated him to his room. The second he landed in his room, he placed Potter on his bed then floo'd his godfather.

"Sev... Severus!" Draco screamed into the fireplace, praying to Merlin that he was home.

"Draco, what is it?" Severus asked, crashing to his knees in front of his fireplace. "Is it Potter?"

Draco frantically nodded his head. "It's bad Sev. Come through using my personal floo."

Sadly Severus had been expecting this, which is why he had his medical bag sitting right next to the fireplace. Not wasting any time, he grabbed it and stepped through. He was glad now that he had suggest to Draco to get his own floo address and ward his room when he came of age.

Draco was nervously pacing his room when his godfather stepped through. "I had to stun him. He started screaming and was going into shock."

Severus could only see a tuft of black hair and Potter's feet sticking out from Draco's robes. He never truly realized how small the submissive was until seeing him with his godson's robes. With dread, he lifted the robe up, quickly dropping it when he saw the small bloodied body underneath.

"Fucking bastard!" Severus growled. Rooting through his bag, he handed Draco four vials. "Go and run a hot bath and pour these into it."

Without hesitating, Draco grabbed the vials and sprinted to his personal bathroom. He should be disgusted that Potter was bleeding all over his room, but he wasn't. He only wanted to help his school nemesis.

Taking a deep breath, Severus pulled off the robe again so he could better assess the damage. With so much blood it was hard to tell from just a quick glance. "I'm going to kill him," he snarled when he spotted the plug in Harry.

"Uncle Sev, do you need help?" 

Severus turned to his godson, he was shocked to see him pale as a ghost and trembling. "Do you still have the camera that I bought you three years ago for your birthday?"

A slow smirk worked it's way onto Draco's face. "Accio camera," he said with glee.

Severus knew that Harry wasn't going to be happy, but he took pictures of everything, even the blood and semen coated plug after he removed it. The plug had been huge, damn near close to the size of his fist. He also documented the fact the Lucius spelled it so Harry couldn't remove it. As it was, it had taken him twenty minutes to break the spell.

At seeing the plug and Potter's damaged entrance, Draco raced to the bathroom and violently threw up. He wasn't positive, but it had looked like Potter's insides had come out along with the plug.

Severus had just finished casting a diagnosis spell on Harry when his very green godson came stumbling out of the bathroom. "You going to make it? "

Draco numbly nodded his head. "S-Sev, what is hanging out of Potter?"

"That is a rectal prolapse and beyond my healing abilities. He also has several severe tears and a fractured coccyx." At seeing Draco's confused look, he added, "tailbone." 

Draco slapped his hand over his mouth when he heard that. If there had been anything left in his stomach he would be back kneeling in front of his toilet.

"Unfortunately he is going to need surgery so I have to take him to St. Mungo's. He won't be needing that bath now." Severus handed Draco a sheet of paper and a single picture. He had blurred out Harry's backside, but he left the rest so the blood could be seen. The paper had a detailed list of Harry's injuries. "Do you think that you are up to running this to the Prophet and giving it to a certain animagus reporter. If I recall, the two of you were rather close in your fourth year."

Draco eagerly took the paper and photo. "If it's alright, it may be safer for me to crash at your manor for a while. Father is going to be furious."

"As long as you need," Severus said sincerely. He had known all along that Draco had been putting on an act while in school and around his father. His godson had always been himself when around him "After you finish at the Prophet, I need you to floo to Black's and inform him of what is happening. His floo address is Marauders Hell Hole."

Draco waved his wand and started packing up some of his stuff. "Sev, apologize to Harry for me, and I hope he doesn't have to return here, but if he does, I will come back too to watch over him."

Severus wrapped Harry securely in a blanket then gingerly lifted him up. He would have preferred to levitate him, but they both wouldn't fit in the floo that way. "Draco, thank you for what you have done. I'm sure when Harry is capable, he will want to thank you himself."

"He doesn't have to, Sev. It was my dad that raped him."

"With permission from the Minister," Severus growled. "If you need me I will be with Harry."

Draco watched as his godfather and Potter disappeared then quickly he followed them. He had to get to the Prophet before his father discovered Potter missing. He was going to make sure that the news got out before his father or the Minister could force Harry into silence and make him return.

***HP

Severus stormed to emergency desk at St. Mungo's, people milling around jumped out of his way when they saw the look on his face. "I have an emergency and need to be seen immediately."

The witch behind the desk didn't bother looking up from her paperwork. "So does fifteen other people ahead of you. Please take a seat and we will call you when it's your turn."

"Are the fifteen other people before me Harry Potter?" Severus snarled. "Because the boy in my arms bleeding and in need of surgery is."

That got the witch's attention. Jumping up, she ran around the desk. "Please follow me," she ordered briskly.

"Severus, who do you have?" Healer Falcon asked when the man came charging into the exam room. He had been a year younger in school with Severus, and like him, he had been a half blood in an almost strictly pureblood house. 

Severus laid Harry on the examining table. "Have you heard what's been going on with Harry Potter?"

"About him being a submissive?" Healer Falcon asked, walking around the examining table so he could get a better look at his patient.

Severus inclined his head. "Well today he was forced to go to Malfoy Manor since Lucius was the highest bidder. He brutally raped Potter, fracturing his coccyx and causing severe rectal tearing and a prolapse."

"Son of a bitch," Healer Falcon growled after uncovering the boy. "He will need to get to surgery immediately. You can wait in the surgical waiting room and I will see you after the surgery."

Watching as they wheeled Harry away, Severus took a shaky breath, noticing for the first time that he was trembling. He never doubted that Lucius would hurt the boy, but he never imagined that it would be so severe. At least one good thing would come out of this, there would be no way in hell that Harry would be able to have sex for at least a couple of months.

*** HP

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rite purred, eyes sparking behind her jeweled spectacles. 

Draco didn't much care for the woman, but despite the majority of her articles being nothing but lies, the readers loved her and the Prophet's highest sales was when she had a front page edition. "You up to pissing off my father and Minister Fudge?"

Rita couldn't hold in her squeal of excitement. "Oh do tell. What do you have for me?" 

"I have for you here a late breaking, emergency edition." Draco waved the medical scan in front of her face.

Rita eyed the paper, itching to get her hands on it. She could tell that whatever it was, it was going to be big. "And how much is this going to cost me?"

Draco raised a single pale eyebrow. "The only thing I want in return for this, and this will probably be a prize winning article for you, is for this medical scan and this picture to make it's way to every major wizarding paper in the world. Now, I know that is a lot to ask, but I'm sure that you are more than capable of handling it. Am I right?"

"Oh most definitely, my dear," Rita smirked, eyes still glued on the paper.

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. He could swear that he saw a little drool in the corner of her mouth. Knowing that they would probably need the witch's cooperation and help in the future, Draco decided to butter her up a bit. "You know, Mrs. Skeeter, since I admire you so much, I will even allow you to interview me. I was there when it happened, well outside the door, but I still heard. I was also the one who found and helped him."

Rita smiled a big toothy smile. "That would be lovely, my dear. You always were my favorite Malfoy."

Smirking, Draco placed the materials face down on her desk. "I warn you Rita, this isn't pretty. This is why we have to find a way to help him."

Curiosity peaked even more, Rita flipped the papers overs. It took her less than a minute to scan the medical report and to took at the picture, her face losing all her coloring, which was saying something giving the amount of make-up she wore. "This is...sweet Merlin!"

"Now do you see why we have to help him? This is nothing more than legalized rape and torture. If the Minister could do this to the Savior of our world, what's to stop him from forcing all witches to become broodmares? We owe Harry our help, after all, he saved us from Voldemort. Right now as we speak he is in surgery. He...he was a bloody mess when I found him. When I saw my father leave his room covered in blood...I." Draco dropped his head and wiped at his eyes for a dramatic effect. "Mrs. Skeeter, don't you see how much Harry Potter needs you? You are the voice of our world, you can reach the people. Make them see that this is wrong, that it's now our turn to be Harry Potter's savior." Ok, he knew that he was laying it on a bit thick, but what the hell, he was on a roll.

Rita grabbed her Quick-Quotes Quill, a look of fierce determination in her eyes. "Tell me everything. This article will be in every wizarding home before they fall asleep tonight, even those that don't have a subscription to the Prophet. Everyone deserves to see what our Minister is doing to our Savior."

Draco pompously lowered himself onto the chair across from the over excited witch. "I hope your ready, because I have a lot to tell you. Did you hear that the Minister and the Flints attempted to kidnap Harry's newborn son...just minutes after he was born?"

Rita's eyes got impossibly larger. "He didn't?"

Draco inclined his head. "I hope you have a lot of ink in that quill."

Without taking her eyes off of Malfoy junior, Rita yanked open her desk drawer and tossed a box of Quick-Quotes Quills onto her desk. " I'm always prepared."

"Excellent," Draco grinned. "Let's get started." He was glad that his godfather had been keeping him up to date with what had been happening with Potter. At least this way he could help the poor boy.

***HP

An hour later saw Draco on his knees in front of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. He had left Rita Skeeter, and her madly scratching Quick-Quotes Quill, at the Prophet where she was putting the final touches on the article that was sure to rock all of the wizarding world. Yes, there was a reason why the hat sorted him into Slytherin before it even had a chance to touch his head. Rita herself had been a Slytherin, and the two of them together were dangerous. Fudge and his father were in for a shock.

Taking a deep breath, he thrust his head in the floo and called out the address of Sirius Black. He didn't know much about the man, other than he was Lord Black, his cousin, had been wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban, and like all Blacks, was slightly off his rocker. "Sirius Black!" he called when the connection opened up. "Hello! Is there anybody home? This is an emergency." He could hear a baby screaming so he knew that someone was there.

He had just opened his mouth to call again, when none other than Ron Weasley knelt in front of him. "What the hell do you want, ferret," Ron hissed angrily.

"I don't have time for your childish grudges, Weasley. Is Lord Black home? This is an emergency and it's about Harry." 

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but was pushed aside by his cousin, Sirius Black. "What's going on? Is something wrong with my godson?"

"He's been hurt bad by my father. I contacted Severus for help, but the damage was too great. He had to take him to St. Mungo's."

Sirius fell back on his ass, pale and trembling. "What the hell did that monster do to him?"

"Sirius, just get to the hospital. Severus said that he was going to need surgery." Draco watched as Sirius stood up and stumbled to the other room before the connection was cut off. He debated on where to go next, then decided that his godfather could use some support. He may not be welcome at the hospital with the rest of Harry's family, but he was worried about him too. He was just getting ready to stand up, when a wand was jabbed in the back of his neck.

"Where's Potter?" Lucius hissed between clenched teeth. He didn't want to put on a show for everyone who was at the Leaky Cauldron, but he was pissed. He had been searching for over an hour for his little fuck toy, he had thought for sure that he had left the boy too broken to walk. The wards had never alerted him to his disappearance, so that meant that the submissive had left through his son's floo. It was the only section of the manor that he didn't control.

Draco stood up, brushing the dirt off of his knees. "Why hello, father, did you come to join me for dinner?"

"Where is, Potter," Lucius growled again, a curse for his son on the tip of his tongue.

"Why, did you lose him already? I must say, that Gryffindor always was a handful."

Lucius shoved his son back, slamming him into the brick fireplace. "Draco, I thought that you learned by now to not piss me off. I know Harry left through your floo, now where the hell is he? He is bound by contract to stay in the manor until noon tomorrow."

Draco raised his chin defiantly and glared at his father. That was something that a year ago he would have been terrified to do, but now he was done cowering from his father. He was an adult wizard who was no longer under his thumb. "I also believe that the contract stated that he could defend himself if you hurt him."

The corner of Lucius' mouth lifted in a half of smirk. "So the bitch went crying back to the mutt. Well let's just see what the Minister has to say about that."

"Is everything alright here?"

"Auror Shacklebolt," Lucius drawled, giving the auror a look that plainly stated that he was far beneath him. "If you would please accompany me to the Ministry, I would like to file a complaint against Harry Potter for a breach in contract. I'm also positive that Minister Fudge would like to be informed of this immediately."

Kingsley stepped back so Lucius could walk in front of him. He was going to have to contact Albus as soon as possible. It seemed that Harry was going to need all the support he could get. He didn't know what was going on, but it had to have been bad for the boy to run. Harry would never go back on his word.

After his father disappeared into the alley, Draco stepped into the floo and called, "St. Mungo's." He was going to have to give Severus a heads up, it wouldn't be long until the Minister tracked Harry to the hospital. He wouldn't put it past the bastard to take Harry's baby into custody in order to get him to cooperate.

After arriving at St. Mungo's it didn't take Draco long to find his godfather. He was in the OR waiting room standing behind the chair that Black was sitting in with his head bowed and crying. "Sev, how is Po...Harry?" He figured that he might be more welcome if he used Harry's name.

"Still in surgery." Severus answered flatly.

Before he could say anything, Black launched from his chair and headed straight for him. He was about to grab for his wand, when the man pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much for helping my, pup."

Draco awkwardly patted the man on the back, he was clinging to him while still crying. "Honestly, you don't have to thank me. Harry doesn't deserve what they are doing to him." When the man didn't let him go he looked desperately to his godfather for help.

"Black, release my godson, you're blubbering all over him." Severus sighed in exasperation.

Sirius stepped away, rubbing at his eyes. "I apologize, I'm just worried about Harry. You're right, Harry doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. Severus told me about you going to the Prophet, how did it go?"

"Oh Rita is hot on it," Draco chuckled. "Expect a late breaking addition in a few hours. Not only is every wizarding home going to get a copy of it, but she's also sending her article to every major wizarding paper in the world for them to print it too."

"Fudge is going to get bombarded with howlers." Sirius snickered. "Hopefully they can get him to change this fucked up law."

"Speaking of Minister Fudge," Draco growled. "I ran into my father at the Leaky Cauldron and he is furious. He was going to the Ministry to file a complaint against Harry and get Fudge to help him track him down. I would suggest getting Harry's baby out of the house before he gets there."

Cursing, Sirius took off for the floo to warn Remus. The safest place right now for Cepheus would be here at the hospital in a public setting. Fudge wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of a lot of people.

"You did good, Draco, thank you," Severus said.

"Father is really angry, Sev. I thought for sure he was going to curse me right there in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. He probably would have if Auror Shacklebolt hadn't stepped in."

"Draco, you can move in with me," Severus offered.

"Thank you, but I will wait and see if Potter is pregnant or gets sent back to the manor. Until then though, I will stay with you."

Sirius came rushing back dragging a flustered looking Remus who was trying, and failing, at calming a screaming baby. "Any word yet?" Sirius huffed.

"No. What's wrong with the baby?" Severus grimaced.

Remus was bouncing up and down patting Cepheus on his little diapered bottom. "He hasn't stopped crying since Harry left, and that's been close to three hours."

Draco was trying to get a peek at Potter's baby when his ex-defense professor thrust the screaming little person out at him. "Fresh meat!" Remus cried. "For the love of Merlin take him so I can get a break."

Draco tried backing away, but the crazed werewolf only followed him. "If you don't take him, the next full moon I'm going to hunt you down and bite you."

Draco gave a very un-Malfoy like squeak and quickly reached out and grabbed the snotting baby. Holding his arms straight out in front of him, he stared wide eyed at Potter's brat. "What am I supposed to do with him? I have never even laid eyes on a baby before let alone held one."

"Just let your instincts guide you and support his head," Remus said, collapsing back into a chair with a loud groan. "Hey, Severus, you wouldn't happen to have a pain reliever, would you?"

Sighing, Severus pulled one out from his pocket and handed it to Lupin.

Draco nervously shuffled to a chair and carefully sat down still holding the baby out in front of him. How the hell did Potter birth a red headed child? He could almost pass as a Weasley, except for he was way cuter. "Uhm, hello!" he tried, carefully placing the boy on his lap while gently holding his head. "My names Draco, Draco Malfoy."

From the other side of the room, Sirius snickered at the boy's attempt. They had been trying since the second Harry had left to get Cepheus to stop crying. If they couldn't do it, then there was no way that little Malfoy could.

Draco adjusted the baby so he could reach into his pocket. "If you're anything like your mummy, then you will love this." Holding his fist out in front of the baby, he slowly opened it to reveal a little gold snitch. "Now, little man, this is no ordinary snitch. My godfather got this for me when I was little and afraid of the dark. My father wouldn't let me have a nightlight, so Severus gave me this." 

Draco tapped the snitch with fingernail and immediately it took flight, hovering just out of reach of the baby. "Now watch," he said softly. The small golden snitch started to change colors and glow, first red, then yellow, blue, green, pink, purple and orange. The colors kept cycling while the snitch fluttered around in front of the baby.

Draco grinned when the baby's fussing quieted down. "Look at you tracking the snitch, you are going to be an awesome seeker someday. Your mummy and I may not have gotten along, but he was the best damn seeker that Hogwarts has ever seen. Well that, or he was just recklessly stupid. I'm telling you, some of his dives had me closing my eyes in fear. I mean really, who wants to see a splattered Potter all over the Quidditch Pitch?"

"I'll be damned," Sirius gaped. "He got Cepheus to stop crying."

Remus quickly dug through the diaper bag and grabbed a bottle. Sneaking up behind the pair so Cepheus couldn't see him and start crying again, he held the bottle over Draco's shoulder. "See if you can get him to take this. Just brush the nipple over his lips and keep it tilted so there's always milk in the nipple."

"Why the hell is it red?" Draco gasped.

"Like Harry, Cepheus is a vampire hybrid. That's Harry's blood."

"That's gross," Draco grumbled, face scrunched up in disgust. Looking down at the small red face that had finally stopped crying, he followed Lupin's instruction, amazed with the little lips latched onto the nipple and started sucking.

"Oh thank Merlin," Remus exhaled, still sitting on the floor. "He refused to eat for me earlier. He's wants his mommy to nurse him. I think he likes you."

"Obviously," Draco grinned, chest puffed out proudly. "What's not to like about me? I'm gorgeous, smart, rich...and did I say gorgeous?" Smiling down at baby, he gasped loudly when he smiled back up at him from around the nipple.

"What happened?" Sirius asked in a panic. He was already freaking out over his godson, he couldn't take it if something happened to his grandson too.

"He...he smiled at me. Potter's baby is the cutest and smartest thing ever!" Draco cried excitedly. 

Severus shook his head at his godson. He did find it pretty funny that the baby latched onto him, his mother's school enemy.

All heads turned to the double doors when they swung open. Healer Falcon came walking out looking tired, but satisfied. Before Sirius could start asking questions, the man held his hand up. "We were able to repair the damage to Harry's rectum and he's resting peacefully. We had to give him a couple blood replenishers and a strong pain reliever, but he will be fine. I still need to heal his fractured coccyx, but I wanted to make sure that he wasn't allergic to any of the ingredients in Skele-Gro."

"He's not," Severus spoke up first, knowing that Harry had to have his arm regrown in his second year, "but he's currently nursing his three month old son."

"There's a seventy two hour milk withdraw with Skele-Gro," Healer Falcon sighed. "Harry's going to have to heal the natural way if he plans to continue to nurse his son. If he's lucky, he will have accelerated healing from his vampirism."

"He healed nicely from birthing his son, but I wouldn't say that it was accelerated. Maybe something major like this will trigger it," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Can we see him?" Sirius pleaded.

"Right now he's sleeping, still feeling the affects of the sedation, but I will let two of you go back for a few minutes."

In a flash, Sirius and Remus were at the doors where a nurse had been waiting to take him back. He needed to see Harry with his own eyes before he could believe that he was alright.

"Severus," Healer Falcon sighed. "The amount of damage that Lucius caused was horrifying. Harry's flesh and bones are stronger than a normal humans and he managed to tear and break just from raping him."

"Did he use magic?" Severus asked, his stomach queasy from just the thought of what Harry had suffered. The vampire that raped him didn't even cause that kind of damaged. There was a little tearing and some bruising, but nothing like what Lucius caused.

"It's possible, but he didn't use a wand."

Severus scratched at his forehead, it was late, he was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to hunt Malfoy down and kill him. Not by an AK, no, he wanted to hover him over the Black Lake naked and let the giant squid pulverize his ass with one of his thigh sized tentacles. Let's see how he likes it.

"How long before he can have sex again?" Severus questioned, snapping out of his wonderful daydream. "We are expecting Lucius and the Minister here any minute demanding that Potter be returned.

Healer Falcon's eyes hardened. "They can demand all they want, but it will be months before I approve of any sexual activity, possibly even longer if the fracture heals at a normal rate. Not that it matters, Harry is pregnant."

"What did you say?" Draco cried.

"He said that you're going to be a big brother," Severus clarified.

"I-I," Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times not really sure what to say. He wanted to be excited and happy that he was going to be a big brother, but it didn't seem right to feel that way because of how it had happened. Potter and been raped and badly injured, it was rude of him to be excited over getting one of his wishes granted. He had always wanted a sibling.

Healer Falcon nodded to Severus. "I need to go and check on Harry and see what he wants to do about the Skele-Gro, if the Minister shows up, have me paged."

"He won't take the Skele-Gro," Severus warned. "The brat puts everyone before himself, he won't stop breast feeding his son."

"Then I guess I'm going to need you to brew him a hell of a lot of pain relievers," Healer Falcon chuckled.

After the healer left, Severus took a seat next to his godson. "You're good with babies," he said, looking down at the three month old who was sleeping comfortably in his godson's arms. "It's alright to be happy about the pregnancy. You always wanted to be a big brother."

Draco didn't have a free hand to wipe the tear away that fell from his eye. "It shouldn't have happened like this. Yes, I always wanted to be a big brother, but not by rape. Harry may be a pain in my ass, but he's a good person. Far better than what I could ever hope to be. I'm glad that he won't have to return to the manor, but father is going yank the baby away from him and hurt him... just like he did to me."

Severus watched sadly as his godson lost his battle with his tears. "Draco, I can't tell you everything, but I promise you that your father will never raise this baby. I can't say more, but I need you to trust me on this. Harry spent a lot of time in the Black Library while he was hiding from the Minister and he found a couple of useful spells and potions. You must promise me to keep quiet about this, the life of you little brother or sister depends on it." He wasn't too worried about giving Draco this much information, after all, he was the one who taught him occulumency. Not even Dumbledore could penetrate his shields.

"Sev, you know that there is no way in hell that I will say anything. So does this mean that I won't have to move back home? I really don't want to, but I will in order to protect the baby."

"No, Draco, you can move in with me." Severus reassured.

Draco gave a weak smile. "I can't believe that I'm truly going to be a big brother? Do you think Harry will let me be a part of its life?"

"Harry is a Gryffindor with a heart of gold, of course he will let you. It may help though if the two of you became friends."

"I will apologize to him as soon as he's feeling better. Maybe he will even let me visit this little squirt. I really like the little guy." Draco was quiet for a few minutes while he digested everything. "Sev, how could they tell that Harry was pregnant already? Isn't it too soon?"

"For a witch, yes, but not for a submissive. Their pregnancy is completely sustained by magic, scans can detect that as soon as the magic is strong enough."

"Wow!" Draco exhaled. "That is pretty incredible."

"Would you like me to take him," Severus offered, nodding to the baby.

Grinning, Draco shook his head no. "That's alright, I kind of like the feel of him in my arms. I can't wait to hold my own little brother or sister."

"Well you have nine long months," Severus smirked.

"So how long do you think before father comes storming in here?"

Severus let his wand fall into his hand when he heard a loud commotion coming from out in the hall. "I'd say about now," he snarled, standing up and facing the doors. "Whatever you do, do not let them take that baby. Harry will never see him again if you do. They will use him as a way to force Harry into complying with their demands."

"Don't worry, you have backup," Healer Falcon said, stepping in front of Draco. At his sides were both Remus and Sirius and three guard wizards, all with their wands drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

This chapter has some bad language and reference to rape.

A lot of people have been asking when I'm going to update my other fics. I'm going to do my best to get everything updated in the next month or so. Sometimes my muse is stubborn and just doesn't want to work on a specific fic and all I can do is go with the flow. I can't force myself to write if it just isn't there.

I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!

***HP

"Where's the boy!" Minister Fudge bellowed, storming into the hospital's OR waiting room. "He has broken a magical contract and as such will be confined to Malfoy Manor until he births his child."

"This is a hospital and you will keep it down!" Healer Falcon snapped. He was no small man easily intimidated. He was six foot three with a muscular build from working out hard and participating in outdoor activities, and he was also a two time dueling champion. He took his job very seriously and he'd be damned if he was going to let the Minister upset his patients with his yelling.

Fudge's face turned an impressive shade of red. "Now see here, I am the Minister..."

"I know exactly who you are," Healer Falcon snarled, rudely cutting the Minister off, "but here in my hospital I am the boss. There are rules that must be followed, and if you have a problem with that, then I can have you magically ejected."

Fudge opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally deciding on what to say. "I have come to collect Mr. Potter and return him to Lucius Malfoy. I don't know what lies he has been spouting in an attempt to get out of the contract, but he is perfectly safe in Lord Malfoy's caring hands."

"Caring!" Sirius roared. "He was in surgery for over an hour because of that sick bastard."

"Now I'm sure you're just overreacting. Lucius would never harm Harry." Cornelius chuckled somewhat hysterically. If they were telling the truth and Lucius had hurt the boy, then shit was going to hit the fan big time. He already had Madam Bones trying to sway the Wizengamot that what they were doing to the boy was barbaric.

"How exactly is a fractured tailbone, several severe rectal tears and a prolapse overacting?" Healer Falcon asked.

Cornelius looked at Lucius, face paling. "L-Lucius, did you do all that to the boy?"

"Of course not, Minister," Lucius lied smoothly. He had meant to hurt the little bastard, not damage him that bad. That would explain all the blood though. Still, it had been an amazing fuck, if only he would have screamed for him. Oh well, there was always next time. "Potter has either paid the Healer to lie for him, or he had someone else hurt him after I left. Probably my own son." Lucius sent a look that promised pain to his son. 

Draco glared back at his father, refusing to back down. 

Severus handed Minister Fudge a copy of the pictures he had taken of Potter. He had made multiple copies incase the ones in the Minister's hands conveniently disappeared. "I took these pictures of Potter after Lucius' son contacted me in a panic because Harry was bleeding profusely. If you don't believe me, or believe that Harry is lying, I have Vertiserum on me that I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind you questioning him under if he is truly innocent. I'm also positive that Potter will have no problems handing over pensieve memories."

Cornelius could feel himself sweating under his bowler hat. The pictures of Potter were horrifying. "Lucius, did you do this?" he demanded, thrusting the pictures into his hands.

Lucius rifled through the pictures with a bored expression on his face. On the inside though he was smirking, he couldn't believe that he had done all of that damage with just a good fuck. "I may have lost my temper a bit, Potter was being a little smart mouth."

"And the plug?" Cornelius asked feeling feint. He had to find a way to contain this before it got out.

Lucius nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "To keep the sperm in of course," he smirked. "As much as I enjoyed fucking the boy, I'm anxious for my seed to take root."

"You bastard!" Sirius snapped, lunging at his godson's rapist. He was so mad that he didn't even think about using magic or his wand, all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze until his head popped off.

Severus grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and tossed him back into Remus' arms. "Cool it, Black. I know you're pissed, but Harry wouldn't be happy if you ended up back in Azkaban. Both him and Cepheus need you."

Cornelius eyes lit up at the mention of Potter's baby son. "You!" he called, pointing to Malfoy's son. "Bring that baby here. I'm going to take him into custody until Harry is up to taking care of him."

"Like hell!" Draco cried, getting up and backing away towards the OR doors. 

"That's a direct order from your Minister," Lucius snapped, pointing his wand at his son. The little fucker was asking for it. He was such a disappointment. Potter's baby he was going to train right, no interference from his too soft wife. He wouldn't rest until he had full custody of the child. Potter would never lay eyes on the boy after he was born.

"Brownson," Healer Falcon called one of the guards, never taking his eyes or wand off of Lucius Malfoy. "Escort young Mr. Malfoy and the child to Harry's room."

Minister Fudge stepped forward. "I demand that the child be handed over to me. Anyone who interferes will find themselves in Azkaban before the nights over."

Severus stepped in front of Draco and Cepheus. "Minister, right now as we speak thousands of owls are delivering a special, emergency edition of the Daily Prophet to every wizarding home in Europe and every major wizarding paper in the world. Front page of the paper is a picture of how Harry has been treated in your care and a detailed medical report of his injuries. Do you really want to add kidnapping his child to everything else?"

Trembling, Cornelius lowered his wand. "You're b-bluffing," he stuttered. This could possibly ruin him.

"I'm dead serious," Severus deadpanned. 

"I went to Rita Skeeter myself," Draco boasted, smirking at his father. "She was most excited with everything I had to tell her. I can't wait to see the finished article."

"Why you little," Lucius sent a powerful stinging hex at his son but it was easily blocked by the Healer.

"I must ask you to leave, Lord Malfoy," Healer Falcon angrily snarled. He couldn't believe that he had tried to curse his own son in a hospital waiting room in front of witnesses while holding an infant baby. 

"I'm not going anywhere without Potter," Lucius snapped back. "I bought and paid for him, and since he broke the contract, he will remain at my manor until after my son is born. Don't even think for a minute that I will let any of you visit him. Not even his little bastard spawn."

"Potter won't be leaving here anytime soon, not in his condition." Healer Falcon informed him. "And it will be months before he can engage in anal sex again."

"Minister," Lucius called silkily. "Please inform them that Potter will be going home with me...now!"

Cornelius had opened his mouth to say something, when an elderly nurse came running into the waiting room. "You!" she screamed, pointing a rolled up newspaper at Lucius. "You hurt that poor boy, our savior." With a scream, she started to beat the blond over the head with the paper.

"It looks like the paper has been delivered," Sirius chuckled.

The commotion had drawn the attention of other staff members and visitors. "How can you do this to Harry Potter?" One man roared, advancing on the stunned Minister. "He's just a boy."

"Oh Merlin!" Another witch cried. "Did you see that picture? I just can't imagine how someone could hurt and innocent child like that. He must have been so scared and in so much pain."

Cornelius backed away from the advancing crowd. "Now everyone calm down," he ordered, holding his wand high in the air to get their attention. "The article was put out by Rita Skeeter and we all know how she stretches the truth"

"So Lucius Malfoy didn't hurt Harry Potter?" Neville Longbottom asked dangerously. He was no longer the pudgy insecure kid that he had been when he first started Hogwarts. Harry had shown him that he was someone special and a strong, talented wizard. He had been visiting his parents when he heard the commotion and decided to investigate it.

"I assure you that Harry Potter is in good hands, Lord Longbottom, and will be out of here and back at Malfoy Manor in no time." Cornelius said, plastering on a fake smile. "Everything has been just one big, unfortunate misunderstanding." 

"Everything in the paper is true," Draco said. "I was there and saw him with my own eyes. My father raped him so brutally that he fractured his tailbone and caused severe rectal damage and a prolapse."

"You should be sent to Azkaban!" A witch hollered.

"Just calm down everyone before you force me to call the Aurors." Cornelius knew that he had to do some serious damage control and fast. "Harry Potter is very precious to all of us, especially since he is a male submissive. I'm sure that this was an accident on Lord Malfoy's part, but until I have fully investigated the matter, Harry will be released into his godfather's custody. Now, I must ask you all to leave while I question the good healer."

Unhappy and grumbling, everyone left except for Neville. Crossing his arms and daring the Minister to say something, he took a stand next to Draco.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Longbottom," Draco smirked. "I'm impressed."

"Same goes for you," Neville smirked back. "Taking up for and defending Harry Potter, that's a shocker."

"Let's not forget babysitting his adorable little baby boy," Draco grinned, looking down at the baby who was blinking up at him out of large emerald eyes. "Aww, did all that noise wake you up?" he asked, in a high pitched baby voice. "Those loud people were just trying to help your mummy...yes they were...yes they were."

Neville was staring at Malfoy, mouth hanging open in shock. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy. The real Draco wouldn't be caught dead coddling a baby."

Draco raised a single eyebrow. "Don't worry, Longbottom, I'm the same whiny, spoiled brat that stole your Remembrall in first year. I just no longer have to put on act an for my father. This is the real Draco Malfoy." 

Draco held the baby up so they were almost nose to nose. "And this little man loves me, don't you?" he coo'd. "You was crying for everyone else, but not for me."

Neville was flabbergasted when Harry's son gave Malfoy a big toothless grin. "I feel like I have stepped into an alternate reality," he mumbled.

Sirius advanced on the Minister. "The contract states that Harry is allowed to press charges if he is hurt by his rapists. Harry was only at Malfoy Manor for a little over an hour and he ended up in surgery. He will not be returning with Lucius and I demand an Auror to come down here so Harry can press charges when he wakes."

"I'm positive that this was just an accident. Harry is very small after all and Lucius is a big strong man. I'm sure that he never meant to hurt Harry. I will have a little chat with him when he wakes and get everything straightened out. Lucius will even apologize to the boy."

"It's not my fault that the weak boy can't take a fucking," Lucius drawled. "Don't worry, I'll teach him and make sure that he is good and loose for Flint."

This time it was Remus who lunged at Malfoy, eyes a deep amber color. "You won't be touching my cub ever again," he snarled sounding more like an animal than a human. "I will kill you before you get the chance rape and hurt him again."

"Enough!" Healer Falcon yelled. "Lord Malfoy won't be touching Harry again because he is already pregnant. Now, I must get back to my patients. Minister, I'm sure that you have business to attend to out of my hospital. Harry will be here for at least another day, you can come back tomorrow."

"He can't be pregnant," Lucius snapped. "I only bred him once." No, he had been hoping for at least a couple months with the boy.

"That's all it takes," Healer Falcon snapped. "Now get the hell out of my hospital."

Lucius curled his lip up at the man, who the hell did he think he was talking to him like that? He was nothing but a disgusting half blood. "Draco come!" he ordered, daring his son to disobey him.

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so father. I will no longer be calling Malfoy Manor my home. My personal elf will be collecting my stuff." 

"If you don't return home with me boy, you will no longer be my heir." Lucius snapped furiously. "I will disinherit you."

"Good," Draco snickered. "I never liked being a Malfoy anyway. Consider me no longer your son."

Lifting his chin high in the air, Lucius stared down at his former son. "My new son will be a true Malfoy, unlike you. You have been nothing but a disgrace to the Malfoy name from day one. You will be removed from the family tapestry and tomorrow I will go to the Ministry to have you officially removed from all records there. You will lose everything, your last name, your fortune, your Lordship, your..."

"Come on, are you done yet?" Draco sighed in exasperation. "Yes, yes, I get it, and yet I still don't give a flying fuck. You better hope that Potter doesn't have a girl. The Malfoy name will die with you if he does."

Lucius' wand arm was twitching in anger. If there wasn't an audience, he would have AK'd the little bastard. "Never has a Malfoy birthed a girl and it won't happen now."

"If you say so," Draco said, rolling his eyes at his father. He knew how much the man hated that. Certain rules had been drilled into him since he was little, like no slouching, no shrugging your shoulders, and absolutely no rolling of the eyes.

"Lucius," Cornelius called. "I must be getting back to the office and I will need your help dealing with the Potter situation. We need to put this fire out before it gets out of control."

"Severus," Lucius spat the name like it was something vile. "I expect to be informed of   
Potter's check-ups."

Severus didn't respond, he just glared at the bastard until he left.

"You're not going to let him sit in on his check-ups, are you?" Sirius growled.

"He didn't say when I had to inform him,"Severus smirked. "Really, it's a good thing that Potter has some Slytherins in his corner. You Gryffindors are just too thick."

***HP

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of his happy grandson and the Malfoy boy...the former Malfoy boy. He was now officially Draco No Name, though Severus had offered to give him the Prince last name and to be his heir.

His grandson was so happy with the boy that he had begged and pleaded with him to go home with them so he could take care of Cepheus overnight. He was relieved when the boy then offered to accompany him to the hospital this morning to watch the baby until Harry woke. They only had a half a bottle left so Cepheus was going to need to nurse from Harry.

Draco was laying on the bed next to Harry's with Cepheus laying on him looking up at the hovering snitch. He was exhausted from being up all night, but he was enjoying his time with the baby. He had been terrified to fall asleep incase something happened to the little one or he didn't hear him if he started crying. It was strange, he had never thought about babies or kids before. He knew that he had to have an heir one day, but he had never given much thought to actually taking care of or raising one. He had been raised mostly by the house elves, his mother was too busy socializing and his father didn't want dirty himself with a child. If his baby was anything like Cepheus though, he would want to spend every second of the day with him. Being around Cepheus was making him even more excited to be a big brother,

Sirius had remained overnight in the hospital with his godson incase he woke and needed him, but luckily he had slept through the night. So far, according to Healer Falcon, his fracture was showing no signs of accelerated healing. He was crossing his fingers that after getting some blood in him that it would help speed up his healing. Harry hadn't had anything to eat since before noon yesterday, and unfortunately he had thrown that up before leaving for Malfoy Manor. 

Holding Cepheus' hands, Draco was directing them trying to help him catch the snitch. "Come on, little man, if you catch it, your team wins." Grinning, Cepheus tracked the snitch with his eyes, his little legs kicking out in excitement.

"You're really amazing with him." Sirius grinned. "With the way Ron had talked about you in the past, I had assumed that you were an evil little demon."

The content smile never faded from Draco's face. "I was an evil little demon, well at least I had to play the part. My father ordered me to act a certain way and to befriend certain people, I wasn't about to go against him."

Sirius nodded his head knowingly. "Like Severus pointed out yesterday, Gryffindors are thick. Even knowing the consequences, I still defied my parents. I was the Black Heir and was supposed to uphold the family name. You can imagine how it went when they found out that I ended up in Gryffindor. Of course, that was nothing compared to when they found out that I was a werewolve's mate. My mother was very creative with her curses, but like Bellatrix, she favored the Crucio. Luckily I had James Potter and his family, they took me in and patched me up. I was sixteen at the time."

"Us Slytherns are all about self preservation," Draco chuckled dryly. "I badly wanted to be Harry's friend, but that would have cost me more pain than what it was worth. So I settled for the next best thing, his tormentor. I guess he has said some pretty nasty stuff about me too?"

Sirius reached out and caressed his godson's cheek. "Harry doesn't talk bad about anyone. I never heard him say a bad word about you, even when Ron was on a roll."

"He's too good," Draco mumbled. "Do you think he will let me visit with my little brother or sister? I-I always wanted to be a big brother."

Sirius eyed his grandson who had given up on the snitch and was now pulling on Draco's pale blond hair, attempting to stuff it into his mouth. "If you let him see the true you, then you will have nothing to worry about. Harry strongly believes in family, he'll not keep you away from your little brother or sister."

Draco sighed in relief. "I refuse to let my father control my life anymore. I would have moved out the second I graduated had it not been for Harry. I didn't want to leave him alone with my father."

Sirius' whole body shivered. "When I think about what could have happened to him had you not been there... Your father would have raped him two more times despite his injuries. Thank you, Draco."

Sirius' head snapped around when Harry started whimpering. "Easy there, pup, you're safe." Gently he grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm here and so is Cepheus, you're safe."

Harry was confused and in pain. Why did he hurt so much? He wanted to roll over but the pain in his backside was blinding. Where was he? What happened to him?

Harry's eyes were closed but his face was scrunched up in pain. "Draco, go and see if you can find Healer Falcon or a medi-witch. Harry is in pain."

Draco carefully rolled off the bed, clutching Cepheus close to his chest. With one last look at Potter, he quickly left to find help.

Sirius went to caress his godson's head, but he thrashed out at him crying and cringing away. "Harry, it's Sirius. You are at St. Mungo's and you're safe."

Harry could hardly breath. The nightmare of what had happened to him was coming back. He remembered. He remembered how Lucius had crawled on top of him, spread him open and forced himself inside. The pain had been so bad, ten times worse than when the vampire had raped him.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed when Harry started violently trembling. "Open your eyes for me, pup. Come on, I want you to look at me."

Healer Falcon came rushing into the room, the wards he had placed Harry were alerting him that he was having a panic attack. "I'm going to give him a shot to calm him." he explained to Sirius." It's like a calming draught but in a syringe. It's important that he stays calm."

Harry could hear voices but he couldn't make out who or what they were saying. He just wanted to go home to where he was safe. He knew that Lucius would be coming back again soon to hurt him some more. He couldn't take another round with him, he had to find a way to get out. He had to get back to his son.

"Harry Potter, my name is Healer Falcon," he said loud and clear. "You are safe at St, Mungo's and one of my patients. I need you to calm down and stop moving. You have fractured your tailbone and moving around can make it worse. Your godfather is here along with your son. Cepheus needs you."

Harry didn't understand all of what the man said, but he did understand that Cepheus needed him. Tensing, he opened his eyes, fully expecting to see Lucius' leering face hovering above him. Instead, he was shocked to see his son in Sirius' arms, his bottom lip sticking out in a perfect little pout.

"Hey, kiddo, are you back with us now?" Sirius asked softly.

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. Had the incident with Lucius just been a nightmare? If so, why did he hurt so bad, especially his ass?" "Wh...I..."

Sirius took a seat next to Harry's bed so Cepheus could touch him. "Harry, do you remember what happened?" he asked gently.

"I-I...I don't know," Harry answered weakly. "Lucius? Was that..."

With watery eyes, Sirius nodded his head. "He hurt you bad, pup. After he left, Draco got you to safety and contacted Severus for help. The damage was too severe for him to repair so you're at St. Mungo's. You had to have surgery last night, but he couldn't repair the fracture to your tailbone because your breastfeeding Cepheus and Skele-Gro is dangerous for babies."

Harry blinked slowly up at his godfather, hot tears falling from his eyes. "It wasn't a nightmare? He...he..."

Sirius started bouncing Cepheus when he started crying. He wasn't sure, but it looked like he was crying because him mommy was crying.

"D-Don't cry baby," Harry sobbed, crying even harder as he struggled to sit up. The pain was blinding, but his son needed him. "Please, let me hold him."

"Take this first, Harry," Healer Falcon said, holding out a pain potion.

Harry looked fearfully at the healer. He had known that someone else was in the room, but seeing his beautiful baby boy had distracted him.

"I'm Healer Falcon, Harry. I will help you sit up comfortably, but first I want you to take this pain potion. Are you any in pain?"

"A lot," Harry mumbled. When asked, he would normally say that he was fine, but he was far from fine. The pain in his ass was worse than a crucio from Voldemort.

"I figured," Healer Falcon sighed. He had dealt with other patients who had suffered the same fracture and they had all cried, moaned and complained, but not Harry. "Drink this."

"I-Is it alright for Cepheus?" Harry asked, taking the potion with a trembling hand.

"It's perfectly safe for him. Severus even brewed it himself."

Harry quickly swallowed the potion, relaxing when he felt the pain ebbing. It didn't go completely away, but it was definitely more bearable now. "Please, I want my baby." He hated seeing his little one so upset.

Harry cringed, flinching violently away from the healer when he went to slide his arms around him to help sit him up. "M'sorry," he whimpered. "I-I don't know why I did that. I just panicked when you went to touch me."

"It's alright, Harry," Healer Falcon said gently, this time moving slower around him. "You just suffered a traumatic assault, I would be worried if you weren't jumpy. Now, after I get you into position, I'm going to transfigure one of your pillows into a special seat that will help take the pressure off of your fractured tailbone."

Harry cried out when the healer shifted him, pain like an electrical shock raced up his spine. "I'm sorry, Harry. Is it better now?" he asked, stepped back and away from the bed.

Harry had his eyes clenched tight breathing deeply through the pain. "It's...fuck that hurt," he gasped.

"If it still hurts after a few minutes, we can try another position. I thought this one would be easiest for holding the baby," Healer Falcon explained.

Shaking his head, Harry opened his eyes. "No, it's getting better. I just wasn't ready for that."

"Harry, Skele-Gro can have that fracture healed in a few hours, but your son would need to go on formula for three to four days. Healing naturally is going to be very painful and can take months. The choice is yours."

"I can handle the pain," Harry told the healer. "Cepheus comes first and my milk and blood is the best thing for him. I don't want him having a strangers blood."

Sirius very carefully placed Cepheus in Harry's arms. Harry was very weak so he kept close by incase Cepheus became too heavy for him or started wiggling around too much.

Harry chuckled when his son immediately started rooting around his chest, making the little grunting noises that he always made when he was hungry. "Hold on, stinker, let me shift this horrible hospital gown out of the way." It took a few seconds, but with the help of his godfather he managed to shimmy out of the top half of his gown. Instantly Cepheus latched on.

Grimacing when his son's fangs pierced his nipple, Harry looked up at his godfather. "How's he been?"

Sirius scratched the back of his neck, biting at his lower lip. "Honestly, he was a little terror. We had a heck of a time with him crying, he only wanted you, until..."

Harry waited for his godfather to finish, but the man was just looking at him nervously. "What? Until what?"

"Draco had warned us that his father was getting Fudge, so fearing that he would try to take Cepheus, Remus brought him here. Now, Harry, you have to understand, at that point Cepheus had been crying for a while and we were all worried about you. At the end of his rope, Remus handed him over to Draco so he could get a minutes rest and a pain reliever from Severus. Well, Draco was amazing with him and managed to get him to stop crying. Cepheus really likes him."

Harry didn't know how to feel about that. He had never gotten along with Draco, but he had also never really hated him. Still, he didn't know if he could trust him with Cepheus. There was also the fact that he was Lucius' son and Lucius was the reason he was in the hospital and in excruciating pain.

"Harry," Sirius said, waving his hand in front of his godson, snapping him out of whatever trance he had slipped into. "Draco isn't a bad person, all these years he has been wearing a mask to protect himself from his father. The only reason he returned to the manor after graduating was because he was worried about you. He didn't want to leave you alone in that house with him. He took care of Cepheus all night, refusing to even sleep because he was scared that something would happen to him. He's a pretty good kid."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry looked down at his beautiful son. The little stinker was still sluggishly nursing even though he had fallen. "It's not fair, I should have been there for Cepheus. I shouldn't have left him, I'm a bad parent." Bowing his head, his entire body shook with his sobs.

Sirius very gently pulled his godson into his arms. "Harry, you didn't have a choice. You're not a bad parent, you never wanted to leave him."

"I-I can't do it again. Sirius, please don't let them take me back, please. He's only going to hurt me again. I-It was so bad, but I refused to scream or beg...I refused." Harry breathing was becoming short and painful.

"Harry, I need you to calm down for me," Healer Falcon ordered. "Panic attacks aren't good for you or the baby. I promise you that you are not going back there, Healers orders."

Harry looked wide eyed at the man, chest heaving. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it. I-I'm just scared. I promise not to panic again, I don't want to hurt Cepheus." He didn't know how a panic attack would hurt Cepheus, but he would do whatever the healer said. Cepheus was his entire world.

Healer Falcon looked to Sirius for permission to tell Harry about the pregnancy. Harry may be an adult now, but he was also in a very fragile state of mind. At seeing the man nod, he turned back to his patient. "Harry, I wasn't talking about Cepheus. You're pregnant."

Harry didn't know wether to laugh or cry so he opted to do both. He knew that he sounded like a deranged lunatic, but he couldn't help it. He was relieved that he didn't have to go back with Lucius, but he really didn't want to be pregnant with the man's child either. He would love the little one regardless, but this wasn't how he imagined his life. He also wasn't ready for another baby, he still wanted one on one time with Cepheus.

"While he was r-raping me I kept chanting in my head, 'please let me get pregnant, please let me get pregnant,' over and over." Harry looked up at his godfather, "I-I'm glad that I don't have to go back, but I'm not ready for another baby. I'm not even eighteen yet."

"I know, pup," Sirius coo'd, kissing his godson on the forehead. "You will have me and Remus there to help and Draco desperately wants to be a big brother to the baby. I think you should really give him a chance. Get to know the real Draco. Cepheus would have had a very miserable night had it not been for him."

Harry smiled weakly down at his son. He had finally stopped nursing, but he still had his nipple in his mouth unwilling to let it go. His poor son was probably afraid that he was going to leave him again. He must have been confused and scared, he was going to have to thank Draco for not only being there for Cepheus, but for also getting him help. "Siri, if you see Draco, can you tell him that I would like to see him?"

"Yeah, he's actually here in the waiting room." Sirius said sheepishly. "He's been looking after Cepheus, and he's also worried about you."

"Harry, are you hungry? I can order up food?" Healer Falcon asked.

Harry grimaced at the thought of hospital food. He was starving, but he needed blood in order to digest his food. "Healer, how about I floo Remus and have him bring Harry some food," Sirius offered. "Harry does have a special diet."

"That's right," Healer Falcon chuckled. "That would be great. I would like for him to remain overnight, and then if he's strong enough tomorrow, he can go home in the afternoon."

Harry grinned, he couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. "Can you please tell Draco that he can come in on your way out, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled proudly at his godson. He had been worried that he would have had issues with seeing Draco because of his father, but once again he showed that he was far older than his age. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

***HP

Taking a deep breath, Draco tentatively knocked on Harry's hospital door then slowly opened it. He had been shocked when Sirius had told him that Harry wanted to see him.

Harry's heart skipped a few beats when Draco walked into his room. He looked so much like his father that for a second he had thought that the man was coming back for him. "Thanks for coming," he said awkwardly. Other than that first time in Madam Malkins when they had been eleven, they had never exchanged kind words with one another.

"You look better, scar head," Draco said, no bite at all to his insult.

Harry chuckled softly, he was actually relieved that Draco had called him that instead of Potter, it helped separate him from his father. "I hear I have you to thank for that."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, smirking on the inside because he knew how much his father hated that. "Couldn't have you bleeding all over the manor, could I?"

The grin fell from Harry's face at the reminder of what had happened. "Oh shit, Harry, I'm sorry." Draco cried. "Please don't be mad."

Harry forced a half of smile back on his face. "It's ok, I know that you didn't. You called me Harry though."

"Honestly, Pott...Harry," Draco sighed, taking Sirius' seat beside the bed. "That is your name, is it not?" Against his will, his eyes drifted down Harry's exposed chest to Cepheus. He blushed an embarrassing shade of red when it dawned on him what he was doing."

For the first time since he woke, Harry laughed. "Merlin, Draco, you should see your face. You're redder than the Gryffindor common room. Honestly, it's only breastfeeding."

"Are you telling me that you were comfortable with it after first?" Draco snarked back, grinning when Harry blushed. "That's what I thought," he said triumphantly. 

Harry carefully shifted Cepheus and righted his top when he finally released his nipple. He wanted to hold him against his shoulder, but intense pain in his backside had him crying out and seeing stars. All he had done was try to lean forward a bit so he could get a better grip on his baby.

Draco lunged to his feet in a panic. "Harry, what's wrong? Do you want me to get a healer?"

Harry knew that he was making a loud keening noise, but he couldn't help it. Holy fuck it felt like his ass and lower back were being torn apart. "Please take him," he ground out, trying to pass Cepheus off to Draco. He was terrified that he was going to drop him.

Draco carefully took the baby who was luckily still sleeping. "Do you want me to get..." He didn't get to finish because Healer Falcon came rushing in.

"Harry, I'm going to lay you back down," Healer Falcon informed. "We need to get pressure off that tailbone. Unfortunately I can't give you anything for the pain for three more hours. I'm sorry."

Harry couldn't stop the tears. The pain wasn't as intense now that he was laying down, but it still hurt like a bitch and throbbed. Blinking away his tears, he looked over to make sure his son was alright. He was relieved to find that he was peacefully sleeping in Draco's arms. "Thank you," he mouthed, unable to talk through the pain.

"He's safe with me, Harry. I swear on my magic." 

Harry gasped when a light glow surrounded Draco and his son. "What the hell was that?" he wheezed out, still fighting through the pain.

"That was proof that Draco meant what he said," Healer Falcon explained. "It was magic accepting his oath. If there had been been even the tiniest bit out doubt or trickery in Draco, magic wouldn't have blessed him."

"I-I...thank you," Harry stuttered. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but he was thankful. With so many people after him, it was nice knowing that there was someone else out there looking after Cepheus.

"What happened," Sirius yelled, rushing to Harry's side. "I can't leave you for a minute, pup."

"He's alright," Healer Falcon reassured. "Harry just tried to shift positions and it caused him a lot of pain."

"He just had a pain reliever an hour ago. Why the hell is he in pain?"

"Sirius," Healer Falcon sighed, "a fracture to the tailbone is extremely painful."

Sirius hated seeing his godson in so much pain. "Was there something wrong with the pain reliever? Give him another!"

"The pain reliever was fine, but I believe that he is burning through them because he is a vampire and hasn't fed in close to twenty four hours. I would give him another, but I can't because he is nursing his baby. Hopefully after he eats something he can get some relief."

Remus came in carrying a bag full of food. "Just a heads up, I saw the Minister heading this way." Looking to his mate, he gave him a meaningful look. "Sirius, can I see you outside for a minute?"

Sirius nodded his head, he had a feeling that he knew what this was about. "Draco, can you stay with Harry?"

"I have to check on another patient but I'll be back in a bit," Healer Falcon said, not missing the exchange between the two men.

Harry waited until the three men left before turning to Draco. "Not so subtle are they?"

"No," Draco chuckled. "Though, I find it strange that they are protecting me from my father too. Severus is the only person who has ever done that."

"I hate to tell you this, Malfoy, but you're now one of us." Harry chuckled. "Now hand me that bag, if I don't get some blood right now I may just have to drain you."

Paling, Draco took a step back. "Relax," Harry giggled stiffly, still in a considerable amount of pain. "I was only teasing. I don't drink blood that way,, my fangs are embarrassingly small." Harry didn't miss how Draco had subtly shifted Cepheus so that he was slightly to his side and away from him. He should feel offended that he thought he had to protect his own son from him, but he wasn't. It was strange to see selfish Draco in the roll of protector."

Relaxing, Draco handed Harry the bag. "Do you need help?"

"It would be easier if I could sit up," Harry sighed, trying to lift his head so he could look in the bag, "but I think I can manage."

"So you have to have blood in your food?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly when he pulled out a beef burrito with blood and cheese. As always Remus had been thinking, this would be easy for him to eat laying down. "Yeah, I can't digest the food if there's no blood in it." Harry reached into the bag again, this time pulling out a cup of red sauce. "Yum, dipping sauce!" he cried happily.

"Is that sauce or is that..."

Harry smirked at Draco. "Let's just say that there are no tomatoes in this sauce."

Scrunching his face up in disgust, Draco walked to the other bed and sat down. He didn't want to get too close to Harry while he was eating, he didn't want to risk getting sick.

Harry closed his eyes in bliss when he took his first bite. "Oh, this is good," he moaned. He hadn't realize how hungry he was until he got his first whiff. 

Draco very carefully placed Cepheus on the bed next to him and surrounded him with pillows. The little one wasn't very mobile yet, but he wasn't going to take any chances. "So, where does your blood come from?"

Harry stopped chewing for a minute while he thought. "To be honest, I don't really know. Sirius just said donors."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Draco sneered in disgust.

"Do you stop and ask which cow your steak came from before eating it?" Harry snapped back.

Draco chuckled, "I guess you got me there."

Harry finished his first burrito and was halfway through his second before he started talking again. "So, what do you plan on doing now that you graduated?"

"Well, originally I was supposed to follow my father's footsteps," Draco grimaced, "but now after spending so much time with Cepheus and around the hospital, I think I want to become a healer. Honestly, it's a toss up between that or a potions master, but I'm strongly leaning towards healer."

Harry had a hard time swallowing the lump of food in his throat that now felt like a rock. That was his dream, it wasn't fair. Sadly he folded up his half eaten burrito and put it away, he was no longer hungry.

"Did I say something to offended you?" Draco asked, noticing how Harry got all depressed all of a sudden.

Harry quickly wiped at his tears hoping that Draco hadn't seen. "No, it's just that...I was going to be a healer too. Everyone had assumed that I wanted to be an auror, but I wanted to help children."

"Why can't you still be a healer?"

"How?" Harry snapped angrily. "How can I be a healer when I'm going to spend the rest of my life pregnant? Fuck, Draco, I haven't even taken my NEWTS yet. While Ron's off being an Auror, Hermione saving creatures and you healing the world, I'll be getting raped and knocked up by every fucking pompous pureblood bastard in Europe. No one cares about me or what I want, I'm just a tool to be used. Then again, that's how my life has always been."

Draco didn't know what to say. He was right, they would never allow him to have a career and he couldn't go to school and work while constantly pregnant. He would only have a three month break between pregnancies and then he would need recovering after delivering the babies. "Hopefully we can get them to change the law."

"Right," Harry mumbled, "like that will ever happen. Fudge is too greedy and the purebloods will always rule this world. This is my life, Draco."

"So are you just going to give up fighting? The great Harry Potter, just rolling over and allowing himself to be use like that."

Harry wanted to scream and shout at Draco, but instead he just started crying and shaking. His whole life had been a fight, now was the time that he was supposed to live for himself. He had done his duty and destroyed Voldemort, why couldn't he just be left alone now? He wanted to be a healer, he wanted to work worth children, not birth dozens of his own. Yes he wanted his own children, but not like this. He didn't mind the fact that he could get pregnant, he had always known that he was gay so he being able to carry his own children made his dreams of wanting a family a lot easier. He just wanted when and with who to be his choice. 

"Damn, Harry, I'm sorry," Draco apologized. "I had no right to say that. The Minister and the purebloods have their hooks in you so deep that there really isn't much you can do."

"First I was afraid to defy them for my friends and family safety," Harry sniffled, "but now I'm terrified that they are going to take Cepheus away from me if I do. I can't lose him, Draco, I can't. I will do anything for him, even sleep with every male in the wizarding world. Draco, until this law is changed, I have no rights. The Minister would love to find an excuse to take Cepheus so he can control me."

Draco bowed his head in agreement, Fudge was almost desperate to get his hands on Cepheus. "Well, I will help however I can."

Harry smiled gratefully at Draco, he couldn't believe the change in him. "Thank you, that means a lot. What I need the most is for you to help watch..." Harry stopped talking when his hospital door opened up and a grumbling Sirius came walking back in with a grinning Minister Fudge.

"Harry, my dear boy," Cornelius said jovially. "I'm happy to see you awake a feeling well. I hear that congratulations are in order, another baby. I do hope that this ones will be a male submissive such as yourself. I dare say, you are a fertile little one. That's some strong magic you have there."

Harry pulled his blanket up to his chin, not only did he feel dirty in the Minister's presence, but he was also hiding his trembling. He didn't like this feeling of helplessness and fear, and it was only getting worse. He was getting jumpy and cringing at the slightest of touches, it wasn't normal. How else was he supposed to act though when everyone was out to hurt and use him?

"He is not feeling well, Minister," Healer Falcon stressed. "He can't even move because he's in excruciating pain."

"Well that's his own fault, isn't it?" Cornelius flung out. "He could end his suffering almost instantly by taking some Skele-Gro. He's just milking this in hopes of getting some sympathy. Well, it isn't going to work I tell you. Lucius never meant to hurt you, you're just small and frail. Your injuries were an accident."

"So you call my father calling him a cock slut and not using lube or preparing him an accident?" Draco spat in disgust. "How about when he walked out of his room covered in Harry's blood grinning and chuckling. Oh wait, using a plug on him that was bigger than my fist, I'm sure that was an accident, right? You really are delusional, Minister."

The a Minister's face was a scary, unhealthy shade of reddish purple. "Lucius has assured me that it was an accident and that he had never wanted to hurt Harry. Your father is a great man, not villain. Everyone just needs to put this unfortunate business behind us and move on."

"Like hell!" Sirius roared. "My godson was brutally raped by him and he's not going to get away with it."

Cornelius glared at Harry. "I don't see any reason to press charges, do you? By the way, how is your little one doing?" he asked, turning to look at the slumbering baby.

Harry didn't miss the not so subtle threat to his son. He didn't know what to do and he was terrified. Lucius deserved to be punished for what he did, but he couldn't risk losing his son. Then again, if he didn't press charges against Lucius, then he would be giving all the other men that he was going to have to be with permission to hurt him. There was no winning for him.

"He doesn't need to press charges," snapped a middle aged woman, holding the door to Harry's hospital room open.

"A-Amelia," Cornelius stuttered, paling at sight of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He paled even farther when Albus Dumbledore entered the room followed by Aberforth Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and Augusta Longbottom.

"Amelia...Madam Bones," Sirius quickly corrected when she gave him a stern look. He had went to school with Amelia and had known her real well when he was an auror, but she had always been a very proper and hard woman, a lot like Professor McGonagall. Despite that, she was a damn good woman and very fair, there was no buying Amelia's loyalty. "What do you mean? That bastard deserves to pay for hurting my godson."

"I agree," Madam Bones said shortly. "and he will, that's why I'm here. An hour ago I called for an emergency meeting with the Wizengamot to discuss Mr. Potters situation. I don't agree with this barbaric submissive's law and I would love nothing more than to see it thrown out. Unfortunately, the majority ruled that Harry is too important and the survival of our race depends on him. They are afraid that someday soon the muggles will discover us and we need powerful witches and wizards to protect us."

"That's ridiculous," Sirius growled. "Don't they get it, a submissive will only produce an exceptionally strong child if the child is conceived with their soul mate. Raping him and forcing him to get pregnant will not guarantee another Albus Dumbledore." 

Amelia nodded her head. "Yes I know, I have read the reports. Sadly, the majority of the Wizengamot won't listen. They don't care how many times they have to breed a child on Harry, they won't stop. That's why, after the incident with Lucius Malfoy, we have have formed The Submissive's Advocacy and Protection League. The League will make sure that the incident with Malfoy is never repeated. We will also make sure that he is tried for what he did, but I'm not expecting any charges to stick. Lucius Malfoy has very deep pockets and the Wizengamot is full of greedy bastards. The only reason they agreed to this league is because Mr. Potter is loved by many and that newspaper article brought hundreds of howlers to the Ministry from around the world."

Amelia's eyes softened when she looked at Harry, he looked so small and scared laying in that big hospital bed. "Harry, I wish that I could make this nightmare go away for you, but I can't. What they are forcing you to do is horrifying and inhumane. The League is made up of myself, Albus, Aberforth, Augustus and Arthur. Our main focus is you and your safety. We can't stop them from selling you off, but we can make damn sure that you are never hurt like this again."

"What...what about the safety of my children?" Harry asked fearfully. "The Minister is always threatening my son and trying to find a reason to take him from me so he can control me. He even showed up an hour after I gave birth to inform me that he was giving him to the Flints. They weren't even going to allow me to name him."

Amelia sent the Minister a glare that would have made Snape proud. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, your children will be protected too. We will revisit the contract that you drew up with the Minister and make sure that you have more rights to your children. You are their mother and you deserve the same rights as any witch."

"Now see here!" Minister Fudge Blustered. "Why was I never notified of this meeting? I never agreed to this...this Protection League."

"Cornelius, I did floo you about the emergency meeting this morning, but your secretary informed me that you were unable to take my floo at that time." Albus said, eyes twinkling. He could have used his status as Chief Supreme Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump as a way to force a meeting with the Minister, but that would have been counterproductive. Harry's safety was his number one priority. He already felt responsible for the boy being in the position that he was. He had tried to save him by hiding him in the muggle world, but he had failed terribly. Not only had Harry been discovered as a submissive, but he had also been horribly abused by his relatives.

Cornelius remembered his secretary informing him that morning that Albus wanted to talk to him, but he was busy with Lucius trying to formulate a plan on how to get better control of Potter. He had assumed that the headmaster only wanted to discuss Lucius' treatment of the boy, nothing more.

"Mr. Potter should have been offered protection and guidance from the very beginning," Amelia snapped. "It's a shame that he had to get hurt in order for the Wizengamot to step up and appoint him some help."

"What exactly can The Submissive's Advocacy and Protection League do?" Sirius asked curiously. This may have not been the outcome they were hoping for when giving Skeeter the information, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

"First, we're going to petition the Wizengamot to have the first contract tossed out and rewritten. Harry has no rights and no life with that contract. He is a human being and deserves to be treated as such."

"I-I want to finish school," Harry said timidly. "I want to take my NEWTS and get my diploma. Because of the Minister, I'll never got my dream of graduating from Hogwarts with my friends, but I still want to finish my education and possibly have a career someday."

"That's ridiculous," Cornelius growled. "Your future has already been planned and you're getting paid more now than if you were an Auror."

Harry bit his bottom lip hard to keep it from trembling. When put like that, he sounded like a dirty whore. "I don't want to be an auror," he mumbled tiredly.

"Well it doesn't really matter now," Cornelius exclaimed, looking down on the boy. "You can't go to school or have a career when pregnant."

"It will be hard," Dumbledore hummed, raking his fingers through his long white beard, "but Harry has a right to finish his education and take his NEWTS. He won't be able to return to Hogwarts with a child, but he can be tutored from home. After the little one is born he can take his NEWTS and then decide what he wants to do from there."

"What he will be doing is getting pregnant again and strengthening our magic," Cornelius huffed. "He has no need for any further schooling."

Augusta Longbottom swung her large, ugly handbag at the Minister and hit him in the backside with it. "Now you see here," she spat. "If Harry wants to take his NEWTS then he can damn well take them. If he can juggle a career along with his children then who are you to deny him? Harry is not a prized broodmare, but a fine young man that deserves better than what he is getting. You have no say in his life, so just shut the hell up." 

The Minister gaped at the eccentric old lady. "Excuse me, but I have every say in his life. He is a male submissive and as such the Ministry, and more importantly the Minister, has control over the boy."

"Technically that's not true," Aberforth said, speaking up for the first time. He didn't know Harry very well, but he felt that he owed it to his mother to help the poor boy. "The Ministry's only job when dealing with submissives is to find them a bond mate. They have no say on their day to day life."

"Well Harry is different, isn't he?" Cornelius snapped furiously. "Because of his vampirism he is more than likely immortal, and as such, it wouldn't be right for him to produce for just one family. He's now in the Ministries' control for however long he lives, or until he stops producing."

"There are no submissive laws for a submissive like Harry," Madam Bones snapped. "You don't just get to make one up on your own."

"I do and I did," Minister Fudge snapped back. "Harry has already agreed to the terms and signed. The contract is now magically binding. You can try having the terms changed, but I'm positive that the Wizengamot will side withy me. You can offer him support and try to help him, but at the end of the day, I have all the power."

Madams Bones was trembling with anger. "We shall see. I will be petitioning the Wizengamot and I'll also be filing charges against Lucius Malfoy. The League is real, Minister, and we will do everything within our power to help Harry."

"Thank you, mam," Harry said softly. It warmed his heart hearing that there were people other than his friends and family willing to help him. He knew that there wouldn't be much that they could do, but it was the thought that counted.

"All right everyone," Healer Falcon said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Harry is exhausted and needs rest in order to heal." He could see that Harry was struggling to stay awake and was about at his breaking point. How the boy was holding up so well after such a traumatic rape was beyond him, but he could see the fear and weariness in his eyes.

"Of course," Madam Bones easily conceded. "Harry, I would like to return later this evening with an Auror to take your statement. Is there anyone you would prefer to give your statement to?" She wasn't stupid, she knew a couple of her Aurors were part of Dumbledore's vigilante group and as such friends with the boy.

Harry thought for a moment, he really didn't want to talk to anyone, but he couldn't let Lucius get away with what he did. "Auror Shacklebolt if he's available."

Bowing her head, Amelia left the room. She planned on returning to her office and writing up some ideas to present to the rest of the League on how they could better help Harry. The boy didn't deserve to be treated so horribly and she would like nothing more then to be able to put Lucius away for a very long time. Unfortunately, any charge against Lucius Malfoy wouldn't stick.

Dumbledore gently patted Harry on the foot. "I will get with the other Professors and ask them to send over some materials so you can start studying. I'm sure your godfathers and professor Snape wouldn't mind overseeing your practical. What is it that you would like to do after graduating?"

"Pediatric Healer," Harry answered with a blush. "I never wanted to be an auror."

"Submissives are nurturers and natural healers, it would make sense that you would want to be a healer." Aberforth explained. "For what it's worth, I think you would make an excellent healer."

"Thank you," Harry said softly. "I didn't know that about submissives."

"Anytime you want to talk, Mr. Potter, you know where my bar is."

Harry smiled at his Headmaster's brother. "I will, thank you."

After Albus, Aberforth and Neville's grandmother left, Arthur walked up to Harry and kissed him on the forehead. He would always see the boy as his youngest son. "We will find a way to help you, Harry. Stay strong and bring that little one of yours around, Molly has been knitting like mad for him."

Yawning, Harry nodded his head. "I will, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for helping."

Healed Falcon waited until everyone left except Sirius, Draco and the baby. "Alright, I have no problems with the rest of you remaining as long as Harry gets some sleep. Did you eat?" he asked Harry.

"Some," Harry admitted. "I wasn't really that hungry."

"Good, hopefully the blood will speed up your healing. Do you need something to help you sleep?"

"No," Harry said with a slight shake to his head. "I need to be able to wake up if Cepheus needs me."

Healer Falcon didn't like it, but he conceded. He was more worried about Harry's mental health than his physical health. If he had his way he would give him a dreamless sleep so he could get a nightmare free healing sleep, but he didn't want to stress him out more by arguing with him. Harry was a mother who would put his child before his own physical and mental health.

Sirius's waited until after Harry fell asleep before turning to Draco. "I hate to ask this, but do you mind remaining the night here with me and Cepheus? I'll watch him for a bit while you get some sleepy, but I don't think Harry will rest comfortably if his baby isn't here."

"I was already planning to." Draco smiled. "Like Harry said, I'm now one of you."

"I'm glad," Sirius chuckled. "We needed another sly Slytherin in the group."

***HP


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Another update and it's a long one...hope you enjoy.

Just FYI, I have no idea how long a Minister is in office for. Looking a few years into the future, Fudge is still Minister, unless I change my mind.

PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

Sirius carefully placed Harry onto the couch, his painful whimpering breaking his heart. "I'm sorry, pup."

"I know," Harry panted. "I can handle it. Im just glad to be out of the hospital."

Sirius grabbed a blanket and placed it over his godson, tucking him in. They had been hoping that the blood would have accelerated Harry's healing, but so far it was showing no signs of doing so. "I'm glad you're home too." He didn't like how the Minister, or anyone else for that matter, could just stroll right into his godson's hospital room. There were too many desperate psychos out there that would do almost anything to get their hands on a submissive.

Harry gave a tired yawn and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He was exhausted, sleeping while being in excruciating pain and unable to move was damn near impossible. He also just couldn't fall asleep in the hospital, he didn't feel safe there. He was still terrified that Lucius was going to force him back to the manor, and every time he drifted off to sleep he had nightmares. Before his nightmares had been about the vampire attack and rape, now though they were about Lucius. Lucius' rape was far more brutal and traumatic on him than the vampire's.

"Will you take a dreamless sleep potion now that you're home?" Sirius asked, all but pleading. Harry looked beyond exhausted and he needed his sleep in order to heal.

Harry reluctantly nodded his head. He couldn't use Cepheus as an excuse because he fed him only minutes ago before leaving the hospital. Remus then took his little angel to the Burrow for a visit so he could get some rest. 

Grinning, Sirius handed him the potion and then placed a glass full of red liquid on the small table next to him. "Drink this before falling asleep."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the glass. "Is that pure blood?" He had only ever had blood mixed with his food, never just straight. Even his dipping sauces were mixed with something to dilute the blood.

"Yes," Sirius admitted. "We're hoping that undiluted blood will help with your healing."

"Who's blood is it?" Harry asked, remembering the conversation that he had with Draco in the hospital the day before. He didn't know why he had never cared before, but it had honestly never crossed his mind who's blood it was. It was just like any other food to him, and he had never cared about where they had come from either.

Sirius scrunched his nose up. "Do you honestly want to know?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. I am kind of curious who would freely give up their blood for me to drink." There were a lot of nasty spells and curses that could be used using someone's blood so witches and wizards tended to be overly careful when it came to spilling it. They must trust Sirius and him a hell of a lot to just blindly hand it over.

"Well, I have given a lot of course, probably the most. Fred and George said that they love you like the little brother they never had so they are always eager to donate."

"But Ron's their little brother," Harry giggled.

"Hmm, I pointed that out to them too and they got a confused look on their faces before asking me who the hell I was talking about."

Harry giggled harder, the twins were always messing around with poor Ron.

"Bill donates and so does Charlie when he's home visiting. Remus can't donate for obvious reasons, but Severus has." Sirius chuckled at the shocked look on Harry's face. "We all had the same look as you on our faces when Snape offered, but the old grump does care for you."

"Wow!" Harry mumbled. "I can't believe that he did that."

Sirius nodded his head, grinning. "Now that Ron's home from school he has offered, but he looked a little feint when he did. Neville Longbottom also offered in the hospital yesterday, but I haven't collected from him yet."

"Ron's always had problem with the sight of blood," Harry chuckled, smiling fondly. "Spiders and blood will send him running faster than a dementor. So it's Ron's blood that I'm going to be drinking now?"

Sirius looked down at the large glass of warm blood. "Actually no. Surprisingly it's Draco's."

"D-Draco's," Harry spluttered. Hell if that wasn't a shocker.

Sirius held the glass out to his godson. "Well, bottoms up."

Harry should be grossed out, but he wasn't. Maybe it was some vampire thing that just automatically took over after getting bit, but blood was food as far as he was concerned now. If he wanted to survive, then he had to consume it, simple enough. Honestly, it was no different than eating a steak or a big juicy burger. With that thought in mind, he took the glass and brought it to his lips.

Sirius had to turn away with a groan. He didn't want his godson to see him squeamish, but he also couldn't watch as he downed a large glass of Draco's blood. He had learned to deal with blood since Harry's turning, but this was the first time he actually drank just straight up blood. 

Harry lowered the glass, smacking his lips and moaning. "Why have I never done that before? That was absolutely delicious."

Grimacing, Sirius took the empty glass. "There's more if you want it."

Yawning, Harry shook his head no. "Maybe later, m'tired."

Sirius watched as the boy he loved like a son succumbed to the dreamless sleep potion. He hated that this was happening to Harry, he didn't deserve this. There was more good in his boy than in everyone in the wizarding world combined. He wished that he could whisk Harry away to some other country, but he would never leave behind his friends and risk the Minister punishing them. Hell, as far as he knew there was nowhere safe for Harry anyway. Everyone wanted to get their greedy hands on a male submissive.

"There's an owl."

Jumping, Sirius spun around glaring at Severus. "A little warning that you were here would have been appreciated," he growled, hand over his pounding heart.

"If you would have been paying attention, you would have felt your wards alerting you that someone was here." Severus smirked. "You look exhausted," he added.

Sirius rubbed his tired eyes with a trembling hand. "I couldn't tell you when the last time was that I slept," he admitted. "but I'm thinking it was before Harry was attacked and turned."

Sighing, Severus reached in his robe pocket and pulled out a dreamless sleep potion. "Read your damn letter then take this, I'll watch over him."

"I couldn't," Sirius said. "If he wakes..."

"I'll be here," Severus cut him off. "Did you give him the blood like I suggested?"

"Yeah, I think he liked it a little too much," Sirius chuckled anxiously. "But it was fresh from Draco, heated slightly above body temperature. There's more blood in the fridge if he wants it, but it was collected last night."

"Hopefully that will help his healing. If he wants more fresh when he wakes, then I will donate. Now, read your damn letter then go to bed," Severus ordered.

Grumbling, Sirius took the letter from the owl that was perched on the windowsill. He didn't know how he had missed the bird, but then again he had been preoccupied with his godson. Scanning the letter, he crumbled it up in his fist and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Bad news?"

"It was from Amelie," Sirius growled. "The Wizengamot wouldn't budge on Harry's contract except to reassure him that Cepheus wouldn't be taken away from him unless there was a good reason."

"Nothing about his future kids?" Severus asked.

"No, the contract stands. He will still only have limited access to them. She said the League tried to make them see reason, but they were still outvoted. Harry will still have to be with the men from six in the evening until noon the following day and have sex with them three times a day for however long it takes for him to get pregnant. Fuck! Why the hell must they be so heartless?"

"Don't give up," Severus encouraged, even though he felt like there wasn't much hope. "Harry has at least a year before he has to go to Flint. That's a long time to fight for a change."

Sirius wanted to curse and holler at the top of his lungs, but his pup was sleeping just a few feet away. "Go rest," Severus barked. "You're not going to do Harry or Cepheus any good if you pass out."

With tears in his eyes, Sirius nodded his head and left the room.

***HP

Harry slowly shuffled into the kitchen leaning on a cane. It had been two days since he had been released from the hospital and the undiluted blood they had been giving him was working wonders on his heeling. It wasn't happening overnight, but he was healing a hell of a lot faster than what a human would.

"Harry!" Remus called, "what are you doing up? It's three o'clock in the morning."

Grimacing in pain, Harry placed a special pillow onto the chair before sitting. "Cepheus needed a feeding and now that I'm up I can't go back to sleep." Harry blushed slightly and looked down at his hands. " I-I was hoping to get a warm glass of blood."

"Not a problem," Remus grinned, putting his quill down and pushing out from the table. "If you would have sent a patronus I would have brought it up to you. You shouldn't be walking too much yet, especially going up and down the stairs."

"I thought you and Sirius would be asleep and it wasn't important enough to wake you. What are you doing up this late anyway?" Harry asked with a yawn.

Remus placed the heated glass of blood on the table in front of Harry. "Albus, in all his great wisdom, suggested that I try my hand at writing defense textbooks. He said he would be interested in purchasing them if he liked them. Right now I'm working on first years."

"That's great," Harry smiled, sipping at his glass of blood. He wanted to just chug it down, but it was bad manners to do so in front of Remus.

"I'm excited over it," Remus admitted. "I wish that I could teach, but at least I'm doing something."

Harry felt bad for Remus, it was horrible how the Ministry treated werewolves and other creatures. If witches and wizards were taught properly about them, then maybe everyone wouldn't fear and look down on them. The only reason why the wizarding world wasn't shunning him for being a half vampire was because he was also a male submissive.

"Well I trust you with Cepheus and you can teach him." Harry huffed.

"That means more to me than teaching at Hogwarts," Remus said warmly. "You, Cepheus and Sirius are my pack, and pack always comes first."

Harry grinned at Remus with tears in his eyes. He didn't know what he would have done without him and Sirius in his life. They were so warm and caring, and the first people ever to put his wants and needs above anyone else's. They had opened their arms and given him a home...a family.

"Oh, before I forget," Remus said, shuffling stacks of paper around. "An owl came for you right after you went to bed from Victor. I guess wherever he is at there is a considerable time difference."

Harry happily took the letter and eagerly tore into it. After the tournament in his fourth year, he had maintained a close friendship with both Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour. They were always exchanging letters and meeting up whenever they were in town.

"He's in America," Harry said wistfully. "That's where the Quidditch World Cup is being held this year and Bulgaria is in it." Biting his bottom lip, he held up three tickets. "Th-that was really nice of him to send tickets," he said, trying not to choke on his tears. Even if the Minister let him leave the country, he couldn't safely take an international portkey while pregnant, especially in the first trimester. Male pregnancies were extremely delicate, the first three months even more so.

Remus got up and embraced his godson. "I'm so sorry, Harry." He knew how much Harry loved Quidditch and would have loved to have gone.

Not looking up, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright, it's just a stupid game. I can listen to it on the WWN. I'll offer the tickets to Ron and the twins, they'll be ecstatic."

Remus wished that there was something he could say or a way to get Harry to the game, but it was impossible. It wasn't fair, his cub should be out having fun, celebrating the last of his teen years. He was only tuning eighteen in a month, he should be out going to parties and meeting new people.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Harry painfully struggled to his feet. He may be healing fast, but his backside still hurt like a bitch. "M-Maybe you can take the tickets to them in the m-morning? I really don't feel like seeing anyone right now."

Remus wanted to cry, but he held it in and decided to wait until Harry was out of the room. Harry needed Sirius and him to be strong for him, crying in front of him would only make it worse. "Sure, cub. I'll take Cepheus along, Molly was hoping to him again."

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Harry turned and slowly started to make his way back to his room. He wasn't surprised when Remus followed behind to help him. He would have loved going to the World Cup, he had only ever been once. It also would have been great to see Victor again, he hadn't seen him since the day before he started his seventh year.

***HP

Harry tried to enjoy listening to the Quidditch World Cup on the radio, but his heart just wasn't in it. He was right when he predicted that Ron and the twins would be ecstatic to get to go. They even gave him double the amount of birthday presents to show how grateful they were. It was nice, but what the hell was he supposed to do with a giant box of prank supplies? Who was he going to prank? Hell, even if he had someone to prank, his heart wouldn't be in it anyway.

Sirius was really growing concerned over his pup. Everyday he seemed to slip deeper and deeper into depression. Unless he was entertaining Cepheus, very seldom did you see him smile or hear him laugh. It wasn't good for him to be locked away in Grimmauld Place and he was now even turning his friends away from visiting.

"I think Bulgaria has it hands down this year," Sirius crowed, trying to snap Harry out of just staring at the fireplace.

"I agree," Remus said, also concerned for his cub. "They have better chasers, and Krum very seldom misses the snitch. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry stared at the flickering flames thinking that it was odd to have a fire going in August. He hadn't been outside in a very long time, but he found it hard to believe that it was that cold outside. Thinking about it, he couldn't remember the last home he saw the sun. Had Cepheus ever been outside? Even though he was only five months old, it couldn't be healthy for him to be stuck in this dreary house all the time. He needed to get out and get some vitamin D."

"Harry," Remus called. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh" Harry mumbled, blinking rapidly at Remus. He had been staring at the flames for too long and now he was seeing spots.

"I asked, who do you think is going to win?" Remus asked again.

"Oh, uhm, Bulgaria for sure," Harry answered, getting to his feet and scooping Cepheus up from the floor where he had been chewing and drooling all over a teething dragon that Charlie had given him.

"Pup, where are you going?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet too.

"To the park across the street," Harry said, giving Cepheus' tummy a little tickle. "Cepheus has never been to the park."

"Can we come too?" Remus asked, reaching for the camera that he always kept close to him. He loved taking pictures of his boys together.

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "but you'll miss hearing the game."

"We were only listening to it to be with you," Sirius confessed. Harry had invited Draco over to listen to the game with them, but he too had tickets to go to the World Cup. Harry had tried to put on a brave face in front of everyone, but he easily saw how much that had hurt him. Harry had desperately wanted to go too.

"Great, this will be fun," Harry said, giving his first true smile in months. "I'm just going to get Cepheus in appropriate clothes then I'll meet you back here."

After a Harry left the room, Remus turned to his mate. "Do you think this is safe?"

"Probably not," Sirius sighed, "but those boys need to get out and have some fun." Walking to the fireplace, he reached up on the mantle and grabbed a small box. "Severus and I have been working on these for a few months now," he explained, pulling out a necklace with pendant of a little golden owl on it. "This pendant has been warded with every safety and protection charm we could think of and it's also a portkey that can tear through the strongest of wards. Most minor and moderate hexes and curses will bounce off of Harry and the pendant can only be seen by people who know about it." Creating this necklace had been magically draining on both him and Severus, but there were too many people out there who wanted to get their hands on his pup.

"This," he said, pulling out a smaller chain with a little star pendant on it, "is for Cepheus. This too has been wardered with safety and protection charms, but we also added a location charm on it. We can track Cepheus all the way to hell and back with how strong it is. Even Hogwarts wards won't be able to block it. Like Harry's, it can only be seen by those who know about it."

"You know, a year ago if someone would have told me that you and Severus would have become best friends, I probably would have had them committed to Mungos."

"Shut up," Sirius grumbled. "He's not all that bad once you get to know him. Besides, he has developed a soft spot for my boys and that's all that matters."

"You ready?" Harry asked excitedly, skipping into the room with a giggling Cepheus.

"Oh Merlin, if he isn't the cutest," Sirius gushed. His grandson was wearing little baby jeans with high top sneaker, a pale green long sleeve shirt with a red roaring dragon on it, and a little jean jacket with a matching jean cap.

"I need a picture." Remus proclaimed, snatching up his camera.

Harry gave a small grunt when Cepheus kicked out with his foot hitting him in the stomach. "He didn't like the shoes when I put them on, hopefully he gets use to them." Other than socks, Cepheus had never had anything on his feet before.

"That outfit is precious," Sirius chuckled. "I don't recall seeing it before."

"Draco got it for him the other day," Harry explained. "Remus, make sure you get a good picture so I can owl it to him, he going to melt when he sees how cute he is."

***HP

Sirius and Remus sat on the park bench and watched while Harry pushed Cepheus on the swing. Their little one was giggling and clapping his hands with excitement every time the little red baby swing went up in the air. Even Harry was smiling and laughing, his eyes glowing for a change and his cheeks red from laughing and the fresh air.

"We have to do this more often," Remus grinned.

"This is good for him, exactly what he needed," Sirius admitted. He had been afraid that gifting his godson with the protection pendants would have put a damper on their outing, but Harry had only thanked him numerous times while clasping Cepheus' around his neck.

"I'm scared," Sirius mumbled, turning to face his mate. "I don't know how much more he can take before cracking. Just look how depressed he has been lately. What's going to happen the next time, and the time after that? He still has that potion, Moony. What if he decides that he can't do it anymore?"

Remus reached out and took his mate's hand. "I worry about the same thing. Harry is strong, but there's only so much a person can take. In the end, he'll only be living for his children."

"I think that's all he's living for now," Sirius said sadly.

Grinning, Harry jogged up to his godfathers, Cepheus on his hip. "I-I was wondering, since I'm having so much fun out, that m-maybe we could go out to eat? M-Maybe go to a pizza joint?"

Sirius hated that even after all this time Harry was still shy and awkward over asking for something. "It has been since before Azkaban since I had pizza, I think that's your best idea ever."

Remus' heart melted when his cub gave them a blinding smile. "That's probably the last time I had pizza too. Just let me run back to the house and get some of your special sauce so you can eat."

"Thanks, that will great," Harry said excitedly. "What about you, little man?" He asked, holding Cepheus up to his face. "You wanna go out on a date with us?" 

Grinning and drooling, Cepheus reached out and grabbed his mommy's nose and attempted to stuff it in his mouth.

***HP

Groaning, Harry leaned back in the chair and started rubbing his lower back. He was now close to seven months pregnant with Lucius' child and was roughly the size of a VW Beetle. He didn't know why he was so big this time around, but even his aches ached.

"Come here, Potter, let me give you a message," Draco drawled, rolling up the sleeves on his black silk shirt.

"Excuse me!" Harry squeaked out.

"You're uncomfortable and in pain, a warm oil message will help."

"You're supposed to be tutoring me in Arithmancy, not message therapy." Harry pointed out, not sure what he thought about the offer. He had never had a message before and right now one sounded absolutely heavenly, but he didn't know if he could handle having Draco touch his exposed back. He had spent a lot of time with Draco over the past few months, more so than with Ron and Hermione, but he didn't think he would be comfortable with him touching him like that.

"Just let me try," Draco pouted, giving Harry his best puppy dog eyes. "I promise not to touch below the waist," he quickly added when he saw the fear in his friends eyes.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before giving the blond a jerky nod. "How are we going to do this, I can't lay on my stomach?"

Looking around the room for ideas, Draco pointed his wand at the couch and enlarged it. "I think if I conjure some pillows and arrange them just right, you'll be able to lay on your stomach comfortably."

"I'm not sure about this," Harry whispered, looking fearfully at the couch.

Draco walked up to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Harry, I would never hurt you like that," he said sincerely. "I just want to help you. You are carrying my little brother or sister, please let me help you." He was a little disgruntled that Harry was almost seven months along and they didn't know a damn thing about the baby. The sac was too thick for magic to get any kind of reading. He desperately wanted to know if the baby was a boy or a girl, he was itching to go shopping.

Looking into Draco's eyes, he could see that he only wanted to help him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his hoodie over his head, but then froze before lifting his t-shirt. "Are you sure you want to see this, I'm disgusting."

"Honestly, Harry, I have been training to be a healer for six months now, I don't think there is a body fluid out there that I haven't been covered in. I have seen things that would send Dementors away screaming. I think that I can handle your baby belly."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," Harry joked, lifting his shirt off and dropping it on the couch.

Draco couldn't help but to stare at Harry's enormous belly. "Your stomach isn't gross, Harry, but how the hell are you still walking and breathing? You're so tiny, and yet your belly is..."

"Fucking ginormous?" Harry grunted. "I'm bigger than my uncle, and that's saying something."

"It's amazing though," Draco grinned. "Next time my little sibling moves, can I feel again?"

Harry laid down on the couch and wiggled his large ass around until he could get comfortable. Feeling the baby move had become Draco's favorite past time. "If I can ever manage to get up from here you can."

Rolling his eyes, Draco summoned the bottle of oil he had brewed just for this purpose. He had learned in class how massages and relaxation were good for a pregnant woman and he had been hoping to help Harry out if he ever needed one. "Just close your eyes and try to relax. I'm going to keep talking so you know that it's me back here."

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when Draco placed two oiled up hands on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Relax, Potter. Just enjoy getting pampered for a bit. I'm going to start off high then work my way down to your lower back." Harry was so tense that he could bounce a Knut off his back. No wonder he was so uncomfortable and in pain all the time.

After only a few minutes under Draco's amazing hands, Harry could feel himself melting into the pillows. He wanted to tell Draco how good the massage felt, but all he could do was mumble a few incoherent words and moan. His back had been aching him something awful the last few weeks, why had he never thought to ask anyone to do this for him?

Draco wished that there was something more that he could do for Harry. Not only was he a male submissive who was being used horribly by the Ministry, but he was also a pregnant single father with one child already who was turning a year old in a little over two months. On top of all that, he was being homeschooled for four to six hours a day so he could take his NEWTS after the baby was born so he could finally graduate.

"What do you think I should get Cepheus for his birthday?" Draco asked, just rambling as he massaged so Harry wouldn't suffer a flashback. "I was thinking about a rocking Hippogriff."

As hard as Harry fought, he had lost the battle with keeping his eyes open. Now he was fighting, and losing, the battle with staying awake. "Wha, is a ockin griff?" He mumbled sleepily.

Draco chuckled, Potter was almost completely out of it. "It's just like a muggle rocking horse, except it's a hippogriff...and it can fly.... Only a few inches off the ground," he quickly added when he felt Harry tense. "There's also charms on them to keep kids from falling off."

"Frgun grimp," Harry slurred.

"What was the, Harry?" Draco asked, peeking down at Harry's face. He grinned when he saw that he was sound asleep, mouth slightly open and snoring softly.

"He needed that," Sirius whispered, walking into the room with a blanket. "He's been too uncomfortable to sleep more than a few minutes off and on throughout the night."

"I'm glad that he let me help," Draco said, heading for the door. "Now that he's asleep though, I'm no longer needed for tutoring, and I do believe there's a little monster crawling around here somewhere in need of a tickling."

"He's in the kitchen with Remus eating lunch. I believe that it's bloody mashed potatoes with a side of bloody mushed peas."

Draco tripped over his feet, grabbing at the wall for support. He was still extremely squeamish when it came to watching Harry and Cepheus eat. They had started the little vampire hybrid on solids a month ago because Harry's body could no longer keep up with the demand of breast feeding him every couple of hours while pregnant.

Cepheus was a ravenous eater who needed feeding every two hours. Harry didn't want to cut him off completely so he was now down to only nursing him once in the morning and then again before bed. The rest of the time he was eating solids and drinking formula mixed with blood in a sippy cup. They also had to add three straight blood bottles a day because Cepheus started biting people and then licking at their blood. It seemed that he wasn't getting enough blood with only nursing from Harry twice a day and what little was in his food.

Getting enough blood was starting to become a problem. Even though Harry was healed from the injuries his father had caused, he was still drinking a couple glasses of straight blood a day. Now add in what Cepheus was needing, the demand was starting to become too much for the handful of donors they had. They didn't want to, but the were thinking about going to Healer Falcon to see if he could get them some blood. Maybe at the hospital he could find more donors.

Hoping for the best, Draco pushed the door open to the kitchen and peeked in. "Coco!" Scanning the room for who called him, he finally looked down and found the little monster he had been looking for crawling as fast as he could towards him on his hands and knees.

"You just missed out on feeding him," Remus chuckled, knowing how the poor boy turned sickly green every time he saw Cepheus eat.

Draco bent forward and scooped up a squealing Cepheus. "Perfect timing then."

"Coco, num num."

"Did you get num num's?" Draco coo'd. He absolutely loved how the baby called him Coco because it was too hard for him to say Draco.

Cepheus nodded his head, his red curls falling into his emerald eyes. Cepheus' hair was still a bright red, but as he grew, his hair started to curl. He now had a mop of finger curls that fell into his eyes and brushed his shoulders.

"How would you like to play with me with the blocks I got you for Christmas?"

With a scream, Cepheus wrapped his little arms around Draco's neck. "Tay tay."

Draco looked over Cepheus' head to Remus to make sure it was alright with him. When he saw the werewolf give him a nod, he lifted the baby up and over his head and flew him out of the room.

***HP

Harry was relaxing on the couch waiting for Severus to come for his mid January check-up. He was worried because something just didn't feel right. He had been feeling anxious all day, like something bad was going to happen.

"Alright, I'm going floo on over to the Burrow now with this little scamp for dinner," Remus said, his arms full with a squiggly baby and a diaper bag.

Harry sat up and waved to his beautiful son. "You be a good boy, Cephie, and no biting Uncle Ron." For some reason Cepheus would bite Ron every time he saw him, sometimes even multiple times. Thankfully he wasn't venomous, or else half his family would be vampires by now if he was.

"Ubbye," Cepheus waved, his arm flinging wildly.

With a loud groan, Harry laid back down. This pregnancy was killing him. Not only was he as twice as big as he was with Cepheus, but the baby never stopped kicking him. There were body parts between his ribs, bouncing off his bladder, poking him in the spine...it just never ended. Everything on him ached too, all the way from his hair to his toenails. Sleeping had also become almost nonexistent. How the hell was he supposed to sleep when there was hot air balloon attached to his stomach?

Sirius entered the room carrying a glass of Harry's favorite beverage. "Severus should be here any minute, pup. Here you go."

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes and struggled to sit up again. "I can't believe that I have two more months of this," he whined. 

Sitting down next to his godson, Sirius grabbed one of his feet and started massaging his swollen ankle. "I know, pup. Remus and I are here for you for whatever you need, just give a holler."

Harry downed his blood then laid back down again. "I would have never made it this far without you guys." Originally he was only drinking straight blood to help speed up his healing, but now he needed it...craved it. He was only drinking two to four glasses a day, but without them he felt like shit.

Both their heads turned towards the floo when the alarm went off, Severus stepping out only a second later.

Harry tensed when he saw the look on Severus' face. The man was pissed. "Sev, what's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling his foot out of his godfather's lap then pushing himself up.

"The Minister and Lucius are stepping through any minute," Severus warned.

"What? No!" Harry cried, clumsily getting to his feet. He hadn't seen Lucius since the night he raped him. The Wizengamot hadn't really punished Lucius for how he had treated him, he was just banned from seeing him for five months, forced to pay his medical bills, and fined ten thousand galleons to give him as compensation. He hadn't wanted the money, but he took it and put it into a vault for his kids. "I-I can't. I can't face him."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Severus said gently. He had just spent the last two hours in an emergency meeting with the League and the Wizengamot and what Harry was about to hear was going to greatly upset him.

"Severus, what's going on?" Sirius demanded, standing protectively in front of his pup.

"I wish I had time to explain, but I..." Just then the floo went off again and Minister Fudge stepped through followed by Lucius Malfoy. The man was smirking, obviously pleased about something.

"Whoa, Mr Potter, just look at you," Cornelius gasped. "You look like you swallowed a Pegasus."

Lucius scrunched his face up in disgust. "When Narcissa was pregnant with Draco she only gained fifteen pounds. Just because your pregnant doesn't mean you get to eat everything under the sun. I can only imagine how gross looking you are under that jumper."

"Whatever you are here to tell us, tell us then get the hell out," Sirius snarled.

"Oh, business can wait," Cornelius chuckled, waving his hand in front of his face. "Let's see the checkup first."

Harry was clinging to Sirius robe, white as a ghost and trembling. He didn't want to give Lucius power over him by seeing his fear, but he couldn't help it. Even now after all these months he had nightmares about that night.

"As I explained before," Severus sneered, "there is nothing to see or hear. Magic won't penetrate the placenta so we can't see the baby or hear a heartbeat."

"It's still all good and very exciting," Cornelius said, taking a seat that was never offered to him. "We will just watch as you check the boy then get on with business."

Harry turned pleading eyes to Severus, but the man just gave a subtle shake of his head. "I'm sorry, Harry," Sirius mouthed at his godson.

Harry felt like he was frozen to the spot. The last thing he wanted to do was lay down and be vulnerable in front of Lucius. Despite how fat and gross he looked, the man was still looking at him like he wanted to eat him.

Sirius grabbed Harry's elbow and steered him back towards the couch. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner they leave," he whispered in his ear.

Numb with fear, Harry nodded his head and allowed himself to be pushed down on the couch.

Severus approached Harry with his wand out. "This will be just like all the other times, Harry," he reassured. "First I will see if I can get a reading on the baby, and then I will check your overall health and weight."

Harry refused to look at where the Minister and Lucius were sitting, but he could feel their eyes on him. He felt like he could vomit when Severus lifted his jumper and shirt up and revealed his very large stomach to them. 

"Just like I suspected," Severus said, turning to address their uninvited and unwanted guests. "I can't get a reading on the baby."

"Then how do we know for sure that he is even pregnant? " Lucius drawled.

"You mean, apart from the extremely large baby bump he has?" Severus snapped. "All pregnancy texts come back positive." Growling, he turned back around to finish the tests.

"No poppy today?" Sirius asked, trying to distract himself from killing the Minister and his pup's rapist.

"No, she has three students down with the Wizarding Flu and didn't want to risk passing it on to Harry," Severus explained as he worked.

"Are you almost through?" Lucius asked in a bored tone. "This house is absolutely dreadful and I have better things to be doing with my time."

"Then leave," Sirius roared, pointing his wand at the bastard. "We never asked you here in the first place."

"Everything checks out fine, Harry," Severus said, tugging the boy's shirt back down. "But I am concerned about how far along you are measuring. You are bigger now at seven months then what you were when you were nine months pregnant with your son."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked softly. "I don't eat too much and I have been careful to limit the sweets."

"There are few possibilities," Severus explained. "You could be carrying a very large baby, all the blood you are consuming could be somehow causing the baby to develop faster, or you could be carrying more than one baby." 

"More babies!" Harry cried. "No, that can't be it."

"Multiples do not run in the Malfoy line so that is out of the question," Lucius smirked. "You, Potter, are just fat."

"And you are just a fucking ass!" Harry screamed, his fear turning to anger then élosing what little control he had over his temper. "No on asked you your opinion so just sit there and shut the fuck up."

Cornelius stood up and gave Potter a warning look. "Alright, let's just all calm down. Now that the checkup is over, we can get on with what really brought us here. Mr Malfoy called an emergency meeting with the Wizengamot this afternoon because he was greatly concerned with the safety of his future son and heir. When we wrote the contract and signed it, we overlooked one very important fact."

"And that is?" Sirius asked when the pompous fool failed to keep talking.

Lucius walked to the bookshelf and grabbed a photo that was on it of Remus, Sirius and Harry, and started twirling it. "The fact that my child will be in the same house as a very dangerous werewolf."

Harry reached out and grabbed his godfather's arm for support. "Remus is not dangerous," he hissed. 

"He is a dark creature and a monster. It is my duty as a father to protect my child, and as long as you are living under the same roof as that abomination, I will have full custody of my son." Lucius slapped a folder in Sirius' stunned hands. "The Wizangamot has already voted on it. After the baby is born, he will be immediately whisked away to my manor."

Sirius dropped the papers so he could catch Harry whose legs had given out on him. "You can't change the contract without us there to agree on it," he snarled, passing Harry off to Severus who had come to help.

"We didn't change the contract," Cornelius crowed. "We just added to it. This will give any of the future fathers an out if they too don't want their children exposed to dark creatures."

Harry was gasping for air as he started hyperventilating. This couldn't be happening. They were going to take away what limited time he was allowed with his children. He couldn't leave Sirius and Remus, he would die without them. This was home and they were his family.

"You've said your peace, now go!" Severus snapped, thrusting a calming draught in Potter's hand. It wasn't good for the boy in his delicate condition to get this upset.

"We'll fight this!" Sirius cried, advancing on the retreating pair.

"You can try," Lucius chuckled triumphantly. "But more than three quarters of the Wizengamot voted in my favor. I would perhaps allow Potter to visit my child...for a price," he said with a lick of his lips. Before Black could attack, he stepped into the floo and vanished.

"No. No. No. No," Harry sobbed, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach in a feeble attempt to hide and keep his baby safe. "He can't do this. Please say that he can't do this."

"What the hell?" Sirius raged. "What the hell just happened and why didn't the League stop it?"

Severus ushered Harry to the couch and forced him to sit down. The boy was trembling something horrible, crying, and looked on the verge of going into shock, even with the calming draught he had given him. "Potter, you need to calm down."

"What happened?" Sirius furiously demanded again.

"Lucius is what happened," Severus snapped. "He paid off or blackmailed every Wizengamot member that he could. The League tried, but they didn't have a chance. I was called in to testify on Lupin's behalf, but unfortunately, Lucius knew about our little incident in fifth year and greatly enjoyed sharing it with everyone."

Paling, Sirius stumbled to a chair and collapsed. "This is all my fault."

"Not all, just partially," Severus growled. "You were young and stupid then, now you're just old and stupid. Now get the hell over here and help me calm your godson down before he goes into labor."

Harry gripped at Severus' robes and pulled at them. "Please tell me that he can't take my babies, please. Our plan will still work, won't it?"

Severus wanted to promise that their plan would still work, but he wasn't sure himself. The contract had been written and signed magically, they shouldn't have been able to add to it, especially without Harry there. There was no way in hell that Lucius would ever want a squib child, but he would take it just to spite Harry than dump it off somewhere in the muggle world.

"Th-this is going to be ok, Harry," Sirius reassured. "Moony and I will move out and you can have the house. I will buy a fleet of house elves for you. We won't let Lucius win."

The cry that came from Harry was absolutely heart wrenching. "Please don't leave me. I-I can't do this by myself. I...I..."

Sirius quickly engulfed his pup in a bone crushing hug. "Pup, we don't want to leave you, but we also don't want to give them an excuse to take your children away. We love you."

Cursing when Harry continued to cry harder, Severus went to his bag and pulled out a dreamless sleep. "Help me get this down his throat, Black, before he makes himself sick."

Sirius got up and sat on the couch behind Harry and pulled him back against his chest. "Please, calm down, pup, this crying isn't good." Gently he tilted his head back and coaxed his mouth open.

Slowly and carefully Severus fed Harry the potion, Sirius massaging his throat to help him swallow. Harry was completely out of it, crying hysterically and hyperventilating. It took the position ten long minutes before it took affect and knocked the hybrid out.

Wiping at his own tears, Sirius looked to Severus. "What are we going to do? Harry needs us, he can't be on his own."

"It wouldn't matter if you and the wolf left, Lucius would only find another excuse to take the baby. He doesn't want Harry to influence it it any way."

"So what now?" Sirius sighed, still trapped under his pup.

"Skeeter," Severus said simply.

***HP

Rita gracefully stepped through the floo and unashamedly looked around. She was a bit startled when her eyes fell on Harry Potter sound asleep on the couch.

"Mrs, Skeeter, I'm so glad that you could make it on such short notice," Sirius purred, dressed in his finest dress robes and looking every inch the Black that he was.

"Sirius Black," Rita addressed, her eyes drinking in every inch of the drop dead gorgeous man in front of her. "Well if you aren't a sight for these sore eyes. I must say, Azkaban did not rob you of your looks. You are absolutely scrumptious."

Flashing a perfect smile, Sirius held his hand out to the witch. "Why thank you, and may I add that you are looking as stunning as ever. Your picture in the Prophet doesn't do your beauty justice."

Flushing, Rita placed her hand in his. "Well now I know that you want something from me, Lord Black, and seeing how I'm easily swayed by a handsome man that has a way with words, you will probably get it. Now tell me, what can I do for you?"

Sirius glanced to his godson, making sure that Rita didn't miss his look of concern and sadness. "Let us take this discussion to the kitchen where we won't bother poor Harry. He got some heartbreaking news just a little while ago and we had to give him a dreamless sleep."

"Let me guess, it's the news he received that brought me here?" Rita smirked.

Sirius inclined his head. "You did such an amazing job with that article after Lucius hurt him that I thought maybe you could possibly help us with this. It seems the Minister and the Wizengamot feel that they are above our laws and the laws of magic."

"Bastards," Rita snarled. "Please, let's go somewhere where we can talk freely. Poor Harry looks like he needs his rest." It was true, the boy looked like hell laying there with huge dark circles under his red and swollen eyes.

***HP

"I don't understand, what would it accomplish bringing the ICW into this?" Sirius asked, sipping on tea. "This isn't an international issue."

"Oh but it is," Rita leaned forward, eyes gleaming. "Fudge already has the next three men poor Harry will be sent to lined up, but after that he is planning on branching out. I just happened to get my hands on a memo sent to a very dear friend of mine in America. Fudge is opening up an international bidding war."

Sirius was so mad that he couldn't even see straight. "That fat mother fucker!" he raged, sending his half full mug across the room and into the wall."

"Yes it's horrible," Rita agreed, "but Lucius and Fudge can't buy the majority of the ICW. Really, the pompous idiot was a fool making this an international issue. As a Lord and Harry's submissive guardian, you have every right to call an emergency meeting of the ICW."

Sirius scratched at his chin in thought. "Why the hell hasn't Dumbledore called a meeting? He is the fucking Supreme Mugwump."

Sighing, Rita started twirling one of her blonde curls around her finger. Honesty, how the hell did Gryffindors survive to adulthood? "Dumbledore has his sticky fingers stuck into too many candy jars. He's Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, now on this Submissive League, and the old fool believes that everyone has good in them and should be given a second, third and fourth chance. Now I know that you have a lot of respect for the man, but you need to take your godson's safety and happiness into your own hands. The League is fighting for that boy, but they need bigger wands. Demand a meeting with the ICW and storm that place with as many supporters as you rally up."

Jumping to his feet, Sirius leaned across the table, cupped the back of Rita's head and planted a big wet one right on her lips. "I don't understand why everyone talks so bad about you, you're a fucking genius."

Blushing, Rita fluffed up her hair and batted her eyelashes at the sexy Black Lord. "You flatter me, but I deserve whatever people say about me. Lord Black, I'm a ruthless bitch who won't let anything or anyone stand in her way. You get this meeting and I'll be there backing you and Harry up. I'm also going to get an emergency edition printed and owled out tonight, everyone deserves to hear how Fudge and Malfoy are breaking magic's laws."

"If I wasn't already mated, I'd marry you," Sirius said with a wink.

Sighing, Rita closed her eyes. "Lady Rita Black," she said wistfully. Opening her eyes, she smirked, "doesn't have the same ring as Rita Skeeter."

Shaking his head, Sirius sat back down. "So tell me, other than Flint, who are the other two men already lined up?"

"Well, as you know Marcus Flint is next, and the third is Blaise Zabini, but I haven't been able to find out who the second is." Rita pouted at that. None of her connections had been able to dig that information up.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose with a shaking hand. "If you find out the please let me know."

"Will I get another kiss if I do?" Rita purred.

"My lips will be warm and puckered," Sirius winked.

"S-Sirius."

Sirius' head snapped up when he heard his godson whimper his name. The dreamless sleep potion should have kept him out it for at least another four hours.

"I-I think something is wrong," Harry gasped.

"Oh shit!" Sirius cried, jumping to his feet and rushing to his pup's side. Harry was leaning against the door, covered in sweat, trembling, and pants dripping with blood.

"I-I don't feel so good," Harry whimpered, turning his head into his godfather's neck.

Sirius scooped Harry up when his legs gave out on him. Quickly turning back to a stunned and pale Rita, he asked, "can you please go to Hogwarts and get Severus? Explain to him what's going on and that I took Harry to Healer Falcon."

Rita grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room, careful not to step in the trail of blood that Harry had left behind. There was so much blood that the poor boy looked like someone had gutted him.

***HP

Sirius crashed to his knees when the floo spat him out in the reception area at St. Mungo's. "It's gonna be alright," Sirius lied when Harry emitted a feeble whimper. He didn't know if it was going to be alright, there was so much damn blood.

"Oh dear," A nurse cried, rushing to Sirius' side and helping him up.

"I need to see Healer Falcon, NOW!" Sirius demanded, already heading in the direction where he knew the healer could be found.

The nurse sprinted past Sirius and down the hall to find the healer. She was the same nurse that was on duty last time Harry Potter was brought in. She knew that Healer Falcon would want to be notified immediately. 

"This way, Sirius," Healer Falcon said, stepping out from a room a few doors down from where Sirius was at. "What happened?"

Sirius very gently laid his pup on the examining table, never noticing or caring that he was covered in his blood. "Fucking Fudge and Malfoy were by earlier today and upset Harry. We gave him a dreamless sleep, but he woke a few minutes ago like this."

"Harry, are you in pain," Healer Falcon asked, waving his wand over the whimpering boy.

Harry rolled to his side and curled into a fetal position. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Have all his previous tests come back inconclusive as far as the baby is concerned? I'm not getting any reading."

"Yes, it was the same way with his first pregnancy. Severus thinks it's because of his vampirism."

Healer Falcon nodded his head. "He's losing a lot of blood and contracting. Since we can't see what's going on with the baby, I suggest we do a c-section and remove them."

"I agree," Severus said, briskly walking into the room. "He's seven months along, if the baby is still alive, it should have no problems breathing with medical help."

"Alright, let's get him to a room and prepped." Healer Falcon ordered.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out fearfully, holding his hand out to his godfather. He didn't want to be alone, he was terrified.

"Can I come?" Sirius asked, taking his pup's hand and giving if a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, but we have to hurry," Healer Falcon said, putting the sides up on the bed and pushing it out and into the hall.

It only took Healer Falcon a few minutes to get Harry to the high security section of the hospital. The wards in this section of the hospital were goblin made and damn near impossible to tear down. This section wasn't used often, it was mainly used for very important people that needed added security, such as the Minister. The wards prevented anyone without clearance from passing, no matter who they were.

"The high security section?" Severus questioned.

"The last thing Harry needs is the Minister and Malfoy in his face. As his doctor I have the right to keep them away until I clear him for visitors, and there isn't a damn thing the Minister or the Wizengamot can do about it. In this ward my law is above anyone else's and I'll be his medical guardian and have complete control over who comes and who goes."

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said, breathing a small sigh of relief. As least Malfoy couldn't waltz right in a take the baby...if it was alive and survived.

"Severus, I need you to be my second pair of hands, I don't want anyone else in on this until we get it under control." Healer Falcon said. "Now please start an IV so we can get him some blood, he's losing way too much."

"W-What are you going t-to do?" Harry sobbed, turning his head so he couldn't see his ex professor stick a needle in his arm.

"First, Harry, and this is very important. I need you to stop crying and try to relax. Can you do that for me?"

I-I'll try," Harry whimpered. " I'm just scared about the baby and I hurt."

"Understandable," Healer Falcon said gently. "First I'm going to give you a calming draught and a pain potion, then I'm going to use a special cream that will numb your stomach real good, and soon as that kicks in, I will cut you open and remove the baby."

Harry nodded his head. "Alright, just hurry please. I don't want to lose the baby."

Healer Falcon didn't respond, he just handed the potions to Sirius to give to the boy and got to work. With so much blood loss, it would be a miracle if the baby was still alive.

After Severus started the IV and blood, he readied what he would need for the baby. He was going to curse Fudge and Lucius to hell and back for this. He had no doubt that the stress from their visit and him being upset caused this. Male submissive pregnancies were extremely delicate.

"Here we go," Healer Falcon warned, using his wand to cut into the submissive. "Harry, if you feel anything, anything at all, you let me know."

"M'kay," Harry said shakily, clinging to his godfather's hand like a lifeline. He was sending up whatever prayers he could think of that his baby would be alive. Hopefully whoever was listening didn't mind that he didn't know any full prayers. His aunt and uncle never allowed him to go to church with them. He was also praying to magic that she would watch over his baby. It would destroy him if he lost it. He may not have wanted to have Lucius' baby at first, but it was here and real and he desperately wanted it.

"It's a Placenta Abruption, and have twins!" Healer Falcon announced. "Sirius, I'm going to need you."

"What?" Harry cried faintly. He must have heard the man wrong, there was no way he was having twins. Severus had suggested the possibility, but he honestly didn't think anything of it.

Sirius hurried and kissed Harry's forehead then rushed to the healer, he almost fell to a dead feint when he saw his pup cut open and his insides.

"Don't you dare pass out, mutt," Severus snapped. "I can't handle two babies at once." Growling, he handed him a blanket. "After he hands you the baby, lay it over here beside me on the table and start rubbing it down."

"The first one is a girl," Healer Falcon exclaimed, "and she's breathing." Clearing the airway, he cut the cord then passed the small baby off to Sirius."

Pale and feeling lightheaded, Sirius rushed to Severus' side and started following his orders. The baby was so much smaller than Cepheus was as a baby that it was freighting.

While he was waiting for the second twin, Severus scanned the first baby to check her health. She was small at three pounds, fifteen inches long, but she was breathing fairly well so far on her own. That wasn't to say the she couldn't take a turn and start struggling, preemies tired easily.

"Another girl," Healer Falcon chuckled. Oh this was great, Lucius was going to be furious. "Their identical," he added. Noticing that she was struggling, he quickly cleared her airway, cut the cord, then passed her on to Severus.

Sirius let his instincts take over. After getting the baby cleaned as best as he could, he swaddled her tightly in a clean blanket then put the hat on her that Severus had laid out.

"I-Is the second baby alright?" Harry asked fearfully. The healer never said if she was breathing or not.

"She alive, Harry, but struggling just a bit with breathing. Try not to worry, she's in good hands with Severus." Healer Falcon explained as he worked to get Harry cleaned and healed. He hadn't been expecting twins and Severus was going to need help.

Severus vigorously rubbed the baby to stimulate her, but she was still having trouble breathing. Grabbing one of the potions he had lined up, he measured out a small amount then very gently fed it to the baby.

"What is that?" Sirius asked, watching like hawk. These were his little granddaughters, and like with Cepheus, he would protect them with his life. He didn't give a fuck that Lucius Malfoy was their biological father. These were his pup's babies.

"It's to help speed up lung maturity," Severus explained, still working on the baby. "If that doesn't work, then we will have treat her the muggle way and hook her to a respirator." 

"W-What's going on?" Harry cried, desperately wishing that he could see. He could hear tiny cries from one baby, but only one.

Healer Falcon quickly rescanned the first twin, happy with his readings, he picked her up and handed her to Sirius. "Sirius, you did good, thank you. Can you please this little one to Harry so he can meet his daughter." He was also hoping that it would help distract the boy from worrying about the second twin.

"This one still needs help," Severus sighed, watching as the baby's small chest rapidly rose and fell with each harsh breath. "The potion is working, she's breathing easier than before, but it's still not enough for her."

"Let's hook her up to the C-PAP machine, we don't want her to tire and give out. Hopefully another dose of the lung maturity potion in six hours will do the trick." Healer Falcon explained. "Did you get a weight on her?"

"She's identical to her sister, three pounds, fifteen inches long." Severus chuckled. "Lucius isn't going to believe this."

"No he won't," Healer Falcon smirked. "He will be demanding a paternity test performed by his personal healer."

Severus anxiously looked to his old friend. He needed to administer the potion to the girls soon or else it wouldn't work. Unfortunately, he knew that his friend, nor Sirius, would be leaving the room anytime soon.

"Spit it out," Healer Falcon said, eyeing his friend up with suspicion. It normally wasn't easy to read Severus, damn near impossible actually, but he could that there was something going on with the man.

"I need to you turn your back for a minute," Severus answered cryptically.

Healer Falcon raised a single eyebrow. "And why would you need me to do that?"

"We have a way to keep the babies out of Lucius' hands, but I don't want you involved."

"Well now I'm really intrigued. What are you going to do? The Minister can't force anything out of me, not even under Veritaserum. Healer's magic protects us."

"I would still hate for you to get involved," Severus explained. It was true, Healer's magic would protect him, unlike with Poppy who was only a nurse, but he still didn't want his friend involved.

"I believe that decision is mine. Harry and those girls may only be my patients, but I too care for them. "So tell me, what is that you are planning to do?"

Sighing loudly, Severus reached into his robe and pulled out a potion. "Harry found a dark potions book buried deep in the Black Library. This potion, if administered within the first hour of birth, will hide a child's magic."

Healer Falcon's eyes lit up. "You're going to trick Lucius into thinking their squibs," he gasped. They obviously weren't since he could feel their magic, and while they weren't as powerful as Harry's son, they would still be a force to be reckoned with someday.

"Lucius won't want them if their squibs and Harry's contract states that he gets full custody of any unwanted or squib children that he births. It's actually common for a male submissive to birth squibs if their not with their true soul mate."

"It only hides their magic, not block it, correct?"

"They will still will be full functioning little witches, but any test performed on them will register them as squibs. Even Hogwarts enrollment book won't be able to sense them." Severus smirked.

Healer Falcon was impressed. "How long will it last?"

"Until their majority, or until I administer a potion that will cancel the other one out. Harry and I are the only ones who knows about it...and now you. There was also another potion Harry found, it's basically the same as the one I just explained, except it masks if someone is a male submissive. That one also has to be given immediately after birth, but it will last the male's lifetime."

"And have you had to administer that potion?" Healer Falcon asked slowly.

Severus didn't answer out loud, but he did incline his head. "Are you going to try to stop me from giving her the potion?" he asked, pointing to the baby who was now breathing a bit easier thanks to the help of the CPAP machine.

"No," Healer Falcon sighed, "but I will distract Sirius so he doesn't see."

Sirius felt like his heart was in his throat as he carried the insanely small baby to her mother. He couldn't believe that Severus and the Healer were trusting him with something so small and breakable.

Harry was trying to see what was going on at the other end of the room, but it was hard. Before Healer Falcon went to check his daughters, he had raised the bed up just a little so he could see. It wasn't enough to put pressure on his tender stomach, but enough that he could see a little of what was going on. "Sirius?" Harry asked hoarsely. He was feeling weak and shaky and extremely tired.

Afraid that he would drop the baby, Sirius stooped down so Harry could see his first daughter. "For a preemie, Harry, she is doing amazing."

"She's so tiny," Harry whimpered, softly caressing his daughters delicate cheek.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "She's only three pounds. Would you like to hold her?"

With tears in his eyes, Harry nodded his head and opened his trembling arms. When Sirius placed her in his arms, his heart absolutely melted. This was his daughter, his very tiny daughter. It didn't even feel like he was holding a baby, not like with chubby Cepheus. 

"She's beautiful, Harry," Sirius said proudly. "With her being so small it's hard to tell who she looks like more, but I'm saying that she's all you."

Harry gave a watery chuckle. It really was hard to tell who she looked like. "What color is her hair?"

Sirius gently pulled the hat off revealing thin, sparse, dirty blonde baby hair. "She doesn't have a lot, does she? Not like Cepheus."

Shaking his head, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter. Everything about her was tiny, from her fist sized head to the teeny tiny toes sticking out from the bottom of the blanket. Grinning, Harry gently wrapped the blanket around them.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said sheepishly. "I was never good at swaddling Cephie either."

"How's my other daughter?" Harry asked brokenly, finally tearing his eyes of his precious little girl. He had been following the Healer's and Severus' conversation with his sensitive vampire hearing, but when they started whispering he could no longer hear them. 

"I-I don't know?" Sirius said sadly, turning to look back at Severus and the second twin. "She was having a hard time breathing so Severus gave her something to help speed up lung maturity, but I don't know if it worked."

Harry took a couple deep breaths trying to fight of a panic attack. He couldn't lose one of daughters, he couldn't. Holy fuck, it just dawned on him that he now had three children. He was only eighteen years old for Merlin's sake. He couldn't have three children under a year old.

Healer Falcon felt Harry's panic attack thanks to the monitoring charm he had placed on him. Rushing to his bedside, he carefully eased the baby out of his arms and passed her to Sirius. "Take her to Severus then come and help me?" he ordered. That should give Severus enough time to give the baby the magic blocking potion. "Easy, Harry. What has you upset?"

Harry's chest was burning and he was having a hard time breathing. "H-How's my daughter?" he sobbed, taking in big gulps of air.

Healer Falcon pushed Harry back to the bed when he went to get up. "She's going to be fine, Harry, she's just needs a little help breathing. She can breath on her own, but it's hard for her and she gets tired easily. We hooked her to a special machine that's helping her and she resting peacefully."

Harry once again tried to get up. "P-Please, I need to see her."

"And I'll move your bed over to hers as soon as you calm down. Now tell me, is there anything else bothering you?"

"I-I have three kids all under a year old. H-How the fuck am I supposed to deal with that? I don't know what I'm doing, and the girls are so tiny. What if I accidentally hurt one? What if I can't love them as much as I love Cephie?"

Healer Falcon felt bad for the submissive, he was just a kid himself. "When you held your daughter, did you feel like you loved her any less than Cepheus?"

"No!" Harry cried, sobbing loudly. "I love her, and I love my other daughter even though I have yet to see her."

Healed Falcon wished that he could give Harry a calming draught, but he just had one not to long ago. If he didn't calm down soon, he was going to have to put him to sleep. Grabbing his face, he turned it so he was looking him in the eye. "Harry, take a deep breath and hold it for the count of ten for me." he ordered sternly.

Nodding his head, Harry did as instructed.

"Good, now do it again for me." Healer Falcon kept this up until the submissive had calmed down. "Now, are you ready to meet your second daughter?"

Harry was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he nodded his head yes. "Please," he begged.

"Sirius," Healer Falcon barked. "I'm going to move Harry's bed across the room, please follow us with his IV pole. Stay close so you don't pull at the tube in his arm."

Mindful of all the baby's tubes and wires, Severus lifted twin B up so Harry could see her. "She's doing good, Harry, don't let the machine frighten you," he warned. "Hopefully she will be breathing completely on her own by tomorrow."

Harry bit at his lip until he tasted blood. "This is all my fault. They should still be inside of me. Two months...I still had two months to go." With tears falling unchecked, he reached out and touched his second daughter's hand. "I'm so, so sorry, beautiful," he sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Healer Falcon said reassuringly. "These things just happen. You know how delicate submissive male pregnancies are."

Harry was losing his battle with staying awake, everything had been too much on him and he had lost a lot of blood. "Don't let anyone take them, please," he slurred.

Sirius kissed his pup on top of his head. "Sleep, pup, their safe here and I promise that they will be here when you wake."

"M'kay," Harry mumbled sleepily. "Get Draco...see sisters."

Sirius smiled fondly down at his godson. Even after everything he had just been though and half asleep, he was still more worried about other people. Draco had wanted to be in the room for the birth of his sibling, but there had been no time to contact him before rushing to the hospital.

Healer Falcon rubbed at his tired eyes, he had been up for over forty eight hours and it was looking like he was going to be up for at least another forty eight. "Alright, I have monitoring charms on the twins and Harry, and right now all three are sound asleep. What needs to be done before all hell breaks loose?"

Sirius hated leaving his pup, but he had to get the ball rolling with the ICW. "I will inform Draco of the birth of his sisters. Will he be able to get in here?"

"Yes, just tell him to have a nurse page me and I will escort him in." Healer Falcon said. "I will also key him into wards so he can come and go as he pleases. Harry will be here at least a week."

"I also need to demand a meeting with the ICW, so It could be a while before I return." Sirius said sadly. He didn't know how long the meeting with the ICW was going to take, but he wasn't giving up until the safety of Harry and his twins was guaranteed.

"He's going to need food and blood," Severus reminded. "A lot of blood," he stressed. They had never tested Harry to see what would happen if he went too long without blood, and right now was not the time to find out if he would attack someone in bloodlust.

"I'll handle the blood," Healer Falcon offered.

"I need to get back to Hogwarts, but I'll stay until someone can sit with Harry. He doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Thank you, Severus," Sirius said kindly before leaving.

"Have they both been administered the potion?" Healer Falcon asked after Sirius left."

Severus nodded. "I take it you would like to check and see if it worked?"

"You know me so well," Healer Falcon smirked. Waving his wand over the sleeping twin A, he was amazed when his reading came back that she had no magic. He could also no longer feel her magic. "Incredible," he said breathlessly. "Are you positive that she is still a witch?"

"Positive," Severus stressed. "There was nothing in the potion that would take away her magic away."

Shaking his head in awe, he scanned twin B. "The same. As far as my test shows, both girls are squibs."

Severus was proud that he had brewed the potion correctly, it had been one of most difficult potions he ever had the honor of brewing. There was no way now that Lucius would want those girls, not even just to get back at Harry. The man would find them a disgrace and unworthy of the Malfoy name. They just had to make sure now that he couldn't get his hands on them just to dump them somewhere, or worse, kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Sorry for the three week lull in updates, my muse has been all over the place. Along with this, I have been working on next chapter for Blind Love and a new HP/Supernatural crossover.

I stayed up late last night to finish this as a birthday gift to myself. Yup, today is my...well, way more than my sixteenth birthday,,,lol. PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

Stepping out of Harry's room, Sirius collapsed against the wall then slumped to the ground. Putting his head between his knees, he finally allowed himself to break down. That had been the worst two hours of his life, even worse than all his time in Azkaban. When he saw his pup standing in the doorway to his kitchen dripping blood from between his legs, he had thought for sure that he was going to lose him. As if that fear wasn't enough, he was then crippled with the fear of losing one of those tiny baby girls. Really, he was getting too old for this shit.

He didn't know how his pup was holding up with everything that was going on, because he sure as hell was starting to crack under it all. He could have happily lived the rest of his life without seeing the inside of his godson like that. In a matter of seconds, they had went from a family of four, to a family of six. It was mind blowing.

Twin girls. How the fuck did that happen? There had never been a witch born into the Malfoy family. That's why the Malfoy's only ever had one child, first born son and heir. Any boys after that they considered a waste as there was nothing left for them to inherit. 

"Sirius."

Sirius slowly lifted his head not even trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. The only person he was trying to be brave in front of was Harry. Harry needed him to be his rock. "Draco," he whispered, wiping at his eyes. "How did you know that I was here?"

Draco was wide eyed, staring fearfully at Sirius. The man was a mess, covered in blood and sitting on the floor in tears. "I-I was here for observation when I ran into Rita Skeeter. She said that Harry was dying."

Sirius looked past a pale and trembling Draco to the witch that was standing behind him looking every bit as pale as the ex Malfoy boy. "Harry's not dead," he said softly, slowly and unsteadily getting to his feet.

Draco gasped when Sirius stood up and he saw exactly how much blood covered the Black Lord's robes. "Sirius," he cried, his eyes pleading for answers. Rita had explained to him what had happened with his father and Fudge and how Sirius had to rush Harry to Mungo's because he was bleeding bad.

Sirius wished that he could hug the young boy who looked like he was on the verge of passing out, but he was aware that his front was covered in Harry's blood. Draco had become extremely close to Harry the last seven months, they were as close as brothers now. "Healer Falcon had to perform an emergency c-section on Harry, he said that there was a placenta abruption."

Gasping, Draco covered his mouth with his trembling hand. They had learned about placenta abruptions in class a few moths back and it was a very serious and deadly complication. Sirius had said that Harry was ok, but what about his little brother or sister? He didn't want to sound insensitive or selfish by asking, but he desperately wanted to know if he was still going to be a big brother or not. That little baby inside of Harry had been all he had been able to think about since finding out that Harry was pregnant. He was working hard at making himself a better person so his brother or sister could be proud to have him as a big brother. 

Sirius gave Draco a pained smile, he could see how badly he wanted to ask about the baby. With Rita behind him though, he didn't want to disclose too much information. He needed to deal with Lucius first before the rest of the wizarding world found out about the twins. "I'll get Healer Falcon for you so he can get you past the wards."

Thinking the baby didn't make it since Sirius didn't say anything and he had been crying when he found him, Draco gave a teary eyed nod. It wasn't fair, how could Harry lose the baby after everything he had suffered through? It also wasn't fair to him, he had planned on being the best big brother in the world. Hell, he had already spent thousands of galleons on toys and gender neutral clothes for his little sibling. All he wanted to do now was find a dark place so he could crawl up into a ball and cry.

"Draco."

Draco jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder. Blinking rapidly, he was surprised to find that he had been crying. He must have spaced out after Sirius left him.

"Draco," Healer Falcon called again, this time giving the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "Are you ready to go in?" He had to call the boy's name four times just to get his attention.

Nodding his head, Draco rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry. How's Harry?" There was nothing he could do now for his little brother or sister, but he was going to be there for Harry. He didn't want his friend to think that he had only been friends with him because of the baby.

"Sleeping, but good considering how much blood he lost. Follow me," Healer Falcon ordered.

Draco numbly walked into the room with his head down. Was his little brother or sister still in here? Was it born dead, or had it been breathing when the healer cut it out of Harry? He didn't know if he wanted the details, but he did know that he didn't want to see the little body if it was still in here.

At seeing his godson as white as a ghost, Severus pulled him into his arms. Sirius had explained that Draco didn't know about the twins yet. The poor boy probably thought that the baby had died. Without saying anything, he led the sobbing boy to the small bassinet that housed his sleeping twin sisters.

"Draco, open your eyes," Severus said gently.

Shaking his head, Draco clung to his godfather like a scared and lost little boy. He didn't care though, his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on by an angry hippogriff.

"Draco, I need you to open your eyes," Severus said, this time a little sterner.

Never one to not do as his godfather ordered, Draco reluctantly opened his eyes. " I'm sorry, Sev, it just hurts so much," he whimpered.

"Well it wouldn't if you would just look down," Severus sighed.

Looking down, Draco felt his knees grow week when he spotted two tiny babies laying in a bassinet together, one hooked to some kind of breathing machine. "Sev, I-I..."

"Say hello to your twin sisters, Draco, " Severus said, chuckling at the dumbfounded look on his godson's face.

"Merlin!" Draco sobbed, covering his face with his hands while his whole body shook. "I-I thought..."

Severus conjured a chair and gently pushed Draco into it before his legs could give out on him. "We know what you thought and Sirius is sorry for letting you think that, but he didn't want Skeeter to find out and print it...not yet anyway."

"I'm a big brother," Draco cried breathlessly, peering into the small hospital bassinet. "Merlin, sisters. I can't believe it."

"Their tiny little things," Severus explained, rubbing his godson's back, "but they're fighters. The second one born is having a little issues with breathing, but she should be fine with one more dose of a lung maturity potion."

Draco couldn't stop crying as he stared lovingly at his little sisters. "Are they identical?"

"Identical twin Potter/Malfoy girls," Severus said with a shake of his head. "Double trouble I'm sure. I guess it's a good thing for me then that they're squibs."

Draco looked at his godfather, horrified. "Squibs? That can't be. How?"

"Will you love them any less for being squibs, Draco?" Severus asked seriously. "Will you be ashamed of them for it?"

"What?" Draco cried indignantly. "Fuck you, Severus," he spat in disgust. "These are my little sister, and if they're squibs, then all that means is that they will need more of my love and protection. Unlike my father's, my love is not conditional."

Smiling, Severus pulled his godson into a hug. "I'm proud of you, Draco. These girls are going to need you."

"Is it true, Sev?" Draco asked in a small voice. "Are my sisters squibs?"

Severus knew that he could trust Draco with the truth about the girls, and eventually he would learn the truth when the girls started showing signs of accidental magic, but for right now Draco was better off not knowing all the details. "Remember when you first found out about the pregnancy and I told you that Harry found a way to protect his children?"

Draco's eyes got wide and he nodded his head. "Did Potter hurt..."

"No," Severus quickly snapped, cutting Draco off. "Harry would never do anything to hurt or alter his children, he just found loop holes. For now, just accept that your twin sisters are squibs and leave it at that. Can you do that?"

"Yes, of course," Draco answered, feeling a big light headed and confused. "There's nothing that I won't do for them." He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he trusted his godfather. He also trusted Harry, he knew that there was no way in hell that he would hurt his children. His father on the other hand...his father would break them.

Draco's was wrenched out of his thoughts by a tiny whimper. "Sev, is something wrong?" he asked, panicking when his sister without the breathing machine started to fuss and wiggle.

Severus rolled his eyes at his godson. "Yes something is wrong, she's hungry."

Chuckling, Healer Falcon got between the pair and picked the fussing little one up. "She is doing remarkably well for a twin born two months early. Normally preemies born this early have some sort of medical issue, such as difficulty breathing like her twin sister, inability to regulate body temperature, and drop in blood sugar just to name a few. This little one though is as healthy as a full term baby."

Draco was itching to hold his little sister, but she was so tiny that he was afraid. The only baby he had ever held was Cepheus, and he had already been a few months old at the time. "Are you going to make her a bottle or something?"

"I guess," Healer Falcon said with uncertainty. "We don't know if she will need blood though in order to digest the formula."

"S'ok," Harry slurred, struggling to sit up. "I can nurse her." Like with Cepheus, he had woken the second his daughter started fussing.

Severus walked briskly to Potter's side and helped get him comfortable and situated. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he helped him out of his top.

"Feels like my stomach is on fire," Harry grunted. "And I'm so hungry that my fangs hurt. I need blood, Severus, and I need it soon. Just smelling you has my mouth watering, that has never happened before."

"If Draco is willing, I'll get some blood from him," Healer Falcon offered. 

"Not a problem," Draco grimaced, rolling up his sleeve. This was nothing new, he donated blood to Harry and Cepheus all the time. Unfortunately he still got queasy at the idea and still couldn't stomach watching them drink his blood.

Harry carefully took his daughter from the Healer's arm, shocked once again with how small she was. As if knowing who's arms she was in, his tiny daughter started rooting, mouth working across his bare chest until she found his nipple and latched on.

"Fudge!" Harry hissed when a sharp little fang pierced his nipple. "You would think by now I would be use to that."

"I take it my little sister is a vampire hybrid too?" Draco chuckled. "Man that has got to suck."

"Literally," Harry snickered. "That's alright though, she needs it." Smiling down at his daughter, he softly caressed her cheek then slipped her hat off. Her hair was blonde, but thankfully not a platinum blond like Lucius'. Right now his daughter's hair was a dirty blonde, but it looked to have some red highlights mixed through too. Maybe she would end up with pretty strawberry blonde hair.

"H-How's my other daughter?" Harry asked softly. It was killing him not being able to hold her and make sure she was alright.

"She's doing good, Harry," Healer Falcon said gently. "In a few more hours she can have her second dose of the lung maturity potion and I'm almost a hundred percent positive that she will be breathing on her own after that. She can breathe on her own now, it was just too hard on her and it was tiring her out."

Harry carefully laid his daughter on his chest so he could burp her. His little angel had already fallen back to sleep now that she had a full tummy. "Draco, would you like to hold her?" He hadn't missed how Draco couldn't take his eyes off of his little sister. 

Draco backed away looking panicked. "I better not, she's too small."

Smiling, Harry swaddled his daughter back in her blanket, put her hat back on, then held her out to Draco. "Go ahead, Draco, you'll do great. She's your baby sister and bonding is very important."

Nervously taking a seat next to Harry's bed, Draco carefully took the tiny newborn into his arms. "This is amazing," he gasped with tears in his eyes. Draco was rewarded when his little sister opened her eyes for the first time.

"She has your eyes, Draco," Severus said, standing behind his godson.

Draco couldn't stop his tears. As far back as he could remember he had begged his parents to give him a sibling, and now after eighteen long and lonely years, he had two little sisters. "It's mind blowing and a little scary how fast and how easily you can fall in love with someone. It's literally love at first sight."

"Those little parasites have a way of doing that to you," Severus snorted.

Chuckling, Healer Falcon handed Harry the blood he had taken from Draco. "Not only do they hook you in with their looks, but they also smell good. Well, except for when they're filling their diapers."

Sighing with relief, Harry took the blood and downed it. He didn't want to be rude, but he was really starting to fear that his control was going to snap. He could now hear everyone's heart beating and the smell of their blood was making his stomach clench painfully with hunger.

"Harry, do you need more?" Healer Falcon asked carefully. He didn't like how the boy's hands were shaking or how he was taking deep breaths through flared nostrils.

"Please," Harry said desperately. That little bit of blood was delicious, but it wasn't enough. All that little bit of blood did was make him even more desperate for blood. Balling his blanket up tightly in his fists, he clenched his teeth together and held his breath.

"Shit," Severus cursed. If Harry didn't get more blood immediately, he was going to snap. Making a cut on his wrist with his wand, he held it out to the submissive.

Wide eyed, Harry frantically shook his head no. He couldn't drink directly from someone, he had never don't that before. What if he couldn't stop?

"Now, Potter!" Severus growled. "Before you lose control and hurt someone. Your eyes are turning black."

Whimpering, Harry grabbed Severus' wrist and brought it to his mouth. "M'sorry," he cried before sealing his lips over the bloody wound and started sucking.

Severus grunted in pain as Harry's fangs scraped over his wound as he sucked. He knew that the boy was upset over having to do this because he could feel his tears hitting his arm. He just hoped that he knew when to stop, he would hate to have stun him. "It's alright, Harry," he said reassuringly. "You lost a hell of a lot of blood."

When Harry's eyes started to darken, Draco had jumped up and scurried to the back of the room and stood protectively in front of the bassinet his other sister was sleeping in. He knew that Harry would never intentionally hurt his sisters, but right now he was a vampire slipping into bloodlust.

Healer Falcon hovered at the foot of the submissive's bed with his wand in his hand ready to help Severus if he needed it. His old friend was taking a huge risk by allowing Harry to feed directly from him. Vampires in bloodlust were known to not stop feeding until their victims were drained completely dry. 

Harry felt like he was in heaven. Never before had blood tasted this juicy, this fresh. He was mortified that he was sucking on his potion master, but damn did he taste amazing. The difference between blood from a glass and blood directly from the vein was incredible. No wonder Cepheus was always biting people. 

Severus could feel himself getting weak and dizzy from blood loss. "Alright, Harry, that's enough," he panted, staggering into the bed.

With a loud whine, Harry reluctantly removed his mouth, blood dripping down his chin. He didn't want to stop feeding from Severus, but he also didn't want to hurt him. "I'm so sorry," he cried when he saw how pale and shaky his professor was.

Severus collapsed onto the foot of Harry's bed, head spinning. "You needed it, don't be sorry. I'm just relieved that you stopped when I asked."

"Drink this, Severus," Healer Falcon ordered thrusting a blood replenishing potion at him.

Without protesting, Severus downed the vile potion, and then after that, the second one that was thrust in front of his face. "Are you feeling better, Harry?" He asked, slowly sitting up.

Wiping the tears from his face, Harry nodded his head. "Are you ok? Did I take too much?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Severus waited until the room stopped spinning before answering. "I'm fine, Harry, just a little lightheaded. I'm happy to see that your eyes have returned to normal."

"I'm so sorry, Sev, I just got desperate for blood." Harry cried, feeling like he could throw up. How could he do that to Severus? Looking around, his heart plummeted when he saw Draco standing protectively in front of his daughter in the bassinet while clinging tightly to his other daughter that was in his arms.

"You good, Potter?" Draco asked somewhat nervously.

Biting his lip, Harry nodded his head. "I would have never have hurt them," he stressed. "I won't lie, I was losing it, and the smell of your blood, along with Severus' and the healers was damn near irresistible, but my girls only smelled like family. I have no desire for their blood or Cepheus'."

Draco visibly relaxed at hearing that. "You good though? Do you need more blood?"

"I-I'm good," Harry quickly answered. "Please, don't tell anyone about this. If the Minister found out he would use it to take my kids away from me."

"Potter," Draco sighed, "we have been friends now for seven months, I know that you wouldn't hurt your kids. I was just protecting them...you know, just incase. I'm not going to tell anyone about this...especially Fudge. You lost a lot of blood, that's the only reason you snapped."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely.

Grinning, Draco walked back to Harry's bedside and retook his seat. "So, Potter, do my sisters have names?"

"No," Harry said, smiling at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her big brother's arms. "I thought that I had a few more months to think about it."

"Well you better get thinking," Draco sneered playfully. "My little princesses deserve names of their own."

"Alright, big brother Draco. Do you have any suggestions?" Harry asked.

Blushing, Draco shrugged his shoulders. "If you ever tell anyone this, I will rip your intestines out through your ears, Potter, but I use to have a pretend sister."

"You...you did?" Harry asked, failing at hiding his grin. Who would have thought that the great Draco Malfoy had a pretend friend.

"I was a lonely child," Draco snapped. "My parents couldn't be bothered to spend time with me and house elves don't make very good companions for a lonely little boy. So yes, I made up a pretend friend."

"I'm not teasing," Harry quickly said, not wanting to upset his friend. "I know what it feels like to be all alone. I use to talk to the spiders in my cupboard. I use to pretend that they were once real people that got cursed by an evil witch. In my defense, we had just read Beauty and the Beast in school. So, what was your pretend sister's name?"

"It was stupid," Draco grumbled.

"I'd still like to hear it," Harry pressed. "I wasn't expecting little girls. All I have picked out is boys names."

"Aurora Eliane," Draco quickly answered, not looking up at Potter. He knew that it was a stupid name that he made up when he was six, but for some reason he still loved it.

Harry repeated the name a few times in his head, loving how it sounded. "Aurora means dawn, and if I'm correct, Eliane means daughter of the sun."

"You are correct," Severus said from behind his godson, making the boy jump. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"So do I," Harry said, smiling at his ex professor.

"You do?" Draco gasped, looking for signs that his new friend was joking with him.

Harry nodded his head. "Thank you for helping me name one of my daughters."

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water. "Really?"

"Really," Harry chuckled. "Now we need to find a matching name for my little trouble maker over there," he said, looking sadly over at his second daughter who was still struggling with her breathing.

"Aurora," Draco whispered, lovingly looking down at the baby in his arms. He could feel his cheeks getting wet with his tears, but he was too much in love to care.

***HP

"Get back in bed, Potter," Severus snarled, turning to glare at the stubborn boy.

"I don't think so," Harry grimaced, pushing off his bed on shaky legs and slowly making his way towards his second daughter's bassinet.

"I really must insist," Healer Falcon said, gently wrapping an arm around the Potter boy as he attempted to lead him back to his bed. "You're still recovering from a major ordeal, not to mention still weak from extreme blood loss."

"Don't care," Harry growled, weakly slapping the healer's hand away. "I want to be there for my daughter when you give her the potion. I have been good and stayed in bed, but I only got to see my youngest for a few minutes and I need to be there for her. I promise to lay back down after seeing how she does." He was also dying to get his hands on her. It had been hours since the birth of his twins and it was killing him seeing her hooked up to tubes and wires and not being able to hold and comfort her.

"It's not worth fighting him over," Draco snickered. "He's a damn stubborn Gryffindor who's going to do what the hell he wants."

Harry smiled at Draco who was sitting in a rocking chair rocking a just fed Aurora. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would," Severus sneered. "You do realize that you're a single Gryffindor in a room with three Slytherins."

"Ugh," Harry groaned. "When the hell is Sirius getting back? I need someone to back me up." 

"Alright, you can watch as we administer the potion, but you have to sit in a chair." Healer Falcon conceded. "If you fight me on this though, I'm going to spell you asleep faster than what you can blink."

"I can agree to that," Harry said, relaxing now that he wasn't going to be forced back to bed. Shuffling to the chair with the help of the healer, he took his seat next to the bassinet and peered in at his little daughter.

Healer Falcon stood at the head of the bassinet looking to Severus. "Give her the potion after I disconnect everything. If she's not breathing easier after five minutes then I'll hook her back up again."

Readying the potion, Severus nodded his head.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he watched and prayed as Severus and Healer Falcon worked on his youngest daughter. If this didn't work he didn't know what he was going to do. He just wanted his little girl to be alright. His children may have been conceived through rape, but he desperately loved them.

"What do you think of the name Oriana Grace?" Harry asked softly, eyes glued to his daughter's little chest watching as she struggled to breathe without any equipment helping her.

"I think it's beautiful and fits in with her sister's name?" Severus said, keeping an eye on the time. The potion didn't work immediately, but hopefully they would be seeing an improvement soon.

"It's different, I like it," Draco said, nervously watching from a distance. "What does Oriana mean?"

"Rising Sun," Severus answered, still keeping an eye on the baby and the time.

"So we have daughter of the sun and rising sun, it's perfect," Draco smiled, still in awe that he had two baby sisters.

"That's a good girl," Healer Falcon grinned, waving his wand over the baby and casting a diagnostic charm on her.

"What's going on?" Harry asked fearfully.

"She's breathing perfectly fine on her own now," Severus announced with a small grin of his own.

"Really?" Harry cried tearfully. "Oh thank Merlin. Does that mean she will be alright now?"

Severus wrapped up the small whimpering baby and gently handed her to her mommy. "We will keep a close eye on the two of them for a few days, but they're are both healthy and strong."

"And hungry," Healer Falcon chuckled when the little one started rooting.

"Of course," Harry grimaced. "I have three insatiable little monsters. I'll be lucky if one of them doesn't bite a nipple off."

"Cepheus, Aurora and Oriana Potter" Healer Falcon said with a shake of his head. "Can't say that you don't come up with one-of-a-kind names."

"My name is boring enough," Harry said with a small frown. "I want my children to have unique names."

Severus had been keeping a close eye on Potter and the baby so he didn't miss the concerned look that the boy was giving his daughter. "Potter, is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Harry answered softly. "She nursing fine, but she hasn't bitten me."

Severus' forehead wrinkled in thought. "After she is done nursing I will check her gums. It's possible that she isn't a vampire hybrid."

"But Aurora is one. Aren't they identical?" 

"They are," Healer Falcon answered, "but we don't exactly have an instruction manual to follow when it comes to your vampirism. You shouldn't have survived the turning so we are learning as we go. It seems like the vampire gene only manifested in one of your daughters."

"That could explain why Aurora was born without any breathing complications," Severus said thoughtfully. "She's stronger because she's a hybrid like you and Cepheus." 

"Will she be alright?" Harry sniffed, crying because he was feeling extremely overwhelmed. First it was Lucius and Fudge harassing him, followed by the bleeding and emergency c-secrtion, then the fear for his daughters lives, Oriana not being able to breath on her own, him slipping into bloodlust, and now his youngest was fully human when he and his other two children were hybrids. He just wished that he could get off this emotional roller coaster for a while.

"She'll be fine," Healer Falcon reassured. "She's just a normal little baby who doesn't require blood in order to survive." 

"I guess that's good, " Harry frowned. "I mean, I'm glad that she won't be biting me for the next year of so, but I do worry about her being weaker than Aurora and Cepheus. What if she gets sick?"

"All kids get sick," Severus explained. "You were a regular human up until you were bitten and you were doing just fine.

Harry wouldn't describe his life before he was attacked as 'just fine', but he nodded his head in agreement anyway. He couldn't help but fear that little Oriana Grace would be more fragile than his other two children, and that terrified him. She had already needed help breathing after birth when Aurora hadn't, he was going to have to keep a close eye on his youngest.

Healer Falcon took the time to change the sheets on the bassinets and freshen everything up while both girls were being held. "As soon as she's done nursing I want you in bed," he ordered, glaring at the submissive and daring him to argue with him. "You need rest in order to recover." He could tell that the boy was exhausted and those girls were going to keep him on his toes. He needed to sleep as much as he could when the opportunity presented itself. He also had a feeling that Lucius Malfoy and Minister Fudge would be showing up soon. That was one confrontation that he wasn't looking forward to.

***HP

Healer Leefen Ryfon leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his tired eyes. "That poor child, Gray, how can Minister Fudge be so heartless?"

"It's abuse," American Minister Graygora Grimes growled in disgust. "To treat a submissive in such a way is disgusting. They should be loved, not used and abused."

Healer Ryfon picked up the medical report that Lord Black had handed out before the break. "I can't even imagine the pain that poor boy suffered at Lord Malfoy's hands. To cause that much damage during penetration, he had to have been a brutal monster. First he was raped by a vampire and then again by Lord Malfoy, not only must he be suffering physically, but also mentally."

"And now Lord Malfoy wants to steal the baby he forcefully bred on the submissive, "Minister Gray spat angrily. "The man deserves to be skinned alive then fed to dragons."

"Lord Malfoy has Fudge's backing too," Healer Ryfon said sadly. "And their Wizengamot. How could the majority vote to steal that boy's children."

"I'm not going to let it happen in my country." Gray said with fire in his eyes. "No American will be bidding to rape that child as long as I'm Minister."

Ry placed a comforting hand on his mate's knee and gave it a squeeze. Gray was a hard man whose bad side you didn't want to get on, but he was also a good and fair man that couldn't stand to see abuse of any kind. 

"As Minister we are supposed to protect our citizens, not use them for our own gain. A male submissive is so incredibly rare, a gift from magic herself. He shouldn't be whored out to whoever can buy him, he should be cherished and protected."

"The man is truly ignorant," Ry said with a shake of his head. "Lord Black was correct when he said that male submissives would only produce exceptionally magically gifted children with their true soul mates. He is going to put that poor boy through hell on the extreme slim chance that he will produce the next Merlin. Not only that, the boy's magic and body will eventually give out if forced to become pregnant year after year."

"What about him being a hybrid?" Gray questioned his healer mate. "They are saying that he is immortal."

"I don't know," Ry said thoughtfully. "If he can be injured to the extent of what Lord Malfoy did, then his body can be destroyed. Think about it, he still eats and sleeps, his heart beats, he breaths, he bleeds, I can't say for certain without looking him over myself, but I don't think he is indestructible. Maybe in a perfect life with his mate he could live forever, but under that kind of stress and abuse, I'm afraid it will end up killing him."

Sighing, Gray looked across the room to where Lord Black was sitting with his head in his hands. Everyone else had left to grab a bite to eat during the break with the exception of them and Lord Black. He was too disgusted with what he had heard to be able to eat.

He had been shocked when an emergency meeting of the ICW had been called. It was rare for an emergency meeting to be called like that, normally it only happened in times of war. He had heard about the discovery of the little submissive and he knew about the international bidding war, but he had been led to believe that the submissive approved of what was going on and was more than willing. He should have known that Fudge had been lying to him. What submissive in their right mind would agree to be used like that? 

He had been horrified when Lord Black, the submissive's godfather and guardian, had stood in front of the ICW and explained in great detail what the British Ministry was doing to that poor boy. Not only where they whoring him out and not punishing the bastard that brutally raped him to the extent that he needed emergency surgery, but they were also tearing his baby out of his arms and giving it to the sick fucker that raped him to raise. He wished that he could storm England and snatch the little submissive up and bring him back to America where he would be safe and loved.

"If Lord Black looks that bad, how do you think that poor boy looks?" Ry questioned. "For Merlin's sake, he's only eighteen years old." 

"Only one way to find," Gray said, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. Straightening his robes out, he confidently approached the Black Lord.

Sirius was trying not to cry, but he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. He had pleaded his pup's case to the ICW, begging for them to help him, but before giving him an answer, they decided to break for food. What the hell? His godson was getting ready to lose his daughters and get sent out to be raped again, and they had to break to fill their fucking bellies. He just wanted to get back to Mungo's to be with his family.

"Excuse me, Lord Black?"

Quickly wiping at his eyes, Sirius looked up at the man that had called his name. His eyes widened when he took in the tall, extremely muscular man with brown shoulder length hair, indigo eyes and an aura that screamed of power unlike anything he had ever felt before. Not knowing what this powerful man wanted with him, he was instantly on his guard. The man may be scary as all hell, but if he asked about using his pup, he was going to curse him to hell and back.

Gray didn't miss how tense the man was, ready to strike at a moments notice. He didn't blame him, not after everything him and his godson had suffered at the hands of Minister Fudge. He was just a man desperate to help the boy he loved, he couldn't fault him for that. Holding out his hand, he gave the Black Lord a small smile. "Lord Black, I just wanted to introduce myself. I am the American Minister Graygora Grimes."

Sirius looked at the hand wearily but gave in and shook it when the man didn't retract it. "How can I help you, Minister Grimes?" he asked tiredly. 

"It's not how you can help me, Lord Black, but it's how can I help you?" Gray said gently. "I do not agree with how Minister Fudge is treating your godson, the submissive."

"You don't?" Sirius asked hopefully. He had been afraid that his speech had done nothing to sway the other Ministers. He had talked and answered questions for over three hours, but it seemed like they were only going in circles.

"No, I find it barbaric and disgusting and the Minister should be stripped of his title and his hide. Male submissives are a gift from magic and should be cherished and protected."

Sirius got to his feet, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time. If one Minister thought that, than hopefully others did too. "Harry is such a kind and loving boy, he doesn't deserve this. He has already given so much to the Wizarding World, why can't they just leave him the hell alone?"

"Fudge has always been a greedy bastard," Gray sneered. "And no offense, but you British wizards are completely ass backwards. You all are still stuck in the dark ages, afraid of progress and change. You still write with parchment and quills for crying out loud."

"And you don't?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Hell no," Gray snickered. "Why bother with that cumbersome shit when I can get a spiral notebook and an ink pen. The only time we use parchments and quills is for official documents such as magical contracts. Most countries are that way."

"Harry always moans and curses whenever he has to write a letter," Sirius said fondly. "When he takes notes he always uses ink pens and paper, he tends to break quills easily. I admit, they are much nicer."

"You said during your speech that Harry didn't get to finish his seventh year and graduate?" Gray asked, taking a seat next to the upset man. He could tell that he had been crying before he approached him, his eyes were red and slightly swollen, he also looked dead tired.

Nodding his head, Sirius sat back down. "He had to flee Hogwarts and go into hiding when Minister Fudge found out about him being a submissive. He was really upset that he didn't get to graduate with his friends, he had been working extremely hard to be top in his year. He wanted to be a healer for children."

"With him being a submissive, he would have been an amazing healer," Ry said, taking a seat next to his mate. "I'm Healer Leefen Ryfon, Gray's mate."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying not to stare at the man who had just introduced himself. If he wasn't mistaken, which he wasn't given the man had extremely pointy ears hiding under his waist length almost white hair, Healer Ryfon was an elf. He had never seen a true elf before, he had thought that they were extinct. 

"I-I'm sorry," Sirius stuttered. "I didn't mean to stare, but I have never seen..."

"Someone as sexy as me?" Ry smirked. "I get that response all the time."

Sirius chuckled, relaxing now that he knew that he hadn't offended the elf. "Harry is still determined to graduate, he studies every minute that he can and he plans on taking his NEWTS as soon as he's able. He's also not giving up on his dream of being a healer, but sadly though I just don't see how that will be possible. Not with the minister keeping him knocked up and all. He's only eighteen years old and he already has three kids under a year old. It's not fair."

"Three!" Ry gasped, "I thought he only had the one son and was currently pregnant with Lord Malfoy's."

"Shit," Sirius cursed, he couldn't believe that he had let that slip. Fudge and Malfoy were here and he hadn't let on about the birth because he didn't want them storming the hospital demanding the twins. "Harry had to have an emergency c-section a few hours ago. He gave birth to twin girls."

"How are they all?" Ry asked in concern. He couldn't help it, it was the healer in him.

"Harry's pretty shaken, but he is doing well. When I left one twin was breathing fine on her own, but the other had to be hooked to some kind of machine to help her breath."

"The poor boy," Ry said softly. "What happened to cause him to go into premature labor?"

"Malfoy and Fudge," Sirius growled dangerously. "They stopped by earlier to inform him that they changed the magical contact without warning him so that Malfoy would get full custody of the baby all because my mate is a werewolf. Malfoy then offered to allow Harry to visit...for a price."

Gray angrily got to his feet and started pacing. "How could they do that? Everyone knows how delicate submissive pregnancies are."

"I always hated that arrogant asshat," Ry growled.

"You and me both," Sirius agreed. "If you could please not tell anyone just yet about the twins, Harry is in no condition to deal with Fudge and Malfoy."

"You said that your mate is a werewolf and that is the excuse Lord Malfoy is using to take the babies?" Gray questioned. "Your Ministry has always been unfair to creatures, why not offer to have him leave the house three days before and after the change? Those are the days that the wolf is at it's strongest. Not that he would hurt the boy or the children anyway, not if he sees them as pack.

"Remus adores Harry and his son, he would never hurt them. Not even when he first scented the vampire in him. He was able to control his natural instinct that was screaming at him to kill. He hasn't met the twins yet, but I know that they too will become pack." Sirius explained. "It wouldn't matter though, Malfoy doesn't want Harry having any influence on the babies, and what Malfoy wants, he gets. Hopefully that will change when he finds out that the girls are squibs."

Ry frowned at the black Lord. He had never heard of squib twins before. Twins were rare in the magical world, and less than a handful a year were blessed around the world. Like with submissives, twins were considered a gift from magic and were always slightly more powerful because of it. "Is the boy's healer positive that they are twins?"

"Healer Falcon is a very good Healer, and so is Potions Master Severus Snape, they both said that the girls were squibs," Sirius explained sadly. He silently admitted to himself that he found that strange, he could have sworn that he felt magic coming from the first baby as he was cleaning her up. He wasn't going to question it though, Malfoy wouldn't want those precious girls if they were squibs.

"I know both men," Ry said thoughtfully, "and you are correct, they are excellent at their jobs." He still found it hard to believe that they were squibs, twins were just not born squibs. He desperately wished that he could take a look at them himself.

"Lord Black." Gray said seriously, immediately getting the man's attention. "What Minister Fudge is doing to your godson is wrong. If you ever decide to run, Harry would be safe in America. I will offer him, and whoever is with him, citizenship and I will swear on my magic that he would never be used or abused. He will be free to live his life how he wants with whomever he wants."

"I-I..." Sirius stuttered, completely shocked. "I don't know what to say. You would actually do that for Harry."

"Lord Black, male submissives are very special and should be treated as such. They are an important part of keeping magic alive and strong. I promise that I will do everything within my power to protect him and his children."

Sirius sniffed back his tears. "When Fudge first discovered that my godson was a submissive, I wanted to take him and run to my cousin who lives in Washington on the Quileute Reservation in La Push."

"The wolf shifters," Gray said knowingly. There wasn't a magical creature under his watch that he didn't know about.

Sirius nodded sadly. "I don't know if the shifting gene has been activated recently, but I figured if it had, then they could protect my pup. If not, then it was far enough away from Fudge that we could lay low and hide."

"There is actually a large group of active shifters living there. The gene was triggered when a coven of vegetarian vampires moved back to Forks a few years ago.

Sighing, Sirius rubbed at his itchy eyes. "I begged him to go, but Harry has always put everyone else's needs ahead of his own. Minister Fudge threatened the people that he considers family. He's afraid that if he leaves then they will have a large target on their backs. Even though they too have begged him to run, he won't put them in danger."

"He sounds like a remarkable young man," Ry said, conjuring the man a tissue. "Sacrificing themselves for the ones they love is common for submissives...especially for their children. I do worry about his magic violently lashing out eventually, a person can only take so much."

"I'm more worried about him committing suicide," Sirius whispered brokenly. "He found a dark potion that will kill a person instantly with just one drop. He keeps a small vial of it around his neck, charmed so only he can remove it. He's only living for his children. If they take them away..." Sirius couldn't finish the sentence.

Gray could kill Minister Fudge for what he was putting that poor boy through. "Please give moving to America some serious thought. That's no way of life for him or his children. In America we also don't shun squibs. Just because they can't access their magical core doesn't mean that they can't contribute to our world."

"No offense, but how does Harry feel about his daughters being squibs?" Ry asked, sure he knew the answer but figuring that he would ask anyway. Submissives were very protective of their children, he couldn't imagine this boy not wanting his girls just because they were squibs. Then again, the boy was extremely young, only eighteen years old.

"Harry has a heart five time too big," Sirius said fondly. "He wouldn't care if his children were witches, wizards, squibs or house elves, he would love them all equally."

"I would truly love to meet him one day," Ry grinned.

Gray reached in his robe pocket and pulled out a card. "Here is my contact information, Lord Black. You can call on me anytime day or night and I will make damn sure that Harry gets safely to America. I will even find you all a house in Forks, Washington so you can be close to your cousin."

Sirius gratefully took the card. He was stunned at how kind the American Minister and his mate was. "If this meeting works out in our favor, I will do everything in my power to get him to agree to moving. I'm not sure how we will get away from the Minister and the magical contract we drew up though."

Gray narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "Was there a time frame on the contract?" After seeing the confused look on Lord Black's face, he elaborated. "Did the contract mention how many years Harry would be used in such a way, or how many men?"

Sirius eyes widened when he finally caught on to what the American Minister was getting at. "No, not at all."

"Fudge, the bumbling idiot, is too conceited for his own good." Gray smirked. "As far as that contract is concerned, Harry fulfilled his end of it."

"Which is why the blow gut was able to change the contract without punishment," Ry said excitedly. 

Sirius ran a trembling hand through his shaggy black hair. "This is... Why the hell didn't the League figure that out?"

"Well that's easy," Ry chuckled. "The League is made up of a bunch of good witches and wizards, the two of us on the other hand have no problems with being sneaky and cutting a few throats. An outside perspective is also helps."

"I'm sincere in my offer," Gray said seriously. "I will take a magical oath and sign a magical contract stating that Harry would never be used by the American Ministry. He will be free to live his life and find his true mate."

Sirius couldn't contain his trembling, this was the miracle they had been praying for. There was no way that Malfoy would want those girls, they could pack up and sneak off to America as soon as they were released from the hospital. Harry was the only major hurdle, he wouldn't leave the Weasley's and everyone else that he cared about at the mercy of the Minister. 

Gray reached out and placed a hand on the Black Lord's shoulder. "Give it some thought, my offer doesn't have an expiration date. May I give you some advice in the meantime?"

Sirius numbly nodded his head, still too shocked to talk.

"Since Fudge violated the original contract where the children are concerned, petition to have a separate one just for them drawn up, and this time have it witnessed in front of the entire ICW where the binding magic will be stronger. I don't suggest having the old one rewritten incase someone picks up on the lack of time frame, but at least this way everything will be ironclad as far as the kids are concerned."

If Minister Gray wasn't so large and intimidating looking, Sirius would hug the hell out of the guy. He couldn't believe after everything they had suffered, that this stranger could just walk up and solve most of their problems within minutes. "I don't know how to thank you."

Minister Gray looked up when the hall's doors opened and ICW members started flooding back in. "You don't have to thank me, I'm only offering you what your Minister should have from the very beginning."

***HP

Sirius stood in the doorway to his godson's hospital room, grinning at the sight that greeted him. Harry was asleep with with of the twins on his chest, Draco was in a similar position with the other twin on a transfigured bed, and Healer Falcon was asleep on a chair placed at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Don't just stand there gawking," Healer Falcon grumbled sleepily. "Shut the damn door."

Chuckling, Sirius did as he was ordered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Sitting up and stretching, Healer Falcon gave his head a shake in an attempt to wake himself up. "I'm tied into the wards, I knew you were there before you opened the door. How'd it go with the ICW."

Conjuring himself a chair, Sirius took a seat next to the exhausted healer. "Better than what I was expecting...thanks to the American Minister. How's Harry and the girls?"

"Fighters," Healer Falcon smiled. "Twin B, who Harry is holding, is breathing comfortably on her own and has a full tummy. Twin A is still going strong."

Sirius visibly relaxed at hearing that. He had been gone for over eight hours and had been worried to death the entire time. "Severus back at Hogwarts?"

Healer Falcon inclined his head. "He will be back after classes. Was Lucius at the ICW meeting?"

Sirius gave a feral grin. "He was there, but barred from entering the conference room. The man was livid. Fudge tried to get him in, but not a single person voted in favor of him."

"So what's happened?"

Sirius looked to his godson who was still sleeping peacefully. Looking to Draco, he saw that the young man was awake and listening to every word. "I think before the break I was losing my case, until Minister Grayson and his mate sat down to talk to me. Both of them are Slytherins to the core," he chuckled. "He pointed out that the original contract that Harry made with Fudge is void, which is why he was able to change it. See, there was nothing written in on how many years Harry must reproduce for the Ministry or how many men, and since Lucius was the only bidder there at the time, magic saw it as Harry fulfilling the contract."

"So Harry isn't obligated to sleep with anyone else?" Draco asked, sitting up and laying the tiny baby on the bed between his legs.

"Technically no," Sirius smiled, looking down at the precious bundle. "Minister Gray advised me not to point it out though until I get Harry safely out of the country. Unfortunately that isn't going to be easy since Harry won't leave everyone he cares about in the hands of Minister Fudge."

"Stupid Gryffindors," Draco hissed. 

"For once I agree with that," Sirius chuckled. "I just want Harry to care about his own safety and the safety of those three babies."

"I'm still a bit confused on how Fudge could chance the contract concerning custody. There must have been a loophole that you missed," Healer Falcon said thoughtfully.

"Well the girls are squibs and the part about Harry getting full custody of unwanted squibs is ironclad now. Thankfully there is no way in hell Lucius will want those girls. The ICW also voted that the original shared custody will stand as long as Remus leaves the house three days before the full moon and not return until three days after."

"I can live with that," Harry mumbled. "Don't like it one bit, but I will agree to it." He wanted his kids 24/7, not just for a few hours three days a week and every other weekend, but since all his kids were going to test as squibs, he wasn't going to fight it.

Sirius got up and gave his godson a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Hungry and sore, but other than that I'm fine. Can you take Oriana so I can use the bathroom?"

Sirius was still scared holding something so small and breakable, but he carefully took the little one and stepped aside so Healer Falcon could help Harry up. "You named her Oriana?"

"Oriana Grace," Harry winced when his stomach muscles protested standing up. "My other daughter is Aurora Eliane."

"Beautiful names for two beautiful little girls." Sirius said lovingly.

"Shit," Healer Falcon cursed. "We have company?"

"M-Malfoy," Harry stuttered, gripping tightly to the healer's arm.

"Both him and the Minister," Healer Falcon said gravely. "Let's get you taken care of before letting them in."

"I don't want them in here," Harry cried in distress. "Please!"

Healer Falcon looked sadly at the submissive. "We have to let them in, he's their father. I know you don't like it, neither do I, but it has to be done and I would rather it be done on my terms."

Harry numbly nodded his head. "Promise me that he can't take Aurora and Oriana away."

"Not a chance in hell is he taking them." Healer Falcon said heatedly. "They will need to be here for at least a few more days."

After Harry disappeared into the bathroom, Healer Falcon turned to Sirius and Draco. "Let me handle them. I am the healer and the one in charge, my word is law. Let's get both girls in the bassinet and put it at the foot of Harry's bed. That way the girls will still be close to him and Lucius far enough away that he can't touch or hurt him. The man is not going to be happy to see twin girls."

"That's an understatement," Draco sneered, getting up and carrying his little sister to the bassinet. "He now has no Malfoy heir, he's going to be livid."

Harry shuffled back into the room and gingerly sat back down on the bed. "Any chance of getting a pain potion?"

 

"Of course, I'm sorry," Healer a falcon said, giving himself a mental slap for not thinking of it first. "Here you are," he said, handing over the requested potion. "While you take that, I'll go and inform our guests of the rules. Please lay back down."

Harry shook his head no. "I don't want to be laying down and vulnerable around them."

Nodding his head in understanding, Healer Falcon braced himself then stepped out of the submissive's hospital room, not at all surprised to find Fudge and Malfoy harassing a medi-witch. "I'll take it from here, Heather," he said to the poor flustered witch. "Gentlemen, if you please," he said, pointing to a couple chairs.

Lucius glanced at the chairs in disgust. "Why the hell wasn't I notified the second Potter was admitted?" He asked dangerously.

"Maybe because I was too busy saving the life of Potter and the life he was carrying," Healer Falcon snarled. "Something I wouldn't have had to do if you wouldn't have upset him in the first place. You were advised how delicate male pregnancies were and yet you still verbally attacked him."

"Are you blaming us for this?" Cornelius roared.

"Yes, I am," Healer Falcon shot back. "The boy was doing fine until you informed him that you were going to take his child and not let him see it. Because of you, I had to deliver a premature baby that came damn close to not making it."

"I want to see my son," Lucius demanded, wand pointing at the healer. "And don't think I won't be taking him with me."

Healer Falcon chuckled. "I don't think, I know. The baby won't be released until I say so and that won't be until a few more days, possibly even a few weeks." 

Curling his top lip back, Lucius bared his teeth at the man like a feral animal. "Then I want my son moved to a separate room away from Potter and his...family," he spat in disgust.

"No," Healer Falcon flat out refused. "Need I remind you that you have no say here? Everyone will be staying right where they are at. Now, it's getting late and visitor hours will be over soon. You can either come in and behave yourself, or leave and not return tomorrow."

"Very well," Lucius snarled, gritting his teeth. "I'll have your job for this," he threatened.

"Right." Healer Falcon chuckled. "Good luck with that. Now, when we go in there, I want no yelling or cursing. Better yet, let me hold onto your wands."

"Like hell!" Lucius spat.

Healer Falcon shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish," he said, turning his back to leave. "But you won't be admitted in the room at a later time. You will have to wait until I release Potter."

Lucius was furious. First he was barred from the ICW meeting, then full custody of his heir was revoked, and now he had to put up with this cocky, piece of shit healer. He just wanted to hurt someone. "Fine!" he spat, reluctantly pulling his wand out if his cane and handing it over to the fucker he was going to take great pleasure in ruining.

"Just a warning, I can have you evicted from the hospital faster than what you can blink. Keep that in mind when you are talking to Harry. I won't have you upsetting him. This isn't just a hospital, it's my hospital, and the patients and their welfare come first." With that, Healer Falcon turned and opened the door.

Harry tensed when Lucius came strutting arrogantly in. Stifling a whimper, he reached out and grabbed Sirius' hand for support. He hated that the man was in here, but there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it.

Lucius opened his mouth to say something when he spotted his ex-son at Potter's side, but he snapped it shut when he saw the healers warning look. "Where's my new and rightful heir?"

Smirking, Healer Falcon pointed to the bassinet. "You can touch, but please don't pick up. They are premature and the bassinet they are sleeping in is charmed to keep them at the proper temperature." It wasn't a complete lie, the bassinet was charmed in such a way, but the girls were having no problems maintaining their body temperate on the own.

"They?" Cornelius questioned, looking over to where the bassinet was located.

"Yes, it seems my extreme fatness," Harry sneered, glaring at Malfoy, "was in fact twins."

"Impossible," Lucius easily dismissed. "There has never been a case of twins in either the Malfoy or Potter lines."

"Well I guess there's a first for everything," Sirius growled, sounding a lot like Padfoot.

Looking anxiously around at everyone, Cornelius slowly moved towards the bassinet. "Oh Merlin," he gasped, when he spotted the two tiny babies wrapped in pink blankets with pink tiny hats on their heads. This wasn't good, not at all. Lucius was supposed to have a boy with Potter, not twin girls. The powerful Lord was not going to be happy with this at all.

Raising his nose higher in the air, Lucius pompously approached the bassinet to see what shocked Cornelius. He froze when his eyes landed on the pink monstrosities sleeping in his son's bassinet. "Where's my heir?" he snapped angrily. "I don't know what you're playing at, but you can't keep my son from me."

"You don't have a son," Draco said, eyes twinkling with mischief. Yes, he was enjoying this way more than what he should be. "You have twin daughters."

"Those are not mine," Lucius spat in disgust. "Malfoy's do not have girls."

"M-Maybe there was a mix up?" Cornelius blubbered. He could see that Lucius was working himself up and that never lead to anything good.

"No mix up," Harry grinned. "His little girl swimmers were just faster and stronger than his little boy swimmers." 

Snarling, Lucius went to poke the vile pink creatures with the tip of his cane when powerful magic picked him up and tossed him across the room.

"Don't you dare stab my babies with your cane!" Harry roared, standing up and placing himself between his daughters bassinet and the man that raped him. His pain was completely forgotten with his anger.

"I thought no wands were allowed to be used in here," Cornelius yelled, rushing to Lucius' side. The man was still slumped in a heap against the wall.

"I'm not using my wand, you idiot." Harry hissed. "You don't fucking mess with a powerful submissive's children. Now these two girls are the babies that I gave birth to early because of your harassment. If Malfoy doesn't like it than he can just fuck the hell off. He has two daughters...squib daughter at that. Which I remind you, are mine and I have full custody of them."

"You lie!" Lucius roared, getting to his feet and pointing his cane at the boy as if his wand was still in it. "I had a boy and you are hiding him from me. I did not father those worthless little shits. I will tear this hospital down brick by brick looking for my heir if you don't hand him over to me right this minute."

"Sirius, help Harry back to his bed," Healer Falcon barked out. The boy was growing paler by the second and his legs were starting to tremble. "Lord Malfoy, I advise that you seek a second opinion. Bring in your healer and he can run a paternity scan on the girls and check their magic levels for you. I swear now on my magic, those two girls are yours and they tested as squibs."

"Don't look so shocked, father," Draco spat like the name was Hippogriff shit on his tongue. "You knew that there was a better than 80% chance that Harry would birth squibs since you are not his mate."

"I will personally drown those little bastards if they are mine," Lucius warned. "I will not allow a Malfoy disgrace to live and dirty the name."

Harry pushed his way past Sirius who was attempting to get him back into his bed. "Try!" he roared, "and I will rip your intestines out through your asshole!"

Gasping, Lucius started choking on Potter's wild magic. The boy wasn't kidding, he would kill him if he so much as laid a finger on those abominations. The stupid Gryffindor wouldn't fight for himself, but he would kill for his children.

Cornelius was also having trouble breathing because of Potter's stifling and powerful magic. He had read stories where submissives had killed or taken out entire city blocks while protecting their children. "Lucius, go and floo Morgan so he can come and check the girls. If they are lying, I will see all of them except Potter in Azkaban."

Harry turned his full attention to Fudge. "I suggest you get a cell ready for me too, I swear on my magic that I will kill Malfoy if he so much as even looks wrong at my girls."

Cornelius swallowed nervously, he had never felt magic as dangerous as the submissive's. "Alright, let's just all settle down," he said, trying to get the situation under control. It was creeping him out how Potter's bright emerald eyes were starting to bleed black. He knew that it was the vampire in him losing control.

"I'm not leaving here," Lucius said stubbornly. "My son is here somewhere and I'm not going to give them a chance to secret him away."

"Shit!" Severus cursed, walking into the hospital room that was seconds away from erupting into an all out war with Harry taking no prisoners. He had hoped to return before Malfoy caught wind that Harry was in the hospital. "Lucius, Minister, get against the wall now!" he snarled. "Potter, bathroom now!" The boy needed to feed now before he snapped and killed the Minister and a powerful Lord."

"Come on, pup," Sirius coaxed, trying to direct Harry to the bathroom. He too could see the vampire getting ready to come out and play.

Harry didn't want to leave his girls, but one look at Severus was enough to tell him that if he didn't comply then the man was just going to stun him. "Draco, Healer Falcon, don't let them anywhere near Aurora and Oriana."

Draco quickly stood, blocking the bassinet from his father's and the Minister's view. "Over my dead body," he reassured his friend. He made a vow to always be there and to protect his sisters.

"That can easily be arranged," Lucius growled.

"Why you!" Harry cried, lunging towards Malfoy. He would have scratched his eyes out if Sirius hadn't caught him and physically carried him to the bathroom.

"You got this?" Severus asked asked Healer Falcom as he stormed to the bathroom.

Healer Falcon nodded his head. "Just take care of him."

As soon as the bathroom door was shut behind him, Severus sliced his arm with his wand and thrust it out to Harry who's eyes were almost completely black.

Harry didn't need to be told, he grabbed his potions teacher's arm and immediately latched onto it. Like the first time, the blood was incredible, but unlike the first time, he wasn't crying. He was so angry that he wanted to storm back out there and tear the Minister and Malfoy to to pieces and feed them to Hogwatrs Thesterals.

Severus grimaced from the pain, but he kept his arm still to keep Harry from biting harder. Right now the boy wasn't in his right mind. "Go and get me a calming draught," he ordered a stunned Sirius. 

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry was drinking directly from Severus. "Is it safe to leave you?"

"Now Black!" Severus hissed, when one of Harry's small fangs dug deep in his muscle. "I'm fine. I had to do this earlier when he woke. He will stop when I tell him to."

Nodding his head, Sirius quickly left the bathroom, surprised to find that Minister Fudge was gone. "Where's the Minister?" he asked.

"He went to floo Healer Morgan Montague, Lucius' personal healer. " Healer Falcon explained, not taking his eyes off of Lucius , who was trying to curse him with just his eyes. "How's Harry?"

"Severus sent me out for a Calming Draught " Sirius said, leaving out the part that Harry was currently sucking down Severus' blood directly from the tap .

Healer Falcon figured as much. Reaching into his pocket, he handed over a prescription strength calming draught. He needed the boy to be calm, if he attacked the Minister than he would use that to take his children away from him.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his eldest. "Are you honestly going to sit back and let that little bastard kidnap your baby brother? Don't you have any Malfoy pride?"

"Honestly, no," Draco smirked. "The Malfoy name was stained the second you bowed down a kissed the robes of that psychotic, murdering half blood. As for my sisters, I'm proud that they are squibs. They may not have magic, but I know that they are going to do great things someday. I'm also thrilled that you won't be in their life to abuse and break them like you attempted to do with me."

"Watch your mouth boy, I can still break you."

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing how much that enraged his father. "You're are not worth it...Lucius. Because of your greed and evilness, you're going to die a lonely old man with no heir to carry on the Malfoy name."

"Those...things," Lucius spat, pointing at the bassinet. "Are not mine. Potter is hiding my son and, when I find him, he will never lay eyes on him again. There is no way that the ICW will vote in his favor when they hear that he attempted to kidnap my heir."

"You're delusional," Draco chuckled. "Just wait until your healer gets here, you're going to look like a whipped ass when he confirms that those girls are yours and that they are indeed squibs."

"He's here," Healer Falcon announced before Malfoy could continue verbally attacking his son.

"Well let him the hell in," Lucius barked in irritation.

"Not until Harry returns," Healer Falcon said. "As the girls mother, he has to give permission for the healer to exam them."

"I'm better now," Harry said softly, walking out of the bathroom with the help of both Sirius and Severus. Even though he still wanted to claw Lucius' eyes out, he was feeling much better after feeding and getting a super strong Calming Draught. "The healer can examine them as long as he does so in here under our supervision."

Healer Falcon smiled reassuringly at Harry then went and opened the door to Healer Montague and the Minister. "Morgan, it's good to see you," he cordially greeted his colleague.

"Falcon, I didn't realize that Harry Potter was your patient." Healer Morgan Montague said, shaking his friends hand.

"Ever since he was here for surgery," Healer Falcon admitted.

Healer Montague shifted uncomfortably. He hated Malfoy and what he had done to the submissive, but the man paid him a small fortune, more than if he worked everyday in the hospital. At least this way he got to have his own small practice and live comfortably for the rest of his life. "Yes, that was a shame."

"Just scan those little brats and get it over with so I can find my son." Lucius roared.

Gritting his teeth, Healer Montague approached the bassinet. "They are cute little things," he said, flashing the poor submissive a friendly smile. "Is it alright if I do a full health, paternity and magical core scan?"

Harry looked to Healer Falcon and Severus for guidance. When he saw them nod, he smiled at the new healer. "That is fine, just be careful. Little Orianna hasn't been breathing on her own very long."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Falcon, while I scan the girls, why don't you tell me about their birth."

Harry nervously watched every move that Healer Montague made, praying that he didn't pick up that both his daughters were truly magical. The man seemed nice enough, but he worked for Malfoy and that made him extremely uncomfortable with the man. As much as he didn't want to do this, he had to prove to Malfoy that those girls were his and squibs. 

Smiling, Healer Montague swaddled the last baby and placed her in the bassinet. Lucius wasn't going to be happy with him, and he would probably fire him, but those girls were indeed his and squibs. "Lord Malfoy, I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but you are the biological father to Mr. Potter's identical twin girls.“

"That is impossible!" Lucius growled, staring at his healer in disgust. "No Malfoy has ever had a girl"

"Malfoy's normally also don't have more than one child," Healer Montague reminded. "Maybe if they had, more girls would have been born into the line."

Lucius didn't want to hear that. He was supposed to get a powerful, submissive son from Potter. A true heir that he could be proud of. "Are you positive?" he asked tightly.

"I ran the test twice on each girl, Lucius, you are their father."

Lucius was trembling with anger. He didn't want a vile little girl. What the hell was he supposed to do with a girl? "Are they witches?" Maybe he could betroth them now to a wealthy pureblood family. Let them raise the little snot nosed brats, he didn't want anything to do with little witches.

Healer Montague stared long and hard at his employer. "No, I'm sorry but they are both squibs. Also, according to Healer Falcon, one girl is a vampire/human hybrid, and the other is just a normal human."

Lucius eyes flashed dangerously to Fudge. "I want another go on Potter!" he roared. "I paid a large fortune to get a male heir from him."

Cornelius had been afraid that this would happen, he didn't want to make an enemy of Lucius Malfoy, but he also wasn't going to give into the man's demands. "Lucius, the bidding contact was clear in that there were no guarantees in gender or magical strength. It also stated that there was a high risk of possible squids. I'm sorry, but if you want to try again, you can bid when I open the bidding after Mr. Zabini impregnates him." 

"That will be over three years from now," Lucius snarled, face red with anger. He couldn't believe that Potter gave him, not only girls, but worthless little squibs. They needed to be drowned like unwanted, disgraceful little rats.

"If any of the current three men contracted to get Potter back out, I will give you first dibs to fill the empty slot...after the other two have moved up. I'm sorry, but that is the best I can do."

Lucius immediately started to plan out ways to eliminate the other three men. Marcus Flint would be easy to get to, Zabini not so much, the boy kept to himself in Italy with his mother, a witch that he wasn't stupid enough to tangle with, and he had no fucking clue who the second man was. There was no way he was going to wait close to four years to get Potter again.

"I absolutely refuse to let that nasty fucker touch me again," Harry snapped. "Not after last time. I will kill him and happily march myself to Azkaban for it. Don't think that I won't, Fudge, because I swear here and now on my magic that I will."

Cornelius gaped at the small boy. In all honesty he didn't blame him for feeling that way, but where the hell did he get off making demands? He was a submissive and property of the Ministry. He had to do what he said, even if he didn't like it.

"Need I remind you who the Minister is here?" Cornelius asked arrogantly. "There are more effective ways to get you to cooperate than threatening Azkaban. I have a list as long as my arm on charges that I can file against the people that you love. Number one on my list is the fact that your godfather is an unregistered animagus. Do you think that I don't know about Arthur Weasley and his little hobby of charming muggle artifacts? I have stuff on the Weasley twins, William Weasley, Remus Lupin, and just about everyone else that you care about. There are also ways to get your children taken away from you. I have allowed you to have some say in this and freedom out of respect for saving us from Voldemort, but don't test me boy. I can make your life, and the life of the ones that you love, a living hell.

Paling, Harry shrunk in on himself, hating that he was showing weakness to Fudge and Malfoy. He wanted to spew some ridiculous threat of his own, but he was honestly terrified of the man. He didn't doubt for a minute that Fudge and Malfoy would resort to something illegal in order to get him to cooperate...like kidnapping his children.

"I see that we are on the same page," Cornelius smirked. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he was the Minister and like hell was he going to take orders from a submissive. He had already been more than generous with him.

"I think we are done here," Healer Falcon said dangerously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Minister of Magic was threatening an eighteen year old submissive that had just given birth prematurely to twins.

Lucius stared down in the bassinet with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Those little bastards are not Malfoy's, and if you try to give them my name, I will slit their little throats the second your back is turned."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Draco roared, advancing on his father with his wand pointed at him. "If you so much as lay a hand on my sisters, I will kill you myself."

Looking down at his son with a sneer, Lucius turned and exited the room, Cornelius on his heels.

Feeling cold and numb, Harry laid down on the bed and turned away from everybody. He hadn't been asleep when his godfather returned and so he had heard about the American Minister's offer. For a fleeting moment he had seriously considered running there with his three kids, but now he knew for a fact that he could never do that. He couldn't put the Weasleys and everyone else that he cared about in danger. They didn't deserve Azkaban just because he didn't want to take it up the ass for a bunch of purebloods.

"Harry!" Sirius called softly, gently placing a hand on his godson's back.

"Not now, Sirius," Harry sniffed, shuffling away from the warm hand. Right now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He hated that he had to back down to Fudge like that...especially since his instincts had been screaming at him to kill the threat to his children. It was killing him to admit it, but right now he was the biggest threat to his children. As long as he was in their life, they would have a very large target on their backs. If he was smart, he would send them to America with Sirius and Remus where they would be out of Fudge's reach and under the protection of the American Minister. If they were out of his life though, he would have no reason to live.

Carefully touching the small vial that he never removed from around his neck, Harry finally let the tears fall unchecked. He didn't want to send his beautiful children away, and he didn't want to die either, but he was so tired of it all. He didn't know if he was strong enough to live without his kids, but he had to do right by them. He loved them too much to be selfish and risk them getting hurt just so the Minister could control him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Ok, so thinking another chapter or two before we finally see the Cullens. Hope you enjoy..

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

Sirius watched as Harry rushed around the room rearranging the balloons for the third time in less than an hour. "Harry, everything looks great. Why don't you sit down and take a breather before everyone shows up and the real craziness begins."

"Everything has to be perfect," Harry muttered. "It's Cephie's first birthday party and I want it to be special for him."

"Harry," Sirius chuckled. "He's one, he won't know the difference."

"But I will!" Harry cried, dropping the glass that he had been holding in his trembling hands. "Dammit," he sobbed, falling to his knees to pick up the shattered pieces.

With a wave of his wand Sirius vanished all the pieces. Ignoring his godson's protests, he picked him up and placed him on the couch. "Harry, what has you so upset?" Ever since leaving the hospital with his girls Harry had been a wreck. His mood swings were all over the place and the slightest thing had him in tears. He very seldom ate solid food anymore and he only slept when they forced a Dreamless Sleep down his throat. He was on his way to a nervous breakdown. 

Harry rapidly blinked his eyes trying to will his tears away. "Did...did my parents throw me a first birthday party?" he asked in a small and broken voice.

"Of course they did," Sirius said, his own eyes tearing up. "They were in hiding at the time so it wasn't as grand as what you are throwing for Cephie, but all the Marauders were there along with Albus and Poppy."

Harry looked down at his shaking hands. "I wish I could remember. Every year my aunt would make me set up Dudley's party and then she would send me to my cupboard before the guests arrived. His birthday was only a month before mine and I remember laying there on my thin mattress dreaming about the party that Aunt Petunia would throw for me. Of course by the time I was seven I knew that that was all I would ever get, a dream party made up by my imagination, but I still couldn't help but hope that maybe one year she would remember me."

"Harry," Sirius said, tears rolling down his cheeks. If only he hadn't went after Peter that horrible night. Harry suffered a horrible childhood and it was all his fault.

"I need for Cephie to remember his first birthday, it's the only one I ever got. I never had a party growing up, not even a present. I don't want Cephie to ever feel unloved like that."

Sirius hugged his godson as he broke down sobbing. "Your son will always be loved...always!"

"I'm sure mom and dad thought the about me too," Harry hiccuped. 

"Harry, you are going to be around for your children to celebrate every birthday with them ." Sirius said adamantly.

"I'm so tired, Sirius," Harry said, voice barely above a whisper.

Sirius closed his eyes as his heart clenched painfully for his pup. He knew that Harry wasn't talking about being physically tired. His pup was breaking emotionally.

Remus hated interrupting his mate and godson, especially knowing that what was being discussed was important, but Cephius had started crying and nothing he did could get him to stop.

Harry lunged to his feet when he heard his baby boy crying. "What happened?" He asked, rushing to where Remus was standing with his crying son on his hip.

"He's not hurt, Harry," Remus quickly reassured. "He started crying about ten minutes ago for no reason."

Sirius looked to his mate. "That's when Harry started crying," he said, giving his mate a meaningful look.

Handing Harry his son, Remus watched as Harry plastered a fake grin on his face and left the room talking and tickling his son. "Sirius, it can't be a coincidence," he said, turning back to his mate.

Sirius ran his fingers through his black hair, surprised that he still had a head full of hair left with how much he did that. "Empathy is a very rare gift, but I agree with you. Every time Harry cries he cries, even when he's at the opposite end of the house."

"I don't think it's just with Harry either," Remus said thoughtfully, "but I do think it's the strongest with him. Yesterday Cephie was in here happily playing when Draco floo'd in angry because he had another confrontation with Lucius. Cephie went from smiling and happy, to scowling and throwing his toy angrily across the room within seconds. There was no reason for him to get angry like that."

Groaning, Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I get a minute with Severus today I will fill him in on our suspicions. Just don't tell Harry, he can't take anymore right now."

"Sirius, I'm worried about him," Remus said, voice cracking.

Looking tearfully at his mate, Sirius nodded to him. "So am I. He's breaking Moony and I'm terrified that he's going to use that potion."

"It's only going to get worse when he has to go to the Flints next month." Sirius reminded.

"He won't be going to the Flints next month," Severus said, walking briskly into the room carrying a two month old baby. "Potter asked if you could take this little monster while he nurses the other," he said, handing the baby off to Remus.

Remus smiled into shining grey eyes that were so much like her big brother's. Little Oriana had come a long way since her traumatic birth. While not a vampire hybrid like her sister, she was just as big and just as healthy Aurora.

Sirius' eyes lit up with hope. "What do mean by that, Severus? Fudge came by earlier this week to inform Harry that Marcus Flint would be expecting him on April 27th."

Severus looked around the room, horrified to see over a hundred different colored balloons floating around and colorful streamers pinned to everything. "What the hell has that boy done?"

"It's a birthday party, Severus," Remus chuckled. "The room is supposed to be bright and cheerful."

"It looks like he let Albus decorate it," Severus groaned.

"It may be a little much," Sirius admitted with a snort, "but Harry never had a birthday party growing up and he wanted this to be special for Cepheus."

Severus gave an internal shiver at all the gaudiness. "Well I never had a birthday party either and I turned out perfectly fine."

Sirius bit his tongue so hard that he tasted blood. Things had been extremely civil between the potion master and himself and he was unwilling to rock the boat. Still, it was so hard when the man left himself wide open like that."

"Impressive, Black," Severus drawled with a smirk. "That must have hurt."

"You have no idea," Sirius ground out between clenched teeth. "So you were telling us about Flint," he reminded.

"Healer Falcon contacted me an hour ago, it seems that Marcus Flint was admitted to Mungos last night because he was hit with an unknown curse while in Diagon Alley. The curse has left him impotent for the time being. Harry will be going to the mystery man next if Flint has not been cured by next month."

Once again Sirius caught himself anxiously running his fingers through his hair. "Anyone want to place bets on who cast the curse?"

"Malfoy." Both Severus and Remus said at the same time.

"I'll kill him first," Remus added with a growl. Hell if he'd let that man get his hands on his pup again.

"Who are we killing?" Harry asked, walking into the room with Cepheus in one arm and Aurora in the other.

Sirius gave Remus and Severus a subtle shake of his head. He didn't want talk of Malfoy or the mystery bastard ruining Harry and Cepheus' big day. Harry was already strung tighter than a wand. "Tomorrow we kill, today we eat cake," he said, scooping his grandson out of his pup's arms.

Harry really didn't want to know. Not today anyway. "Guests should be arriving soon," he said. He was a bit nervous over seeing all his old friends again. Since his submissive status got out, he had hardly left the house. It had also been a long time since he had been in the mood for allowing anyone but Draco, Ron, Hermione and Neville to visit him. Even then he was anxious around them, well except for Draco. Draco was practically living with them now. Everyday after classes he stopped in and spent hours with his sisters and Cepheus. 

Severus was really concerned with how Harry looked. He looked more like a skeleton hybrid than a vampire hybrid. With the sunken eyes and cheeks and dark circles under his eyes he could almost pass for a zombie. The boy wasn't doing well at all.

"Viktor!" Harry cried when the large Bulgarian stepped out of the floo. "I'm so happy you could make it."

"Harry, how haff you been?" Viktor cried, striding up to his friend and embracing him. He frowned when Harry tensed and didn't hug him back like he usually did.

"I-I have been great," Harry lied, stepping back away from Viktor. "How have you been? It's been ages since I last saw you. You're looking good by the way," he said, flushing because he was nervously rambling.

Viktor continued to scowl at his small friend. Harry didn't even come to his shoulders. "You are looking tired and sickly, I am thinking."

Harry started to fidget under the Bulgarian's intense gaze. "Having three babies isn't easy. Someone always needs a changing or a feeding. Sometimes even at the same time."

Viktor turned his intimidating eyes onto his friend's godfathers. "Are you not helping him? He is not looking vell at all."

"When he allows us," Remus said, answering before his mate could say something stupid. "Harry thinks that he must do everything on his own."

"Vell you vill be letting them help you," Viktor said, staring back down at his friend. "You vill be no good to your babies if you are dead."

"They'll be better off if I was dead," Harry mumbled under his breath. With him around his children would never be truly safe from Fudge. 

"Vot vas that?" Viktor growled dangerously.

Harry gave Viktor his best fake smile. A smile he had become too good at plastering on. "Come, let me show you my children."

***HP

For the first time in a long time Harry was truly laughing. Viktor was down on the ground on his hands and knees pretending to be a horse for Cephie who was mounted on his back. Of course him being the over protective mother that he was, he had placed multiple safety charms on him so if he tumbled off he would just hover in the air until someone grabbed him.

"I always knew that he would be good with children," Hermione said, taking a seat next to Harry. "He may be big and intimidating looking, but he has a big soft heart."

Harry took his eyes off of his son and smirked at his long time friend. "Sounds like you still have a crush on him."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It wouldn't matter if I did, Viktor bats for the other team."

"What?" Harry gasped. "He never told me that."

Grinning, Hermione made a soft humming noise. "He has been in a secret relationship for a long time with Aiden Lynch."

Harry felt his jaw drop to the floor. "The Seeker for the Irish National Quidditch Team?"

"The one and only," Hermione giggled. "They keep it a secret because Viktor's father wouldn't approve. See he's the Krum heir and he has to marry a witch in order to produce another little Krum."

Harry felt bad for his friend, he should be allowed to be with whomever he loved. "It's not right that an adopted child can't become an heir."

"Purebloods are all about blood," Hermione spat in disgust.

Harry turned back to his son and Viktor, chuckling when he saw that his friend was now on his back and Cephie was bouncing up and down on his stomach. As if sensing his mommy watching him, Cephie turned and waved at him with a big goofy grin.

***HP

Harry levitated the last of the presents up the stairs. With a groan, he fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes.

"Remus and I have the kids tonight," Sirius said, handing Harry a Dreamless Sleep. "You need a good night's sleep."

Yawning, Harry cracked an eye open. "I can't, Aurora will need a feeding in two hours." Cepheus was now sleeping through the night, thank Merlin, so now it was only the twins he had to feed during the night.

Sirius firmly pushed the potion into Harry's hand. "Pup, she has to learn to take a bottle like her sister. Sleep, we can handle them."

Harry stared longingly at the potion, and with a heavy sigh, he popped the top off and downed it. "So tired," he mumbled, kicking off his shoes and stretching out on the couch.

Sirius summoned a blanket and draped it over his exhausted godson. He didn't tell Harry, but that had been an extra strength Dreamless Sleep that he gave him. With how exhausted he already was, that potion could have him out for a good forty eight hours.

Warding the room so no noise would wake his pup, he slipped out and headed to the kitchen where Remus, Severus and Dumbledore were waiting for him to discuss his grandson being a possible empath.

"I have noticed," Severus was saying when Sirius entered the kitchen. "I think it would be wise if I started working with Harry on his Occlumancy again. With the emotional state he has been in lately he could end up hurting that boy."

Dumbledore was thoughtfully running his fingers through his long beard. "With the emotional state that he is in right now, he'll never learn, Severus. All it will do is stress him out even more. I will research and see if I can find a charm or something that will block Harry's emotions from the child."

"That would be a better plan," Severus admitted. "Black, has Harry been eating? The boy looks frightful?"

"Not really," Remus answered for his mate. He did all the cooking in the house so he knew exactly what Harry was, or more like wasn't, consuming. "He's still drinking his blood, but very seldom is he eating human food anymore. He never sits and rests long enough to eat a meal."

"That's not good," Severus said, his voice laced with concern. "He's not healthy and if he doesn't start taking care of himself then he will have trouble conceiving. I'm sure that he doesn't want to stay with those men any longer than what he has to. I'm also greatly concerned with his mental health."

"Are you suggesting a mind healer, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think that a mind healer is a great idea," Sirius said surprising the other men in the room. "What? I'm scared for Harry. I have caught him on more then one occasion playing with that damn vial around his neck.

"As have I," Remus said sadly.

Severus stood up and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. "I will talk with Healer Falcon and see if he can recommend someone. In the meantime, Black, get that boy eating. I'll stop by tomorrow with some Nutrient potions.

***HP

Remus was standing at the stove cooking up some grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup when his pup came walking into the kitchen and threw himself into a chair.

"Mama sad?" Cepheus asked, his bottom lip drooping.

Mentally cursing himself, Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He had been devastated when Severus had told him of their suspicions that Cephie was an empath. As if being a little submissive hybrid vampire/wizard wasn't enough for his little one to deal with.

"Mommy's not sad, sweetie," Harry said with a fake smile. He prayed that Dumbledore would find a way to mask his fucked up emotions from his son soon. "Mommy just had to talk to someone stupid today."

"Harry!" Remus gently scolded.

"What?" Harry groaned. "Healer Michaels really is a big stupid head."

"Head!" Cepheus cried, patting himself on his head.

"Right, Cephie, that is your head," Harry coo'd. "Who's the smartest boy in the world?"

Remus placed Harry's lunch in front of him along with a bowl of warm blood. "Speaking of smart boys, are you ready to take your NEWTs?"

"No," Harry groaned, "but if I don't take them now then I'll have to wait until after I squeeze out the next baby."

"Eat!" Remus ordered Harry as he placed some cut up pieces of grilled cheese on Cephie's highchair tray. Smiling at the baby, he also gave him a blood bottle. "You too, little one." 

"Eat too," Cepheus cried as he stuffed a handful of sandwich into his mouth.

Remus frowned when all Harry did was poke at his grilled cheese. "So help me, Harry, if you don't eat that sandwich, I'm going to hold you down and shove it down your throat. Cephie is going to weigh more than you soon." 

Picking up half his sandwich, Harry dipped it into his blood and angrily shoved the entire half into his mouth. "Happy?" He asked with his mouth bulging obscenely.

"Yeah, mama," Cepheus clapped excitedly.

Swallowing his food, Harry smiled at his son. "I'm sorry for being a brat, Remus," he said. "It's not fair to take my frustrations out on you."

Remus took a seat across from his pup. "Look, Harry, if yelling and screaming at me makes you feel better, then please let loose. I would rather that than you turn to that poison around your neck."

Harry reached up and touched the vial that he never took off. "I don't want to use it, Remus, but sometimes I think my kids will be better off if I did. You and Sirius could move to America with them where they will be safe from Fudge and you wouldn't be burdened with me anymore. Really, Remus, it's a win win for everyone."

Gripping the edge of the table, Remus took several deep calming breaths. From the corner of his eye he could see Cepheus frowning as he tried to understand the emotions he was getting from him. He was mad at everything that was going on, scared that Harry would use the potion, sad because he was hurting for his pup, and furious at Fudge for putting them all through this.

"Harry," he said after he got control of himself. "Those babies need you. Sirius and I need you. Please don't give in and kill yourself. I don't know how and I don't know when, but it will get better. I promise."

Harry smiled sadly at Cephie who had his head tilted back while sucking down his bottle. "Remus, I'm not strong enough to do it. I can't leave them, just like I can't ask for you and Sirius to leave me and take them to America. I know I'm selfish, but I can't live without them."

"Thank Merlin," Remus sighed, getting up and hugging his godson. "You have had Sirius and I worried to death."

"Mama!"

Sniffling, Harry pulled back from Remus wiping at his eyes. Looking to his son, his heart plummeted when he saw that he was crying too. "Oh, baby, don't cry. Your mommy is just being stupid." Jumping up, he rushed around the table and unbuckled him from his chair. "How about you and I go play with your blocks before your sisters wake up?"

"Otay," Cepheus grinned, wrapping his arms around his mommy.

***HP

Harry whimpered when Aurora's little fangs pierced his nipple. "Oh I hope you are the last of my little vampire children."

Snickering, Draco folded the Daily Prophet and placed it on the table. "Just be happy that you heal almost instantly after each feeding. Can you imagine what your breasts would look like if you didn't?"

"I think I liked you better when you couldn't look at my breast and just saying the word caused you to blush," Harry grumbled.

"Well after spending eight months in the Healers Program, you tend to grow a little numb to breasts and other body parts."

Harry was glad that Dumbledore was able to make a charm that would block his feelings from Cepheus. Every time Draco talked about the Healers Program he couldn't help the flare of jealousy that was ignited in him. It was worse now because he only had three more days until the mystery man he was being sent to came to pick him up and it made him realize even more that becoming a healer would remain just a stupid dream of his. This time next week he could be pregnant again.

"...arry...Harry..." Draco called for the fifth time trying to get his friend's attention.

"What?" Harry said coming back to reality. The thought of being pregnant again absolutely terrified him, but not as much as being raped again did.

"It looks like your NEWT results are here," Draco said, pointing to the owl that was perched on the chair behind Harry.

"Oh," Harry said flatly, staring at the bird.

"Oh! Is that all you have to say?" Draco cried. "That bird has your NEWT results. That's big!"

Harry turned back away from the owl and picked up his glass of blood and took a sip. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked down at the old wooden table and started scratching at it with his fingernail. "It's not big for me Draco. Wether I pass or fail, it won't make a difference for my future. I don't exactly need passing NEWTs to be a broodmare."

"Enough!" Draco growled lowly so he wouldn't frighten Cepheus or Aurora. "You could leave here and run to America today but you're too damn scared."

"What?" Harry gasped wide eyed. "I won't run because Fudge will go after everyone that I care about...including you."

"Me?" Draco sneered. "If you run, I'm running too. Not to mention, everyone that you care about has begged you to leave. They can take care of themselves."

"But they can't," Harry said brokenly. "What do you think is going to happen to me or my children if I return after running because Mr. Weasley or someone else that I love is sitting in Azkaban? I'm better of staying and trying to find some other way out that won't risk my family."

"You know about us Slytherins, we're all about self preservation." Draco snickered.

"Not at the risk of your sisters getting hurt or taken away. What do you think will happen to them if Fudge takes them? Draco, they're squibs."

Draco's eyes darkened at just the thought. "Exactly," Harry said in defeat. "I know it may not seem like it you, but this is me fighting. I'm fighting with everything thing that I can to keep my babies safe and with me. If that means that I have to endure being raped for the rest of my life, then so be it."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco said softly. "I just get so frustrated sometimes because I hate that I can't help you."

Exhaling loudly, Harry turned and took the letter that was tied to the owl's leg. "Let's just forget about it and see how horrible I did on my NEWTs."

Sirius walked into the kitchen with a baby in his arms wrapped in a knitted pink blanket. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, taking a seat next to his godson.

"Trade you," Harry offered, holding the envelope out to Sirius. "We'll play a little game of switch up. You get the results, Draco gets Aurora and I get Oriana since she still needs to be nursed."

"I get," Cepheus chirped from where he was sitting in his highchair gnawing on a piece of toast that was dripping with blood.

"You get to sit there and eat your yummies," Harry said sweetly.

Giggling, Cepheus banged his hands on his tray. "Ummy, ummies!" he cried.

After the exchange was complete, Harry watched nervously as Sirius tore open the envelope. Despite acting like he didn't care about the results, he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Even though he knew that it would never come true, he just couldn't give up his dream of becoming a healer. He needed top grades if he wanted to get into the Healers Program.

Sirius gave a loud whistle as he read the results. "Harry, your mother didn't even have scores this impressive."

"Really?" Harry asked breathlessly. He had been studying so hard while still at Hogwarts because he had wanted to graduate in the top five. Once Cepheus was born studying became harder, but he still tried to devote a few hours everyday to his schooling.

"Let's see, you got an O in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, and an E in History and Astronomy. That's impressive, Harry. I'm proud of you."

"How the hell did you pull off an E in History?" Draco cried. "I studied my ass off and only got an A."

"I studied harder," Harry answered with a grin. "And watch your language around Cepheus."

Remus was standing in the back of the room grinning proudly. He had come in right before Sirius had read off the results but he hadn't wanted to interrupt them. "Congratulations, Harry. You pulled out O's in all the subjects that you needed to get into the Healer Program. I thought that you dropped Care of Magical Creatures?"

Harry carefully adjusted Oriana so he could burp her. "I did, but I continued to study on my own. It's not a requirement to get into the Healers Program, but it looks good on your application."

"Well you ranked above me," Draco pouted, "and I came in second. Of course Granger came in first." His father had been furious when he found out that a muggle born had beat him out for the top spot in the graduating class.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Sirius crowed.

Pushing his chair back, Harry carefully stood up with his daughter in his arms. "I'm going to change this little stink bomb," he announced before leaving the room." He was thrilled to have done great in his NEWT exams, but it was ridiculous to make a big fuss over them. His NEWTs were nothing but letters on a paper. They weren't going to do him a damn bit of good.

"Leave him be for now, Sirius," Remus said when his mate went to follow. "He just found out that he could easily get accepted into the Healers Program and he can't do it. He needs some time to himself."

"Oppy, sad," Cepheus asked, dropping his toast and frowning at Sirius

"Poppy is just a little sad," Sirius said, getting up and ruffling his grandson's thick hair. "But spending time with you will make me feel much better."

"Looks like we are going to have to talk to Albus about making us all charms," Remus said, not liking how Cepheus' empathy was growing. Normally he had a harder time picking up on them because they all had some degree of Occlumumcy training.

***HP

With tears in his eyes, Sirius held Harry's hair back as he vomited into the toilet. Today was the day that the mystery rapist was coming to take Harry back to his manor. For hours Harry had been throwing up and not even Stomach Soothers or Calming Draughts were helping.

"What if he's like Lucius," Harry cried as he continued to gag into the toilet. 

"Then you use the portkey that we gave you. The League said you can leave if you feel physically threatened in any way."

"Except for rape," Harry sobbed. "Sirius, I don't think that I can do this. I'm so scared."

Sirius hated this! He hated that he was helpless against sparing his godson this. He should have just stunned the stubborn boy and whisked him away to America where the Minister there promised to protect him. It wasn't his responsibility to protect everyone from Fudge. For once he wanted Harry to be selfish and put himself first. 

Harry fell back onto his ass and rested his head back against Sirius' chest. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself. He had to get a hold of himself, there was no getting out of this and he didn't want this bastard to see how weak and scared he was.

Sirius started to gently card his fingers through his godson's sweaty hair. "Pup, I know that you don't want to hear this, but he'll be here any minute."

Struggling to his feet, Harry walked to the sink and started splashing cold water on his face. "Thanks, Sirius, I'll be down in a minute."

Reaching out and squeezing his pup's shoulder, Sirius nodded his head and left the room.

"I can do this," Harry said looking at his pale and sickly self in the mirror. "Hopefully it will only take one time like with Cepheus and my girls."

"You know, we learned in school that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Looking back in the mirror, Harry saw Draco leaning against the door jam. The blond looked cool and collected but you could see in his eyes how worried he was. He still found it funny that the Slytherin Prince would worry about him.

"Madness," Harry snorted. "That ship set sail a long time ago. My mind healer even said that I'm a hopeless case."

"No he didn't, Potter," Draco drawed. "You and your dramatics. Honestly, Pothead, spare us."

Bowing his head, Harry started laughing. "Thank you," he said turning to face his friend. "I needed the old Draco."

"Yes, well the next time it will cost you. Now come on, I heard the floo go off when I was on the way up here."

Swallowing the bile that jumped into his throat, Harry shakily nodded his head. Walking to the room that his girls shared, he quietly slipped in to drink in their beauty and say I silent goodbye. All three of his kids were napping so at least saying goodbye would be a little easier. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the next room to peek in at his little boy. It was going to be a long and painful eighteen hours away from his babies.

Walking down the stairs, Harry was surprised to find Remus standing at the bottom with his chest heaving and his eyes a dark amber. His eyes that dark was never a good sign. It meant Moony was close to the surface and trying to take over.

"Remus," Harry called tentatively. 

Shaking his head because he was too upset to talk, Remus motioned for Harry to go ahead of him and into the living room. 

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked with a smile. Normally Viktor owled before visiting. "Not that I mind," he added. "It's always good seeing you."

"I haff come to take you back to my place," Viktor answered somewhat nervously.

"I-I don't understand," Harry stuttered. His mind was quickly connecting the dots, but he didn't want to believe it.

"You bastard!" Draco snarled.

Harry could hardly breath, it felt like the room was closing in on him. "Please say your not him," he pleaded. 

"I cannot," Viktor answered.

Harry placed his hand on his heaving chest. "I-I don't understand. Why? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends?"

"Ve are friends," Viktor said hotly. "My vather was the one who bid for me. I did not know."

Sirius pulled his trembling godson into his arms. "Did you know when you were here celebrating Cepheus' first birthday?" he growled angrily.

Viktor lowered his head in shame. "I did."

Draco clenched his fists in anger. "Refuse!" he demanded. "You don't have to rape Harry."

Viktor looked apologetically at his friend. "I cannot refuse my vather, but I vill not harm you."

Weakness was the last thing that he wanted to show, but Harry couldn't stop the tears. It was one thing to be used by bastards like Malfoy...but Viktor? Viktor he considered a good friend. How could he do this to him?

Viktor took a step towards the floo. "Come, Harry, I vill explain everything better vhen ve get to my place. Please know that I vill not rape you, but ve must conceive a child."

Harry could see in Viktor's eyes how much he didn't want to do this, but it didn't make the pain of his betrayal go away.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Sirius whispered in his pup's ear. "At least it is someone you know and someone who won't hurt you."

Picking his bag up from where he had dropped it in his shock, Harry walked numbly to Viktor's side.

***HP

As soon as Harry landed, he stumbled out of the floo and landed painfully onto his knees. Normally he would cling to whoever he was floo'ing with until his head stopped spinning, but touching Viktor was making him feel sick.

Viktor knelt at Harry's side and tried to grab his arm to help him up, but Harry roughly yanked it away. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? he asked in concern.

Getting to his feet, Harry backed away from Viktor. "I'm hurt, but not physically. How could you?"

Sighing, Viktor walked to his red leather couch and sat down. His father had wanted him to bring Harry back to the manor, but he had refused. He knew that his friend would be upset and scared so he brought him back to his apartment where they could be alone. It wasn't much since he spent most of his time on the road, but it was private.

"I am the last of the Krums," Viktor started off. "I am also gay."

Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach but refused to sit down even though his legs were shaking something awful. "Hermione told me. She said that you have been in a relationship with Lynch for years."

"She is correct," Viktor grinned softly. "I haff been in love with him for four years. Of course my vather does not approve, but only because I need to produce an heir."

"And that's where I come in," Harry growled.

Viktor inclined his head. "My vather said that he vould cancel the contract to the vitch that he betrothed me to if I conceived a child vith you. I vos to be married to her this summer."

Harry felt bad for Viktor, he really did, but that didn't mean that it all of a sudden made this ok. "Viktor, you're almost twenty two years old, tell your father to fuck off."

"I vonted to," Viktor admitted, "but he is right, I do need an heir. I vos going to refuse, even if my vather disowned me, but then I spent time with your amazing children. I vont that, Harry. If I haff to sleep vith someone other than Aiden, then I vont it to be you. You are so good and haff such a pure soul. I vont that in my child."

"You want squib children?" Harry screamed. "Because that is more than likely what we will have."

"I vill love them," Victor said, meaning every word. "I do not care if magic or no."

"But a squib can't inherit." Harry reminded. 

"I do not care about that either. My vather will not be able to force me to marry a vitch, ve made a deal."

Harry wanted to scream and shout and hit something...preferably the big dumb Bulgarian sitting in front of him. "Great, so your father gets an heir, you get a child to share with Aiden, and I get raped and my child ripped from my arms. Aren't I the lucky one?" he said sarcastically.

Viktor jumped to his feet. "I vill not rape you and vill not take the baby from you. You can raise the little one and I vill visit. A child belongs vith its mother."

Harry was shocked to hear that Viktor wouldn't take the baby from him. "Would you honestly still love it if it's a squib?"

"Yes," Viktor said without having to think about it. "Please do no hate me, Harry. I do not like vot they are doing to you, that is vhy I took care of the vile Flint vizard."

Harry stumbled to a chair and sat down. "You? You're the one who cursed Marcus Flint?"

Viktor smirked evilly. "He vos saying horrible things and he vonted to do bad things to you. I made it so he vill never be able to rape you. Don't forget, Harry, I went to Durmstrang and am a dark vizard."

"Wow!" Harry said breathlessly. "I wasn't expecting that."

Viktor got on his knees in front of Harry. "Harry, please think about it. I know that you do not vont to do this, but I vill make it very pleasurable for you. I vont even make you stay. You can go home to your babies and return tomorrow night if you are not vith child. Just think of it as friends having fun."

"I-I don't know," Harry said shyly. He was so fucking confused. This was Viktor his friend. Viktor didn't want to hurt him and he was going to let him keep the baby. He was even going to let him return home tonight after they were finished. He desperately wanted to be able to be with babies. Viktor even saved him from being sent to Marcus. Marcus would have treated him like Malfoy did.

"Do you promise that I can raise the baby?"

"As long as it has the Krum name and I can visit anytime then I vill swear on my magic."

"I'm scared," Harry admitted in a small voice. As much as he wanted to stay mad at Viktor, he couldn't. He too was in a tough situation because of his father.

Viktor's eyes softened as he reached out and took Harry's hand. "Ve do not haff to go all the vay tonight. The Minister will not know."

"Viktor, I don't want to do this at all."

Viktor reached out and wiped the tears from Harry's eyes. "I know and I am sorry."

"What about Aiden? How does he feel about all this," Harry asked grasping at straws.

Viktor cringed a bit. "He is not happy of course that I am sleeping with another man, but he understands. He is villing to accept it, it is better than me marrying a vitch."

"And how will he feel about the baby?"

"Aiden adores children," Victor said with a soft smile.

Harry about hit the ceiling when Viktor placed a hand on his thigh. "Viktor?" he questioned nervously.

"I vill not harm you, Harry," Victor reassured again. "I can make you feel good."

Trembling, Harry looked at where Victor's hand was gently caressing his thigh. "Viktor, I have only ever had sex twice and both times were horribly painful. I don't think that I can do this." It was one thing to be forced, it was another to willingly have sex with Viktor. He loved Viktor, but as a close friend only.

"Tonight let me make you feel good. Let me give you a blowjob," Victor offered, inching his hand up higher. "Then you can go home to your babies and stay vith them until tomorrow night."

"Just a blowjob," Harry asked breathlessly.

Viktor's hand finally reached the zipper of Harry pants, and without taking his eyes of his friend's enchanting emerald ones, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. "Just sit there and feel good. You do not haff to do anything."

Harry was shaking so bad that he was sure that the chair he was sitting in was shaking too. "F-Fudge won't find out?"

"Fuck Fudge," Viktor growled. "The contract does not say that ve haff to haff sex right away. It also does not say that you haff to remain here the entire eighteen hours. Ve haff to do this, but I vont you villing. I am not a rapist and I vont to still be friends vith you after. You mean a lot to me, Harry Potter. Can I suck you?"

Digging his nails into the leather of the armrests, Harry jerkily nodded his head. He didn't want this, not at all, but he wanted to go home. Viktor was being nice when he didn't have to, the least he could do was cooperate.

Viktor gently tugged on Harry's pants and boxers, not at all surprised to find his friend limp and uninterested. He felt like a monster doing this, but he really didn't have any other choice. He was hoping by taking it slow that it would gain Harry's trust back and that he would maybe even come to enjoy being with him.

Harry squeaked when Viktor took him into his mouth and started rolling his tongue around the head of his penis. He may have found this enjoyable if he wasn't so scared, but all he could see and hear was Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry, open your eyes and look at me," Viktor demanded. "I am your friend, not a rapist. Don't close your eyes, I vont you to see only me."

Harry bit his bottom lip so hard that his little fangs went right through it. Looking to Viktor, he nodded his head.

With his eyes locked on Harry's, Viktor took his limp cock and started sucking it again. He hated that his friend was crying, but he was trying to make this enjoyable for him. Obviously it wasn't working though since he was still limp.

"It's alright to feel good, Harry," Viktor said while still working Harry's cock. "Ve are friends."

Feeling like he was going to hyperventilate, Harry pulled a calming Draught out of his pocket and quickly downed it. Focusing back on Viktor, he tried to do as he said and just relax and allow himself to feel it.

It took a while, but Viktor could finally feel Harry start to harden in his mouth. By the tensing in his thighs and buttocks he could tell that he was starting to enjoy himself. Not wanting to draw this out any longer than needed, he took him all the way down his throat and swallowed.

Harry didn't want to admit it, but what Viktor was doing felt incredible. Even though he was still terrified, he had never felt anything this good before. With his eyes rolling back in his head, he came with a loud groan.

After cleaning his spent friend up with his tongue, Viktor stood up. He was painfully hard from watching Harry come, but he would take care of his problem after Harry left. "Are you alright?"

Eyes fluttering open, Harry nodded his head. Looking down and seeing himself still exposed, he cried out and quickly pulled his pants up. "Are... Are you alright?" he asked shyly.

"I'm good," Viktor smiled. "Vould you like to stay for dinner or must you go now?"

Standing up on trembling legs, Harry smiled at Viktor. "I could go for something to eat."

Holding his hand out, Viktor waited until Harry took it and then led him to his kitchen.

***HP

Sirius was standing in front of the fireplace with his hands crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. "I would apologize to you for how I treated you yesterday, but I'm not sorry. I may still be furious with you, but thank you for how you treated Harry last night. I also thank you for taking care of Flint."

Viktor bowed to Harry's godfather. "I do not care for this situation either. I like Harry a lot, I vould never hurt him."

"How long do you think you can stall Fudge?" Sirius asked.

Lip curling back in anger, Viktor growled. "He already floo'd me this morning to see how it vent vith Harry. After what happened with Lucius he plans on keeping a close eye on Harry."

"Bastard," Sirius hissed.

Both men turned towards the door when they heard loud giggling. "Looks like Cepheus got away from Harry again," Sirius chuckled when his little grandson came cruising into the room on his hands and knees laughing.

"Get back here you little monster,"Harry called, jogging into the room. "Viktor!" He gasped, face flushing when he saw his friend. He couldn't help but think about the strong Bulgarian on his knees in front of him sucking him off. He was surprised when just thinking about it got him semi-hard.

"Looks like you haff a runaway," Viktor chuckled, scooping up the little one year old.

"Hiya!" Cepheus shrieked, waving his little hand in Viktor's face.

"Hiya back," Viktor grinned.

Harry couldn't help but look at the two and imagine Viktor holding their child. Despite what was going on, Viktor was a good man. Could he lie to him and tell him that his child was a squib? He was going to have to think long and hard on that.

"You pway?" Cepheus asked sweetly, tilting his head to the side.

Viktor looked to Harry to make sure that it was alright before saying yes. At seeing his nod, he turned back to the little ginger child. "I vould love to play."

For over two hours Harry watched as Viktor played first with Cephie then cuddled his twins. It was great seeing that Viktor didn't treat his girls any different because they were supposedly squibs. After watching him he didn't think that he could lie to him. If his child with Viktor had magic then he would tell him the truth. It would probably look strange anyway if every child he birthed turned out squibs. He didn't need Fudge or anyone else getting suspicious. 

Viktor waited patiently by the floo for Harry to come down after tucking his children in. After spending so much time with his children he was anxious to have a child of his own with Harry. Hopefully tonight he would be relaxed enough to go all the way, though he would not push him.

Harry was a nervous wreck when he entered the living room where Viktor was waiting for him. He already said his goodbyes to his children and godfathers so he could no longer put it off. "I'm ready," he said shyly.

Bowing, Viktor held out his hand to him then escorted him into the floo.

***

"Wow! Your bedroom is like a Quidditch museum," Harry said in awe as he walked around looking at all the Quidditch posters, memorabilia, trophies and medals. "Ron would be drooling."

Unbuttoning his shirt, Viktor stepped behind Harry and nuzzled his nose in his neck. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to his small friend. They may have started out being forced into this, but he badly wanted Harry.

"V-Victor," Harry whimpered.

"Haff you ever been kissed, Harry?" Victor asked huskily.

"Not really," Harry answered, gasping when Viktor started licking and nipping at his neck. "There was one time with a girl in my fifth year, but that turned out a disaster."

Gently grabbing Harry's shoulders, Viktor turned him around so he was facing him. "May I give you your first kiss?"

Swallowing nervously, Harry nodded his head.

Viktor reached out and traced Harry's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Licking his own lips, he slowly leaned in and claimed his friend's mouth.

Feeling a bit lightheaded, Harry gripped Viktor's upper arms for support. This was nothing like the kiss with Cho. Following his lead, he opened his mouth and allowed Viktor's tongue in.

Viktor hissed and pulled back when he caught his tongue on one of Harry's sharp fangs and cut it. Brining his hand up to his mouth, he cringed when it came away red with blood.

Harry moaned in ecstasy. He didn't understand why everyone's blood tasted differently, or why blood directly from the source tasted a million times better than from a cup, but Viktor tasted delicious.

"Do you like my blood?" Viktor asked feeling even more turned on.

Licking his lips, Harry nodded his head yes.

"That's hot," Viktor growled tearing his shirt off. Grabbing his wand, he made a small slice across his muscular chest.

"I don't know if this is safe," Harry warned backing away from Viktor and the smell of his deliciously tempting blood.

"You vill not harm me just like I vill not harm you," Viktor said, stalking the small boy.

Unable to deny his instincts any longer, Harry lurched forward and sealed his mouth over the freely bleeding cut. He hadn't had fresh blood like this since Professor Snape fed him in the hospital bathroom after his twins were born.

Viktor was impossibly hard now. He had never been this turned on before in his life. Picking the part vampire up, he carried him to his bed and laid him on his back. Mindful of his much larger and heavier frame, he settled himself on top of him and started rutting against him.

Harry was a clusterfuck of emotions. Drinking from Viktor was not only extremely fulfilling, but it also had him harder than his wand. Thank Merlin he hadn't gotten turned on like this when he was sucking on Snape's wrist. 

Despite being horney as hell, he was terrified of where this was going to lead. He could feel Viktor's penis through his pants and it felt massive. Regardless of his fears, he had to go through with this. Fudge would only wait so long before declaring that there was something wrong with Viktor before sending him off to Zabini.

"Like vith the blowjob, Harry, just feel and enjoy," Viktor panted as he pushed Harry's pants down.

Harry didn't want to let go of Viktor's chest, but he didn't have much of a choice when the Bulgarian moved down his body and took his cock into his mouth.

Viktor sighed in relief, when unlike the night before, Harry was already hard and leaking copious amounts of pre come. His little friend wouldn't be lasting long at all. Summoning his lube, he coated his finger and started circling Harry's tight little ring of muscles.

Panicking, Harry closed his legs and tried scooting away. He was fine with the blowjob, but he didn't think he could go through with the actual penetration. He could still vividly feel the pain of when Lucius brutally fucked him.

Making another cut, but this one on his wrist, Viktor held it out to Harry who immediately latched on. Knowing now that drinking his blood turned Harry on, he took his chance and started rubbing his pucker again, this time adding a little pressure until the tip of his finger slipped in.

Harry growled around the thick wrist as he lapped at the blood. He may be almost crazed with his bloodlust, but he was coherent enough to know not to drink too much. Feeling a finger at his entrance, he tensed but he didn't try to get away this time. He was so close to coming that he didn't want to risk Viktor stopping his assault on his penis.

Viktor was very gentle with thrusting his finger inside of his friend, and after finding his prostate and hearing Harry scream in pleasure, he was able to add two more fingers to the first. 

Harry didn't know what magic Viktor was using on him, but whatever is was it felt incredible. So many time he was close to exploding only to have Viktor stop sucking him for a few minutes. Even the fingers in his backside felt good, especially when they hit that strange sensitive spot.

Making his way back up the submissive, Viktor reclaimed his lips while he graciously lubed up his aching cock. He wanted to just slam himself in Harry, but he didn't want to risk hurting or scaring him.

Harry knew what was coming and he was absolutely terrified. Locking his eyes on Viktor's, trusting his friend, he spread his legs open and gripped his biceps in a death grip.

"I vill be gentle," Viktor reassured, "and you can bite me." Guiding his slicked up cock to the right spot, he looked into his friend's eyes as he slowly pushed in.

Harry whimpered in pain, all pleasure completely forgotten. Viktor was huge...too big for him. "I-I can't," he cried fearfully.

Panting heavily because he had to stop with just the head of his penis buried in Harry's tight heat, Victor tilted his head back and offered him his throat. "Take a deep breath, relax your muscles and then bite me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry whined pitifully.

"I like it ven you feed from me," Viktor growled, wiping the sweat from his forehead off on his upper arm. "Relax!"

Harry didn't know about biting Viktor, but he did take a deep breath and relax, especially down where Viktor was joining his body in his.

Feeling the vise on his cock loosen somewhat, Viktor started to gently and slowly push in deeper. He had never before felt anyone so tight and hot, not even Aiden and their first time together. Seeing that Harry was still in a lot of pain and refusing to bite him, he awkwardly grabbed his wand and cast a small cutting hex on his neck. Lifting Harry's head, he brought it to his wound.

As much as Harry feared that he was taking too much blood from Viktor, he couldn't stop himself from latching on and sucking. His blood tasted so good and feeding from him like this turned him on. He could even feel his cock harden again.

Viktor started to pull out and thrust back in, slowly fucking himself all the way into Harry's now welcoming heat. "So good," he panted, picking up speed and thrusting harder.

Harry released Viktor's neck and threw his head back when Viktor started assaulting that sensitive spot in his ass. "Please, Viktor!" he cried, needing to come so bad that it hurt. He never imagined that sex could feel so good. He wanted his friend to take him harder and faster.

Sitting up on his knees, Viktor hooked one of Harry's legs over his shoulder while he reached down and started tugging on his friend's cock. "You are so beautiful. Come for me, Harry."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Between the pounding in his ass and now Viktor jerking him off, he came with a loud scream, his entire body spasming.

Viktor came with a roar when Harry's orgasm caused his anal muscles to clench almost painfully around his cock. Trembling, he collapsed on the submissive, his cock still buried deep in his ass. "Are you alright, my friend?"

Harry was too out of breath to answer so he nodded his head instead. Now he could finally understand why his godfathers were always going at it. For someone with three kids, he was extremely innocent when it came to sex.

"Sleep," Viktor commanded, rolling off of Harry and spooning behind him. "I haff got you."

***HP

Harry woke to the feel of Viktor slowly and gently thrusting in and out of him. Moaning, he pushed back to meet his thrusts.

Viktor was on his side behind Harry enjoying a nice leisurely morning fuck. Even after taking him twice last night, once again after Harry woke to use the bathroom, he was still deliciously tight. If he allowed himself, he could find himself falling hard for his small friend. Unfortunately the Ministry would never allow Harry to be in a relationship with just one person, and he still loved Aiden despite taking Harry to his bed.

It didn't take long for Harry to come, his entire body was hypersensitive after the previous night's activities. He was also hoping that Viktor would allow him to leave early, he was dying to see his babies.

Viktor came a minute after Harry, kissing and nibbling at his neck as he did so. "As much as I vont a child from you, I hope to enjoy a few more nights vith you and teach you that sex can be vonderful."

Smiling, Harry turned and nuzzled into the Bulgarian. "Thank you for being kind and gentle."

"I care too much to hurt you, Harry," Viktor said sincerely. "Now, do you vont to eat here or go home to your babies?"

Grinning, Harry quickly sat up. "Please, can I go home?" Technically he had five more hours before his time was up, but he was aching to hug and hold his children.

"I think I can be persuaded," Viktor smirked. "If you allow me to shower vith you?"

Blushing and sucking on his bottom lip, Harry shyly nodded his head. Viktor already had his three times with him in twenty four hours, but he enjoyed being with him. Viktor made it easier for him to forget all the bad things that happened to him.

 

***HP***

this wasn't how I originally planned to write the scene with Viktor, but I decided to give our favorite submissive a break. I also like Krum.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

I'm moving right along with this. I may even keep going on this one, at least for another chapter or 2.

I'm thinking we will see the Cullens in the next chapter...finally. I know some of you are rather anxious.

Please review. This fic doesn't seem to get the love that my other fics do. I know it's darker and not everyone can handle rape. Still, I can't help but think that I should shelf this one and move onto my more liked fics. If you feel I should continue, review and let me know..

***HP

 

"Well, well, well, someone has a glow about them," Draco smirked as he watched his friend brush his hair in the mirror. "I do believe that this is the first time you have ever brushed your hair."

"Piss off, Draco," Harry said, using his hair to hide his blush.

"I looks to me that someone has the hots for the Bulgarian Bon Bon, Viktor Krum," Draco snickered. "For the past two weeks you have been happier than what I have seen you in a long time."

"I don't have the hots for Viktor," Harry lied. "My hair is just growing too long and I was debating on wether to cut it or not."

"Sure," Draco drawled, "whatever makes you feel better. You're not fooling anyone in this house, we can all see that you have fallen for Viktor."

Harry angrily slammed his brush down on the sink. "So what!" he roared. "It doesn't matter. I don't get to be happy and have a relationship like a normal person. Even if I could he wouldn't want me anyway, Viktor is in love with Aiden, not me. He's only with me to get a child."

Draco stepped into the bathroom to comfort his friend, but froze when he felt the submissive's magic licking dangerously at his skin. Harry must have it bad for Viktor if he was reacting this way to just a little teasing.

"I'm sorry," he said, hoping to calm Harry before he destroyed something or hurt himself.

Dropping his chin to his chest, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to fall for him, Draco," he said softly, "but over the past two weeks he has been so good to me. I know it will all end when I finally get pregnant that's why I'm getting so upset. Why am I not allowed to have someone special in my life?"

"You're in love with him," Draco gasped.

"And he's in love with Aiden Lynch," Harry said sadly. "How truly fucked up is that?"

"Oh, Harry," Draco cried, finally able to enter the bathroom so he could comfort his friend. Really, Harry had become more of a brother to him than a friend. Like Harry kept reminding him, they were family now.

"It's all going to end now, Draco," Harry cried. "Now that I'm pregnant Viktor won't want me anymore. He'll go back to Aiden and I'll be left haunting this house like the pitiful loser that I am."

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked in shock. "I thought that Uncle Sev hasn't been by yet today to scan you."

"He hasn't," Harry answered sadly, "but I can just feel that I am. My magic feels different, like it did with Cephie and the twins."

Draco stepped back so he could get a good look at his friend. Now that he was truly looking at him, he could see that his tired eyes were red and swollen. Harry had been doing a lot of crying. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"I was so stupid," Harry cried. "I didn't mean to fall in love with him, but it just happened. I was hoping that I would never get pregnant so I could stay with him. I love him so much that it hurts."

Draco wished that he could say something that would make Harry feel better, but there were no miracle words out there that could. "What are you going to do now?"

"Severus will be here in fifteen minutes to scan me and then I will floo to Viktor's to give him the joyful news. After that I'll come home and cry my eyes out for a few days and curse my life, and then I'll slip into a deep depression. It should all be rather entertaining, would you like to join me?"

Draco thoughtfully scratched at his chin. "As fun as that sounds, and it does sound fun, I'll have to pass this time. Does Viktor know that you love him?"

"Yeah, right!" Harry scoffed. "Like I want to make myself look even more pitiful than what I already am. Viktor has been great to me, but his heart is with Aiden. For two weeks he has put up with me, I'm sure that he's ready to get back him."

The past two weeks with Viktor had been truly magical. It wasn't all about the sex, though, there had been plenty of that. Way more than what the contract stated. Viktor had treated him like someone special, like a human being that had feelings. He took him out to restaurants, concerts, Quidditch matches, they even went into the muggle world for some fun. When they weren't out doing stuff or having sex, they spent their time at Grimmauld Place with his babies. Viktor was so good with his kids and they had grown to love him as much as he did. It was going to be hard on all four of them when he stopped coming around.

Viktor had also showed him that sex wasn't a bad thing and something that should be feared. When consensual, sex was amazing. He had come to look forward to his nights with Viktor. After their first few times together he even started to participate. Viktor taught him different sexual positions and he had even given Viktor a few blow jobs. It had stopped being about sex to him, he had fallen in love with the strong Bulgarian. He didn't know if his time with Viktor was a good thing or a bad thing. While he came to greatly enjoy sex, it would never be the same with any of the other men. Viktor wasn't like other purebloods and they wouldn't treat him the way he did. To them, he was just a broodmare that they bought whose sole purpose was to produce children for them.

Draco really felt bad for Harry. For the past two weeks he bad been a completely different person. He was smiling, laughing, eating, and just enjoying life again. It was going to hurt watching him slip back into his depression.

"Harry, Severus is here," Sirius said called from downstairs.

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath. This was it. He had known from the beginning that he was on borrowed time with Viktor, but it still hurt knowing that his time with him was over.

***HP

Laughing, Viktor caught Harry as he stumbled out the floo. "You are impossible, Harry."

Straightening up, Harry plastered on his trademark fake smile. "I despise the floo and portkey."

Viktor knew immediately that something was wrong with his friend. He could read Harry easier than what he could read Aiden. "Harry, vot is vong? Is it the babies?"

Harry tried to stop it but his eyes watered up anyway. "Cephie and the girls are fine."

Viktor relaxed at hearing that. He loved those three little babies. "Vhy are you sad," he asked, wiping a tear off of Harry's cheek.

"I'm pregnant," Harry choked out, losing his battle with his tears.

"Pregnant!" Viktor repeated breathlessly. Seeing that Harry was crying, he pulled him into his arms. "Vhy are you crying?" He was thrilled that he was finally going to have a baby with Harry, but he was also upset that their time together was over. He would never admit it, especially to Aiden, but he had fallen in love with Harry. He still loved Aiden, too, that hadn't changed, but he also loved Harry just as much as Aiden.

"I-I'm going to miss you," Harry cried into Viktor's chest.

"Ve vill still see each other, Harry. I promise you."

"But it won't be the same." Wiping his eyes, Harry took a few steps away from Viktor. "I'm sorry about the blubbering, it must be the hormones," he lied. "I guess I'll get going now, but I'll owl you when my check-ups are."

Viktor's heart was breaking. How did everything get to be such a mess? "Stay the night vith me," he blurted out. 

"But I'm already pregnant," Harry said weakly. He wanted nothing more than to say yes, to be with Viktor because they wanted to be together and not because they were trying to conceive a baby. 

Viktor slowly approached Harry then reached out and cupped his face. "Give me one more night. I vont you, Harry. I know it's not right, but I do."

'I want you too," Harry whimpered, leaning into Viktor's warm hand.

***HP

"Shit!" Draco cursed, quickly folding the Daily Prophet and sitting on it. Harry had been depressed enough for the past four weeks, he didn't need to read the front page of today's paper.

"Good morning," Remus said, walking into the kitchen with Cepheus followed by Harry who had both twins.

"Morning," Draco mumbled, accepting little Aurora from Harry. "And how is my little princess doing today?" He asked, staring lovingly down at his baby sister.

"Draco, have you seen today's paper?" Remus asked as he searched the table. "The owl delivered it earlier but I was too busy cooking breakfast to read it."

Draco gave Remus a subtle shake of his head, but it seemed that the werewolf wasn't paying attention to him. "Sorry, I haven't seen it. I just sat down."

"Strange," Remus mumbled, bending down to look under the table.

"So, Harry," Draco said loudly, trying to change the subject, "what are your plans for today?"

"Actually," Harry said nervously, "I was going to go to Mungos and have a talk with the head of the Healers Program. I'm hoping that he will accept me part time." He was tired of moping around the house over Viktor, he had to get out and do something. It had been a month since his last amazing night with Viktor, and while his friend had owled him a few times since then, he had yet to visit him. He understood that he was busy with Quidditch and Aiden, but it still hurt.

"Harry, that's fantastic," Remus crowed. "With your NEWT scores there's no way that they will turn you down."

"You and Sirius don't mind looking after the children for me?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. Remus and Sirius lived for him and his babies.

Remus was extremely proud of Harry for wanting to follow through with his dreams despite all the obstacles. Sitting around the house twenty four seven wasn't healthy for an eighteen year old boy. "Of course not, you know that. This is fantastic, Harry."

"I mean, I know that it won't be easy being pregnant and having three babies, but I think that I can do it."

"I have no doubts," Remus grinned proudly.

"Healer Dalyphn is a prick," Draco warned. "He's head of the Program and he thinks he's a god. Imagine a cross between Lockheart and Fudge."

Harry crinkled his face up in disgust. "I didn't need that visual, thanks."

"You don't have anything to worry about, though," Draco reassured. "I know they are accepting part and full time students and your grades are better than mine."

"Well your not pregnant," Harry reminded moodily. 

"True, but you're also not due for eight months. That will see you through two sessions before you have to sit a session out. It will take you twice as long to become a Healer, but you will get there. Students who are only in the program to become Potions Masters follow a similar schedule. They do two part time sessions with the Healers program a year and the rest full time apprenticing under a Potion Master. It takes them four years, but they come out with two Masters."

"I don't want to get my hopes up," Harry grinned, "but I'm really excited about this. Do you know if there are any witches pregnant in the program?

"There's two in my group and they have no problems keeping up."

Passing Oriana off to Remus, Harry got up and fixed himself a big bowl or oatmeal and then poured blood all over it from a pot that Remus had warming on the stove. 

Remus breathed a big sigh of relief when he saw Harry eating. After things ended with Viktor, Harry had slipped into another deep depression and had stopped eating again. This Healers Program may be just what he needed to get him out and about, happy, and feeling normal again.

***HP

Harry tried to control the twitching in his eye as the arrogant bastard in front of him loudly tapped his fingers on his desk while he read over his test scores and letter of recommendations from both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

Draco hadn't been kidding when he said that Healer Dalyphn was a prick. The man acted like he was doing him a favor just by meeting with him and that he was nothing more than dirt on the bottom of his shoe. His wavy blond hair reminded him of Lockheart's, as well as his pompous attitude, but his dumpy body and beady little eyes reminded him of Minister Fudge. Like Draco said, he was a disgusting cross between the two..

Peering over the paper in his hand, Healer Carl Dalyphn checked out the young submissive. "These scores are very impressive, but you did not graduate with your class."

"No, sir," Harry said clearing his throat. "I wanted to, but circumstances prevented me."

"Yes, your submissive status was discovered."

Harry refused to fidget under the look that the man was giving him. "Yes, sir, but I have completed all my requirements and would have tied for first in my year if I would have been allowed to remain at Hogwarts."

Leaning forward, Carl stared hard at the boy. "How do you expect to attend classes while pregnant and with little ones at home?"

Harry could already tell that this man wasn't going to make it easy for him get into the program. "I have a great support team with my godfathers and they have offered to look after my children."

"We normally don't accept pregnant witches into the program," Carl lied.

"I passed three on my way in here, sir," Harry said, gritting his teeth. "I also read everything on the Program and nowhere does it state that a pregnant person, or one with children, can not attend."

"That is true," Carl said, eyes darkening, "but admittance is at my discretion. I just don't know if you have what it takes to become a healer.

Harry was trying not to panic, he could feel his dreams of being a healer slip through his fingers once again. "Sir, being a healer has been a dream of mine for years. I busted my ass and passed my NEWTs with flying colors to get accepted in here. I know I have some obstacles to work through, but I desperately want to be a healer and I'm willing to sacrifice sleep and time with my children for this. I feel that I have what it take to be a damn good healer."

Carl stood up and walked around his desk, stopping in front of the submissive. "How badly do you want this, Harry?"

"Sir?" Harry asked somewhat wearily.

"Let me rephrase that," Carl smirked. Bending down and placing his hands on boy's chair and boxing him in, he leaned in until his face was almost flush with his "What are you willing to do to get in here?" he asked huskily.

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry felt like someone had dumped ice water down his back. "I-I don't understand, sir." He understood perfectly what the man was getting at, but he wanted him to spell it out.

Straightening up, Carl walked behind the submissive's chair and placed his hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. "I am a half-blood, Mr. Potter, and as such ineligible to bid on you. A child with my brains and your looks and magical power could take over this world. Get Minister Fudge to agree to allow me to impregnate you next and I will accept you into the program."

Trembling, in anger not fear, Harry stood up and turned on the man. "Let me get this straight. You will only accept me into the program if I let you fuck me and get me pregnant?"

"You don't have to be so crude about it, Mr. Potter," Carl snapped, "but yes. The only way you will ever become a healer is if you produce a child for me."

"Really?" Harry snarled, eyes glowing dangerously. "Do you think your pathetic little cock will even be able to get it up? Are you so desperate to get some ass that you have to threaten someone to get it? Well fuck you!" he roared, his magic lashing out and sending the bastard crashing into the wall and destroying his bookcase.

Carl tried to get to his feet, but his head was spinning and he was pretty sure he had some broken bones. "You will never be a healer now!" he gasped in pain, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"You are a pitiful excuse for a human being," Harry growled. Picking up something that looked old, valuable and very breakable off the man's desk, he heaved it at his head, just missing it.

Carl cried out when his face was sprayed with shards of glass. "I'll see you arrested for this," he threatened. Pulling his wand out from his pocket, he activated the ward that summoned the hospital security guards.

Harry angrily snatched his papers off of the man's desk. "Go ahead, have me arrested and sent to Azkaban. I'll make sure everyone knows what a dirty, disgusting, pervert you are. How many little kids have you inappropriately fondled in all your years of being a healer?"

"You're crazy," Carl rasped out.

Harry threw his head back laughing. "I am what you all have made me."

"Harry, that's enough," Healer Falcon said gently, slowly walking into Healer Dalyphn's office. He didn't know what he was expecting to find when he felt the alert go off in the Healer's office, but it sure as hell wasn't a pissed off submissive and a broken and bloody Dalyphn. Though, he was sure that the man had it coming to him. He was an arrogant bastard.

"No!" Harry roared. "I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like I'm some fucking kind of animal. All I wanted to do was become a healer and help people."

Healer Falcon gasped when Harry's magic saturated the air making it hard for him to breath. Seeing the guards at the door with their wands pointed at the submissive, he quickly waved them away. He knew that Harry was pregnant and a simple stunning spell could cause him to lose the baby. "Harry, talk to me. You know that I'm on your side."

"Falcon, knock him the hell out!" Carl bellowed. "He's deranged and a lier." If it got out that he refused the Savior of the Wizarding World admittance into St. Mungo's then he would lose his job for sure. Possibly even his license since he was basically blackmailing him.

"Shut up!" Harry screamed, blindly picking something else up off the desk and hurdling it at the man. This time it connected painfully with his shoulder.

"Enough, Harry!" Healer Falcon said sternly. "You need to stop before you get in trouble. Think of your children. Now tell me what happened to have you so upset."

"I came to apply and interview for the Healers Program. My NEWT scores were more than good enough to get me in and I tied for first in my class. That piece of shit," he snarled, pointing to the sniveling man still on the floor, "denied me admittance unless I let him fuck me and get me pregnant."

Seeing red, Falcon turned to Dalyphn. "Explain yourself," he snarled. Dalyphn may be head of the program, but he was Head of St. Mungo's.

Struggling to sit up, Carl glared at the boy. "He's lying!" he spat. "All I said was that it was too risky with him being a pregnant male submissive. Next thing I know he's going all psycho crazy on me. He's not right in the head."

"Lier!" Harry shrieked. "I will swear on my magic. I will show you my memories. He's lying."

Healer Falcon didn't like how pale and sweaty Harry was starting to look. He could also see that his hands were trembling badly. "Please, Harry, I need you to calm down. It's not good for the baby. Why don't you come with me to my office and we can talk about it."

"I just wanted to be a healer," Harry said weakly, all his anger bleeding out of him and leaving him feeling exhausted. "Why does everyone want to hurt and use me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Healer Falcon took a deep breath when Harry's magic receded back into him. If he wanted to he could have wiped out the entire hospital with how powerful he was. "Come with me, Harry," he said, holding his hand out to the submissive.

"He's an ass," Harry mumbled as he passed Dalyphn.

"Yes he is," Healer Falcon agreed. "I will be reviewing your memories then meeting with him later. First I want to check and make sure that you are alright. It's dangerous using that kind of magic when you're pregnant."

Harry followed Healer Falcon, ignoring all the other healers and nurses who were lingering out in the hall being nosey.

"Back to work!" Healer Falcon snapped. "And someone see to Dalyphn, he needs medical attention."

***HP

Harry fell back on Healer Falcon's examining table, head pounding. "Sorry for losing it back there. I really fucked up."

Falcon waved his wand over the boy. "Sounds to me like he deserved it. Harry, if he did what you said, I will see him fired for it."

"He did," Harry said, voice slurring. "M'tired."

"You're magical core is dangerously low," Healer Falcon explained. "I'm going to give you a Dreamless Sleep... No arguing!" he snapped when Harry opened his mouth to protest. "It takes a lot of magic to sustain a pregnancy and you used a lot going after Dalyphn. The fastest way to recharge a core is to sleep." 

"He's such a bastard. My test scores were better than Draco's."

Healer Falcon quickly thrust the potion into the submissive's hand when he saw that he was getting upset again. "After you take that I'll get your memories and watch them while you sleep."

Finally giving in to his tears, Harry nodded his head and downed the vial. For the first time in a month he had woken in a semi good mood and was pretty confident that he would get accepted into the Healers Program. He had been looking forward to getting out, being around others and learning how to be a healer. He could now officially kiss that dream goodbye.

"Alright, Harry, I need you to think about your encounter with Daylphn," Healer Falcon instructed as he placed his wand at Harry's temple. "Very good," he said after retrieving his memories. "Now sleep, you're safe here and I will contact Sirius for you." He was worried that Dalyphn was going to go squealing to the Minister and then he would use this incident as an excuse to take Harry's children.

He couldn't blame the boy for finally snapping. Since day one of stepping foot back in the Wizarding World he had been used and abused by everyone. It was disgusting that he couldn't even apply for school without someone demanding something from him. Dalyphn would be fired for this, he would make sure of it. Viktor Krum could also go after the bastard because his actions threatened the life of his unborn heir.

***HP

Healer Falcon wasn't surprised to find Auror Shaklebolt and Minister Fudge in Healer Dalyphn's room. The man had suffered a concussion and two broken ribs, and as far as he was concerned he deserved them.

After watching Harry's memories there was no doubt that Dalyphn had been in the wrong. Not only did he demand sex and a child from Harry in order to get into the program, but he also layed his hands on him. He was tempted to break a few more of the man's ribs. 

"I demand that he be taken in!" Carl shouted, face red and splotchy.

Healer Falcon could see Fudge's eyes sparkling with excitement. The man looked like Christmas was coming early for him. "Minister, Auror Shaklebolt," he greeted. "I have reviewed Potter's memories and Harry was justified in his lashing out. Dalyphn was demanding sex and a child from Harry in order to get into the Healers Program."

"Excuse me!" Carl spluttered.

Healer Falcon pinned Dalyphn with a chilly glare. "You heard me. The board is already in a meeting reviewing his memories. I expect by the end of the day you will be without a job."

"Regardless," Cornelius blustered. "It still doesn't give Potter the right to physically attack someone. He needs to be punished."

"Like Lucius was punished when he hurt Harry?" Healer Falcon snapped back. "He's a pregnant hormonal teen who felt threatened." 

"So are you saying that Potter is unstable?" Fudge grinned.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Healer Falcon growled.

"Maybe we need to review Potter's ability to look..."

"Vhere is Harry Potter?" Viktor demanded storming into the room. "I vos told that the healer in here could take me to him."

"Viktor Krum!" Carl said breathlessly, he was a huge Quidditch fan. 

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the man on the bed. He had gotten an emergency owl from Harry's godfather saying that Harry was in the hospital because of an incident with the head of the Healers Program. "Are you the one vho attacked my Harry?" he asked dangerously.

"I...I...I," Carl stuttered nervously. "The boy attacked me."

"Vhat did you do to him?" Viktor growled. He knew that Harry would never attack someone without having a good reason.

"What does it matter to you?"

Stalking to the bed, Viktor grabbed the man by the collar and pinned him to the mattress. "Harry is my friend, but he is also carrying my child."

"Oh shit," Carl whimpered. "Potter misunderstood me."

Healer Falcon laid his hand on Bulgarian's arm. "Mr. Krum, if you come with me I will take you to see Mr. Potter."

Sneering in disgust at the sniveling loser, Viktor flung him back on the bed and turned to the other healer. "Harry and the baby, are they alright?"

"Harry is sleeping in my office with Sirius watching over him. All scans show that he's alright, his core is just a severely drained. As for the baby, scans can't detect it because of his vampirism, but everything is looking good."

***HP

Viktor and Sirius were both sitting by Harry's bed waiting for him to wake. "A little heads up would have been nice." Sirius said, glaring at the Bulgarian.

Viktor turned to Sirius and raised a single eyebrow. They had been sitting by Harry's bedside for three hours and had hardly said a word to each other. "Excuse me?"

"Your engagement to Lynch. It would have been nice to get a little warning before it was plastered all over the papers for Harry to see."

"It vos not planned. It was supposed to remain a secret but I vos overheard proposing to him. Does Harry know?"

Sighing, Sirius shook his head no. "Draco hid the paper from him this morning. He really loves you."

"I vish it could have been different for us," Viktor said sadly. "I fell in love vith him too, but ve vould never be allowed to be together."

"And you love Lynch, too," Sirius said flatly.

"Very much so," Viktor admitted. "How has he been? I have missed him."

"Depressed again, but not as bad as before the two of you got together. I'm afraid after this mess though, and finding out about your engagement, that he will only get worse. He was very excited this morning over joining the Healers Program. It would have been good for him."

"Good news," Healer Falcon said, walking into the room. "Dalyphn has been fired for his actions. He tried to lie his way out of it, but the proof was in Harry's memories."

Sirius relaxed some at hearing that. "Does that mean that Harry can get into the program now?"

"Well, there's also bad news," Healer Falcon said reluctantly. "Fudge is demanding that Harry be admitted for psychological evaluation. That's a mandatory forty eight hour evaluation with no visitors allowed."

"What!" Sirius roared, lunging to his feet. "He got angry and his magic lashed out, it happens to witches and wizards all the time. He's already seeing a mind healer, can't he say or do something?"

Viktor stood up and stormed towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Sirius called.

"I vill not have him risking the life of my unborn child by forcing Harry to stay in this place." Viktor snarled.

"Is the baby all you care about?" Sirius blurted out.

Viktor turned on the man, his eyes cold as ice. "I care for Harry more than I do my fiancé, but Fudge von't care about that. He vill care, though, if I come at him as the highest bidder who paid him a fortune to get a child from Harry. Until that baby is born, I have some say in Harry's life. Him remaining here vill upset and stress him out and put my child at risk."

"I will go with him to make sure that he doesn't kill that blubbering idiot," Healer Falcon offered. He also agreed with Viktor Krum, being forced to remain here could put Harry's baby at risk.

Once again running his fingers through his hair, Sirius retook his seat at Harry's bedside. "Why is it always something," he muttered.

***HP

Viktor couldn't help but look smug as he walked back into Harry's room. Not only had he gotten Fudge to reconsider having Harry admitted, but he also scared that loser healer so bad that he damn near wet himself. At least they no longer had to worry about him pressing charges against Harry.

"He'll be waking soon," Healer Falcon informed after he explained to Sirius what had happened with Fudge and Dalyphn. Both Fudge and Dalyphn had cowed easily in the face of the enraged Bulgarian. 

"What about the Healers Program?" Sirius asked. "He was so looking forward to that."

Healer Falcon looked apologetically at the submissive's godfather. "Until Dalyphn can be replaced we won't be accepting any new students. It could take anywhere from weeks to months to find a replacement. I'm sorry."

"I should have known better than to get my hopes up," Harry said teary eyed from the bed. "I'm sorry that I cause so much trouble, Healer Falcon."

Healer Falcon smiled down at the boy. "I wouldn't say that you cause trouble, but you do know how to cause a commotion. You keep us all on our toes."

Harry carefully sat up, face lighting up when he spotted Viktor. "Viktor, what are you doing here?"

"I vos vorried about you," Viktor said, embracing his friend.

Harry tried not to melt into Viktor's strong arms. He couldn't keep doing this to himself, Viktor and him could never be together. "I'm sure you were just worried about the baby," he chuckled drily. "I'm no healer, nor will I ever be, but my magic is telling me that everything is alright with the baby."

Viktor stepped back and brushed his fingers across Harry's cheek. "Yes, I vos vorried about our baby, but I am here because I vos vorried about you. I rushed over as soon as I heard that you were here."

Sirius could see in Harry's eyes how much he loved Viktor and it made his heard bleed for his godson. "Viktor managed to get the charges against you dropped."

"I can be very persuasive vhen I need to be," Viktor bragged.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. "I shouldn't have lost it like that. I was just so mad and hurt. Why does everyone expect something from me. Guess it doesn't matter now, I'll never get into the program."

Pulling up a chair, Healer Falcon took a seat across from the young submissive. "The Healers Program isn't the only way to become a healer, it's just the easiest. You could always apprentice."

Harry snorted. "What healer in their right mind would apprentice me? I cause nothing but trouble."

"You're looking at the healer who is crazy enough to apprentice you."

"I-I...what?" Harry croaked, not believing his ears. "You want to apprentice me? For real?"

"I'm not going to be easy on you," Healer Flacon said with a smirk, "but yes, I would like to apprentice you. I think you have what it takes to make a great healer and I don't want to see all that talent and heart go to waste."

Harry flew off the bed and wrapped his arms around Healer Falcon and hugged him with all he had. "Thank you so much. I promise that I won't let you down and I'll work extra hard."

Healer Falcon awkwardly patted Harry on the back. He hadn't been expecting to get an armful of happy submissive. "I will draw up a contract for you to sign. Understand that your health and the health of the baby that you are carrying come first so I'll only let you do practical for three hours a day while pregnant, five days a week. The rest will be just boring book work."

"I like boring book work," Harry cried excitedly. He wasn't upset that Healer Falcon was limiting his time which would mean it would take him twice as long to become a healer. He wanted to be a healer badly, but not at the expensive of never seeing his children. This was perfect.

"Alright then," Healer Falcon chuckled. "I'll write up a list of what books I want you to get, along with an apprentice's contract and I'll see you back here Monday morning."

"But that's three days away," Harry whined, making the three men in the room chuckle. He was so excited that he wanted to start right now. Apprenticing under a healer was actually better than the Healers Program, but not many healers took apprentices anymore because they were too busy and it was a huge responsibility taking on an apprentice.

"Yes, and I need you to take these next three days to rest. You used a lot of magic knocking Dalyphn on his ass. If you want I'll give you a few book assignments, but nothing practical until I know that your core is fully charged."

Sirius stood up, grinning at his godson. "I think this calls for a celebration. My little pup is Healer Falcon's apprentice, this is big."

"For once I agree with you," Harry giggled, hugging his godfather. "I'm so excited."

"Thank you,"Sirius mouthed to Healer Falcon over Harry's head. He hadn't seen a smile on Harry's face like this since....well since forever! Harry went from fearing for his life for years from Lord Voldemort, raped and bitten by a vampire, and then to his submissive status being discovered. He never had a chance to be truly happy. Hopefully now he would see more smiles on his pup."

***HP

The last few months for Harry had been amazing. Hard, but amazing. He was now eight months pregnant with Viktor's baby, and other than that small hiccup with Healer Dalyphn, things had been smooth sailing. He was doing great, his kids were doing great, his apprenticeship was doing great, he had even met Aiden Lynch and he was great. He could now count the Irish Seeker as one of his friends.

Their first meeting had been awkward and stressful on him, but he had agreed to it for Viktor. It meant a lot to Viktor that he got along with Aiden since the three of them were going to be sharing a baby together. That first meeting had hurt a lot, seeing how happy and in love they were, but he was slowly getting over it...getting over Viktor. Viktor would always have a special place in his heart, but Viktor was never meant to be his. If it hadn't been for the situation they were forced into they never would have gotten together in the first place. It still hurt, but he was moving on.

Sirius loped into Harry's room as Padfoot and snatched the book he had been reading out of his hand. "Come on, Pads, I have to get that read before morning.

Shifting back, Sirius placed the book on Harry's dresser. "Harry, it's one in the morning and you have to be at the hospital by seven. You will have plenty of time after tomorrow to read about Dragon Pox and other lovely wizarding diseases."

Pouting, Harry climbed under his blanket. "I don't see why tomorrow has to be my last day. I can work up until I give birth." He absolutely loved every second of being at the hospital and he was learning loads under Healer Falcon. He was already doing procedures that Draco had only ever read about. 

"Healer Falcon warned you that as soon as working started draining your core that you were done until after you give birth," Sirius reminded. He was grateful to Healer Falcon for taking Harry under his wing and keeping a close eye on him. Harry would have been lost without him.

Harry hated to admit it, but he was getting tired. He could feel his magic struggling to keep up with his demand, but he hated that he wouldn't be back at the hospital for at least another two months, possibly even longer. Even then he would only get spend about two months at the hospital before he was shipped off to Italy and Zabini. At the rate he was going he was going to be fifty by the time he became a healer.

Shifting back to Padfoot, Sirius jumped on the bed with Harry and snuggled up with him. While the past eight months had been better than the previous two years, it still hadn't been easy on any of them. At least Fudge hadn't been bothering them, it seemed the Minister didn't want to go toe to toe with an enraged Bulgarian again.

It was sad that Harry was only nineteen years old and getting ready to have his fourth child. Christmas had been a blast, though, with three little ones tearing into their gifts. The house had been full with friends and family over celebrating, the only hitch had been when Cepheus bit both Ron and Aiden. His little grandson was getting better with the biting, but there were times when he just couldn't help himself. It normally only happened before a meal or when he was really tired. This time he had bitten because he was overly excited. Thankfully Aurora hadn't discovered the joys of biting. It was probably because they learned from Cepheus that they needed to increase their blood when weaning.

The twins were doing remarkable. Their first birthday was coming up in a few days, and like with Cepheus, Harry was going crazy with the party planning. This time everyone was pitching in to help, regardless of Harry grumping that he could handle it on his own. He was only a few weeks away from giving birth and they were trying to keep him as stress free as possible. It was bad enough that he was already waking from nightmares because he knew his time with Blaise Zabini was coming up, he didn't need anything else adding to it.

Depending exactly when Harry gave birth, he would be going to Italy sometime in May to be with Blaise Zabini. Since floo'ing was so hard on him, this time they decided to stay at one of the Black estates in Italy. He would still have to floo back and forth, but the distance wouldn't be as great. 

Harry was dreading being with Zabini and it wasn't helping matters that Draco refused to talk about him. They had been extremely close during their Hogwarts years, but haven't seen each other since graduation. He planned on cornering the blond soon to find out exactly what kind of man Zabini was.

After Zabini they didn't know who was next on the list. Fudge was being extremely tight lipped about it which made him fear that it was Lucius Malfoy again. If it was he was kidnapping Harry and his babies...even if he had to knock him out. It was either that or kill Malfoy. It would be a cold day in hell before he let that sick bastard touch his godson again.

One way or another he had to find a way to convince Harry to run. He couldn't keep this up much longer physically or mentally. Apprenticing under Healer Falcon had done wonders for his pup, but he could see in his eyes how exhausted he was. He couldn't keep popping out babies year after year...it was killing him.

***HP

Sticking his head in the fridge, Harry rooted around until he found his jug of blood. Popping the top off, he took a whiff of it, scrunching his nose up in disgust. He didn't want bagged blood, he wanted fresh warm blood. He didn't just want it, he was craving it.

"Potter, what the hell?" Draco moaned, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Me, what the hell? How about you, what the hell?" Harry chuckled. "Draco, it's four in the morning, what are you still doing here?"

Draco gagged when he spotted the jug of blood on the table. "I stayed over to help with the girls. I just finished feeding Aurora. Why the hell won't that little menace sleep through the night like her sweet little sister?"

Feeling for his friend who was nice enough to help him out, Harry walked to the stove and put some water on for tea. He was now three days past his due date and everyone was pitching in to take care of everything for him. He was so big and uncomfortable that he was surprised that he was able to waddle his fat ass down to the kitchen.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What are you doing up at four in the morning? Are you in pain"

"Nah, I'm just hungry but the thought of drinking old blood has me wanting to yak."

Draco turned a lovely shade of green. This wasn't the first time that Harry craved fresh blood with this pregnancy. "Hate to tell you this, but I think that's another bloodsucker that you're carrying."

Groaning, Harry collapsed into a chair. "I know. Just my luck, another year of getting my nipples chewed off."

"So what are you going to do about the blood?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Viktor is coming over later today, maybe he'll let me take a bite out of him." Viktor had actually let him feed from him a few times while visiting. He couldn't help it, the baby needed fresh blood.

"If you promise not to scar my beautiful skin, I'll let you take a pint or so from me," Draco offered reluctantly.

Harry threw his head back laughing. Poor Draco looked like he wanted to throw up when he said that. While Draco offered up plenty of blood for him and his kids to drink, he still turned green at the act and took off for the hills when he drank directly from someone. "As tempting as your offer is, I'll pass. I know that it's something that you're not comfortable with."

"Oh thank Merlin," Draco sighed, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "I would have done it, though."

"And that means the world to me," Harry chuckled. "I can wait until Viktor gets here." Viktor had been visiting everyday for the past two weeks impatiently waiting for the birth of his little son or daughter. While he was huge, he wasn't as ginormous as he was with the twins. He was keeping his fingers crossed that that meant that there was only one baby in him this time. It was very frustrating not being able to get any readings from the baby while still in the womb.

Drinking the last of his tea, Draco stood up with a yawn. "Guess I'm going to try to get a few more hours of sleep. Luckily I don't have classes until eleven."

"Goodnight, Draco."

***HP

Harry was sitting anxiously in the living room waiting for Viktor to floo in. It was ten in the morning and he had been haunting the house since three in the morning. He had tried to fall asleep after Draco went to bed, but it had been a no go. Not only was he craving blood, but he felt jittery...like something was going to happen. 

"Ma, up," Oriana cried, sitting at Harry's feet holding her arms out with her bottle in one hand.

Harry wasn't supposed to do any lifting, but there was no way he could deny his little girl. Especially when she was giving him those damn puppy dog eyes of her. His girls had everyone wrapped around their little fingers and they knew how to get what they wanted.

"Don't you dare," Sirius snapped, walking into the room. "I'll lift her and hand her to you."

"Siri, she's not that heavy. I can lift her myself."

Sirius glared at his godson. "Don't argue with me."

"Fine," Harry grumbled rolling his eyes. "If you can find room for her on my lap then hand her over."

"Ma, ma," Oriana coo'd, excitedly kicking out when Sirius sat her down on Harry."

"Easy there," Harry grunted when her little heel caught him in the stomach. "We don't want to wake your little baby brother or sister."

"Buby," Oriana smiled, patting Harry's tummy.

"That's right, there's a baby in there. Why don't you be a good girl and tell them to get out of my tummy."

Oriana cocked her head cutely to the side. "Ma, ummy buby?"

Choking on his laughter, Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. "No, mommy didn't eat the baby, silly. The baby has to grow in mummy's tummy until it's big enough to come out."

"If it does anymore growing than its going to be bigger than you."

"Viktor!" Harry grinned, his grin slightly faltering when he saw Aiden. It's not that he didn't like Aiden, he just wasn't comfortable feeding from Viktor when Aiden was around. All he had been able to think about for the past six hours was Viktor's blood.

"Vos is vong?" Viktor asked, automatically picking up that something was bothering Harry.

"Nothing!" Harry quickly answered. Too quickly by the look on Viktor's face. It was clear to see that he didn't believe him. "Fine," he sighed. "I'm hungry," he admitted, not looking at either man.

"Ma, ummies?" Oriana asked, holding her half full bottle out to him.

Tearing up at his daughter's thoughtfulness, Harry took the bottle and pretended to drink from it. "Yummy, Oriana, thank you."

Nodding to Viktor, Aiden bent down so he was eye level with the little girl. "Oriana, how about you and I go play in your room?"

Giving the seeker a big, wet grin, Oriana held her arms out. "Tay, Tay, Indn."

"Did she just say my name?" Aiden asked excitedly.

"I think she did, love," Viktor beamed. "She is growing so fast."

Smiling, Harry handed his daughter over. "Don't tell Draco she did, she has yet to say his name and it's driving him insane. Personally I think she's doing it on purpose. She says everyone else's names."

After Aiden left with the little one, Viktor took a seat on the couch next to Harry. "Vhere vould you like to feed from."

"Viktor, I can't," Harry said, mouth watering. Not only could he hear Viktor's blood pumping through his veins, but he could also smell it.

"Harry, I do not mind and neither does Aiden. You need blood and I have plenty. Do you vont to feed from the vist or the neck?"

Harry wanted to feed from the neck, but that felt too personal. "Wrist is fine," he said weekly.

Giving his friend a reassuring smile, Viktor cut his wrist with his wand and then held it out for Harry. "Here you go."

Harry instantly latched on, moaning sinfully when he swallowed his first mouthful of blood. This is what he had been dreaming about for the last six hours. Viktor's blood was so damn good.

Viktor couldn't help it, he always got hard when Harry fed from him. He wanted to push him back and pound away at him. He was going to have to hunt Aiden down after this and sneak away to one of the upstairs bathrooms for a few minutes.

Licking his lip with a look of pure bliss on his face, Harry leaned back and rested his head on the couch. "I needed that," he sighed. "Thank you, Viktor."

"You know that you can feed from me anytime. I vonder if my child vill need blood like Cepheus and Aurora?"

"Oh, I think we are going to find out very soon," Harry whimpered, clutching at his side.

Viktor lunged to his feet with a look of panic on his face. "Vot is vong? Is it time?"

Panting, Harry nodded his head. Like with Cephie, the contracts were coming fast and hard and without a warning.

"Vot do I do, Harry?

"Carry him to his bed," Sirius said having overheard. "I'll floo Severus and Healer Falcon." Since Harry was so close to Healer Falcon the man offered to help him during his births so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have to leave the school. With Severus gone too there was no one there to cover the Hospital Wing.

"Gently," Harry whined when Viktor bent down to pick him up.

"I haff you, Harry," Viktor said soothingly, his previous erection completely forgotten.

***HP

"Are you sure, Harry?" Severus asked for the third time.

With his face screwed up in pain, Harry nodded his head. "Viktor deserves to see the birth of his child. I don't want to deny him that. Just discreetly scan him if he's a submissive, and if he is I will come up with an excuse for why he has to step out for a minute."

"And Aiden? What if he wants to come in too?" Sirius asked.

"For fuck's sake!" Harry cried as another contraction tore through his small body. "Lie! Lie and tell him only two people are allowed in room and you have to be in here for me. Just get Viktor!"

Snickering, Severus shook his head. "At least being in the birthing room with Potter is entertaining," he whispered to Falcon.

"What was that?" Harry hissed, glaring at his old professor.

"Nothing," Severus said innocently. "I was just asking Falcon if he was entertaining any friends this weekend."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the dark man. "I'm watching you," he said dangerously. Opening his mouth to say something else, he froze for a second before crying out with another contraction.

"You're almost there," Healer Falcon coached, getting his supplies ready. Harry had been laboring hard for six hours. He hadn't been there for Harry's first birth so this was his first time witnessing a submissive give birth. He felt bad for the poor boy. Unlike a woman who's contractions got worse over time, Harry's came on strong and only got stronger. Potions didn't even seem to help to him much either.

"Harry!" Viktor cried rushing to his friends side. He couldn't believe it when Sirius came out and asked him if he wanted to be present for the birth of his child. Of course he had wanted to be in the same room, but not only did the contract state that he couldn't, he didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable by asking.

Turning his icy glare on Viktor, Harry reached out and gripped his hand as hard as he could...which being part vampire was pretty damn hard. "So help me Viktor, if this baby has your abnormally large head, I'm going to shove a Beaters bat up your ass."

Sirius howled with laughter at the look on the Bulgarians face. "Remember my sweet little godson? Well he is replaced with the devil when in labor."

"Sirius," Harry snapped. "I'm sure that Fred and George will be happy to loan me their bats. I would hate for you to feel left out."

"Got it," Sirius said, swallowing nervously.

Gripping Viktor's hand again, Harry gritted his teeth and screamed when another contract hit. "Alright, Harry, it's time," Healer Falcon said from between the submissive's legs. "When you're ready start pushing."

Panting and sweating and with tears in his eyes, Harry tucked his chin to his chest and started pushing. He just wanted the baby out so the pain would go away. He didn't remember it hurting this bad with Cepheus.

"You screamed just as bad with Cepheus," Severus snorted.

Harry didn't realize that he had said that out loud. "Please, just get it the fuck out."

Feeling a little feint, Viktor knelt down at Harry's side, his hand still being crushed by the submissive.

"Don't you dare pass out on me Viktor Krum," Harry hissed between pushes. "I'm the one getting ripped in half."

Turning paler, Viktor took a few deep breaths. "I am fine, but do not talk about being ripped in haff."

"I see the head," Healer Falcon announced."

"Well goody for you!" Harry screamed loudly. "Please, I can't take anymore!"

"One good push, Harry."

Viktor watched as his baby slid from Harry's body. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't a small squiggly creature covered in blood and goo.

"We have a boy," Healer Falcon announced proudly as he handed the newborn over to Severus to clean up.

"He's a chunk at nine pounds even," Severus said, scanning the little newborn.

Looking to Viktor, Harry smacked him on the back of his head. "Really, nine pounds! Were you trying to kill me?"

Chuckling, Viktor ducked Harry's second smack. "I vos a big baby too at ten pounds. All the men in my family were big babies." He was thrilled to have a son and he couldn't wait to share the news with his family and Aiden.

Severus finished scanning the baby, and despite the fact that he wasn't crying, he seemed perfectly healthy. Quickly dressing him, he handed him over to Harry. "There's no need to worry," he said when he saw the anxious look on the boy's face. "He has magic, but he's not a submissive."

Both men exhaled loudly at hearing that. "Severus, are you sure?" Harry asked as he stared down at his beautiful little boy. Unlike his other three children, this one had darker skin and pitch black hair. He looked a lot like Viktor.

"Potter, am I ever wrong?" Severus drawled thickly. "The boy is not a submissive, just an ordinary wizard. Unless of course he has a taste for blood."

With a shaky hand, Viktor cupped the back of his son's head. "Angelus," he said, voice cracking with his effort to hold his tears back. He couldn't believe that he made that beautiful creature.

"Angelus Dimitar Krum," Harry said reverently. "That's an awfully big name for someone so little." Over the past few months he had been discussing names with Viktor and this was the only one that they could agreed upon. Dimitar was Viktor's grandfather and it meant a lot to him that his son have his name.

Sirius leaned over Krum's shoulder so he could take a peek at his newest grandson. "No question who the father is," he snickered. "He already has you trademark scowl, Krum."

Giggling, Harry looked into Viktor's eyes. "Guess that's why he's not crying either. He has your silent brooding thing going on."

"I do not brood," Viktor scoffed.

"Right," Harry murmured. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked Viktor.

Viktor awkwardly held his arms out. He had never held a baby before so he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

"Be very careful with his head," Harry said quietly. "Keep it supported at all times and you'll do great." After passing his new son over to Viktor, he looked up at his godfather. "We need pictures."

"Right," Sirius said in awe. Grabbing the camera he started snapping away. It was a shame that Harry and Viktor couldn't be together, they made a beautiful family.

***HP

Harry was rudely awoken by Minister Fudge's obnoxious voice. Groaning, he reluctantly opened his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"I warned you not to wake him," Healer Falcon hissed angrily. "He's had an exhausting seven hours of laboring and his core is completely depleted. It's imperative that he sleeps to recharge it."

"Almost nine months," Harry moaned reluctantly opening his eyes. "I got to go almost nine months without having to hear your voice or see your face. What do you want?"

"Watch yourself," Cornelius snapped. "I came to see the little one and check to see if we have been gifted with another submissive. This is so exciting."

"Ve haven't been gifted with anything," Viktor growled dangerously from where he was standing in the doorway with a mountain of a man behind him. "The baby is not yours."

"D-Dimitrius," Cornelius stuttered. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Dimitrius Krum stepped around his son and entered the submissive's bedroom. "More like, I vasn't expecting you here, Cornelius. Vhy are you here on the day of my grandson's birth harassing his exhausted mother? Is this how you treat your submissive? It is no vonder vhy your people despise you so much."

Harry snickered when Fudge's face turned a funny shade of purple. It reminded him of how his uncle looked before he blew up over something. Somehow, though, he didn't think fudge had the balls to stand up to who he was assuming was Viktor's father. It was no wonder his little boy was so big, Viktor's father was a giant. The muscular man stood at a good six and half feet tall and had short cropped black hair with eyes just as dark. It was easy to tell that he was a hard man that you didn't want to piss off.

"Dimitrius," Cornelius grit out trying sound civil. He never liked the man, but he was extremely powerful and he scared the shit out of him. "I personally check in with all of young Potter's births. We don't want another incident of an undiscovered submissive being born."

"Well he's not a submissive so you can get the hell out of my room."

"Mr. Potter, I will not allow you to speak to me in such a way. I am your Minister of Magic."

"Once again I got the shit end of the stick," Harry mumbled, grinning when Viktor's father's lip tugged up in a smirk. He looked like a man who didn't smile much....a lot like Viktor himself.

"Minister," Healer Falcon interrupted when the man opened his mouth to say something. "Both Professor Snape and myself scanned the child, and while he is wizard, he is not a submissive."

"Very well," Cornelius said stiffly, cramming his hat back on his head. "Congratulations," he said before strutting out of the room.

"Ass hat," Harry growled after the man left the room.

Chuckling, Healer Falcon handed Harry a softly whimpering newborn. The poor submissive had only been sleeping for forty five minutes before the Minister stormed in. The timing ended up working out good, the little one just woke for his first feeding. He had never seen a newborn as quiet as this one. He would have been concerned, but all tests came back with him being in perfect health.

"Harry, I have to get back to the hospital, but I need to see him nurse first."

Blushing because Viktor and his father were still in his room, Harry took his son and brought him to his much abused nipple. He was prepared to feel the sharp piercing of his little fangs, so he was shocked and thrilled when no pain came. "I think he's all human," he cried in relief. He could get use to this...one baby and no fangs.

Viktor walked to Harry's bedside and gave a formal bow which made his friend giggle. They hadn't been formal with each other since after the first task. "Harry, I vould like for you to meet my father, Dimitrius Krum."

Harry had to tilt his head back to look up at the intimidating man. "I would shake your hand, but my hands are currently occupied."

Like Viktor, Dimitrius bowed to Harry. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter, Viktor has told me much about you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "Did he tell you that I don't like being bought like some street corner whore?"

Viktor stepped forward to place himself between his father and his friend, when his father surprised him by tossing his head back and laughing. Normally if someone talked to him like that they ended up finding out why Dimitrius Krum was one of the most feared wizards in Bulgaria.

"You haff fire, little one, I like that." Dimitrius said gruffly. "Never let that idiot Minister of yours snuff that fire out. Now tell my grandson to hurry up vith the breast so I can meet him."

Harry didn't know what to make of the man. He wanted to hate him for bidding on him and giving him to his son, but he was finding it hard to do so. There was something about Dimitrius Krum that he liked.

Harry tried to hide his exposed nipple when he lifted Angelus to burp him, but both Krums were watching him like a hawk. Rolling his eyes, he gently burped his son and then handed him over to Dimitrius.

"Harry, I'm going to scan you one last time before heading back to the hospital. If you need anything you know where to find me. If not, I will be by in the morning to give both you and Angelus a checkup. 

Harry thanked Healer Falcon then watched nervously as he left. Dimitrius Krum seemed like a nice enough guy, but he was very intimidating.

"My, Viktor," Dimitrius said, voice full of emotion. "I am proud of you, you haff done very good. Angelus is a fine young boy. He looks exactly like you when you were a baby. Scowl and all."

Resting back against his pillows, Harry snorted. "Viktor did good? Last time I checked I was the one who did all the work. Viktor was only there for the fun parts, though, I would have gladly switched places with him."

"I hope my grandson has your fire," Dimitrius chuckled. "I understand that you are not happy with me for buying you, but I do not regret it. Thank you, Harry Potter, for giving me the most perfect grandson. I am forever in your debt."

"Sadly that won't do me any good," Harry said turning away from the man. "All I want is to be able to live freely and for my friends and family to be safe. You may not regret buying me, but to me that is showing me that you condone rape. How would you feel if it was your son or daughter in my place? I'm glad that you're happy with your grandson, but after this you get to move on with your life while I get to repeat this process over and over again. At least your son was a gentleman and showed me that sex was something that could be wonderful and not a horribly painful experience. Now if you don't mind, I'm exhausted and would like to get a few hours sleep before Angelus wakes for another feeding. I also have three other little ones who need their mommy so I need to get on my feet as soon as possible.

For the first time since placing the bid, Dimitrius felt truly horrible. In his defense, he was originally told that the submissive was willing and wanted to help strengthen the Wizarding World. He should have known that Fudge had been talking out his ass. Still, standing there staring into his grandson's almost coal black eyes, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He would try to find away to help the submissive. No one deserved to live such a miserable existence.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight....

First.... A HUGE thank you to those who reviewed. I was honestly thinking about taking this fic down. It's not that I was fishing for reviews, I just didn't want to waste my time if no one was reading this. I get loads of message asking for certain fic to be updated that I was just going to scrap this and move on. NO. WORRIES, I will continue with this one.

Finally, we see the Cullens. Man, some of you are very, very impatient,,,lol. If everything happened fast then where would the story be?

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Harry sat and watched as his twins and Cepheus played on the floor while he nursed a two month old Angelus. Between Aurora and Angelus getting up every two to four hours throughout the night, he was exhausted and running on fumes. He had hoped to be back at the hospital by now, but his magical core was taking longer to recharge after this last birth.

One good thing was coming out of his slow recovery. Healer Falcon and Severus refused to sign off on saying that he ready to go to Zabini Manor next month. It was looking like he wouldn't have to go until sometime in June, possibly even July. Minister Fudge had been furious and stormed Grimmauld Place with his own healer, but even that man had agreed with Healer Falcon. His core was still dangerously too low and it was too risky for him to conceive again.

"Mama, Iktor!" Cepheus cried excitedly, clumsily getting to his feet and toddling as fast as he could to the Bulgarian.

Harry smiled fondly as his two year son ran as fast as he could to Viktor while his twin daughters crawled as fast as they could to him. His children adored the seeker and thankfully he treated them no different than what he treated his own son. Viktor was a damn good man.

"You need sleep," Viktor said instead of hello.

"What exactly is sleep?" Harry yawned. "I vaguely remember such a thing, but it has been months since I have experienced it."

"Are you here alone?" Viktor asked, as he easily scooped up all three of Harry's kids and gave them a hug. He tried to visit as much as possible, but it had been four days since his last visit. Right now they were in the middle of Quidditch season and it was hard for him to get away.

"Tonight is the full moon and I managed to convince Sirius to join Remus these past few days at his cottage. The two of them haven't had any alone time since this mess started."

"So you have been alone these past few days with this gang?" Viktor frowned. It wasn't that he didn't think that Harry could manage all four kids on his own, he just worried because he wasn't healing as fast after having Angelus as he did the other three. His friend didn't look good at all.

"Draco pops in and out when he can," Harry said, "and Molly Weasley brought me some food a couple of times."

"And did you eat this food?" Viktor asked, glaring at Harry and daring him to lie to him.

"Some," Harry said in a small voice. "It's just been hard finding the time to sit and eat.

Viktor was itching to get his hands on his son, but right now he had to see to Harry first. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out. "First you eat and then you sleep. I vill see to the children until tomorrow morning."

"Viktor, I..."

"No arguing," Viktor interrupted. "I am not asking, I am telling."

"Am I allowed to squeeze in a hot bubble bath between the eating and the sleeping?" Harry asked hopefully. He couldn't deny it, eating, bathing and sleeping sounded wonderful.

Nodding his head, Viktor picked up the twins. "Come, let's get some food in you."

"Yummies," Cepheus cried, perking up at the mention of his favorite word.

"You are a bottomless pit," Harry chuckled, standing up with Angelus and taking Cephie by the hand. If allowed, his oldest would never stop eating.

***HP

"Wait!" Harry cried, jumping between Cephie and Hermione's wand.

Sighing, Hermione lowered her wand. "Harry, do you want me to do this or not? This is the third time that you stopped me. If you're not ready for this then we can do it when you return from Italy."

Harry flinched at the mention of Italy. He only had two more days until he had to leave. Nothing like spending your twentieth birthday getting raped by a classmate. "I do. I do want you to do this, Hermione, just not too much."

Hermione looked to her fiancé for help. Groaning, Ron got up and approached his best friend. "Harry, you have already told her what to do a hundred times. Cut a little off the bangs, just enough so the hair is no longer in his eyes, and just the dead ends off the rest."

"Cephie, no!" Harry snapped, pointing his finger at his oldest son. "What did I tell you about biting Uncle Ron?" 

"No bite Uncee Ron," Cephie giggled, grinning cheekily at his godfather.

"Why is it always me?" Ron moaned, scowling at his little godson.

"That's an easy one," Draco said never looking up from his books. "He's an empath, he can sense how you feel about it. He knows how squeamish you are and he thinks it's hilarious when you start screaming." Finally looking up, he smirked at Weasley. "I find it pretty damn funny, too."

Wide eyed, Harry looked to his son. "Is that true, Cephie, do you think it's funny to bite Uncle Ron?"

"Ow, ow, ow," Cephie cried, holding his little arm. "I bweeding. He bit me adain."

Slapping his hand over his mouth, Harry turned his back so Cepheus couldn't see him laughing. He couldn't believe that his two year old son just imitated Ron.

"That was spot on," Draco chuckled. "You sound just like that, Weasley."

"No," Hermione giggled, her eyes tearing up. "He forgot to do the little dance that Ron does when he bites him."

"Jumpie, jumpie," Cepheus squealed, clapping his hands.

"That little booger," Ron gasped. "All this time I thought he was just hungry."

"Uncee Ron, yummie," Cepheus said, looking down at his godfather's arm.

"Cephie, no," Harry scolded, he knew that look all too well. "Mummy will get you sippie. No biting Uncle Ron."

"Really!" Ron cried. "You were going to try to bite me again?"

Cepheus shook his head, his curly hair flying around his face. "Mummy said no bite. Wuv you Uncee Ron."

Ron melted at the look his little godson was giving him. "I love you too, little buddy."

"Hug?" Cepheus asked, holding his arms out.

Scowling, Ron stooped down so he was eye level with Cephie. "Are you going to bite me if I hug you?"

"No, he isn't," Harry said, answering for his son. "Here," he said, holding the sippie cup full of blood out to Ron. "Why don't you give it to him?"

Ron took the cup, refusing to look at its contents. "Alright, stinker, first a hug and then I'll give you your sippie."

Harry grabbed the camera off the table and took a picture of his best friend and son hugging. Thankfully Cepheus kept his word and kept his little fangs to himself this time.

"Harry, are we still doing this?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "I'm just nervous, it's his first haircut."

"It's just hair, it will grow back."

"Watch it, Weasley," Draco growled. "It's not just hair. Some of us take great pride in how we look."

Harry loved Cephie's long curly hair and he hated that it needed cutting. He wouldn't even consider doing this if the hair getting in Cephie's eyes wasn't bothering him. His light red hair now hung in large finger curls all the way to his shoulders. It was so thick and soft that he could happily run his fingers through it all day long.

"Just don't take his bangs above his eyebrows," Harry reminded.

"Give me the camera, Potter," Draco said, holding his hand out. "You're too nervous to get good pictures and this is his first haircut. This needs documenting."

Harry watched nervously as Hermione cut his son's hair with her wand. He wasn't worried that she would hurt him, but he was terrified that she would take too much off. He would cry if Cephie lost his curls.

"All done," Hermione announced, handing her godson a Blood Pop. "You were such a good boy that you deserve a treat."

Harry was a little teary eyed as he looked at his son who was happily sucking on his pop. It seemed like just yesterday he was a newborn. He was growing scared for him, though. Cephie was small for a two year old and very delicate looking. Even though the potion they gave him masked his submissive status, he was terrified that Fudge would figure it out just by looking at him. He loved his friends here and didn't want to risk the Minister punishing them by him running, but if it came down to them or Cephie, he would run like hell with his son. He would turn into the next Dark Lord before he allowed Fudge to use his baby boy like he was using him.

***HP

Looking to the clock, Draco groaned and went to stand up. He was shocked when he found that his ass was stuck tight to the kitchen chair. "What the hell?"

Smirking, Sirius stepped out from behind the door arrogantly twirling his wand. "You're not going to get away from me this time, blondie."

"Let me up?" Draco growled.

Sirius took a seat across from Draco. "Not until you spill the beans about Zabini. For months you have been refusing to talk to me about him, but now I'm not going to let you up until you do. Now talk!"

Sighing, Draco collapsed back. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Will he hurt Harry?"

Draco looked thoughtfully down at his hands. "Honestly, I don't know. The Blaise that I fell in love with when I was twelve wouldn't, but he changed as we grew. Blaise likes to play, if you know what I mean, and he also likes tools and toys."

"Tools and toys like what?" Sirius asked with dread.

Swallowing nervously, Draco looked to Sirius. "Blaise is into the BDSM lifestyle. He came back to school after our sixth year with a trunk full of sex stuff. I don't know where he went over the summer, but wherever it was he picked up in some kinky shit. I tried to get into it for him, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't like being tied up and whipped."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose with a trembling hand. He knew what BDSM was, he had even given it a go with Remus. He didn't mind doing it, and he even had some fun with it, but Harry wasn't ready for something like that."

"He can't do it though," Draco reminded. "The contract forbids it."

"Let's just hope," Sirius sighed. "Since when have things worked out for Harry?"

***HP

Carlisle couldn't take it anymore. For years he had tried to help his son, but he feared that he was going to lose him soon if he didn't do something drastic. Jasper needed more help than what he could give him.

Esme wrapped her arms around her mate's waist from behind. "Carlisle, what are we going to do? Jasper hasn't gotten out of bed for two weeks nor has he fed in months."

Closing his eyes, Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath. "We have to go to the Volturi and ask for help. There's nothing else that I can do for him."

Jasper hadn't been the same since he attacked a young boy close to three yeas ago. At first he had just assumed that Jasper had lost control and drained him, but he later found out that his son had raped the boy before draining and killing him. Three years later he still couldn't wrap his head around it, Jasper had always been a gentleman. He still couldn't believe that he had committed such a heinous crime. 

After that night Jasper was different, and not for the better. At first he closed himself off from everyone for months, only coming out of his room when forced. He should have known then that this wasn't just an ordinary slip. Jasper had lost it in the past and killed someone, but after a day or two of wallowing in guilt he moved on and was the old Jasper again. It was hard living their lifestyle and Jasper wasn't the only family member who had slipped. With the exception of himself, Esme and Rosalie, everyone had drunk human blood a time or two.

Things just got worse after that. Jasper tried to move past what he had done, but he slipped deeper and deeper into depression and was now refusing to eat. He even brought him home bagged human blood earlier in hopes that he would eat, he was desperate for him to eat, but he even refused that. Whatever was going on with his son was not normal and he was at a loss on how to help him.

"Is it safe going to Aro? You know that he will want something in return." Esme said softly.

"I'm willing to do what must be done in order to save my son," Carlisle said passionately. It wasn't that Aro and the rest of the Kings were evil, it was just rare that they would offer their assistance for free. Aro would love nothing more than to have Alice and Edward in his guard.

Esme snuggled into her husband's side. Like Carlisle, she could no longer watch as her son wasted away. "If you feel that they can help then you have my support."

"Aro has been around for a long time and he has a lot of talented vampires in his guard, hopefully someone there will be able to help him. We don't have a choice."

"Count us in," Edward declared with his mate at his side and two of his siblings behind him.

Carlisle smiled gratefully at his family. "Thank you, Edward, for the offer, but it would be safer if you all remained here. I think that this is a trip that Jasper and I need to take alone."

"Not going to happen, pops," Emmett crowed. "We're a family and we stick together."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "Carlisle, my visions have been sketchy where Jasper is concerned, but from what I have seen, we all need to go to Volterra."

"Thank you," Carlisle grinned. "I'll go and make the arrangements." Normally making these types arrangements was Jasper's job, but with him damn near catatonic that wasn't going to happen."

***HP

Jasper laid and listened as his family made arrangements for them all to fly to Italy. He wanted to tell them no, to leave him the hell alone, but he just didn't have the energy; nor did he honestly care. All he wanted to do was die. He couldn't take the painful, empty ache in his heart any longer.

The soul deep pain that he was suffering from started the night he attacked that poor child in the park. Yes, he was a vampire who had killed hundreds of humans and other vampires, but never had he forced himself on anyone, not even when he was still human. Even now, three years later, he could still hear that boy's cries as he begged and pleaded with him while he tore into his innocent little body. He didn't know how old he had been, but he couldn't have been much older than fourteen.

A million times he replayed that night over in his head trying to understand what made him do what he did. He had never been a violent man, not even when he was still a human and in the army. That was one of the reasons why he joined the Cullen clan, he could no longer live with himself feeding off of and killing humans. Being an empath made it a hundred times harder on him. He felt everything they felt in the last minutes of their life.

He also felt what that child felt the night that he killed him. The poor boy had already been feeling lonely and abandoned, desperate for love. It was those feelings which drew him to the park in the first place. He was curious as to who was in the park at three in the morning suffering from such deep depression. He wished now that he would have just kept walking. He wished that he never would have ventured into that park. The second that boy's scent hit him, that intoxicating, heavenly scent...he snapped.

It hadn't been just the boy's blood that he had desired, though, he had never tasted blood as sinful as his, but it had also been his body. He had been overcome with an uncontrollable need to claim the boy, to mark him and make him his. 

He tried to move on with his life after that night. The only one who knew that he had raped that boy before killing him was Edward, and while he was disgusted with him, he kept his mouth shut. Edward could read minds so he knew how ashamed and disgusted he was with himself over it. It wasn't like he made a habit out of raping and killing teenage boys. When the ache in his soul only got worse as time went by, he came clean and confessed to Carlisle. He was hoping by telling him that it would make him feel better, that it would take the weight off of his chest that had been dragging him down, but it hadn't. It seemed like everyday the pain got worse and worse until he just wanted his life to end. 

Why? Why was this happening to him? He never felt like this after killing before. Why was this case so different? Why couldn't he stop thinking about that boy...obsessing about him? And why, even though he knew it was disgustingly wrong, why did he get hard when thinking about being inside of that beautiful boy? He knew he was a horrible person, a demon, but he desperately wanted that boy.

"Jasper," Carlisle called softly, his heart aching at the sight of his son. He was laying on the floor in the corner of his room wearing the same clothes that he had worn for the past two weeks. His hair was a mess and his skin was so pale that it was damn near transparent. He looked truly dead.

"I heard," Jasper croaked, his voice weak from lack of use.

"Are you going to fight me over going to Italy?"

"No, not if you promise to kill me if they can't help me. Please, I can't live like this anymore." Jasper begged.

Closing his eyes, Carlisle nodded his head. "I don't want to do it, I love you, but I can no longer watch as you suffer. If death is what you desire after this, then I will grant it to you." 

Jasper wanted to cry. Finally, after three long years his suffering would come to an end. He only had to put up with it for a few more days.

***HP

My, dear, dear, friends," Aro simpered, stepping down from his throne. "What brings you all the way to Volterra?" 

"It's good to see you again, Aro," Carlisle said, giving one of the three vampire kings a bow.

"No need for such formalities, Carlisle, we are friends. I see that you have brought your entire family here for a visit," Aro said, his eyes landing hungrily on Edward and Alice.

"Aro, we have come here today asking for your help," Carlisle explained.

"Really?" Aro asked excitedly. "What is it that I can do for you?"

Edward was confused as he read Aro's thoughts. The man seemed to genuinely care about Carlisle, and he wanted to help him, but at the same time he was jealous of Carlisle. Surprisingly it wasn't jealously over having a seer and a mind reader in his coven. Aro was jealous because Carlisle didn't have a coven, he had a family. A loyal family that would do anything for him, and not out of fear, but out of love. Aro wanted that.

Carlisle gently grabbed Jasper's shoulder and tugged him forward. Even though they managed to get him cleaned up and in a change of clothes, he still looked frightful. "Aro, my son Jasper has been suffering a horrible depression for going on three years now. I have tried everything within my power to help him, but he is slipping deeper. He hasn't eaten for months now, not even when I offered him human blood."

Aro raised an eyebrow. Carlisle must truly be desperate to against everything that he believed in by offering human blood to his son. "What has happened my childe? Why are you suffering so?" he asked the blond vampire.

Marcus stood up and joined his brother-in-law, his eyes never wavering from Jasper. "It is your mate bond," he said knowingly. "It is fraying and infected. Why did you leave your mate immediately after bonding?"

"I-I don't have a mate," Jasper stuttered.

"You do, my childe," Marcus said gently. "That is my gift. I can see bonds that people share. Not only do you have a mate bond, but there is another bond there that I have never seen in one of our kind before."

"Do tell, brother," Aro asked eagerly. 

"The childe has a parent bond," Marcus said in wonderment and awe. "He is a father."

"What?" Rosalie cried. "How can that be?"

Jasper shook his head in disbelief. "You must be wrong. I don't have a mate, and I most certainly do not have a child."

"A mystery," Aro clapped playfully. "Marcus has never been wrong."

"Is it possible that the child bond you see is just his parental feelings towards someone else," Carlisle asked. "He has a friend, Peter, who he took under his care and saved his life. The two are still very close."

"No, that is not the same. You, Carlisle, have a bond to each of your coven members...your family. It is is similar to a true parent bond, but I can see the difference. Jasper has a blood child."

Edward's head was aching from everyone's thoughts. Normally his family tried to block their thoughts from him, but with this bombshell all their shields were down. "What if he accidentally turned someone young?" he asked, looking apologetically to his brother. To make an immortal child was an instant death sentence, no questions asked, but he couldn't help but wonder if that boy he attacked three years ago survived and became one of them. He was young, it was possible that he could be considered an immortal child. 

Scowling, Aro turned to Jasper. He liked Carlisle a lot and he respected his family, but he couldn't allow anyone to get away with making an immortal child. "Did you turn a child?" he asked icily.

"No!" Jasper quickly answered. "I would never."

Marcus laid a calming hand on his brother-laws-shoulder. "It is not the bond of a maker and his childe that I am seeing, thought there is one there as well. This is a true parent/child bond. He has sexually fathered a child with his mate."

"But I don't have a mate!" Jasper snapped angrily. "Even if I did, a vampire can't father a child."

"Jasper," Carlisle said calmly, "have you had sex with anyone since that night in the park three years ago?" He already knew the answer to his question, but he had to ask anyway.

Gripping his middle, Jasper bent forward feeling like he was going to be physically sick. Was it possible that that boy had been his mate? Did he kill the mate that he had been dreaming of since his turning? "I killed him," he gasped, his entire body trembling.

"Calm down, childe," Marcus soothed. "Your bond has not been broken. Your mate is still alive."

Moaning, Emmett scratched his head, his face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't get it. None of this is making sense."

Approaching the childe in question, Aro held out his hand. "Let me see, childe. Let see me see that night."

Jasper was reluctant to take Aro's hand. He didn't want him to see what happened that night. He didn't want him to see him rape that poor boy.

"Take his hand, Jasper," Carlisle ordered. "We came here for his help. Let him help."

Gritting his teeth, Jasper took Aro's hand and waited. Thankfully he wouldn't witness his memories first hand like Aro. It was one thing to think about that night, it was another to watch it like on the television.

"Very, very curious," Aro said thoughtfully, stepping away for the other vampire. "I have no doubt that the boy in your memory is your mate. You wouldn't be the first of our kind to snap when stumbling across their mate. Many humans have died in our...eagerness to claim them."

"But I killed him!" Jasper cried, his heart shattering into a million pieces. He brutally killed his mate, the one person that was made just for him.

Aro walked slowly to his throne and sat down. "Yes, it did look like you killed him, but there is a chance that he had been still clinging to life when you hid his body in the bushes and fled."

Carlisle quickly grabbed his son when his legs gave out on him. He couldn't imagine the pain that he was feeling. Mates were everything to vampires. "So you think that Jasper turned him." He hated the thought of that poor boy suffering a horribly painful turning all on his own. He should have went and checked on him instead of packing his family up and fleeing back to Forks.

Aro tilted his head to the side. "I would think so, yes, but that doesn't explain the child. Marcus is never wrong about these things. What a wonderful mystery you have brought me, Carlisle. To think, I was expecting today to be another dull and dreadful day."

Straightening up with a look of determination on his face, Japer turned to his father. "We have to return. We have to find him. I need to know if he is still alive and one of us."

"He's still alive," Marcus sighed tiredly. "While the bond is frayed and infected from abandoning him right after the mating then staying away all this time, it is still very much intact."

"A hunt!" Aro cried, jumping to his feet and clapping his hands five times.

The Cullens drew closer together when a bunch of the Volturi Guard came flooding into the throne room and lined up against the wall.

"Carlisle," Aro said, getting the man's attention. "I will lend you some of my guard if you lend me Alice. It will only be until the child is found," he quickly added when he saw that his old friend was going to protest. "Alice, along with a few others from your family can safely remain here while the rest go to England to hunt the boy down."

Edward grabbed his mate's hand. There was no way in hell that he was leaving her alone with Aro. "He speaks true," he whispered to Carlisle. "He will let Alice go after you find Japer's mate."

"I can't ask that," Jasper said. "I can find my mate on my own."

"Demetri, step forward," Aro barked. Immediately a tall, lean vampire with shoulder length black hair stepped forward. "Carlisle, Demetri has the ability to track anyone and he is the best tracker that I have ever known. No one can hide from his ability. Since Jasper has been in contact with the boy, Demetri will be able to find him. He is yours for as long as you need him."

Jasper wanted to say no, but he just couldn't get the words past his lips. He was desperate to find his mate and Demetri would make it easier and quicker. Turning to Edward and Alice, he mentally asked if it was alright to agree.

Clearing his throat, Edward turned to Carlisle. "I will remain here with Alice."

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlisle could see Jasper physically relaxing. For his son's sake he hoped that they could find this boy and fast. He hadn't seen this much life in his son in years. "Emmett, why don't you and Rosalie remain behind with Edward and Alice." He wanted extra muscle with them just incase something happened.

"That's fine with me," Emmett agreed. Maybe he could find a couple of good wrestling partners in the guard.

"Edward and Alice, thank you," Jasper said sincerely. 

"Just find your mate," Edward said, grinning at his brother.

"I don't mind, Jasper," Alice said sweetly. "It's Italy...shopping!"

Grinning for the first time in years, Jasper hugged his brother and sister.

"Yes, you must bring him back to us to meet," Aro said excitedly. "And this mysterious child, too. I am most intrigued how a little one came to be."

Jasper honestly didn't believe Marcus. There was no way in hell that he could have an almost three year old son or daughter running around out there. It just wasn't possible. Still, the thought of having both a mate and a child thrilled him beyond reason.

***HP

You would think by the third time of being sent to be raped he wouldn't have his head stuck down the toilet yaking, but here her was doing just that. Happy birthday to him. It was his twentieth birthday and he was being sent to Blaise Zabini's manor in just an hour. This time it was Draco escorting him.

Sirius didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was killing him watching as his godson went through this. "Here's your potions," he said gently, handing the vials over.

Getting to his feet, Harry scrubbed his teeth then downed the Calming Drought and Stomach Soother. "What time is it?"

"You have five minutes."

Sighing, Harry pushed past his godfather and made his way to the kitchen where Remus was serving lunch to his brood. They had been in Italy for the past two days, and while it was beautiful here, he was too scared and nervous to enjoy it. He did love the house, it was the complete opposite of Grimmauld Place. Where everything there was dark and dank, the Black Manor here in Italy was open and bright. It was stunning.

"Pappy Birfday," Cephie cried as soon as he saw his mummy.

Giggling, Harry gave his son a sloppy kiss on his forehead. Every time Cephie saw him today he wished him a happy birthday. He desperately wished that he could spend his twentieth birthday with him and the rest of his family.

"Mummy has to go away for the night. Will you be a good boy for your grandfathers?" Harry asked, struggling to hold his tears back.

"You go?" Cephie asked with a pout.

"Mummy o?" Aurora asked, her eyes tearing up.

Tilting his head back, Harry blinked his tears away. This was so much easier when his kids were babies and didn't understand. "Mummy has to go and visit a friend, but I'll be back in time for lunch tomorrow."

"Iktor?" Cephie asked excitedly.

"I wish," Harry mumbled sadly. "No, baby, Viktor is playing Quidditch, but he will be stopping by tomorrow to see you all."

All three of Harry's oldest children clapped their hands at hearing that. "Potter, It's time," Draco said tensely. He didn't want to be the one to escort Harry, especially since he still had feeling for Blaise, but he wanted to have a little talk with him. He wanted to make sure that he was gentle with Harry and also remind him that his kinky shit was not allowed.

Harry quickly kissed his three oldest then scooped up Angelus for a hug. "Love you all," he said before stepping into the floo. He had to get away before he broke down in tears in front of his babies.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone who took time to review. Next chapter is done, so after reviews for this one come in I'll post. Next one is longer.

PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

"Honestly, Potter," Draco grumbled as he caught his friend as he stumbled out of the floo. "We are going to spend the entire day floo'ing until you can step out without busting your nose. I was floo'ing better than you at three."

"Good for you, and I'll pass," Harry moaned as his head continued to spin. "I'm not floo'ing anymore than absolutely necessary."

"This is a sight I never would have thought possible. Malfoy and Potter, not only friends, but close friends by the looks of it."

"Piss off, Zabini," Draco growled.

Straightening up, Harry's eyes landed on a very tall, muscular, dark skinned man with brown eyes. Unlike Draco who always dressed in expensive dress pants and shirts, Blaise was wearing tight, well worn jeans with an equally tight Slytherin green shirt. He didn't remember much about Blaise, other than he usually kept to himself and he didn't pick on him and his friends like Draco was so fond of doing.

Holding his arms out, Blaise grinned. "Welcome to my home."

Harry wanted to hide behind Draco, but he forced himself to remain where he was. He hated showing these bastards any kind of fear.

"Please, follow me," Blaise said cordially. 

Feeling like his feet were made of lead, Harry reluctantly followed the Italian. The farther away from the floo, the more anxious he became. Blaise Zabini was a complete unknown to him, unlike Lucius and Viktor. He knew that Lucius was going to hurt him, the man was a sick, sadistic prick. Viktor, while he was hurt and mad at him at first, he knew deep down that his friend would never hurt him. He had no clue what to expect from Blaise and that terrified him.

Draco's heart was in his throat. He hadn't seen Blaise since the day they graduated and his old love had only gotten sexier. He couldn't get over how muscular he got over the last few years. He knew it was ridiculous to still be pining over him even though they hadn't been together since their sixth year, but Blaise had been his first and only love.

Harry subtly looked around, completely in awe of the beautiful Italian manor. Like Malfoy Manor, Zabini Manor housed countless priceless heirlooms and artifacts, but the house itself was so much lighter and had more of a welcoming feel to it. There were a lot of large windows with the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen. While the manor was too grand for him, he would love a house with open fields like he could see out the windows. He could spend hours outside with his babies just rolling around in the grass and having a blast.

Stopping at a set of closed double doors, Blaise turned to his guests. "Harry, please don't think that I didn't remember what today is." Opening the doors, he stepped aside. "Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened when he took in the sight of the large dining room filled with Gryffindor colored balloons and streamers. The unnecessarily long table was weighted down with every pasty imaginable, and in the middle were five perfectly wrapped gifts.

"Overboard much," Draco mumbled.

Blaise scowled at his ex-boyfriend. "I felt bad that Harry had to leave his family on his birthday. I told Fudge that I could wait another day, but the man insisted. I just wanted to make Harry comfortable and to see him smile."

Harry wanted to snort. Smile? He found this damn freaky. If one of his friends would have surprised him like this he would have been thrilled, but he didn't know Blaise and this made him very uncomfortable. It felt more like a last meal for a dying man.

"Please come in and help yourself," Blaise said, stepping into the room. "Harry, would you like some Fire Whiskey?"

"I'm good," Harry answered, taking a seat next to Draco.

"How about wine?" Blaise offered. "This here is a vineyard and we produce our own exquisite wine. I promise, my wine will be the best you ever tasted."

"I'm sure it's great, but I'm currently nursing my youngest and so I'm not allowed any alcohol."

"I'm sure one glass wouldn't hurt," Blaise persisted, pushing a glass towards Harry.

"I said no!" Harry snapped in irritation. "No wine and no whiskey." He felt extremely uncomfortable and it was taking everything in him to not get up and sprint back to the floo room.

Grinning, Blaise slowly lowered the glass. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to push. I guess I'm just excited that you are finally here."

Draco knew Blaise too well, that grin was one hundred percent fake. His ex was mad. "Harry, I see treacle tart," he pointed out, hoping to break the tension.

Normally Harry would jump at the chance to eat his favorite desert, but he felt sick and his stomach was all twisted in knots. "Maybe later," he said, squeezing Draco's hand under the table.

Draco didn't miss the hardening of Blaise's lips. "So, what have you been up to these past few years, Blaise?" If there was one Blaise liked doing, it was talking about himself.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Blaise relaxed back against his chair. "Just running things here. I heard that you're training to become a healer. I never would have expected that from you. You were always a stuck up, selfish little shit."

"We all had our parts to play," Draco sneered, glaring at his ex.

Blaise raised his glass to Draco then took a sip. "So, Harry, I hear that you, too, are training to become a healer. Don't you think you are taking on too much, what with having four little ones at home demanding your attention?"

"Some people can multitask," Harry hissed between clenched teeth. "My children are well taken care of."

"I hear that you are very protective of them, even the squibs," Blaise said, scrunching his face up in disgust while looking at Draco. "Your sisters, I hear?"

"You hear an awful lot," Harry said, slamming his hand down on the table. "You're awfully nosey."

Smirking, Blaise stood up. "Well, one must stay well informed when it comes to purchasing goods.  
Would hate to end up with defected children...like your sisters, Draco."

Harry angrily stood up, his magic crackling like electricity. "My children are not defected. You can say what you will about me, but you leave my children alone."

"Hasn't your mother taught you anything, Zabini," Draco drawled arrogantly. "You don't fuck with a submissive's children. That's a good way to find yourself six feet under."

Pulling out his wand, Blaise waved it at the balloons, loudly popping them all simultaneously. "Well, it looks like the party is over. Malfoy, you can show yourself out."

Harry's heart started pounding hard in his chest. He could feel that he was seconds from a panic attack. 

"I want to talk to you alone," Draco demanded.

Smirking, Blaise pinned his eyes on Harry. "Maybe some other time, Malfoy, I have business to attend to."

Harry clenched his hands at his sides, refusing to let Zabini see how bad they were trembling. This was fucking insane. He couldn't live the rest of his life like this. Being passed around like a broodmare for these arrogant pureblood bastards to mount. He deserved better than this. His children deserved better than this.

"Five minutes, Blaise. You owe me that." Draco snarled.

Sighing, Blaise swung his eyes on Draco. "No, I don't. Now you can either leave on your own, or I can have you forcefully ejected."

Gritting his teeth, Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "Remember the contract. He can't force you to do anything other than just the act itself. If you feel threatened in any way use your portkey. The new one will take you to the Black Manor here in Italy."

Harry didn't want to let Draco go. He didn't want to be left alone with Zabini. He just wanted to be home with his babies celebrating his birthday.

Without acknowledging his ex, Draco turned and left the room. He had been here so many times that he easily knew his way around. He hated leaving Harry behind, but there was nothing he could do to help his friend. He could only hope that Blaise would be nice and respect Harry.

Smiling warmly, Blaise held his hand out for Harry to take. "Come, Harry, I'll show you to your room. It has a breathtaking view of the vineyards. Do you ride? Maybe after we see to some business I can take you for a ride around the property. My pureblood Andalusians are well trained and magnificent."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry glared at the outstretched hand. "See to some business!" He muttered. "Why don't you call it what it truly is? Rape!"

"Rape is such a vile word, don't you agree?" Blaise chuckled.

"Not if you're the one being raped," Harry spat in disgust.

Blaise walked around the table, his six foot three frame towering over Harry's five foot four. "I'm not raping you, Potter," he snickered. "I bought you. Just like I bought my beautiful Andalusian mares. When my stallion mounts them, it is not rape. It's the coming together of two powerful creatures in the name of reproducing. It's a rather breathtaking sight to behold."

"It is still rape when one of the members involved is unwilling. Regardless if you bought them or not. I am not an animal, Zabini."

"Well, you call it rape and I call it a good investment by me. Now, you can't say that I didn't try to make you feel welcome. You turned your nose up at my party, my gifts and my hand."

"You insulted my children," Harry hissed angrily.

"Right," Blaise chuckled. "I only did that to get a rise out of Draco. He's so adorable when he gets all huffy."

Harry didn't believe him for one minute. He had no doubt that he would dump a squib child of his out in the middle on nowhere. "You know, there's an eighty percent chance a child that I have with you will be a squib. My twin girls are squibs."

"But your boy with Krum isn't," Blaise reminded cockily. 

"I liked Krum," Harry shot back. "I can't say the same for you."

Blaise smacked his hand over his heart. "Ouch, you hurt me Potter. I don't think wether you like me or not has anything to do with it."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "That's your opinion. See, everything from conception to birth is one hundred percent magic. If I don't like you, than neither does my magic. I despised Lucius and I gave him not one, but two squib daughters. Viktor on the other hand I had strong feelings for and his son has magic."

"And your first child?" Blaise asked curiously. What Harry was saying did make a lot of sense.

"Everything happened so fast when I was attacked and I was still a child at the time myself. Cepheus has magic, but he's barely above squib level." That was a lie, Cephie was extremely powerful, more so than his other three children.

"Luckily there's nothing to not love about me," Blaise said arrogantly.

"Please," Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. "The fact that you bought me is enough to make me despise you. I don't want this, Zabini. I don't want to have sex with you and I don't want to have your child."

Stepping into Harry's space, Blaise reached out to brush his fingers against his neck. "I'm sure that I can change your mind about that. I'm extremely good in bed."

Harry smacked Zabini's hand away. "Don't fucking touch me. I may have to let you fuck me, but I don't have to allow anything else." 

Glaring at Potter, Blaise took a couple deep calming breaths. "Have it your way. Come, I'll show you to your room and then we can get started."

***HP

Blaise hadn't been kidding when he said that his room had a beautiful view. For as far as the eye could see it was nothing but rows and rows of grape vines. All the colors were absolutely breathtaking.

"Beautiful isn't?" Blaise asked huskily, stepping behind the submissive.

Jumping, Harry quickly stepped away from the window and away from Blaise. "It is beautiful," he conceded. The scenery outside the windows at Grimmauld Place was so dreary that he very seldom looked out of them.

"I will leave you to get settled," Blaise said with a bow. "Your birthday presents are on the bed, I hope you like them. I will be back in an hour to discuss matters."

Harry was shocked, he thought for sure that Blaise would want to get right to it. He was relieved that he had more time, but at the same time the anticipation was going to eat him alive. In a way he just wanted to get it over with. He wished that he was back with Viktor, his time with him had been priceless.

Spotting his five presents on the bed, he decided to open them and see what they were. He couldn't imagine what Blaise could have gotten him, the man didn't know a damn thing about him. Grabbing the smallest one, he tore through the paper then lifted the lid on the deep purple box. "Handcuffs," he mumbled out loud to himself. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" Tossing them next to him on the bed, he picked up another present, the box only slightly bigger than the first.

"What the hell are these?" he cried, pulling out a string of what looked like red silicone beads. There were eight beads on the string and they started off small and got gradually bigger. At the end of the beads was a large ring. He had never seen anything like this before, but they kind of reminded him of the gaudy, old pearl necklace that his Aunt Petunia use to wear to church every Sunday. She had said that they belonged to her grandmother and were very old and worth a fortune. Placing the weird beads next to the cuffs, he moved onto the third present.

Like the string beads, he didn't know what to make of the next gift. The first thing he pulled out was a small rubber ring with a button on it that made it vibrate. He had no clue what it was or what you were supposed to do with it. The second gift that was in the carved wooden box was a leather strap with a ball in the middle. There were buckles on each end which reminded him of Ripper's dog collar. What the hell?

Scratching his head in confusion, he unwrapped the fourth present. With a scream, he tossed it across the room like it was going to bite him. He knew all too well what that was. He may have been in pain and shock at the time, but he vividly remembered the anal plug that Lucius forced inside of him. Why the hell was Blaise giving him one of the vile contraptions? 

Fearfully he looked down at the last present. After unwrapping the plug, he feared that the other gifts that he had unwrapped and the remaining one were all used for something sexual. With a trembling hand he quickly tore off the paper, relieved to find just a book. "The Art of Becoming the Perfect Bottom?" he read. Opening it up to a random page, he flushed and slammed it closed when he saw one of the moving pictures that were inside.

Jumping off the bed, he dislodged a note the had been with the book. 'Potter, read the book and educate yourself. There's no reason why we can't have a little fun while trying to make a baby.' Crumbling up the paper, he heaved it across the room.

After spending twenty minutes pacing the room in anger, he decided to just leaf through the book in hopes of figuring out what the items were that Blaise had given him. There was no way in hell he was going to use them, but he was curious just the same.

***HP

"Knock, knock," Blaise called, entering Harry's room without waiting for approval.

Sliding off the bed, Harry walked up to Blaise and handed him the wooden box that two of his gifts came in. "You're an ass," he hissed.

Curious, Blaise opened the box, frowning when all he found was a pile of ashes inside. "I don't understand," he said, looking to Harry.

Reaching into the box, Harry grabbed a handful of ashes. "This was the anal beads you got me," he snarled, dumping the ashes onto the floor. Grabbing another handful of ashes, he said, "this was the cock ring. I'm sure you get where I'm going with this, but the book, the ball gag and plug e are also in there. The handcuffs wouldn't burn so I melted them instead." Closing the lid to the box, he pointed out the small metal plaque.

Blaise had missed the plaque when he first opened the box. 'To the world's biggest asshat," he read. 'Go fuck yourself.'

Gritting his teeth so hard that he could hear them cracking, Blaise pulled out his wand and vanished the box. "Did you read the book at all? I was proposing something fun."

"I skimmed it," Harry admitted, refusing to blush when he recalled some of the extremely graphic pictures that were inside. He would never consider doing something like that with Blaise, but he saw a few things that he would have tried with Viktor. He especially liked the section on blood play.

"Well if you read it then you saw that BDSM isn't about abuse."

Harry nodded his head. "I did see that. I also saw the word consensual used a lot. None of this is consensual," he snapped angrily. "What the hell makes you think that I want you to tie me up, shove beads up my ass while thrusting your cock down my throat? I don't want you to touch me. I don't even want to be in the same country as you. I find you vile and repulsive and pathetic because you had to buy someone to fuck."

Harry was so into his rant that he never saw Blaise raise his hand, but he did feel it when it connected painfully with his left cheek, dropping him to his knees.

"Shut the fuck up!" Blaise roared. "I tried to be nice to you."

With his cheek throbbing horribly, Harry got to his feet and backed away. "I'm out of here. That was a clear violation of the contract. I don't have to stay."

"No, you don't," Blaise admitted, taking off his shirt while smirking at the submissive. "But I think you may want to reconsider crying to the Minister."

Harry watched fearfully as Blaise unbuttoned his pants. "And why is that? It will be a cold day in hell before I let you touch me again."

Blaise dropped his pants, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Because, boy wonder, I happen to know for a fact that Lucius Malfoy is next on the list. What do you think will happen if you go crying to the Minister, blubbering about how mean I am?"

Harry paled, all of a sudden feeling like he was going to throw up. "H-how do you know he's next?"

"Because, for the past year he has been trying to get me to switch places with him. He offered me some priceless artifacts and money, but I didn't want Malfoy's sloppy seconds."

Harry backed up until he was stopped by the wall. "You're lying?"

Smirking, Blaise took a seat on the bed, completely comfortable with his nakedness. "I'm not, Potter. Malfoy has already signed on the dotted line. He gets you next. Why do you think the Minister has kept secret whose next? He's afraid that you will run if you found out. He wasn't planning on telling you at all until he personally floo'd you into Malfoy Manor himself."

Harry was so upset that he completely forgot about the pain from Blaise's smack. "You're not allowed to hit me," he reminded, his voice coming out stronger than what he felt. 

Blaise leaned back against the pillows. "True, but if you go crying, this time tomorrow night you will be under Lucius Malfoy wishing that you were still here with me. Now come, take off your clothes and join me."

Harry knew that the Slytherin had him. Blaise may have broken the contract by hitting him, but if he left then he would be sent straight to Lucius. "I'm not playing any of your games."

"How about a little strip tease?" Blaise asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"How about I melt your cock like I did those cuffs?"

"You know, Potter, you really do have a bad attitude. Keep it up and you're going to find yourself with more bruises to match the one that I gave you on your cheek."

Harry reached up and touched his cheek, wincing when it throbbed painfully. "Hit me again and I'll hit back."

"Kinky," Blaise purred. "Stop your stalling and get the hell out of your clothes. Tonight we'll do things your way, but tomorrow we'll add some fun. Don't worry, I have plenty more toys."

Harry turned his head away when Blaise went to kiss him. He may have to do this, but he didn't have to participate.

"Fine, have it your way," Blaise hissed angrily. "Roll onto your fucking side."

Swallowing the bile that was in his throat, Harry did as ordered. He just wanted this over with. Three times he had to let Blaise fuck him and he was praying that he got pregnant right away. It had worked with Malfoy, but it had taken two weeks with Viktor. He couldn't take two weeks of this.

"Merlin your perfect," Blaise murmured in the submissive's ear as he spooned up against him from behind. "How can your body be so perfect after squeezing out four kids?" Moaning, he cupped the small ass in front of him and started massaging it.

****WARNING,,SLASH SCENE****

Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out what was happening to him. He pictured his four beautiful children, their smiling faces looking up at him with love. They may not have been conceived out of love, with the exception of Angelus, but he loved them with all his heart.

"Why do you have to fight me?" Blaise panted as he pushed a lubed finger into Harry's tight entrance. "The fun we could be having right now. Fuck, I'd love to see this tight ass all red and welted from my hand."

Harry was surprised with how gentle Blaise was being with him. He hadn't been expecting any kind preparation. Now, if he would only just shut the hell up.

Blaise added a second well lubed finger. "Did you know that I had a crush on you in fourth year? I was even secretly rooting for you to win the tournament."

Harry bit back a moan of pleasure. He was mortified that his body was betraying him. He didn't want this, so why was he getting hard?

"That's it, beautiful. You may deny it, but you want this. You want my big, hard cock so far up your ass that you can feel it in your throat."

"Shut up!" Harry cried, biting his lip so hard that he drew blood. He wasn't going to give Blaise the satisfaction of seeing how much he was enjoying this. Despite what his body was saying, he didn't want this and this was still rape.

Unable to wait any longer, Blaise lubed up his cock and pushed all the way into Harry, groaning as the submissive's muscles clenched deliciously around his erection. "So fucking tight and hot," he growled as he started thrusting. Harry felt so good that there was no way he was going to last long...at least not the first time.

Harry bit into the pillow refusing to make a sound. He was also trying to will his erection away, he didn't want to have an orgasm while being raped. Was it still rape if he came? Blaise wasn't hurting him like Lucius, but his heart wasn't into it like when he was with Viktor.

Blaise reached his hand around and grabbed Harry's cock. He yelled and let go when something sharp pierced his forearm.

"Don't touch me," Harry whimpered, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Did you just bite me?" Blaise huffed, still thrusting in and out. "Fuck that's hot!" he cried, biting Harry hard enough on the shoulder to break the skin as he came, flooding the submissive's insides with his hot seed.

Harry started to wiggle away from Blaise as soon as he felt him release. "Get out of me!" he cried weakly, feeling like he was going to throw up.

****END SCENE****

Chuckling, Blaise pulled out and rolled onto his back. "Why didn't you tell me that you were into biting and blood. I can totally get with that."

"Get out!"

"What? Don't you like cuddling? Come on, at least let me give you a hand...or mouth. You haven't cum yet."

"Get out!" Harry repeated in a dead voice, his back still turned away.

Getting up, Blaise snatched his clothes up from the floor. "You don't have to be such a girl about it, Potter, it's just sex. I'll be back in a few hours for round two."

Harry waited until he heard the door slam before jumping up and sprinting to the attached bathroom. Falling to his knees, he threw up what little was left in his stomach. Stumbling to the shower stall, he turned the water on scalding hot and then crawled into it, just laying crumpled on the cool tiled floor crying.

Ignoring the stinging from the bloodied bite mark on his shoulder, he grabbed the soap and started scrubbing himself, using his nails in place of a cloth. He felt dirty and violated and he just wanted to shred his skin off. He wouldn't survive two more rounds.

***HP

Harry stumbled out of the floo, shrugging off Sirius' helpful hand. He didn't want to be touched or asked questions, he just wanted his babies. He wanted to go somewhere alone with just the four of them and bask in their innocent smiles.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled, straightening up and brushing the soot off his clothes.

"Son of a bitch!" Sirius snarled when he saw the large blue and purple bruise on Harry's cheek. The bruise started above the left temple, covered half the eye and then ended about an inch below his cheek bone. "What happened, pup?"

"Nothing, where are my children?" Harry asked, not making eye contact with his godfather. 

"Don't tell me nothing happened!" Sirius hissed. "Talk to me."

"I just want to know where my damn children are!" Harry roared, hands trembling.

"Mama!"

Spinning around, Harry collapsed to his knees when he spotted Cepheus standing in the doorway with Remus and his girls. "Mama, needs a hug," he whimpered tearfully, holding his arms out. He broke down in tears when his oldest three rushed into his outstretched arms.

"Mama, boo boo?" Cephie asked, looking at the bruise on Harry's face with his bottom lip trembling.

"Mama is just silly," Harry said, kissing his son's mop of curly ginger hair. "Do you believe that I got this trying to catch a snitch?"

"No," Sirius growled from behind his godson.

Ignoring Sirius, Harry kissed his girls. "Remus, where's Angel?" he asked, calling his youngest by his nickname.

"Asleep in his bassinet in the kitchen," Remus answered, searching his godson's face. "Viktor tired all four of them out when he was here this morning. He had to leave early though, his coach scheduled an extra practice."

Harry hadn't taken his eyes off his children since they walked into the room. "How about we all go for a walk? I heard there's a park about a mile away."

"Angelee too?" Cepheus asked hopefully.

"Angel too," Harry chuckled sadly.

"We need to talk, Harry," Sirius said sternly.

"I bet there are swings at the park," Harry said, giving his kids a tickle. "Why don't we grab your shoes, a little sweater because it's cloudy out, the stroller, and your little brother. I think we should even take some snacks...and bread incase there are any ducks in the pond."

"Otay!" Cephie cried, his sisters clapping their little hands next to him.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, already feeling a little bit better now that he was back with his babies. He just wanted to be with them, to forget about his time with Blaise.

Remus looked to his mate, questioning him with his eyes. Shrugging his shoulders, Sirius cleared his throat. "Harry, Remus can take the kids to get dressed and their shoes on."

"I got it," Harry said, scooping up both girls. He whined softly when Oriana dug her little fingers into his bite wound.

"Harry, please," Sirius pleaded.

Sighing, Harry reluctantly looked up and made eye contact with his godfather. "Please, I just want to spend some alone time with my babies. We'll only be gone a few hours and then maybe I'll be ready to talk when I get back. I'm alright, Sirius."

Sirius didn't believe him for a second, but he nodded his in acceptance anyway. "Are you all wearing your protection charms?" It terrified him Harry leaving on his own.

"We never take them off," Harry admitted. "Thank you for understanding."

***HP

"What are you doing," Demetri asked lazily.

"I'm making a sketch of my mate," Jasper answered without looking up. "Maybe someone in that neighborhood will recognize him."

"You're wasting your time," Demetri drawled arrogantly. "I'll find him."

"It doesn't hurt to have a picture," Carlisle said from across the isle. They were on one of Aro's private jets on their way to England.

"Whatever makes you happy," Demetri snickered. 

"What would make me happy is finding my mate." 

"Do you think there really is a baby?" Esme asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of a baby being in the family. It had been so long since she had been around one. The last child had been her precious son when she had still been human and he had died in her arms. 

"I have never heard of a vampire siring a baby and I don't see how it can physically be possible, but Marcus is never wrong," Carlisle answered, caressing his mate's arm. He knew how much the women in his family longed for children...especially Rosalie.

"If Marcus said that there is a child, then there is a child." Demetri said.

Jasper stopped drawing for a minute as he took that in. Him, a father! Never in a million had he thought such a thing possible. He still didn't believe it, but it was hard to not get his hopes up with Carlisle questioning it. This plane couldn't land fast enough. 

***HP

Harry pushed his specially made stroller through the park, enjoying the sounds of nature and his children talking animatedly with each other. Most of what they were saying was baby jibberish to him, but they seemed to be able to understand each other well enough. His special stroller had three seats in the front that went across so it was kind of wide, and behind the seats was a baby seat where Angelus was sleeping soundly. Viktor had surprised him with it when he was pregnant with Angelus and this was his first time getting to use it.

He was hoping that his time out with his children would help clear his head. Help him forget about the horrible sleepless night that he had suffered through last night. How was he supposed to sleep when he was waiting for Blaise to come back and rape him again? Blaise had stumbled into his room at two thirty in the morning reeking of wine. He was so out of it that he just climbed on top of him and took him. It was painful, but blessedly quick. 

He didn't see Blaise after that until around ten the following morning. He barged into his room unannounced cleaned up and sober and once again tried to talk him into playing games. When he refused, he tossed him onto the bed and took him roughly from behind. He was praying that he got pregnant one of those times, he was dreading going back. Unfortunately Severus wouldn't be floo'ing over until after five to scan him.

He couldn't take this life anymore. He had tried to be strong for all his loved ones back home, but this was no life for him or his children. They deserved a loving and happy mother, and while he was loving, he defiantly was not happy. How much longer until he slipped into a depression so deep that he could no longer look after and be there for his children? He could already feel it creeping up on him. He was terrified that being sent to Lucius again would push him over the edge. He had to get out.

"Ma...ma!"

Shaking his head out of his depressing thoughts, he looked to see what Aurora was pointing at. "Those are ducks, sweetie." It was sad, but this was one of the first times that his girls had been out. Even Cephie had only been out of the house a few times. That wasn't healthy for them.

Pushing the stroller to the edge of the pond, he locked the brakes then walked to the front of the stroller. "Watch this," he said, taking a seat on the grass next to them and then tossing some bread into the water.

All three squealed in delight when the flock of ducks swam towards them and started attacking the bread. "Me, me!" Cephie cried holding his hand out.

Groaning as he stood up, Harry unbuckled his oldest and lifted him from his seat. He wasn't strong enough to be able to throw the bread in the water at that distance. Keeping one eye on his girls and Angel, he led Cephie to the edge of the pond. It wasn't far, maybe two feet from where he parked the stroller. He would never leave his children unattended.

Cephie jumped up and down excitedly when the ducks gobbled up his bread. Grinning, a true, honest grin, Harry picked Cephie up and swung him in a circle. "Good job, Cephie. How about we find a nice place to lay out the blanket and then you and your sisters can roll around in the grass?

***HP

He had never considered himself nosey before. Normally he didn't give a shit what humans did. As long as they left him alone, he did his best to leave them alone. Sure he had slipped a few times, but it had been over twenty five years since his last incident. Still, there was something about that boy and the children that he was playing with that grabbed his interest and wouldn't let go.

From the second they entered the park he had been watching them...silently following them. He kind of felt like a stalker, or maybe a cop on stakeout, either way he couldn't take his eyes off of them...especially the little one with curly red hair. There was something about that child that reminded him of home...even his scent.

The teen boy, brother maybe or babysitter, looked sad despite his smiling and laughing. He could see it in his eyes, they were both haunted and dead looking. He wondered what could cause so much pain in one so young.

He was supposed to be following his mate around the stores with Edward and Alice as she shopped, but he had dumped them and booked it to the park the first chance he got. He hated shopping, and having never been to Italy before, he used wanting to sightsee as an excuse.

He had only agreed to go shopping with them to get away from Aro and the rest of the stuffy Volturi guard. He had hoped that they would be more fun, but they didn't do anything without Aro's permission. 

Sneaking up a little closer to the group that was now sitting on a large blanket in the grass, he took a seat under a tree about fifteen feet from them so he could watch and listen. He just couldn't help himself, he needed to be close to them.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I'm so excited at the amount of reviews this fic is getting. Really, it has lit a fire under my ass and I already have the next two chapters finished... and I'm still going. THANK YOU!

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

"Ma, wook!"

Harry looked up from where he was settling the twins on the blanket. "That's a ball they're kicking around, Cephie," he said, looking to where his son was pointing to a group of teens that were playing soccer.

"Me?" Cephie asked, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"You want to kick a ball, too?" Harry asked, laughing when Cephie vigorously nodded his head.

"Alright then," Harry said, reaching into the bag he had brought and wandlessly transfiguring a diaper into a ball. "Here you go, baby." Gently he rolled the blue speckled ball to his son.

Turning back, he shook his head when he spotted Oriana digging through his bag. "And just what are you looking for?"

"Baba," Oriana asked, her eyes big and pleading.

"Little piggie," Harry said affectionately. "How about you, Aurora, do you want a baba, too?"

Grinning, Aurora nodded her head. Unlike with Cephie, his girls still didn't have a lot of hair. There was enough strawberry blonde hair to brush and clip a little bow in, but that was about it. It frustrated Draco something fierce, he wanted to style their hair and put them in fancy braids with ribbons.

Checking on Cephie, he giggled when he saw him attempt to kick the ball, only to miss and fall on his butt. Determined, he pushed back up using his hands and aimed another successful kick at the ball, cheering happily when it moved about a foot. Shaking up one formula bottle and one formula, blood bottle, he handed them to his girls then picked Angelus up from where he was starting to fuss. Draping a blanket over himself, he discreetly unbuttoned his shirt and brought his hungry son to his nipple. Hopefully none of the muggles would figure out what he was doing. A male breastfeeding would turn some heads for sure.

"Watch out!"

Snapping his head up at the scream, Harry stared horrified as the ball the teens had been kicking around was flying through the air, right for Cephie's head. His magic was just about to react, when a blur whizzed past him, scooping up his precious baby boy.

***HP

Nostrils flaring, Emmett picked up the scent of human blood coming from the bottle that one of the girls was drinking. What the hell was going on? Little human girls were not supposed to be drinking blood. And what the hell was that boy doing with the baby under the blanket? He sure as hell wished that Rosie was here to give him a smack upside the head, because to him, it looked and smelled like that teen boy was breastfeeding that baby.

Focusing back on the adorable little red headed boy, he threw his head back laughing when he fell on his butt a second time in his attempt to kick the ball. He was itching to get up and help him, to kick the ball with him and play. Never before had he wanted to interact act with a child before. There was just something about him that made him yearn to be with him. Why did the child feel so familiar to him?

"Watch out!"

In all his years of being a vampire, he had seen some horrible things. He had seen people die in car accidents, people get hit by cars, people get mauled by wild animals, he had even once watched as a tree fell on a woman and killed her. In almost all of these incidents he could have helped, possibly even saved a life. He had been tempted, but he was afraid of exposing what he was and putting his mate and family in danger. He figured that it was probably just their time to go, so who was he to interfere with Death's grand plan? Everyone had to go at some point, right? 

When he saw that ball heading for that baby though, he was up and running at full vampire speed before he even had a chance to think about the consequences. He was moving off of pure instinct. He had to save that beautiful boy. He couldn't just sit back and watch as that ball hit that baby in the head, possibly causing severe brain trauma. He had heard of people dying from less than a ball to the head. 

He got to the baby just in time. As he scooped him up, he felt the ball graze his shoulder. Stopping, he quickly scanned the boy with his eyes and nose checking for any injuries. He was relieved when he didn't see or smell any blood, but he was floored when he scented vampire. It wasn't just that this child had been close to a vampire recently, he was a vampire. As shocking as that was, it was even more shocking that he smelled human too. This child was both vampire and human.

***Hhp

"Cepheus!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. One second he was there playing, blissfully unaware of the ball that was about to smash into his small head, and the next second he was gone. Vanished!

"He's safe," Emmett said from behind the teen.

Spinning around, Harry lunged to his feet. Angel was no longer nursing, but he was still clutched protectively in his arms. Instantly he was at the strangers side, inspecting his whimpering son. "Sweet Merlin, Cephie, are you alright?" He cried, running his fingers through his ginger hair. Cephie had his arms around the stranger, clinging to him for dear life, his face in the man's thick neck."

"Ma!" Cephie whimpered.

Never before had Harry wished for more arms. He wanted to snatch his son from the stranger, but he still had Angel in his arms. He was shaking so bad though that he feared that he was going to drop his baby. In a blink of an eye he could have lost his first born. That ball had been traveling extremely fast and right at his delicate, little head.

"I'll place him on the blanket," Emmett offered. He could smell the fear and concern rolling off of the teen.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled, his eyes only for his son. He didn't even know what the man who had just saved his son looked liked like.

If Emmett had been confused over the baby's scent, he was even more confused when he caught the scent of the teen and one of the twin girls. Both of them smelled of vampire and human also.

Still shaking uncontrollably, Harry strapped Angel into the baby seat then fell onto the blanket next to Cephius who was still clinging to the man's arm.

"Mama!" He cried, finally bursting into tears.

Harry wished that he could whip out his wand out and scan his son for injuries, but he couldn't do so with a muggle present. Instead he started running his hand over every inch of his body. "Baby, are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Popping his thumb into his mouth, Cepheus shook his head no.

Grinning down at the boy that was still clinging to him, Emmett ran his fingers through his baby-fine curly hair. "The ball grazed me on the shoulder, but it didn't touch him. I think he's a bit shook up from me picking him so suddenly, but he's not hurt."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how..." Harry froze as he looked at the man for the first time. "Vampire!" he choked out fearfully, yanking his son from the man and shoving him behind him.

Flashbacks of his one and only encounter with a vampire threatened to overwhelm him. He had seen Sanguine from a distance at Slughorn's Christmas party, but the only time he had been close to a vampire was the night that he was raped and bitten.

Emmett threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, relax, I won't hurt you or the babies. I'm a good guy. Remember, I just saved that little one."

Harry could feel his son clinging to his back and trembling. As much as he wanted to comfort him, he couldn't. No way in hell was he taking his eyes off of the giant vampire, especially with his four children in his arms reach.

Emmett winced when the boy stared at him with raw fear. Obviously his previous encounters with vampires hadn't ended on a positive note. "Kid, look at my eyes. I don't drink human blood."

"Bwood," Aurora giggled, completely clueless of the tension. Shaking her empty bottled, she hurled it in the air in her frustration.

Harry watched with dread as the bottle hit the vampire right between the eyes. He had expected the giant to freak, maybe even kill his daughter, instead he rubbed at his nose chuckling.

"That's one heck of an arm you have there, little princess. When you get bigger, I want you on my baseball team."

After being bit, Harry had read every book on vampires that he could find in the Black Library and owl order from various bookstores. Headmaster Dumbledore had even written to Sanguine and the vampire had sent him a book that he had personally written on vampires. He had said that it only contained the truth, not the bullshit written by prejudiced wizards. There was a small section in his book about a handful of vampires, personal friends of his, that only fed off of animal blood. The only visible difference between them and human drinking vampires were their amber colored eyes. Eyes very much like Moony's.

"I won't hurt you," Emmett said again, this time a little slower. "Honest. I'm a good guy."

Harry could see the sincerity in the man's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to let his guard down. Not after everything he had suffered at the hands of a vampire. A little voice in the back of his head was trying to tell him that not all vampires were bad. Like with humans, wizards and werewolves, there were some that were good, and some that were very bad. He shouldn't judge an entire species by just one horrific encounter.

 

"Good!" Cepheus grinned, peeking around Harry's shoulder.

"I'm a very, very good guy," Emmett stressed, wiggling his fingers at the boy.

Harry quickly looked to his twins and Angel, relaxing only slightly when he saw that Angel was once again sleeping while his girls had crawled off the blanket in their quest to get Cephie's ball.

"Are you alright, kid?" Emmett asked, looking to the teen in concern. He didn't see him as threat, but he had no clue what to expect from someone who was both human and vampire.

No, he wasn't ok. Harry was bloody terrified. He was alone with his four innocent children with a dangerous vampire. "What are you doing here?" He blurted out in his fear.

"Honest?" Emmett chuckled, hoping to relax the kid. He was looking at at him like he was going to eat him and then the little ones for desert. "I'm hiding from my mate and siblings. We're visiting from America and the girls are on a shopping marathon."

Harry wanted to grab his children and run, but he was afraid that being rude would piss off the abnormally muscular vampire. "Vampires shop?" he asked, smacking his hand over his lips when he realized how rude it sounded.

"Some more than others," Emmett groaned. "My wife is a shopaholic. I keep telling her that she's absolutely stunning naked and she should just walk around like that, but she just smacks me on the back of the head then buys more clothes."

Harry's lips quivered at the beginnings of a grin. It was hard to imagine anyone getting away with smacking him. His wife sounded a lot like Draco, he could shop for a week straight.

"No mack," Cepheus said, still hiding behind Harry. "No bite Uncee Ron."

Snorting, Harry nodded his head. "That's right, Cephie, it's not nice to smack or bite."

Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of the little fangs peeking out from the little boy's gums. "What are you guys? I have been a vampire for a long time and I have never run into someone who smelled of vampire and human."

"I don't know you," Harry said wearily. Why would he tell this stranger his secrets?

Emmett took his eyes off of the little boy and looked back to the teen. "You're not as tough as us and you don't to heal instantly like us either. Who the hell gave you a black eye and took a chunk out of your shoulder?"

Mortified, Harry looked down and saw that his shoulder and chest were bare. He had been nursing Angel when Cephie was almost hit with the ball and he had forgotten to button his shirt back up.

Whistling, Emmett leaned in to get a closer look at the bite wound. "A human did that? Son of a bitch. Dude, you need to get that looked at. The human mouth is full of germs, bacteria and other icky stuff."

Harry yanked his shirt up and covered Blaise's bite mark. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

Emmett could tell that the boy was anything but fine. "If you say so. By the way, the name is Emmett McCarty Cullen."

Harry recognized the name Cullen, it had been in Sanguine's book in the section about animal drinking vampires. He said that the Cullens were close friends of his and were a peaceful coven that lived amongst the humans. Could he trust this Emmett?"

"Dude, you really need to relax some," Emmett chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you or the rugrats. My wife would kill me if I even look at them funny, she adores children."

"I have learned the hard way not to trust easily...especially vampires."

"I don't trust vampires either," Emmett snorted, "but I'm a good vampire."

"Have you ever drank human blood before?" Harry asked curiously.

Wincing, Emmett nodded his head yes. "It's been over twenty years since human blood has touched my lips, but sadly I have slipped a few times. We try not to drink from humans, but it can be very difficult. My father, though, he was turned in 1663 and he has never drank human blood. He's the most compassionate man you will ever meet. He's even a doctor in a human hospital."

"Really?" Harry asked, perking up a bit and relaxing some more. "I'm studying to become a hea...a doctor too."

"So you don't drink human blood either?" Emmett asked. He didn't know about the teen or the little boy, but he had smelled human blood in the little girl's bottle.

Harry opened his arms when Aurora and Oriana came crawling back to him. "I do, but I'm not venomous and I only drink donated blood."

"Lucky little shit," Emmett teased. "Dude, I would love to drink human blood. Animal blood tastes like crap. Are the littles the same as you?"

Feeling more comfortable around the large vampire, Harry pulled Cephie out from behind him. "This is Cepheus," he said, introducing his son, "and this is Aurora. They're not venomous either and they drink human blood, too. They other two are normal human babies."

"Bwood?" Cepheus asked, looking to Harry. "Yummies for me?"

Harry went to reach into his bag to get Cephie a blood sippy, but froze. "Uhm, will you be alright if I give him a sippy full of human blood?" He knew that vampires had a hard time controlling themselves when they smelled human blood.

"Naw, I'm good," Emmett grinned. 

Nodding his head, Harry pulled out a red sippy cup and warmed it wordlessly and wandlessly with his hand. "Here you go, baby."

"Dank you," Cephie grinned, taking the sippy and popping it onto his mouthing. Looking around, he toddled over to Emmett and plopped down on his lap.

Harry tensed at first, his instincts screaming at him a keep his kids away from the vampire, but he relaxed when he saw the look that the vampire was giving his son. The bear like vampire was in complete awe of his little Cephie. It also helped him relax some knowing that Cephie wouldn't crawl in a man's lap that was evil. With his empathy, he could sense when someone had bad intentions. For example, his son despised Minister Fudge.

Emmett leaned back so the little one in his lap could recline and get more comfortable. He could tell by his heavy lidded eyes that he was sleepy. "This is incredible," he said in awe.

"Ma, ummies?" Oriana asked, pointing to her brother.

"You're hungry, too? But you just had a baba," Harry chuckled, tickling his daughter's tummy. "Alright, let me see what I have."

Emmett watched curiously as the teen, he still hadn't learned his name, dug through his bag and pulled out two containers. Immediately he could smell blood coming from one of them.

"Alright, sillies, take a seat." Harry ordered, popping the lids off the plastic containers. One container had sliced up bananas, while the other container had sliced up bananas soaked in blood."

"No way!" Emmett barked. "She can eat human food too." He asked, watching as the toddler shoved a red banana slice into her mouth.

"Yes, but only if soaked or dipped in blood. We can't digest straight human food," Harry explained.

"That is insane," Emmett said, voice full of wonderment. "I'm so jealous, I would love to eat human food again. Man, what I wouldn't give to sink my teeth into a big juicy steak or eat a piece of warm buttered bread. I never had pizza as a human, but damn it looks good."

"I admit, it's great being able to still eat human food, but I find myself drinking more and more blood. Then again, I'm so busy with these four that I very seldom have time to sit down and eat. It's much easier to heat up a glass of blood then to cook something up and sit and eat. These four keep me on my toes."

It just clicked in Emmett's brain, these kids had called the teen ma and mama. Not knowing how to ask delicately, he just blurted it out. "Are you a dude? Because dude, they called you momma."

"Ma!" Oriana cried with banana goo dribbling out of her mouth. "Ma!" She called again, pointing to Harry.

"See!" Emmett said, squinting his eyes to look at the teen better. "You smell like a dude."

"That's because I am a dude," Harry chuckled, relaxing even more. He was starting to like this veggie vamp, he had that full of life feel to him that the twins had. He envied those mischief makers, he wished that he could live life so carefree and fun.

"I'm confused," Emmett confessed.

Harry pulled out some toys and handed them to his girls. Checking on Angel, he found that he was still peacefully sleeping. It must be all the fresh air because Cephie was out like a light in Emmett's lap. Grabbing a blanket from the bag, he carefully placed it over him. "It's a bit of a long story. Do you have the time?"

"Time, and then some. My wife and sister-in-law won't stop shopping until the stores close down and they get physically tossed out."

"I guess first I should tell you my name. It's Harry, Harry Potter." He was relieved when there was no recognition in the vampire's eyes. "As I said, the little one in you lap is Cepheus, the little one with the blood bananas is Aurora, her twin sister is Oriana and the baby is Angelus. All four are my children...my biological children that I birthed from my very much male body."

"You're shitting me," Emmett snorted. "Men can't have kids."

"Unfortunately this one can," Harry said softly. He would never want his kids to think they were unwanted, but his life had been ruined because of his ability to carry. "Do you know of the existence of wizards?"

"Shit, you're a wizard? Yeah, my dad has a friend that use to be a wizard, Sanguine. He gave up his magic to be with his mate."

"That's right. See, wizards and witches can't be vampires unless they lock up their magic first for good before being bitten. The vampire venom and the magic would fight each other if they didn't until it finally killed the witch or wizard. I'm a mutant freak. I survived the bite without locking my magic up."

"So you were bitten?" Emmett asked, hanging off the teen's every word. "Against your will?"

"I was attacked and bitten a few years back. I probably would have died if my godfather hadn't found me and nursed me through the change. It was horrible and I prayed for death at the time, but here I am now, a mutant, hybrid vampire/wizard who can get knocked up."

"Can you still do magic?" Emmett asked excitedly. While he knew of the existence of magic users, he had never actually met one. He didn't count Sanguine, he could no longer use his magic.

Harry looked around them, noticing that the teens had moved off and they were now alone. Holding his hand out, he summoned Cephie's ball.

"Wicked!" Emmett crowed softly, mindful of the two sleeping boys. "So, can all male wizards get knocked up?"

"No," Harry scowled. "It's actually an extremely rare thing. I'm the first submissive in over a hundred and fifty years. My parents tried to keep the fact that I was a carrier hidden, but they died when I was a baby. I, myself, didn't know until I got pregnant with Cephie. Unfortunately there are laws in place over male submissives and they aren't very good. We're basically treated like broodmares. Some of our world's most powerful witches and wizards were birthed from male submissives. Because of that they they sell us off to the most powerful and richest purebloods to bond with and have children with. Or in my case, multiple wizards since they feel that I'm immortal, and as such, should be shared with the wizarding world...or at least those that are rich enough to purchase me and grease the palm of the Minister."

"You are kidding me," Emmett hissed dangerously. "Not to sound stupid, but you don't want to be used like that, do you?"

"Hell no!" Harry cried softly. "I love my babies, but this isn't the life that I wanted. Who wants to be passed around to a bunch of arrogant assholes year after year to be raped?"

Emmett had to force himself to remain calm, he had a sleeping toddler in his lap. It was hard though, rape was a very touchy subject for him. He sweet Rose was still haunted by her rape despite it being so long ago. "Isn't there anything that you can do to fight it?"

Harry reached up and touched his bruised face. "The Minister has threatened to put everyone I care about in a wizarding prison if I run." He couldn't believe that he was sitting here telling Emmett everything, but it felt good telling a stranger. He liked this better than talking to his mind healer. 

Emmett looked at the large bruise on the teen's face. "Did the man you are with do that and give you the bite mark on your shoulder?"

Harry could see that Emmett's amber eyes were starting to turn black. "Emmett, are you alright?"

"Dude, I'm far from alright, but you don't have to worry about me. I have control over myself. Are you going to answer the question, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry admitted shamefully. "He did both last night when I wouldn't cooperate with him."

"If you give me his address, I'll kill him for you," Emmett offered, meaning it.

Harry smiled at the large vampire. For some reason he felt comfortable around him. "I don't want to see you get in trouble, Emmett. This is my third time being sent to someone, I'll survive. I have to, my babies need me."

"So they all have different fathers? How old are you anyway? You look all of fourteen."

"I look older than fourteen," Harry pouted. "I was a month shy of my seventeenth birthday when I was turned and my twentieth birthday was just yesterday. My kids are from three different fathers, but they are my life. I would never hold their conception against them."

Emmett thought that the teen sitting across from him was the strongest person that he had ever met. "Have you thought about going to the Volturi and asking for help? Technically you are a vampire." He couldn't picture Aro allowing the wizards to get away with what they were doing to one of his subjects. "Then again, the Volturi could pose an even greater threat to you."He added thoughtfully. He was going to have to ask Carlisle about this when he returned.

"My godfathers and I thought the same thing." Harry admitted. "The Headmaster at my old school has met with Aro, Caius and Marcus a few times, he said that Aro is very power hungry."

"That's putting it lightly," Emmett snorted. 

Looking down at his watch, Harry cursed and jumped to his feet. "Shit, I have to get going. I only have an hour and a half until I have to....well I just have to go," he said. He only had an hour and a half until he had to floo to Blaise's again if he wasn't pregnant, and going by how his magic felt when he knew that he was pregnant with Angel, Severus wouldn't be giving him any good news.

As Harry gathered up their stuff and strapped the girls in the stroller, Emmett took a quick selfie of himself with Cephie. Rosie would never believe that a toddler fell asleep in his lap if he didn't have proof. "Hey, you going to come back to the park tomorrow?" He knew what the teen had left out. He had to go back to that fucker that hurt him.

Harry carefully lifted Cephie off of Emmett and put him in his seat, grinning when he didn't wake up. "My little ones don't get out much, this was good for them. If I can get away again, and if the weather is nice, we'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll be looking for you," Emmett said, feeling bad that they were separating. He felt as if Harry and his children were supposed to be with them, were supposed to be part of their family.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin. Turning, he took off for home, walking as fast as he could.

***HP

Harry wasn't even all the way in the door when Sirius grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Dammit, Harry, you have been gone for hours. I wanted to send out a search party but Moony told me to give you until five. Where the hell have you been?"

Harry melted in his godfather's arms. "The park," he mumbled into his chest. "Sorry about earlier, I just needed to get away with my babies."

Sirius pulled back, wincing when he got a closer look at Harry's bruised face. "Zabini do that?"

Nodding his head, Harry pulled his shirt down and showed him his shoulder. "And this. He was mad because I refused to play his sex games."

"In here, Potter," Severus snapped. "Let me take a look at that. It looks like it's starting to fester."

"It is," Harry admitted sheepishly. He was a healer's apprentice, he knew better than to let a human bite go untreated. 

Remus and Draco came out to help Harry with the kids. "Why the hell didn't you leave him, Potter," Draco snapped in disgust. He wasn't disgusted with Harry, he was disgusted that the man he loved would do something like that to Harry.

"Because, Draco, your father is next again. If I would have left Zabini's last night, I would be getting ready to go to Malfoy Manor right now."

"Fuck," Draco snarled.

"Now you understand why I stayed." Harry said tiredly. Damn he was exhausted. He hadn't slept in over forty hours.

"Draco and I will take the kids up for baths while Severus treats you," Remus offered.

"Thanks, but I want to bathe them. I just...I just need them." Harry said sadly.

"Then I'll get their dinner ready," Remus said, softly kissing Harry on the temple.

"Shirt off and sit on your ass, Potter," Severus huffed. "Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Falcon about you. If you're walking around with a festering wound than obviously you're too stupid to become a healer."

Harry rolled his eyes, he knew that Severus was just grumping because of the situation. "I wasn't thinking about my injuries when I got home. I just wanted to get away with my babies." Harry sat quietly as Severus healed his shoulder than rubbed bruise salve over the entire side of his face. When the man scanned his belly then looked at him shaking his head no, he knew then and there that he would be returning to Zabini Manor that night.

"I'm sorry, Potter," Severus said when his ex-student started tearing up.

Biting his lip, Harry shrugged his shoulder. "I didn't think that I was, my magic didn't feel different. Thanks for patching me up." Getting to his feet, he went in search of kids so he could give them a bath then help feed them their dinner. Hopefully he had time to eat before leaving, he hadn't eaten all day.

***HP

Rosalie went to hug her mate when she froze, nostrils flaring. Her mate was covered in the oddest scent. "What is that sweet smell all over you? It smells like a vampire, but it's strange."

Grinning from ear to ear, Emmett whipped out his phone and thrust it under her nose. "I just spent the last three hours being a snuggle bear for this adorable child."

Rosalie couldn't stop herself from reaching out and touching the screen. "Emmett, how? Oh my god, he's beautiful." She longed to be able to touch his sweet face for real. Scowling, her head snapped back up. "How dare you put a baby in danger. You could have hurt him?"

"Relax, babe," Emmett chuckled. "I saved the little thing from having his head crushed by a soccer ball. Rosie, I held a baby," he said in awe. "He wasn't scared of me and he crawled up onto my lap on his own and fell asleep."

Rosalie couldn't help but be jealous. She hadn't held a baby since before her turning. She didn't trust herself accidentally hurting one. "You could have bitten him, Emmett," she growled.

Emmett tugged on his shirt. "Babe, that scent you asked about, that's him. Cepheus was no ordinary boy. Get this, he's half human and half vampire."

"Dammit, Emmett," Rosalie screeched throwing his phone back at him. "I wish you would stop playing pranks on me. I take it you wasted the afternoon Photoshopping that picture?"

Emmett looked down at his phone to make sure Rose hadn't accidentally deleted his picture. That picture with him and Cepheus meant a lot to him. "I'm not pranking you, Rose," he said sourly. "I met a kid in the park who was a wizard before getting turned. He had four kids, two of them where vampire hybrids like him."

"Him?" Rosalie snorted. "Whatever, Emmett. I'm too stressed out to deal with your jokes right now. I hate being here with the Volturi, I just want to go home." 

Sighing, Emmett decided to drop it for now. When his Rosie got like this there was no reasoning with her. He thought about talking to Edward about the kid's situation, but after being shot down by his mate, he didn't feel like going into details again only for him not to believe him either. Maybe tomorrow he could get some more pictures of the little one...maybe even the entire family. He really liked them and wanted to be able to help.

***HP

Pocketing the picture he drew of his mate, or at least what he remembered of him, Jasper stood up and made his way off of the plane following his father. He was both excited and terrified to be here. He could soon have his mate with him, but he wasn't delusional enough to think that the boy would accept him with open arms. He brutally raped him and turned him into a monster. That was unforgivable.

"Just take it one minute at a time, Jasper," Carlisle encouraged. "This isn't going to be easy, but we'll find him and make him see that you weren't completely at fault. Your vampire took over when he scented his mate."

"All this time he has been out there, Carlisle. He suffered through the change alone. I should have been there for him."

"You can't change the past, Jasper," Esme said lovingly. "All you can do is be there for him now."

Demetri wanted to gag, all this mushy shit was getting to him. If becoming a veggie vamp turned you into a pussy, than he would happily feast on humans until they slaughtered themselves into extinction. Reaching the limo that was waiting for them, he opened the door, but then slammed it shut right as the human loving coven leader went to get it.

"Demetri?" Carlisle questioned.

"He's not here," Demetri answered flatly.

"What do you mean?" Jasper growled dangerously. 

"I mean, lover boy," Demetri smirked. "Your pooky bear is no longer here."

"How the hell do you know that? We haven't even started looking yet."

Demetri just stood there glaring at the clueless empath. "Because I track people through the tenors of their mind. Even though I have never met him, you have. I'm able to track his tenors through you. Your mate is no longer here."

Carlisle clasped Jasper's shoulder when he went to speak again. His son currently wasn't in a good place and he didn't need him butting heads with a coveted member of Aro's guard. Especially not while his four other children were currently under that man's roof. "Can you sense where he is?"

Grinning, showing his perfectly white teeth, Demetri chuckled. "The boy is in Italy!"

"What!" Jasper cried. That couldn't be possible.

"I don't know how he moved so fast without me sensing it, maybe he has a teleportation gift or something, but he is currently in Italy."

"So we're going back?" Esme asked in concern. She knew all this waiting was killing her son.

Demetri had his phone out and was texting, fingers flying so fast that the human eye wouldn't even be able to register it. "The earliest the jet can take off again is twelve hours."

"We need to return now," Jasper growled.

"How about this. While we wait, why don't we go to Surrey, back to Little Whinging, and ask around. Maybe we can learn your mate's name and find out what happened to him after....after the attack." Carlisle suggested helpfully.

Jasper just wanted to get back on the plane, but there was nothing he could do about that. "Alright," he conceded reluctantly. Going back to that neighborhood was better than just sitting around waiting. Besides, it would be great to learn his mate's name.

***HP

"Honestly, Carlisle, by eating these people we are doing them a favor," Demetri sneered in disgust. "Would you want to live here?"

Carlisle wouldn't admit it, but the vampire had a point. How could someone live in a neighborhood where everything was identical? The houses were the same, the colors were the same, the front yards had the same trees and flowers in them, the mailboxes were the same, hell, most even had the same make and color cars sitting in their driveways. It was all very painful on the eyes.

"Wonder if your boy is as boring as the neighborhood he grew up in?" Demetri chuckled.

Jasper grit his teeth and did his best to ignore him. The tracker had been trying to get under his skin since they left Volturi. The man couldn't hide his feeling from him, though. Deep down he was jealous because he wanted a mate of his own. 

"The lady in the park was pretty positive that a boy matching your mate's description use to live on Privet Drive," Esme said, giving her son a reassuring smile. "Let's just start knocking on doors." Their first stop after leaving the airport had been the park where Jasper had attacked the boy years ago while they were on vacation. She had seen how hard it had been on her son, being back at the place where he had raped his mate. After asking the only woman in the park who was watching her three year old son run around, they decided to leave the limo and walk to Privet Drive where the woman thought that Jasper's mate lived. She didn't know his name, but she had said that he had looked very familiar when she looked at the drawing of him.

"Now that one looks juicy," Demetri said licking at his lips. "While the extra large ones don't always smell good, their blood is so much sweeter. It's all the junk they eat, you see. He probably consumes a couple pounds of cakes, cookies and chocolates a day."

Carlisle followed the vampire's hungry gaze to a whale of a man who was attempting to squeeze himself out of a car that was much too small for him. The mammoth of a man was easily over five hundred pounds.

"Maybe we should offer to grease him down to help pop him out," Demetri said, grinning at his own joke. "Then again, if I drain him now that might do the trick also. Just take a whiff, veggie vamps, he had bacon for breakfast and donuts for an after lunch snack today. He's absolutely mouthwatering. Damn I love the fat ones." 

"Shut the fuck up!" Jasper snapped. It wasn't like him to curse, but the damn trackers ramblings was making him hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he fed, and Demetri was right, that damn fat guy smelled mouthwatering.

"Jasper, can you handle this?" Carlisle asked in concern.

Not answering, Jasper pulled the picture out of his back pocket and stormed up the fat man's driveway. "Excuse me, sir?"

With a loud grunt, Vernon Dursley pushed himself out of his car. Turning to the voice, he sneered when he spotted the well dressed, obviously rich brat. "I'm not buying any of your school fundraising shit so just bugger it the hell off!"

"Not even the finest Swiss chocolate in the world?" Demetri asked, licking his lips hungrily.

Vernon opened and closed his mouth a few times. There was something about this group of people that made him feel very uncomfortable, but he loved Swiss chocolate. "How much?" he grunted, pulling out his wallet.

"That's not why we're here, sir," Carlisle said kindly. "We're actually looking for someone. Could you please take a look?" He asked, nodding to Jasper.

Vernon rudely snatched the crude drawing out of the rich brat's hands. Staring at the picture, he could feel his blood start to boil. "Never seen the worthless freak. Now get the fuck off my property before I call the authorities. You're nothing but a bunch of freaks like him."

"Oh, I'm so coming back and draining him," Demetri hissed after the rude man disappeared inside his house. "How dare that human call me a freak."

"Jasper, what did you get from him?" Carlisle asked, noticing that his son's eyes were black.

"He knows who he is. The rage he felt when he saw the picture was almost enough to knock me on my ass. I think that the tracker is onto something. That bastard needs to be drained."

All four vampires turned back to the house when someone came walking out. It was a young man that was obviously the fat man's son, except he was fit and much kinder looking.

"Excuse me," Dudley called, rushing to the group of people who were too damn good looking. "I overheard my father ranting about my cousin. Can I please see the picture to see if it's him your looking for?" 

Jasper handed over the drawing, focusing on the boy's emotions. He could tell that he recognized his mate right away.

"That is my cousin Harry Potter," Dudley confirmed. "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No, not at all," Carlisle quickly reassured. "My son met him a few years ago and was hoping to see him again while we're in town."

Dudley looked the strangers up from head to toe. "Are you from his lot?" He asked, noticing that they were dressed normal, not like the Wizards he had met before.

"His lot?" Demetri asked, quirking an eyebrow up. If this kid knew about the existence of vampires then he was going to have to take care of him. 

"From his school?" Dudley asked slowly. He didn't want let it slip if they weren't wizards. "The special school that he went to in Scotland?"

"No, we're from America," Carlisle explained. "Do you know where we can find Harry?"

Shaking his head, Dudley handed the paper back. "I haven't seen Harry in years. He disappeared when he was sixteen. We came home from vacation and he was gone. We haven't seen or heard from him since." 

"Why didn't he go on vacation with you?" Esme asked, fearing the answer. It didn't take an empath or a mind reader to see that the fat man loathed Harry.

"My parents didn't exactly like Harry. His parents died when he was fifteen months old and he was literally left on our doorstep. My mom hated her sister and she transferred that hate onto Harry. My dad, he hates anything different or abnormal and Harry was as different as they came."

"Look, his old babysitter, Mrs Figg, may know where he's at or how to get in contact with his people. She lives over on Wisteria Walk. If...if you do find him, can you tell him I was asking about him? I was a bully to him growing up, I didn't know any better, it was how my parents raised me. I would like to apologize to him, and I have been worried about him."

"I'm not the spoiled brat that I use to be anymore. I became a teacher for troubled teens. Well, this will actually be my first year teaching coming up this fall. I'll be teaching at St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. Kind of funny when you think about it. My dad use to lie and tell everyone that Harry went there. The entire neighborhood was scared of him. Stupid sheep that they are, Harry would never hurt anyone."

"Anyway, if you do see him, ask him to write me. I would love to hear from him." Waving, Dudley turned and ran back into the house.

"Thank god," Demetri moaned. "I didn't think the shit was ever going to shut up."

Jasper grinned. His mate's name was Harry...Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Loving all the reviews....THANK YOU!

Please review!!!!!

***HP

 

Carlisle took the seat on the plane next to Jasper on the way back to Italy. After seeing Harry's uncle and talking to his cousin, he had some concerns that he wanted to talk to his son about. He had been hoping to learn more from Mrs. Figg, but the woman had refused to open her door. They knew she was home, they could hear her inside and they even caught her peeking out the window, but despite their persistant knocking, she refused to answer. Demetri wanted to kick the door in, but he managed to talk him out of it despite him pouting like a five year old.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jasper asked, not looking up from the picture he drew of his mate. He had been staring at it almost nonstop since he drew it. He had hoped that Harry would be returning to Italy with him, but now they had to track him down there.

"It's about your mate, Jasper."

Jasper finally looked up. "Harry?" he asked with a small smile. Just saying his name sent chills down his spine and goosebumps to erupt on his arms. He didn't even know that vampires could get goosebumps. 

"You saw his uncle, you heard how he talked. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I fear that Harry has been abused...at least verbally."

Jasper looked back down at his drawing. "I got the same feeling. How could you take one child on vacation and leave the other home alone? The man was vile. The hate he felt for my mate was blinding."

"It sounds like Harry has been through a lot. I know you're anxious to get to know him, but you're going to have to take it slow. I'm not trying to rub salt in your wound, but you raped and turned him, he may want absolutely nothing to do you."

"Don't you think that I haven't already thought of that?" Jasper rasped out. "He's going to hate me, I know it. Still, I have try to make him understand. I never would have hurt him had I been in my right mind."

"You'll have us too, Jasper. We'll help him see that you're a good man," Carlisle said fondly.

***HP

Harry spit a mouthful of blood out into the sink then inspected his busted and bloody lip in the mirror. Blaise really didn't like to be told no. He had brought out silk ties and a blindfold and had wanted to use them on him. Of course he told him to go fuck himself, and that's how he ended up with a mouthful of blood and a sore backside from where the Slytherin had taken him without any preparation.

"This is all your fault," Blaise said cockily, leaning casually against the door. "Would it be so hard to just give in? I can make you feel so good. I don't like hitting you, Harry. Well," he smirked, "not against your will anyway. A lot of fun can be had with paddles and whips. Why don't you just give it a shot?"

Harry wisely kept his mouth shut, he was in too much pain already and he really didn't want to get hit again. He just wanted to survive the night then spend tomorrow afternoon at the park with his babies. He was even looking forward to seeing Emmett again. It was kind of refreshing talking to someone like him, a vampire.

Pushing off from the door, Blaise sauntered up to Harry and placed his hands on his waist. "The pleasure is much more intense where there's a little pain involved. Why do you have to be such a prude?"

Harry winced when Blaise pushed his boxers down. It looked like round two was going to happen sooner than what he was expecting.

"Let me suck you," Blaise offered, dropping to his knees. "Let me suck you while I use this on you," he added, pulling a vibrator out from his pocket.

Harry was exhausted and he didn't have the energy or the will to fight Blaise. Still, when he felt his cheeks being spread apart and something cool and rubbery push at his entrance, he lunged forward into the sink and kicked back at Blaise. "I said no!" he growled weakly.

Blaise angrily swept Harry's feet out from under him, causing him to fall and his forehand to smash hard into the sink. "Stop fighting, Harry," he snarled. "Let me show you how good this can be."

Flipping around, Harry kicked Blaise as hard as he could in the face. He knew that he was bleeding bad from where he cracked his head onto the sink, he could feel the blood running down his face and into his mouth, but he was so tired of having to take shit just because he was a fucking submissive that he ignored the pain for now and fought back.

Blaise wiped the blood from his nose then wiped it off on his shirt. "Do you want me to floo Minister Fudge? Do you want me to inform him that you're being violent?"

Harry got to his feet, swaying dangerously. He didn't have to be a healer to know that he had one hell of a concussion. "I want you to drop dead," he said seriously, pushing past him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Blaise roared, stalking after the submissive.

"I'm done," Harry said flatly, marching his way to the floo room. "You and every other fucking pureblood dick face can kiss my pale, white ass."

Lunging, Blaise talked Harry from behind. "The fuck you are. I paid a fortune to fuck you."

Harry tried to fight off Blaise, but he was twice his weight in pure muscle and he towered over him. "You paid a fortune to get a child from me," He ground out.

"I couldn't give a fuck about a child," Blaise chuckled madly. "I don't want to be a father. I just wanted to fuck The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry cried out when Blaise punched him in the stomach. From the sound of the loud crack he was certain that he broke a rib. "Get off before I use my magic," he warned, he could feel it responding to the threat that Blaise was.

"Go ahead," Blaise taunted. "Fudge is looking for an excuse to take your children. Did you know that he suspects that atrocious little red headed boy of yours is a submissive? I heard him discussing it with Lucius. Lucius offered Fudge an insane amount of money for him. Said that he would start training him right and start his training now. Did you know that a submissive could become pregnant at twelve? I didn't. Not until Lucius mentioned it. He said that if the boy didn't turn out a submissive, then at least he would have fun breaking him...like he broke his mother."

Harry went limp, Blaise's heavy weight crushing him. "Cephie isn't a submissive," he lied.

"Potter...Potter...Potter," Blaise tsk'd. "Don't you see? They don't care. It's all about controlling you. That, and Lucius is a sick mother fucker. I may be into some kinky shit, but even I won't consider someone underage. Hell, your little one is still a baby."

"You're lying," Harry choked, tears leaking from his eyes. "They can't take my kids."

"They can if they feel that you have lost it," Blaise reminded, pointing to his bloody nose.

"You would do that? You would run crying to Fudge and condemn an innocent child to that kind of life?

"Not if you play along," Blaise smirked, knowing that he had Harry right where he wanted him. He wasn't lying though, Lucius really did want the boy and Fudge was trying to find a way to make it happen.

***HP

Harry stumbled out of the floo, cringing when Sirius wrapped his arms around him. He was bruised, bleeding and it felt like Blaise had flayed the skin off of his back. It had been an extremely long night. After Blaise's confession, he no longer fought him, not even when the man took him multiple times throughout the night or when he brought out the horse whip.

"Remus!" Sirius bellowed, scooping his godson up and laying him on the couch. "I need help!"

Harry cried out in pain when his abused back came in contact with the cold leather couch.

Draco came bursting into the room. When he heard Sirius yell, he offered to go since he had more medical training. As worried as Remus was, he stayed in the kitchen with the children. He was sure that whatever was going on it wasn't going to be good for the kids to see.

"Don't touch me!" Harry cried, fighting off Sirius when he went to push him back down on the couch. "I'm fine, I just need a shower."

"Sirius, he needs blood," Draco barked. "Fresh blood."

Without hesitating, Sirius sliced his wrist and put it to his godson's mouth. He winced when Harry latched on and started sucking hard. "Draco, how is he?"

Draco didn't answer for a minute while he read the results. "Deep laceration to the forehead, concussion, broken rib, busted lip and multiple lacerations on his back. We're going to need Sev."

"I'm a little busy here," Sirius reminded, pointing to his wrist that Harry was feasting on.

"Right!" Draco cried, jumping to his feet. "I'll floo him."

Harry could feel himself getting sleepy as he fed from his godfather. If felt like years since he had last slept. Sirius' blood was so warm and good that he just wanted to drink it until all the bad shit went away. The last thing he remembered hearing before slipping blissfully unconscious was Severus cursing.

***HP

Emmett looked down at his watch for the hundredth time. He thought for sure that Harry and the little rugrats would have been here by now. He knew that he had been early, he had been anxious to play with the kids again, but it was now two hours past when he was expecting him. He had really been looking forward to seeing them again, and possibly even holding the littlest one. He had never held an infant before.

Rosie hadn't been happy with him when he had informed her that he was going out for a few hours. She hadn't believed him yesterday, so he didn't invite her today. He had thought about inviting Edward so he could have backup when trying to convince his mate that he wasn't pranking her, but him and Alice had been with Aro since their return the previous day.

Looking down at his watch again, he growled when he saw that another fifteen minutes had went by. 'Maybe Harry just wasn't coming? Maybe he was scared of him? Maybe he was hurt again, like yesterday, but worse?" At that thought Emmett jumped to his feet. Flaring his nostrils and deeply inhaling, he could just faintly pick up their scent from yesterday, and since they had walked, they lived close enough that he could follow it. He had to see for himself that Harry and the babies were alright.

***HP

"I healed him as best as I can for now," Severus said, wiping his bloody hands off on a towel. "I don't want to overwhelm his system with too many potions so I will heal the minor lacerations in a few hours. As for his broken rib, that will have to heal on its own since he's still nursing Angelus."

Sirius scrubbed at his red and puffy eyes. "He can't take anymore of this. I don't care what he says, we have to run."

"For once, Black, I agree with you," Severus sighed heavily. "I didn't mention it yesterday, but Fudge put a petition in to the Wizengamot for custody of Cepheus. He said he has new evidence of the boy being a submissive. Albus put the meeting off until next week, but Fudge is determined."

"Fuck!" Sirius cursed. "That's it, we have to run today. I absolutely refuse to take this shit anymore. That boy is as good as my son and those babies are my grandchildren. Harry has tried to cooperate with them but Fudge keeps pushing for more. The man is a greedy, corrupt bastard that will stop at nothing to get his hands on more money and more power. He doesn't care who he hurts, even innocent children. I don't care if I have to drug Harry, we are going to America."

"You don't have to drug me," Harry said weakly, looking up at his enraged godfather from the couch. "Blaise told me last night that Fudge is going to give Cephie to Malfoy for training. He doesn't believe that Cephie isn't a submissive. Sirius, he's right, Cephie is just like me. I will destroy the Wizarding World before allowing them to get their hands on my baby."

Sirius ran a violently trembling hand through his black hair. "But the test, it said that he wasn't. I was there, I saw Severus and Poppy both run the test."

"I found a potion in the Black Library," Harry admitted, struggling to sit up. "It masks his status, but unfortunately it doesn't hide his looks or stature. Even if it did, Fudge would still take my children in order to have more control over me. I'm gaining too many powerful friends, like the Krums. Fudge feels threatened."

"So you're alright with leaving?" Sirius asked, already mentally formulating a plan. It wasn't going to be easy to get away, but he would make it happen.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought of all those that he loved that could possibly get hurt because of his decision. "I have to," he answered brokenly. "I'm a parent and my children will always come first. Lucius is sick, he plans to start training Cephie now." Looking up he saw Draco standing there looking pale and sickly. "I will kill him, Draco. I will kill him and anyone else that dares to lay a finger on my children."

Draco nodded his head. "I got your back. If you're running, I'm with you."

Severus packed up the last of his supplies. "Since you are banned from obtaining portkeys, I will see if Albus can make one. I will also have him get in contact with the the American Minister. Careful using the floo, I'd bet my life that Fudge is monitoring it."

"We only have four hours until Harry is expected back at Zabini Manor. That doesn't give us a lot of time." 

Looking to his godfather, Harry curled in on himself. "I-I don't have to go back."

Cursing, Severus pulled out his wand and waved it over Harry's stomach. "I didn't check, I thought it would be too soon. I was going to check when I returned in a few hours."

"I can feel it in my magic."

"You're right," Severus confirmed, shocking Harry by pulling him into a hug. "Be strong. You can do this. Think of yourself and those babies, everyone else can handle themselves. It may be a bit before you see me again so stay safe."

Despite his best efforts, Harry broke down in tears in his old Professor's arms. They may have hated each other for years, but now he respected him and saw him as a favorite uncle. Severus had done so much for him. Things that would see him in Azkaban if the Minister ever found out. "Please, promise me that you'll stay safe too. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you."

"I'm the ultimate Slytherin, Potter," Severus snorted, patting the boy carefully on the back then stepping away. "I can take take care of myself just fine. I'll send Zabini an official notice that you're pregnant and will not be turning."

"Thank you again, Severus," Harry said, still teary eyed. "Can you owl Viktor for me and let him know what's going on? I don't want him to panic if we're not here when he visits in three days." He was relieved when Severus inclined his head.

After Severus disappeared through the floo network, Sirius turned to Harry and Draco. "First, Harry, do you need anymore blood?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, "but first I desperately need a shower."

"Alright, you do that and I will inform Remus of what is going on. I know that you don't wish to be pregnant again, but this will buy us some time. The Minister already knows that we will be remaining here until you give birth. This will give us time to plan everything out properly and not rush and make mistakes."

"No! We have to go now!," Harry cried. "They're going to take Cephie, I can feel it."

"Harry, calm down," Sirius said gently, noticing that Harry's eyes were going black. "Severus said that the Wizengamot isn't meeting until next week. I'm not talking about waiting until then to leave, I'm talking about giving us a few days to prepare this right."

"Lucius wants my son, I'm not going to risk them changing the meeting. We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Harry could feel his magic slipping.

Sirius ducked when the large window and half the wall behind him blew out. "Harry, you really need to calm down before you hurt yourself or someone else. I promise, we'll get out of here tonight."

Harry chest was heaving and his hands were shaking. "Sirius, I'm terrified."

"I know you are. You're an amazing parent for someone so young. We'll get you and the babies to safety."

"It's not just that," Harry said in a small voice. "I'm afraid of what I'll do, what I'll become if they try to take my kids. Sirius, I'll kill every last one of them if I have to. I'm not just threatening, I can feel it inside of me. It's like this monster trying to rip it's way out. I'm afraid of becoming something far worse than Voldemort."

Sirius didn't know what to say, so he pulled Harry into a hug. If Harry went dark, he could easily destroy the Wizarding World. There was no one alive that could match him in power. Add that to his determination to protect his kids, they would be lucky if anything was even left on the earth when he was done.

"I was going to use the front door, but when I saw this big gaping hole in the wall, I figured that this would be easier."

Spinning around, Surius pushed Harry behind him and thrust his wand out in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" he snarled dangerously. 

"I'm Emmett," Emmett grinned. "Nice house you have here. I especially like how open it is."

Still behind his godfather, Harry started to giggle. "It's alright, Siri, you can lower your wand. This is Emmett Cullen, I met him at the park yesterday. He's a vampire."

"That reason alone is enough for me to keep my wand pointed at him." Sirius hissed, pushing Harry back behind him again.

Still giggling, Harry tried to get around his godfather again. "Emmett isn't like a normal vampire...no offense," he quickly added. "He doesn't drink human blood, only animal blood. He's safe."

Sirius hesitantly lowered his wand. He knew that Harry didn't trust easily, so this vampire must have made a good impression on him yesterday. "What are you doing here?"

Emmett looked at the broken glass and the hole in the wall. "May I come in?"

"Yes," Harry quickly answered before Sirius could deny him.

Emmett easily jumped through the hole in the wall. "I hope that you don't mind, I was worried when you didn't show up at the park." With his excellent vampire sight, he scanned his new friend looking for new injuries. He could see some bruising around his mouth and head and he was suspiciously holding his side. He could also smell Harry's blood. "You're not alright, are you?"

Harry shook his head no. "Sirius, can you go warn Moony about Emmett, I don't want him to wolf out on him."

"What, you want me to leave you alone with him? Did you forget what the last vampire that you encountered did to you?"

Harry flinched as if struck. "How could I forget. I'm reminded of him every time I look at Cephie."

"Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry. You know that I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

Harry gave his godfather a half a smile. "I feel safe around Emmett. Sanguine even wrote about his coven and he's friends with them. If it makes you feel any better, Cephie adores him."

"I guess that is something," Sirius mumbled. "Alright, I'll go warn the wolf."

"What happened?" Emmett asked again after the man named Sirius left the room.

Groaning, Harry clutched his side tighter. Using his magic to blow out the window caused his magic to burn through the pain potion faster. "I didn't have a very good night."

"I can see that," Emmett said, worried for his new friend.

"Most of my injuries have been healed, but they can't do anything for my broken rib because the potion for it isn't safe for breastfeeding babies."

Emmett took a step back in shock. "Whoa, you can breastfeed, too?"

"Told you I was a freak," Harry chuckled dryly.

"Any chance you will give me that losers name and address?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles. 

"Don't temp me. It doesn't matter now, I don't have to return."

"Does that mean you are...?"

"Pregnant?" Harry asked tearing up. "Yup!"

"That's fucking crazy," Emmett growled angrily. "You need to run. Come back to America with me. I'll protect you and those babies. I may not have any special gifts like my siblings, but I'm a lot stronger than the average vampire."

"You better watch it," Harry smiled sadly. "I may just take you up on that offer. The American Minister offered me his protection and my godfather has relatives in Washington. Apparently they're wolf shifters"

Emmett winced at hearing that. "I know who you're talking about, Harry, and they despise anything vampire. We actually live close to them, but we have a treaty with them. As long as we don't break it, they won't attack us, but they sure as hell make it known how much they hate us. I'm not certain that they'll accept you, Cephie and Aurora."

Harry didn't like hearing that, he didn't want his kids to live somewhere where they would be shunned for something they had no control over. "Emmett, I have to run. They want to take Cephie away and give him to a man that put me in the hospital after raping me. The damage he did was extensive. They think that Cephie is like me and they want to start training him now. Now, Emmett, they want to start training him now at the age of two to be the perfect submissive."

Emmett backed away from Harry, his fists clenched angrily at his sides. He hadn't felt this angry in decades. He was sure that if he looked in a mirror right now, his eyes would as black as coal. "Harry, I don't understand what is going on, but since the moment I scented you and those babies in the park, I have felt extremely protective over you all. All my instincts are screaming at me that you are family...you are my coven. Please, let me help you."

"I don't understand what's that means," Harry said in confusion. How could he be Emmett's family?

"I don't either, but let me and my family help you. We are a powerful coven. Even the Volturi are threatened by us."

"Can you get me to America?" Harry asked desperately. "The Minister is keeping a close eye on me. There is no way I will be able to get a portkey or a flight out. I need to get out now, before they come for Cephie."

Emmett thought for a minute. "My brother Jasper has a lot of connections, he handles all our paperwork. Maybe he can find a way to sneak you out. If not, there's always Aro from the Volturi. He has a couple personal jets."

"I don't know about Aro," Harry said fearfully. "What if he wants to use me like Fudge? Emmett, I can even get pregnant by vampires."

"But, vampires can't sire children, it's impossible," Emmett said with uncertainty. He couldn't help but think back to their first meeting with the Volturi. Marcus seemed pretty confidant that Jasper had a biological child with his mate.

Harry looked at Emmett with pain filled eyes. "Emmett, the vampire that turned me didn't just bite me, he raped me. Cepheus is his child."

Emmett jerkily shook his head no. He may not be the smartest in his coven, not like Carlisle, Edward and Jasper, but he was also by no means stupid. It couldn't be a coincidence that Jasper raped a boy and now supposedly had a child with him, and Harry was raped by a vampire and got pregnant by him. Doing the math, the timeline fit perfectly. Cephie would be around the same as Jasper's mystery child.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Harry asked in concern. "Even for a vampire, you're alarmingly pale."

That would explain so much, Emmett thought, staring at Harry in horror. It explained why his scent and Cephie's scent reminded him of home, of his coven. It explained why he felt so protective of them. And Cephie...Cephie looked a lot like Jasper. Harry was Jasper's mate and Cepheus was his son.

"Emmett," Harry called again, reaching out and laying a hand on the vampire's muscular arm.

"Harry, where did you live? Where were you raped?"

"Emmett, I don't understand. Why do you want to know that?"

Emmett opened his mouth to respond, but froze when a little ginger haired child came running into the room. How could he have been so stupid? There was so much Jasper in little Cephie. 

"Oh, ma!" Cepheus cried, pointing to the window.

Harry quickly scooped him up, eyes watering from the pain in his side. "Careful, sweetie, the glass can cut you."

"Boken?" Cepheus asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's broken," Harry said, hugging his son tight to him. How could anyone want to hurt a creature as sweet and as innocent as Cephie.

"You fix?" Cepheus asked.

"I think I can fix it," Harry grinned, pulling out his wand. "Can Emmett hold you while I do it?"

"Emmaee!" Cepheus cried, holding his arms out to the vampire.

"Did you just call me, Emily?" Emmett cried, taking Cephie from Harry and tossing him lightly in  
the air. "I'll have you know, I'm not a girl." Hugging him tight, he inhaled his scent deeply, taking in the scent that was unmistakably Jasper's. How could he have missed it yesterday?

"Are you ready, Cephie? Watch." Harry grinned as he waved his wand.

Emmett watched excitedly in awe as the glass pieces picked themselves up off the floor and started piecing themselves back together. He always wanted to see real magic. "That was wicked!" he cried, walking to the now repaired window and wall and tapping on it.

"Icked!" Cepheus cried too, copying Emmett and smacking at the glass.

Chuckling, Harry pocketed his wand. "Emmett, let's go into the kitchen where I will introduce you the rest of the family. I also need to figure out how this one escaped," he said, tickling his son.

"I runny," Cepheus giggled.

"You runny, huh?" Harry sighed. "Why did you run away?" He wasn't upset that Cephie had come into the room by himself, he had heard Sirius in the hallway. It looked like he had followed him and then went back to the kitchen when he heard that he had him.

"I feel mama," Cephie grinned.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, patting his neck. The charm that he wore to block his emotions from Cephie was gone. It must have come off during his fight with Blaise last night.

Emmett was howling on the inside. 'I runny!' That was the funniest damn thing that he had ever heard. "What's wrong? Did you lose something?" he asked, automatically searching the ground.

"Yeah," Harry frowned. "It's a small charm that I wear around my neck. Cephie is an empath and I wear it to block my emotions from him. I'm a mess, Emmett, Cephie doesn't need to be feeling my emotions."

Emmett looked down at the toddler in his arms. Like Jasper, Cepheus was an empath. As much as he was trying to convince himself that all this was just a coincidence, there was just too much proof to keep denying it.

"It must have come off in my fight last night with Zabini."

Emmett didn't realize how upset he was until Cephie patted him on his cheek, frowning. He hadn't even realized that he had been clenching his teeth in anger. "What's up, little man?" he asked, reining in his anger. He couldn't help it, he wanted to kill the fucker that hurt Harry. Harry was now his brother...his family. No one messed with his family.

"Emmaee, mad?" Cephie asked sweetly.

"Nah, Emmett's just playing," Emmett said, as he mouthed 'sorry' to Harry over the baby's head.

"It's not your fault, Emmett. His empathy grows stronger as he gets older. At first we all wore charms to block him, but he needs to learn how to deal with it and process it. If he was never exposed to emotions, then when he was, it would overwhelm him. Cepheus is very powerful and it could be very dangerous if he became overwhelmed.

Emmett felt bad that Cephie suffered from the same gift as Jasper. Even after all these years Jasper still struggled with his empathy. He had seen his incredibly strong brother physically collapse to his knees under someone's strong emotions on more than one occasion. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not sweet little Cepheus.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll introduce you to everyone?" Harry offered. "You're more than welcome to stay, but I need a shower something fierce."

Emmett had no desire to leave, especially with his new family in trouble. "I would like to stay for a while. Maybe play with the kids and get to know you better."

"Great," Harry grinned, "but you better give me Cepheus until after you meet my other godfather. See, he's kinda of a werewolf."

"A real werewolf?" Emmett asked excitedly. "I knew they existed and I always wanted to meet one." He knew that they were supposed to be natural enemies, but he wasn't prejudiced like other vampires. If the wolf was ok with him, then he would be ok with the wolf.

"Remus is a good guy, he doesn't let the wolf control him. I don't think he will have a problem with you seeing as he is ok with me and the kids, but to be safe, I better be holding Cephie when you first meet him. Remus is very protective of my kids."

Emmett reluctantly handed Cephie back to Harry. It was amazing how much he already loved that little guy. He was sure that he would come to feel the same way about the other three once he got to know them better. He didn't care that they weren't biologically Jasper's.

***HP

Harry entered the kitchen with Emmett close behind him. He didn't miss how Remus tilted his head back or how his nostrils flared. He could also see that his amber eyes were just a little bit brighter. "Moony, this is Emmett. He doesn't feed off humans. He's safe."

Emmett felt a little disappointed when he spotted and scented the werewolf. He had been expecting someone bigger, rougher and more wild and crazy looking. He had been expecting someone more along the lines of Jacob or Sam's size with a big scruffy beard. He could feel the dangerous aura that surrounded the guy, but he sure as hell wasn't threatening looking.

"Are you done sizing me up?" Remus asked in a bored tone.

Emmett would have blushed if he could. "Sorry, you're my first werewolf."

"And you were expecting someone more scary looking?" Remus chuckled.

Grinning, Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "It gets boring being a vampire who never sleeps. I have watched too many horror movies."

"Come and find me after the change. I guarantee you I will be scarier than anything you have ever seen in a horror movie."

Harry pointed to Draco. "Emmet, Draco...Draco, Emmet. Now that everyone has been introduced," he grimaced, passing Cephie back to Emmett, "I have a date with a very how shower and a hard bristled brush."

"Don't you dare tear your skin up again," Remus scolded.

"I make no promises," Harry said, kissing his food covered girls on their heads. "Did any food actually make it into you mouths?" he chuckled.

"Ma..."

"Yummies..."

Paling, Harry stared at his girls in horror. "Please tell me that they just did not finish each other's sentences."

Sirius threw his head back howling. "I warned you to keep them away from Fred and George."

Draco was also staring at his sisters in horror. "That's it...no more! Those identical, trouble making Weaselys are not allowed anywhere near my little sisters ever again."

"Fed!.."

"Orge!..."

Shaking his head at his girls, Harry walked to the door. "I think it's too late, Draco. They already perfected the dreaded twin speak." Stopping at the door, he turned back to Emmett. "Hey, Emm, why did you ask me about my attack?"

"I..." Taking a deep breath, Emmett looked sadly at Harry. "I think I know who attacked you."

Wide eyed, Harry wrapped his arms around his middle, careful of his broken rib. "Was it you?"

Emmett ignored the growling that was coming from the wolf. "No, Harry, it wasn't me. I'm very happily mated."

Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief. He really liked Emmett and he didn't think he could handle it if he had been his rapist. "Not now!" he said shakily. "I...I can't deal with that right now. I need to get my children to safety before I can even think about that."

"You're the boss," Emmett reassured. "I vow on my life that I will do whatever I can to help and I will never hurt you or them," he said, pointing to the little ones.

Harry nodded his head. "That means a lot. Thank you, Emmett." With that he turned and left the kitchen."

***HP

Sitting across the table from the vampire, Sirius waited a full five minutes after Harry left before speaking. "Talk," he growled, trying to control his anger around Cepheus.

Nodding his had, Emmett passed who he now considered his nephew over to the wolf so he could feed him his lunch. "My coven consists of myself, my mate, two people whom I consider my parents, two brothers and a sister. We don't consider ourselves a coven, we are a family.

Carlisle, my father, turned myself, my mother, my mate and one of my brothers. Jasper, my other brother, had a hard life before joining our family. He has struggled the hardest with our way of life and every time he has slipped it destroyed him."

"Your brother was the one who raped my pup?" Sirius snarled, summoning his charm that would block Cephie from his emotions. He was beyond furious.

"Sirius, watch what you say around the kids," Remus hissed. He was furious too, but he all too well understood how hard it was to fight your creature. It was physically painful to deny your instincts at times.

"My brother may have slipped before, but he never raped anyone. Jasper would never force himself on anyone, he was raised to be the perfect southern gentleman. He has also witnessed first hand how rape can destroy a person, and how even decades later it can still haunt them. My mate was gang raped by her fiancé and his sick friends. That's when Carlisle found her, bleeding and dying in the street. That was in 1933 and she still suffers from flashbacks."

"Well if he's such a damn good guy, then why the hell did he ra...attack Harry?" Draco asked, quickly correcting himself before Remus could snap at him. Harry never wanted his kids to know that they were conceived by rape.

"We were on vacation and it was our first night. It had been a long flight in a tight space with a lot of humans and it had taken its toll on Jasper. After we got settled he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He was hoping to maybe find a deer in the woods behind the park. That's when he stumbled across Harry."

"Now just to clarify," Remus interrupted. "This was the kids play park in Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"I'm afraid so," Emmett admitted. "He said that it was the boy's emotions which originally drew him to Harry."

"He's an empath, too?" Remus gasped.

Emmett nodded his head. "He said that when he caught Harry's scent he snapped. He said that he probably would have killed us, his own family, had we been there and tried to stop him. He couldn't control himself, and already being weak from the plane ride didn't help."

Sirius got up and started pacing. "That doesn't excuse what he did."

"I won't argue that," Emmett cried, "but it wasn't until recently that we figured out what really happened. After that night, Jasper wasn't the same. He slipped into a depression that only got worse over the years. Eventually he completely stopped eating. He would just lay on his bedroom floor and do nothing, not even change his clothes.

Carlisle couldn't take it anymore. He may had been shocked and upset after he found out what he did, but he couldn't just turn Jasper away. We know Jasper better than anyone, he wouldn't have rape Harry if he hadn't had a reason.

Afraid that Jasper was just going to waste away, Carlisle suggested coming here to the Volturi and asking for help. Aro, one of the three vampire kings, has a lot of powerful vampires in his guard and Carlisle was hoping that one of them could help. Aro is also very old and powerful, he can read every thought and every memory with just a single touch. Another of the kings, Marcus, can see bonds people share. Like parent bonds, strong friendship and family bonds...a-and even mate bonds."

Sighing, Remus pinched the bride of his nose. Unfortunately he had a feeling where this was going and it made a lot of sense.

"Marcus immediately knew what was wrong with Jasper. He said that it was his mate bond, it was frayed and infected...or something like that. He could also see that Jasper had a child because of the parent bond. Not only did we not know that a vampire could sire a child, we didn't even know that Jasper had a mate. Jasper didn't even know that he had a mate.

When Aro watched Jasper's memories, he could tell right away that Harry was his mate. Jasper was already weak, and it's not unheard of for our kind to snap when unsuspectingly stumbling across their human mate. Some have even accidentally killed their mates in their eagerness to claim them. The vampire completely takes over."

"No!" Sirius cried, vigorously shaking his head. "That monster is not my pup's mate."

Remus pulled out his wand and waved it over the kids so they couldn't hear. "Sirius, do you remember what happened the morning of my sixteenth birthday after I woke up scenting you.?"

Sirius blushed an impressive shade of red. "Still, that doesn't excuse what he did."

"No, it doesn't, but I can put myself in Jasper's shoes. If you hadn't been willing that morning, I don't know what I would have done. Like vampires, werewolves have been known to force their mate's to mate with them."

"So what, we just forgive him and open our home to the rapist?"

"No, Sirius," Remus sighed in frustration. He would never be able to get his mate to understand, he wasn't a creature. "But I don't think we should be so quick to AK him either. If Jasper is Harry's mate, they were meant to be together. Under normal circumstances, Jasper would never in a million years harm Harry, he would protect him with his life."

"I know that my opinion doesn't count for anything, but Jasper really is a good guy," Emmett stressed. "I can guarantee that he won't hurt Harry."

Harry chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen. He knew that Sirius would grill Emmett so he had silently cast an eavesdropping charm over the room. The entire time he had been showering he had been listening in. He hadn't been lying when he said that he didn't want to deal with this now, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to hear the details. He just wanted to hear them on his own. To process them on his own.

He didn't know what to think after hearing the full story, and right now he was too exhausted and too worried about his son to dwell on it. Still, he couldn't help but to think that it would be awesome to have a loving mate. He just didn't think that he could ever forgive Jasper. Not only had he bitten and raped him, but he was the reason why he was currently in this mess. His submissive status would never had been discovered if he hadn't gotten pregnant.

Sure, there was a chance that he could have gotten pregnant at a later date and the Minister would have found out then, but at the time he hadn't even know if he was gay or not. Honestly, he had never even given sex much thought. He still didn't know if he was gay or not, he just knew that he throughly enjoyed himself with Viktor. Did that make him gay? It was all very confusing and he just couldn't deal with it right now.

"Remus, can you wrap my rib?" He asked, holding out a length of cloth. "I tried to do it myself but it was too hard."

Emmett had to bite the inside of his cheek when Harry lifted his shirt and exposed his whipped back to him. If it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to track that fucker down and tear him into a million different pieces.

"Thank you," Harry sighed, breathing a little easier after Remus finished. He was in a hell of a lot of pain, but he still had two more hours to go before he could take another pain potion. "Did you all discuss an escape plan while I was gone?"

The three men looked guiltily at each other. That really should have been their priority. Sighing, Harry went the fridge and poured himself some blood in a pan then put it on the stove to heat. It would be faster to use magic to heat it, but magic made the blood taste funky. "Sirius, what do you think about going to the Volturi for help?"

Sirius looked to Emmett. "You know them, what do you think?"

"Honestly," Emmett sighed, "it could go either way. Aro is extremely powerful with an army of powerful vampires at his disposal. I know that he will be furious when he finds out what the Wizards have been doing to one of our kind."

"One of your kind?" Draco scoffed. "Harry is one of our kind. He's a wizard."

"He's also a vampire," Remus added.

"And he's unique and powerful. Two things that Aro looks for when collecting his guard," Emmett grimaced. He knew that Aro would want Harry.

"Well I'm not joining his guard," Harry cried. "I just want to get the hell out of here and get safely to America."

"Aro can get you there," Emmett said simply. "He has connections all over the world and his own jets. He could probably have you on one in a few hours."

"That's if he lets him out of his grasp," Sirius growled. "Aro could be worse than Fudge."

"Aro would never force Harry to mate with other vampires," Emmett defended. "Yes he's greedy, but he would never do that. The worse he would want from Harry is for him to join his guard, he likes to be surrounded by vampires that are powerful."

"And if I refuse?" Harry asked. There was no way in hell he was joining any guard.

"Aro wants both my sister and brother. Alice is a seer and Edward is a telepath. He has tried to convince them to join his guard countless times, but they always refuse him. He gets frustrated, but that's all. Aro has a soft spot for my father so he doesn't want to act against him. Aro will be very interested in Harry, Cepheus and Aurora, but I don't think he will force them to remain with him."

""That's a big but, though," Sirius sighed. "I just don't know if it's worth the risk."

Emmett looked over to where Cephie was having fun dipping his grilled cheese slices in blood. "There is one more thing," he said reluctantly. "If there is one thing vampires respect, even Aro, it's a mateship...a mate bond. He won't separate mates."

Harry didn't even want to consider where Emmett was going with that. He could never see himself being in a real mateship with the vampire that raped him....even if he had repeatedly apologized to him after he finished. That was one thing that he remembered vividly about that night, his rapist apologizing profusely.

"I say we wait and see if Albus can get us a portkey before doing something drastic," Remus suggested. He was a werewolf, so naturally he didn't trust vampires. Well, full blooded vampires anyway. He trusted Harry with his life.

"I'm just..." Harry was interrupted by a loud pop and then a frantic house elf throwing himself at his legs.

"Harry Potter sir, I is to be warning you. Bad Fudgy man is coming for little Potter. You is to be hiding him." Dobby cried, sobbing all over Harry.

"What!" Harry cried, fear unlike anything he had ever felt before flooding his body.

"Dumbledore is telling Dobby to warn you, he is. He said that Fudgy is taking little Potter boy until the hearing. He said you is to be hiding him and then going to America."

Harry knelt to Dobby's level and grasped his shoulders. "Dobby, did Professor Dumbledore give you a portkey for me?"

Dobby shook his little head, his floppy ears smacking him in the face. "Dumbledore said that he is not being allowed to make a portkey, Fudgy is having him watched. He said that he is sorry."

"Dobby, when will the Minister be here?" Remus asked as he hastily threw supplies into a bag for his oldest grandson.

"He is coming now, he is," Dobby sobbed. "He was walking to the Hogwarts apparition point to take a Portkey to Zabini Manor. He is then floo'ing here. Nasty blond man is with him, too."

Remus shoved a bag in Harry's arms. "Harry, take Cephie and go!"

Harry shook his head no, he couldn't leave his other three children, especially Angel who was still nursing. Picking up Cephie who was starting to cry from all the emotions that was flooding him, he quickly passed him off to a stunned Emmett and then draped the bag around his neck. "Go!" he ordered.

"What?" Emmett spluttered.

"Take him and go, Emmett. You're the fastest and none of their spells will be able to track you. Please, Emmett," Harry pleaded. "Please, they're coming to take him away."

Emmett gripped the child in his arms, a look of determination on his face. "Come with me, I can carry you both."

"I can't leave my other three." Harry cried tearfully.

"When should I bring him back?" Emmett asked, now bouncing up and down in an attempt to get his little nephew to stop crying.

"Don't come back, no matter what. Cephie has a tracking charm, I'll be able to find him."

With vampire speed, Emmett wrote down his phone number. "My cell number."

Harry quickly kissed his son. "Mommy loves you and I will see you soon. Be good for Uncle Emmett.?

"Ma!" Cephie wailed, clawing at Harry in his desperation to get to him. "Ma! Ma!"

"Go!" Harry choked out.

Nodding his head, Emmett tore out the back door. He wasn't as fast as Edward, but by the time those bad wizards got there he would be long gone.

Blinking back his own tears, Remus passed his godson little Angelus. "Nurse him and act as if everything is normal. Don't let on that we know what is going on. When he asks for Cephie, just tell him that friends took him out for the day and they   
won't have him back until bed time. It will buy us a few hours.

Despite dying on the inside, Harry did as Remus instructed. He couldn't believe that he had just given his child to someone he had only met yesterday. He knew in his heart and in his magic that he could trust Emmett, though. Emmett was now family and he would keep Cephie safe until he could get to him.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warning....I only gave this a half assed read through, so please ignore all grammar flubs. I breed goats and am in the middle of kidding season so I'm very busy. I wanted to post this while I had time to breathe.

This is the last of what I have written for this so it may be a while before another update. My muse is still with this so I'm going to keep going with it.

PLEASE REVIEW..

***HP

 

Sighing in relief, despite it being a completely human thing to do, Jasper stood up and made his way off the plane. The flight from England back to Italy wasn't a long flight, but to him it felt like it had taken years. Stepping off the plane, he spotted Demetri with his eyes closed deep in concentration.

"We fly all the way to England to get insulted by a disgustingly fat human that your coven leader wouldn't allow me the pleasure of draining, and here your boy is in Italy about an hour east of Volterra." Demetri said sarcastically. "The least you could have done for my troubles was to allow me to rid the world of that trash back in Surrey. You Cullens are absolutely no fun."

"So Harry's here?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Did I not just say that he was?" Demetri asked in a bored tone.

"Then let's go!" Jasper snapped in irritation.

Sighing, Demetri led them towards the awaiting Limo. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to him, or do you plan to waltz up to him and say, 'hey, I'm the vampire that raped you, you're coming with me?' Somehow I think that will backfire on you.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to say," Jasper admitted, "but he's my mate and I am his, so deep down he will feel something for me. We are connected."

"I'm most interested in seeing how this will turn out," Demetri chuckled. "Domestic violence is so entertaining."

"Glad my life is a source of entertainment for you," Jasper hissed testily.

Grinning, Demetri kicked back and placed his feet on the seat across from him. "Me too. It can get dreadfully boring around here. Watching Jane torture people loses its fun after a few decades."

"He does have a point, Jasper," Carlisle said gently. "Maybe it would be best if your mother and I talked to him first. Let us explain to him what happened."

Jasper didn't like it, but he nodded his head in acceptance. He just wanted to see his mate...he needed to see his mate. He could deal with the rest after he saw for himself that he hadn't killed the one person put on this earth that was made just for him.

***HP

Sirius quickly passed Harry a Calming Draught when he saw how bad he was trembling. "Just relax and stick to the plan. You can't let them see how scared you are."

Harry about hit the roof when he heard the floo alarm going off. Downing the potion, he quickly vanished the vial then took a couple deep calming breaths. He couldn't let the Minister and Lucius Malfoy know that he knew what was going on. If they did, then they would suspect that he had hid Cephie from them.

Picking up a small toy from the table, Sirius threw it at Draco to get his attention. "Blondie, did you hear this one? So a Hag, an Ogre, and a Troll want to go into a bar, but the sign on the door says no Hags, Ogres or Trolls allowed. First the Troll says "I know, I'll be demanding. Then I will surely be allowed to stay!" So he goes in and he bellows, "Barkeep, I demand a table!" The barkeep whips out his wand and blasts the troll out the door. Next the Ogre says, "I know, I'll get him to pity me. He will feel bad and then surely he will let me stay!" So the Ogre walks in and says "Ohhh boy, I was just banished from my home and I have no where to go. Would you mind gettin me a drink barkeep?" Again the barkeep whips out his wand and blasts the ogre away. Finally the Hag says, "Just watch you buffoons, I'll get in" So she walks in and says, "Barkeep, may I get a drink?" The barkeep looks up and grimaces, "Sure thing, Madam Dolores Umbridge, what would you like?"

Not acknowledging the three men that had just walked through the kitchen door, Harry started choking on the sip of blood he had just taken. He couldn't believe that Sirius had just insulted Fudge's number one ass kisser right in front of him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Draco drawled, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"No, I am!" Remus piped up.

Harry lost it at that, he started laughing so hard that the blood he had just drank started shooting out his nose and tears were falling from his eyes. "Stop, it burns!" he cried, still laughing hard. Not only did the blood spurting out his nose burn, but his laughing was agitating his broken rib.

"What is going on here?" Cornelius growled, not at all impressed or happy. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for young Zabini who was standing behind him laughing like a hyena.

"Minister," Sirius cried, jumping to his feet. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing here? Did we have a meeting that I forgot about?"

Draco not so subtly placed himself between his sisters and his father. He didn't like how he was looking at them, like he was plotting something.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Cornelius said with a fat grin, patting Zabini proudly on the back. "Another baby and another shot at a submissive. You are making our world stronger with each child that you birth."

Harry lifted his scowling Angelus and placed him over his shoulder so he could burp him. "No offense, Minister, I'm honestly curious, but are you and Malfoy a couple? Every time I see you he's glued to your hip."

"Why you..." Lucius snarled, unsheathing his wand and pointing it Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" Cornelius roared, his face an ugly shade of purple. "If you can't learn to respect me, then maybe the Dementors can teach you how?"

"Not while he's carrying my child, Minister," Blaise said shortly, giving Harry a wink. "Don't want all my hard work to go to waste."

"I meant no disrespect," Harry lied, grinning sweetly at the man and ignoring a Blaise. "I was truly curious. I thought after all this time that we were close friends and that I could ask you such personal questions. After all, you get to hear all the dirty details of my rapes." He had been physically sick after Viktor had informed him that Fudge had asked for pensieve memories of their time together. The idiot had said it was because he wanted proof that he hadn't hurt him like Lucius had, but he knew that the man was just a sick pervert who got off on watching him have sex against his will. Thankfully Viktor had told him to fuck off and to never bother him again.

Fudge looked around the room. "Where's the boy?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what you're talking about?" Harry said, cocking his head cutely to the side.

"The red head," Lucius snapped impatiently. "Your eldest."

"Cephie?" Harry asked, scrunching his face up. "He went on a play date with some friends of mine. They have a little girl just a little older than him and they invited him to her birthday party."

"You don't have any friends with children," Lucius snarled, slamming his cane down loudly on the table.

"Ma!" Both girls jumped, their eyes large and tearing up.

Harry knew what was going to happen and he badly wanted to laugh. Scared by the noise, both girls started screaming. Normally they were perfect little angels, but they could bring the house down with their cries if they were mad, scared or hurt.

"Way to go, Malfoy," Draco spat like the name was something vile on his tongue. He no longer used the name since his father disowned him. He was now Draco Prince, thanks to Severus giving him a name. 

Harry signaled for Draco to take the girls and then he handed Angel over to Remus. This was great, he had been hoping for an excuse to get his children out of the same room as these bastards. If things went ugly, he wanted them safely out of harms way. "Now, Minister," he addressed after his children were gone. "I do have a lot of friends, and they're not all school friends from Hogwarts. Cephie is at a muggle party and he won't be back until right before his bedtime. May I ask why you are enquiring about him?"

Reaching into his robe, Cornelius smugly pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and handed it over to the submissive. "The young one will be taken to St. Mungos to undergo extensive testing. We have reason to believe that he is a submissive. He will remain in the custody of Mungos until his custody hearing next week."

Harry took the parchment and tossed it over his shoulder without looking at it. "You can't take my kids, our contract was witnessed in front of the entire ICW."

"The contract was for your squib kids, Potter." Lucius spat in disgust. "Like any proper pureblood would want one of those disgraces anyway."

"I want them!" Harry growled.

Lucius lifted his nose and looked down at the boy. "And you're not a proper pureblood wizard."

Leaning forward, Harry grinned cheekily. "And yet I'm insanely more powerful than you. That's gotta sting, huh?"

"Cepheus is a magical child, Mr. Potter," Cornelius interrupted loudly. "and as such not part of the contract that was drawn up during the ICW meeting," he happily reminded. "We also have reason to believe that he is a submissive."

Harry was having a hard time keeping his magic under lock and key. His life would be so much easier if he would just kill the three of them right now. He could do it too..easily so. "You personally witnessed both Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey test my son. He is not a submissive."

Looking like the cat that just ate the canary, Lucius pulled out an ancient looking book and placed it in front of Harry. "I stumbled across this rare book in the Malfoy library. It tells of a potion that can mask a submissive's status."

Harry felt cold dread settle in the pit of his stomach when he saw the familiar book. It was the same book that he found in the Black Library. "If it masks his status, how do you plan on finding out if he truly is a submissive?"

"If St Mungos cannot give us a definitive answer, Mr. Potter," Lucius smirked. "Then the boy will be handed over to me for training...just incase he is a submissive. We will know for sure if he conceives after hitting puberty...which I read was around eleven or twelve in male submissives."

Containing his magic was now physically painful for him. It was like a raging inferno burning deep inside of him. "And you think that I will just hand him over to you?"

"You won't have a choice, Mr. Potter," Cornelius replied pompously. "The boy will be coming with us."

Harry slowly stood up, his emerald eyes literally glowing with his magic. "I have tried to work with you, Minister," he growled dangerously. "But you take and take and take. Well I am done! No more will I bow to you!"

"Harry," Sirius gulped fearfully. He was a little freaked out over the feint glow that he could see surrounding his godson and how his hair was blowing in the nonexistent breeze.

"Sirius, please leave the kitchen," Harry ordered calmly...too calmly. "I don't want you to get hurt too."

"Harry, come with me." Sirius said shakily, holding his hand out. "They can't take Cephie right now, he isn't here. We will take this to the League, they won't get away with this." 

"Cepheus is mine," Lucius gloated. "The Wizengamot meeting is just for show. I have already bought and paid for him."

"You shouldn't have said that," Sirius said, backing away from his pup. He could feel his magic leaking out of him and it was bloody terrifying. Harry was a time bomb set to go off.

Both the Minister and Malfoy pointed their wands at Harry while Zabini wisely fled for the floo. "Harry, don't do this," Sirius pleaded. He wanted Fudge and Malfoy dead just as much as his godson did, but if Harry murdered them now, even in America he would be a wanted man. There would be no place safe for him. "Think of your babies, Harry. They need their mother."

"Oh, I'm thinking about them," Harry hissed. "If their dead then they can't ever hurt my babies again."

Snarling, Lucius sent a strong stunner at Potter. He barely had time to duck out of the way when it bounced off of the boy and shot right back at him. He didn't even see or hear him erect a shield.

Cornelius started backing up towards the door. "I'll give you until tomorrow morning, Potter. You will deliver the boy to me first thing after breakfast. Defy me and a team of Aurors will drag you and your entire family in."

Harry shook his head no, glaring unblinkingly at the Minister. "Over my dead body, Minister. I am no longer your tool. I am done playing your games."

"You signed a contract in blood," Cornelius spluttered. "You will lose your magic and die if you break it."

"Minister, leave!" Sirius roared when the windows stated rattling.

"No more!" Cornelius bellowed, waving his wand wildly. "I'm taking him in and he will remain property of the Ministry. I am done bending knee to a submissive. Your squib girls will be handed over to a muggle orphanage and your son with Viktor Krum will be given to his grandfather until his son can take full responsibility of him. You are no longer free to do as you please."

"Minister," Lucius drawled smugly. "Seeing as those...squibs are mine. May I take them and find some use for them? They may be squibs, but I'm sure I could find someone willing to bond with the daughters of The-Boy-Who-Lived. If not bond, than at least as a side toy."

Fudge briskly nodded his head. "Yes, yes, you may take them Lucius. I'm not breaking the contract. I deem that Mr. Potter is no longer capable of taking care of his children."

Smirking, Lucius went to open the kitchen door to hunt is daughters down, when he screamed in pain and yanked his hand back away from the knob. The palm of his hand was covered in ugly, painful red blisters.

"You're not going anywhere near my daughters, Malfoy," Harry grinned evilly. "And, Minister, I'm sorry but I must decline your invitation to vacation at the Ministry. I'm not going anywhere with you, and our original contract was fulfilled when I birthed Malfoy's twins. Minister, you never specified how many men I had to conceive for you, so naturally magic assumed Malfoy was the only one. Why else did you think you could alter the contract without getting punished. You honestly didn't think that you were powerful enough to trick magic, did you? Please, you're nothing."

"Incarcerous!" Cornelius road angrily,

Harry lazily flicked his wand, the ropes attempting to wrap around him melting away. "You're not taking me, and you're not taking my children. Minister, I suggest that you leave now before I lose control of my magic."

"I demand that you stand down now, Mr. Potter." Cornelius roared, his chest puffing out. "If you keep this up then I will make sure that you never see your children again. When not breeding, you will be locked away in either the Ministry, or St. Mungos mental ward. Your children will never know their mother."

"Harry, no!" Sirius cried, lunging for his godson, but it was too late.

Pointing his wand, Harry sent a nonverbal blasting hex at the Minister, smirking when it slammed into him and sent him flipping ass over head into the air and through the kitchen wall. "I'll kill you, Minister, before I'll allow that." he growled softly.

Seeing that Fudge was laid out and not moving under a pile of debris, Lucius turned on Harry. "Crucio!" he cried, grinning triumphantly when the young man fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. As far as he was concerned, Harry didn't have to be sane to fuck and get pregnant.

Sirius had a curse on the tip of his tongue for Malfoy, but one second he was there, and the next he was gone. Looking around, he found him on the ground screaming with a blond man on top of him.

***HP

The vampires stepped out of the limo, staring up at the house. "Very impressive," Demetri whistled. "After meeting your mate's uncle I expected to find him selling his ass out on the streets."

Jasper spun on the guard, itching to rip his throat out. "Don't ever talk like that about my mate."

Chuckling, Demetri held his hands up. "Easy there, lover boy, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just didn't expect to find him living in such riches after seeing the way he was raised."

"There's something different about this place," Carlisle said, sniffing at the air strangely.

Tilting his head back, Demetri took a deep whiff. "Kinda of reminds me of when a bad storming is coming."

Jasper nodded his head. "Like electricity."

Esme, too, could feel the difference in the air. "Are you sure he's here, Demetri?"

"Oh he's here," Demetri said, walking towards the front door. 

Exhaling, Jasper hung back while Carlisle and Esme followed Demetri. He couldn't believe that behind that door, inside that impressive manor, was his mate. Forty eight hours ago he didn't even know he had a mate, and now here he was getting ready to meet him. He knew things weren't going to go smoothly, how could they when he raped the boy and turned him into a monster? All he could hope was that Harry didn't set him on fire the second he explained who he was.

Jasper had just stepped up to the door when he crashed to his knees with a cry. The emotions coming off of someone inside the house were the most intense he has ever felt in all his years of being an empath.

"Jasper!" Carlisle cried, kneeling at his son's side. "What is it?"

"Fear!" Jasper rasped out. "So much fear and pain. There is also anger, smugness, lust and greed but they're not coming from the person who is terrified beyond anything I have ever felt."

Demetri went to open the door when Carlisle grabbed his wrist. "We can't just walk right in. We have to knock first."

Demetri rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're a vampire? What if lover boy's mate is being tortured? Do you want to knock first and give them a heads up?"

Carlisle reluctantly released the guard's hand. "No killing or hurting anyone."

"Mwa?" Demetri asked innocently, pointing to himself. "I would never!"

"Just go," Carlisle said in exasperation.

Smirking, Demetri opened the door and crept quietly in. Looking around, he stepped back in shock when he spotted a portrait hanging high on the wall. "The damn thing just blinked at me!"

Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all looked up at the portrait of scowling man with long black hair and gray eyes. They didn't see him move, but they did notice his odd clothing. It looked as though he was wearing a fancy graduation robe.

"It's creepy," Jasper admitted, "but I don't see it moving."

Demetri glared at the portrait. "The damn thing moved. I'm not making it up."

Jasper's head snapped towards the long hallway when they heard footsteps coming and babies crying. Signaling to the others, they stepped into a small room off to the side to wait and listen.

"Draco, pack the girls as fast as you can. I fear that this is what's going to make Harry finally snap."

"Did you see the way that dad was staring at the twins, Remus? I didn't like it. He's planning something."

"Harry will kill them before he allows them to take his children. I'm glad he gave Cepheus to that vampire to hide him. Now, hurry. I want to be packed and ready to run in five minutes."

Jasper held his breath as the older man stopped and sniffed the air. After briefly looking around, the older man followed the younger up the stairs and disappeared.

"This way," Demetri whispered, heading in the direction that the two men and three babies had just come from. It sounded like things were about to get interesting.

Stopping outside a door at the end of the hallway, they waited and listened. With their excellent hearing they could hear everything that was being said inside.

Whimpering, Esme placed her hand over her mouth when she heard some vile man talking about getting a child pregnant. What the hell kind of people were they?

"Shit, their wizards," Demetri hissed. While they were immune to most of their spells, fire and decapitation could still easy kill a vampire. Aro had educated and trained all his guard about other magical creatures, including wizards, but this was his first time encountering one.

Jasper was feeling a little lightheaded, the entire house smelled of his mate. He knew that he was on the other side of the door, he had heard his name being called and his scent was the strongest there. It sounded like it was his mate that was being harassed and threatened. And what was that about children?

Carlisle yanked Esme out of the way just time. Not a second later a portly man came crashing through the wall and landed at their feet in a very unnatural position. He was just getting ready to check on him, when the most pain filled scream he had ever heard erupted from the other room.

Jasper only managed to get a seconds glance a his stunning mate before some prick with long pale hair pointed his wand at him and caused him to fall to the ground screaming. He had felt pain through his empathy before, but nothing that could compare to the pain his beautiful mate was feeling. Knowing that the blond was responsible for his mate's suffering, he tore into the kitchen, grabbed the man by the neck then slammed him onto the ground. With a roar, he sunk his fangs deep into his neck and started drinking. For the first time while feeding, he basked in his victims fear and pain.

"Really? He gets to feed?" Demetri pouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

Carlisle knew better than to try to stop a vampire while feeding, especially one that hadn't fed in months. He couldn't blame Jasper for the attack, the wizard had been hurting his mate. He had never heard such pain filled, blood curdling screams, and that was saying something seeing as he was a doctor. If it had been his mate he would have done the same as Jasper.

Sirius rushed to his godson who was laying on his side panting. "Harry, talk to me, pup."

"C-Can't hold it in," Harry panted. "My m-magic."

Sirius' skin started to blister where he was touching Harry. His magic was so thick in the air that he was choking on it.

"Kill m-me before I loose c-control and hurt my babies. Feels like I'm going to e-explode." Harry honestly didn't think he could hold his magic in much longer, it felt like a volcano inside of him was about to erupt.

"Deep breaths, pup, you can do it. Your babies need you. Concentrate."

Harry stared desperately up at his godfather. "Please," he croaked, wincing when he heard the kitchen windows shatter. He was past the point of no return. He had already been losing his magic when Malfoy hit him with the Crucio and that pain tipped him over the edge. "Lucius?" he gasped, fearing for his children.

Sirius cringed when he looked to his left and saw Lucius Malfoy very much dead with his throat ripped out. "Yeah, he's not going to be a problem anymore." Looking around, his eyes fell on four vampires, one with his mouth covered in blood. "Who the hell are you?"

Carlisle stepped forward. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, we won't hurt you."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the vampire covered in blood. He could tell just by looking at him that he was Cephie's father, there was just too much of a resemblance for him not to be. He was tempted to AK him right where he stood, but he had to focus on Harry, and AK's didn't work on vampires anyway.

"Go!" Harry cried out desperately. "Kill me or get my babies out!"

Sirius could see how hard Harry was fighting his magic and he needed to release it before it tore him apart. "Get out!" he ordered the vampires. "He's going to bring this house down on top of us."

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up to see his mate staring horrified at the scene, Draco behind him in tears. Despite everything that had happened, Lucius had still been the boy's father. "Get out of here now! Harry can't contain his magic. He's going to level this house."

Remus looked tearfully at his mate and nodded his head. "With Angelus strapped to his chest and Oriana in his arms, he tugged on Draco's sleeve, who was holding Aurora, and nodded towards the front door.

Draco took one last look at his dead father, his pale blond hair streaked red from his own blood, and turned his back on him. That was it. The Malfoy line was dead. It hurt, but he was also relieved that the monster was gone for good. Now he could never hurt his sisters or Harry again.

Sirius turned back to the vampires. "Go! Take that trash with you," he growled, pointing to fudge.

"Why? He's dead." Demetri said, not even looking at the man. He could hear that his heart was no longer beating. "What a waste too, I'm starving. These veggie vamps are no fun."

Sirius looked back to Harry who was starting to convulse. "Just get out," he said sadly, walking back to Harry.

Carlisle wasn't sure what was going on, but the magic in the air felt dangerous. It was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "What about you?"

"I won't let him go through this alone." Sirius said tearfully. He didn't know if his pup was going to make it, no one could hold that much magic inside without doing major damage to themselves, but he wasn't going let his son die alone on the cold kitchen floor. He was prepared to walk with him to the other side.

Carlisle grabbed Esme when the house started shaking. "Let's go," he said sadly. He went to grab Jasper but he shrugged him off and stepped forward.

Jasper was staring at his convulsing mate, there was so much fear and sadness rolling off of him. "He's my mate. I'm not leaving him."

"You raped him!" Sirius roared.

"I lost control! I'll never be able to forgive myself for hurting him, but I didn't do it consciously. I'm not leaving him!"

Sirius couldn't deal with this right now. Laying on the ground, he scooted as close to Harry as his magic would allow him. He started sobbing when he saw blood start dribbling out of his mouth, nose and eyes. "I have you, son. I love you, Harry, and I'm going to stay by your side. I'm not leaving you."

Jasper took a seat across from the man with the dark hair. He gasped loudly when he felt his mate's magic reach out and touch him, sinking into his body. Going off instinct, he quickly reached out and cupped Harry's face. 

Sirius slowly sat up, staring wide eyed at the vampire and his godson. There was a soft, pale glow around them and Harry's convulsing was subsiding.

Jasper could feel his mate's magic flowing through his body. It wasn't painful, but it did feel like small electrical shock. If there wasn't so much of it, it may have even been pleasurable.

"You're absorbing his excess magic," Sirius cried excitedly. "You're grounding him."

Jasper kept his eyes on his mate's beautiful face. "We're mates," he said simply. 

Carlisle hugged his mate tight to his chest. He had gotten a little nervous there for a few minutes, but the house was no longer shaking and the boy was now resting peacefully in his son's arms.

"We have to get out of here," Sirius said, looking to the bodies of Lucius Malfoy and the Minister of Magic. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"Your friends are out by the limo," Demetri said in a bored voice, feeling a little let down. He had been hoping to see a grand magical explosion.

Sirius reluctantly turned to the vampire that raped and bit his godson. He didn't trust him, but he could still see the magic connection them. He wasn't about to risk separating them. "Can you carry him out? We have to get out of here before the Aurors show up."

Jasper didn't know what the hell an Auror was, but he scooped his mate up and followed the stranger back out the way they had came in.

Remus rushed to his mate, wrapping him in a one armed hug. "I thought that I lost you."

"Me too," Sirius sighed, collapsing against his mate. "It was close. If it hadn't been for...him," he sneered, pointing to the vampire that was holding his pup like he was the most precious creature on the face of the planet, "both Harry and I would be dead."

Remus pushed Moony to the back of his mind. He didn't like seeing his pup in the arms of the beast that raped him, but he could see that he was grounding Harry. "What are we going to do now, Sirius? The Minister and Malfoy are dead. Harry will be hunted."

Sirius looked back at the house. "Not if they think he died in the house with them."

Remus' eyes widened. "What are you thinking?"

Sirius pulled out his wand and gripped it tightly. "Fiendfyre?"

Draco clung tightly to his little sister. Fiendfyre was almost impossible to control.

"We burn the place down and tell the Aurors that Fudge and Malfoy were still inside with Harry when he lost control of his magic. We'll even have that little prick Zabini to back us up. He saw Harry losing it, that's why he ran with his tail tucked between his legs."

"It could work," Remus agreed. "We'll have to tell those important to Harry the truth, he wouldn't want them to mourn him, but he would be safe from the Wiazarding World that way."

Nodding his head, Sirius took a deep, steadying breath. "Everyone get in the car and get ready. I'll only be able to control this spell for a few seconds."

Carlisle wasn't sure what was going on, but he planned on getting all the details as soon as he could. All he cared about right now was the fact that his wife, son and his son's mate was alive. Looking back at the house one last time, he ushered his wife into the car and then slid in beside her.

Draco glared at the vampire holding Harry. "Are they safe?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius wasn't about to tell Draco that Harry's mate was the vampire that had ripped the throat out of his father and drained him. "We have to trust them for now. We have to get Harry out of here and find Cephie."

Grumbling, Draco got into the car, but he kept his wand out and at the ready.

"We won't hurt you or the babies," Esme said gently, smiling at the little girl in the young man's arms. She could smell that they were related, but she was pretty sure that he wasn't her father. 

Draco looked at the woman and snorted. "This is all his fault," he said, pointing to the blond who had just gotten into the limo and was settling Harry on his lap.

Esme looked over at her son and smiled. She was so happy that Jasper found his mate, she just hoped that they could work through their horrible past. He was such a cute little thing, perfect for her Jasper.

Sirius waited until Remus was safe in the limo with the two babies before casting the spell. He always wanted to try it, but Fiendfyre was a very dangerous and unpredictable spell. Not many could control it, and it had been known to even kill the castor. He had never seen the spell in person before and he was curious what animal he would see in his magical fire.

With sweat pouring down his face, he lifted the curse and watched as a massive snarling wolf made of fire tore through the house, eating everything in its path. Admiring his work for a few more seconds, he jumped in the car and yelled for if to go. He was afraid that the flames would leap to the vehicle.

Draco didn't look back at the house as they drove down the long lane. Lucius had stopped being his father before he truly even became one. Severus had always been more of a father to him, and now he even had the man's family name.

Remus handed his mate a whimpering Oriana. "Where to now?"

"Volterra," Demetri answered for the man. "Aro is very interested in meeting Jasper's mate. I myself am curious in finding out what the hell he is along with that little one," he said, pointing to the child in the sexy blond's lap. The young man across from him smelled absolutely delicious. He could taste his venom pooling in his mouth with his hunger for him.

"No, first we find Cepheus," Sirius said, glaring hard at the red eyed vampire and daring him to say different.

"Cepheus?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Harry's oldest child, and his son," Sirius snapped, trying to kill Jasper with just his eyes.

"E-Excuse?" Jasper choked.

"That night that you raped him, you left him more than just bloodied, violated and dying, you left him pregnant with your child." Sirius hissed. "You and Harry have a little boy who is almost two and a half years old. 

"Told you Marcus is always right," Demetri gloated with a smirk.

"I...I..." Jasper opened and closed his mouth a few times at a complete loss for words. He wanted to ask how, but that wasn't what was most important. "Where is he?"

"Harry met another vampire yesterday and he took to him like he does all strays." Sirius snickered. "We were warned that the Minister was coming to take Cephie but we only had a few minutes. Harry gave him to the vampire to hide. He was the only one that could get him out fast enough"

"He just handed him over to a strange vampire" Esme cried in distress. They would be lucky if they found that baby still alive.

"I believe that he is from your coven," Remus said gently when he saw that the woman was honestly scared for his grandson. "He said that his name was Emmett and that he was part of your coven...family."

The three vegetarian vampires relaxed at hearing that. "Emmett won't harm him and he will protect him with his life. I'll call him and find out where he is." Carlisle offered.

Jasper felt a little jealous that his brother got to meet and hold his son first, but he was grateful that he stepped up and protected his son when he couldn't. It was a little hard to imagine big, burly Emmett taking care of a little baby boy.

***HP

Emmett didn't stop running until he was right outside the walls to Volterra. Sighing, he slid down the wall and looked at the little one who was trembling in his arms. "You alright, there?"

"Mama," Cepheus whimpered looking up at Emmett with large, tearful emerald eyes.

"I'm worried about him too," Emmett said, kissing the on top of his head. What the hell was he going to do now? He had no clue how to take care of a baby. What the hell was he going to do if he needed a diaper changing? No way in hell was he wiping poo!

Looking around, Cepheus' bottom lip started trembling. "Where'd mama?" he asked, big fat tears falling from his eyes. "My mama!"

"Hey, don't cry, little dude," Emmett pleaded. "How about we see what's in this bag?" Diving through it, he pulled out a blood sippy. Taking a sniff of it, he decided that the blood was still good. It smelled good enough for him to want it anyway. "How about this?"

Popping his thumb into his mouth, Cepheus shook his head no, tears still falling. "My mama!"

"Believe me, I want him too," Emmett said in concern. He was really worried about his new brother.  
It didn't sit right with him leaving him while he was in trouble, but he couldn't say no to Harry when he was desperately pleading with him to save his son. "How about this," he asked, pulling out a pacifier.

"Dat, iana's" Cepheus said shyly.

"Oriana's, huh?" Emmett grumbled. "I'm sure I can find something you'll want in here."

"Me?" Cepheus asked, pointing back to the pacifier.

"You want this?" Emmett asked, holding Oriana's pink pacifier out. He didn't know if Harry allowed his eldest to have them, but if it made Cephie happy he was all for it. The poor thing was confused and terrified.

Cephie took the pacifier and popped it into his mouth and started sucking. Looking around, he stated tearing up again.

At a loss on what to do, Emmett pulled out his phone a sent a text to his wife, Edward and Alice. "911, outside the walls." He knew that they would understand that 911 meant an emergency situation.

"Dat?" Cepheus asking, popping out the pacifier and pointing at the phone.

"Little Dude, haven't you ever seen a phone?" 

With his eyelashes still wet from his crying, Cepheus shook his head no. "Me?" He asking, looking hopefully up at Emmett.

"Dude, you have no idea what it does to me when you look at me like that," Emmett said, his heart absolutely melting. "I don't think I'll ever be able to deny you anything." Quickly going through his phone, he brought up a video of animals doing silly things. Kissing the toddler on his head, he rested back against the wall and chuckled as the little one started giggling around his sister's pink pacifier.

Being the fastest, Edward made it to Emmett first. It was unlike Emmett to call for help so he took off instantly without the girls. He didn't have his exact location outside the wall, but he could easily scent him. It was the second scent that had him confused and running even faster. 

"Oh look, Cephie, Uncle Edward is here," Emmett said, tapping the little one on his nose to get his attention" He was currently giggling his way through his third animal video. "Uncle Edward is nice, but he's nowhere near as fun as me. I'm the fun uncle and Uncle Edward is the brooding, moody uncle."

Edward scanned Emmett's mind but he was doing a damn good job at blocking him. "Emmett, what's going on? Where the hell did you get the baby?"

Emmett gently placed his hands over Cephie's ears. "Hey now, watch your language, Uncle Edward, around little ears. He's like a sponge, he soaks up everything."

"Emmett, did you kidnap him?" Edward asked slowly.

Emmett smiled lovingly when Cephie crawled up his body and shyly hid his face in his neck. "Edward, can't you scent him? Cepheus is family."

Edward could scent him, but there was no way what he was scenting could be true. The baby did smell of family, more specifically he smelled of Jasper. Stumbling back, he braced himself against the wall when Emmett shields came crumbling down. While his family were able to block him, they normally couldn't hold their shields up for long. In fascination, he watched everything that happened to Emmett starting the second he scented the teen in the park yesterday.

"Emmaee, where'd mama?" Cepheus asked, desperately clinging to Emmett.

Patting the small delicate back, Emmett got to his feet. "Hey now, little buddy, your mommy will be here soon. We just have to be good boys and wait. Can you do the for me?"

Edward stepped closer so he could get a better look at the child hiding in Emmett's neck. "I-I can't believe that Jasper has a son. That's Jasper's biological son."

"He's amazing, Edward," Emmett said excitedly. "He's so sweet and smart, and get this, he can eat human food and drink blood. Cepheus, can you say hi to Uncle Edward for me please?"

Edward chuckled when the little one shook his head no, but he could see that he was peeking at him from under his curly, ginger bangs. "Hello there, little Cepheus, I'm really happy to meet you. You sure are a surprise."

"Supise?" Cepheus asked softly. "Mama supise?"

Edward smiled as he watched through the little one's mind as a dark haired boy gave him a present and told him that it was a surprise. He knew from Jasper's memories that this was his mate. "It's incredible," he said in awe. "Jasper has a son, and he looks so much like him."

"What...what did you just say, Edward?" Rosalie asked, stepping into the clearing with Alice at her side. Immediately her eyes fell on the small form in her mate's arms. "Emmett, what's going on?"

"Remember the picture of the baby I showed you yesterday?" Emmett asked smugly. "Remember, you accused me of lying? Well this is him, this is little Cepheus."

"Jasper's biological, half vampire, half human child." Edward added.

Stunned, Rosalie reached out to touch the child, but he flinched, crying into Emmett's neck. Gasping, she quickly drew her hand back. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't mean to make him cry." Her biggest fear was that she would hurt or scare an innocent child.

"It's not you, Rose," Edward said comfortingly. "He's lived a very sheltered life and he's not use to being exposed to new people. He just needs time."

"I didn't see him coming," Alice said softly. "Then again, I didn't see Jasper attacking that boy before it happened either."

"Jasper's mate is a wizard," Emmett explained. "That could be why you didn't get anything on him."

Rose couldn't take her eyes of off the little boy in her mate's arm. He looked so tiny against her large, muscular husband. She was dying to hold him, but she would never risk hurting him. It took her breath away, though, seeing her mate with a child. She always knew that he would be a good father. "How did you end up with him and where's his mother?"

"Mama?" Cepheus whimpered, lifting his head and looking around hopefully. "Emmaee, mama?"

Edward snorted into his hand. "Did he just call you Emily?"

"He can call me whatever he wants!" Emmett declared. "If it's easier for him to call me Emily than Emmett, then I'm good with that. This is my little buddy and he can call me whatever he likes."

"Mama?" Cephie asked again, bottom lip trembling.

"He's coming, little buddy," Emmett said, praying that his words were true. Pulling out his phone, he turned the videos back on for him. "Jasper's mate is in a lot of trouble," he explained to Rosalie and Alice. Edward already knew what was going on from reading his mind.

"Just what we need," Rosalie sniffed, "more trouble."

It wasn't often that he got short with his mate, but Emmett really liked Harry and he wasn't going to let Rose make him feel uncomfortable or unwanted. "Rose, I know that you don't like new people or change, but you will be nice to Harry. I won't have you upsetting him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked dangerously.

"Harry is special," Edward explained before her and Emmett could start fighting. Rose was already getting herself worked up and Emmett wasn't going to back down where Harry was concerned. "He's a rare, male wizard that can get pregnant. Because of that his Minister of Magic has forced him to have have sex with three other pureblood wizards. He threatened to hurt his family if he didn't cooperate."

"Rose, he just turned twenty, two days ago and he already has four kids. The Minister thinks that Cephie is like Harry and is going to take him away and start training him now. That's why I have him. Harry gave him to me and begged me to run with him and hide." Emmett said, clinging tighter to the boy in his arms.

"What kind of training?" Rose asked in a trembling voice..

"Sexual training," Emmett answered sharply. "They want him to be the perfect little submissive. One who does as told and doesn't fight back."

Edward grimaced. "They want him breeding as young as eleven or twelve."

Shaking her head, Rosalie turned away dropping her chin to her chest as she tearlessly cried. How could anyone hurt a baby like that? "We have to help them."

Edward reached for his phone in his back pocket when he heard it beeping. "Looks like you will get your chance. Carlisle just texted, they're on the way with Harry and the rest of his family. He tried texting you, Emmett' but you never read your messages.

Emmett fondly looked down as little, chubby fingers punched randomly away at his phone. "I guess my little nephew deleted them. What does Carlisle want us to do?"

"Meet him outside Volturri Castle. He's hoping to sway Aro into letting use one of his jets to get Harry safely to America."

Sighing, Emmett said a silent prayer. "I just hope we can sway him to not keep Harry, Cepheus and Aurora."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Finally, Im updating something. Once again the plot bunnies had an orgy in my head and multiplied. The past few weeks I have been working on another Harry/Jasper fic. I am now six chapters in and hoping to finish before posting. We shall see. It was supposed to be a one shot but I suck at those.

This wasn't the best chapter, but I wanted to get something posted so everyone didn't think I was dead.

PLEASE REVIEW

 

***HP

 

Silently chuckling, Emmett rolled his eyes as his siblings and mate tried to peer into the limo window to get a glimpse of Harry as it rolled up and stopped next to them. 

"What dat?" Cephie asked pointing to the long, black car.

"Little dude, I can't believe that you don't even know what a car is," Emmett cried in horror. "Man, I have my work cut out for me. It's a good thing that you now have me in your life."

"Jasper's mate is unconscious," Edward said softly, reading Carlisle's thoughts. "They want you to tell Cepheus that his mommy is sleeping." 

Emmett turned his little nephew around so he was looking at him. "Hey, kiddo, your mommy is in that car but he's sleeping. He's alright, but he's just really tired. We have to be good boys and be super quiet so we don't wake him up."

Rosalie's heart melted when the little boy's face lit up at the mention of his mommy. She couldn't imagine having someone love her so unconditionally and so purely. Yes she had her Emmett who loved her with all his heart, but it wasn't the same kind of love that a mother shared with her child.

"Ma night, night?" Cephie asked with the pink pacifier still in his mouth. Turning around, he looked excitedly at the car.

"Remember, we don't want to wake mommy up." Emmett stressed. 

"My good boy," Cephie said, still staring hopefully at the car.

"He is so stinking cute!" Alice squealed. She couldn't wait until Jasper's little boy was comfortable with her so she could hold and play with him. She had never been around a baby before, not even when she had been still human.

***HP

Jasper felt like his world was turning upside down. Here he was holding his precious mate, and right outside the car door, just a few short feet away, was his two year old son. His flesh and blood two year old son. If vampires could pass out he would be out cold.

"You alright, son?" Carlisle asked in concern. Jasper was looking a little feint.

Feeling a bit panicky, Jasper turned to his father and slowly shook his head no. "My son is out there. I...I...I'm not ok," he finished breathlessly.

Sirius had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at his son's rapist. Where the hell did he get off claiming Cepheus as his? Cepheus belonged to Harry, not that raping monster.

Feeling hate and anger pouring off the man with long black hair, Jasper looked sadly down at his mate. "No one hates me more than I do for hurting Harry," he said, never taking his eyes off of his mate.

"Doubt that," Sirius growled. "I want to tear you to pieces then dance naked on those pieces. I was the one who had to patch up my bloody godson and sit with him for days white he screamed, cried, vomited, seized and begged for death while your venom burned through his body. I literally mean burned, there were times where his temperature soared over a hundred and ten degrees. I was the one who held him as he cried and got physically sick from nightmares and flashbacks of your attack. Don't you fucking dare say that no one hates you more than yourself, I fucking loath you. Just the site of you makes me want to scratch my own eyes out. I have spent the last three years fantasizing about what I would do to you when I finally found you. You ruined my pup's life."

Even though Remus agreed with his mate, he took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now is not the time," he said softly. "Especially in front of the children."

Taking a deep breath, Sirius looked down at the little girl that was fast asleep on his lap. Remus was right, but he was so mad that he was shaking. That vampire didn't deserve his godson, and him grounding his magic like that was only going to draw them closer together. It was true that Harry needed someone to help him control his magic, but why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be his rapist?

Jasper quickly glanced at the three babies across from him. He didn't know what to make of them. They were his mate's children, he could smell him all over them, but they also smelled of other men. The twin girls shared the same father, but the infant did not. That meant that is mate had four children with three different men. He just hoped that there was an explanation other than the fact that his little mate was easy.

"Alright, enough wasting time," Demetri huffed. "Everyone get the hell out of the limo. Aro isn't a patient man."

"Coco!" Cephie cried happily when he saw Draco step out of the car. "Me! Me!" he chanted, holding his arms out to Draco.

Draco couldn't resist the little boy that he saw as a nephew. He had been a close part of his life since he was just an infant. He damn near lived with Harry and his family ever since the day his father raped Harry. "Can we switch?" he asked, nodding to his little sister who was asleep in his arms. It was breaking his heart seeing Cepheus' eyes all red and swollen from crying.

As much as Emmett didn't want to pass Cephie over, he couldn't wait to get his hands on one of the girls. He never knew that he would like kids so much. "All right, little buddy, arms out, we're going to fly to Draco." Lifting the two year old above his head, he flew him to the blond, chuckling at his delighted little giggles.

Jasper was frozen to the spot, not even able to blink. He had slid out of the car just in time to watch as Emmett flew his little son over his head and to the blond boy. The innocent, happy giggles coming from his son were enough to kick start his long dead heart.

"Oh, Jasper!" Esme gushed, "he's beautiful. I see so much of you in him."

Jasper still couldn't move. All he could do was watch as his son clung to the blond boy, hugging him tight and burying his face in his neck. He could feel fear, confusion, relief and love coming from his little boy.

Carlisle placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Come, Jasper, we don't want to upset Aro. There will be plenty of time later to meet your son. We also need to see to your mate."

Jasper reluctantly tore his eyes off of his son and looked down at his mate. He could still feel his magic caressing him, but it was much calmer now. He would never forgive himself for raping his mate, but after seeing his beautiful son, how could he bring himself to regret it? How could something so amazing and so beautiful, come from such a horrible and ugly act?

"Sirius!" Remus called, stopping his mate from following the vampire with red eyes and a smart mouth. "I don't think me going in there is such a good idea. Werewolves and vampires don't exactly get along. I don't want to make things worse by upsetting one of the kings."

Smirking, Dimitri nodded his head. "Caius has spent the last two thousand years hunting and killing werewolves. You walking into his nest would be like a lamb walking into a lions den."

Sirius didn't like leaving his mate, but he wasn't about to risk his life. "Apparate to the Wizarding District here and inform Dumbledore on what is going on. He needs to make it look like Harry died in the fire with Fudge and Malfoy. He then needs to get in touch with the American Minister to give him a heads up."

Remus unstrapped Angelus from his chest and approached the older female vampire. He didn't like handing off his grandson to a vampire, but Draco and Sirius already had their hands full. "If I hand him to you, do you promise not to hurt him and to keep him safe?"

Nervously licking her lips, Esme gave the werewolf a reassuring smile. "I promise. I have lived as a human since my turning and have never touched a drop of human blood. The little one will be safe with me."

"His name is Angelus," Remus said, passing the baby over. He may not care much for vampires, but he could feel that this vampire was gentle, caring and motherly. "We call him Angel for short."

"Angel," Esme said in awe and she very carefully accepted the infant. She hadn't held a baby since her son died in her arms when she had still been a human. "He's beautiful."

"He'd my bruder," Cephie said, pointing to the baby. "My ma night night," he then added, pointing to Harry who was being held lovingly by Jasper.

Jasper's eyes snapped back to his son. There was so much love in his little one for his mother. He couldn't imagine being loved like that. He prayed that someday his son would love him just as much as he loved Harry.

Remus gave each of the kids a quick goodbye kiss and then gave his mate a longer one. "I'll send a patronus as soon as I can," Sirius said. "Stay safe."

"I'm not the one going into a nest of vampires," Remus reminded. "Look out for them," he said, pointing to Harry, Draco and the kids."

"Can we go now?" Dimitri whined loudly. "I'm starving, and if I don't find some food soon then I'm eating the hot blond."

"Excuse me?" Draco squeaked loudly, looking wide eyed to the winking vampire.

"Do you have something against being eaten?" Dimitri asked silkily, smirking at the blond.

"Not in front of the children," Esme scolded.

"Not in front of the hot blond either," Draco huffed, trying to hide his neck in his robes.

***HP

Sirius tried to remember the path they took through the lower level of the castle incase they had to make a quick escape, but he had a feeling the the vampire guard was purposely winding his way through the castle so he would get confused. Sadly it was working. He had no idea how to get the hell out of here.

Jasper was keeping one eye on his mate and one eye on his son as they made their way to the throne room. He still couldn't believe that that beautiful, tiny little boy was his son. He couldn't wait to learn every little detail about him. As desperately as he wanted to get his hands on him, his mate needed him, and as far as his vampire was concerned, his mate came first. Vampires never had children before so there wasn't that natural instinct to protect them above all else. Luckily the human in him was already head over heals in love with his son and he could feel his vampire getting there. He was starting to feel very protective and possessive of him.

Carlisle stepped next to the dark haired man who seemed to care a great deal for his son's mate and children. He even remembered him calling Harry his son back at the house. "I am a doctor, if it's alright with you, I'll check Harry over after we see Aro."

Severus inclined his head. "I would appreciate that. Draco had some healing training, but he's still learning."

"Those men back at the house?" Carlisle asked.

Sirius growled at the reminder of Fudge and Malfoy. "Those men were very important people and Harry and your son will be in a lot of trouble if found that they killed them. Hell, the bastard that Harry killed was the Minister of Magic. He deserved it after everything he put Harry through, the man was a monster."

Carlisle wanted to learn more but they finally arrived at Aro's throne room. "Just know, myself and my coven will help you, Harry, and his family however we can. I know how it happened was tragic, but our sons our mates now."

Sirius looked to where the blond vampire mated to his son was snarling at one of the Volturi guard who was trying to get a closer look at Harry. He may not want him anywhere near his godson, but the vampire looked as though he could easily protect his pup. It was going to be a hell of a long time though before he trusted him with Harry or the babies. 

"Oh how wonderful!" Aro gushed, standing up from his throne and approaching the group. "You have found your precious mate."

Jasper tensed when Aro approached him. His instincts were screaming at him to either run with his mate, or eliminate the threat to him. Carlisle at his side murmuring reassurances to him was the only thing keeping him from doing either one.

Stopping in front of Jasper, Aro gazed down at the small person in his arms. "He is even more magnificent in person." Leaning forward slightly, ignoring the growling coming from the blond vampire, he deeply inhaled. "Incredible! He is vampire, yet he is still human too. Wizard, am I correct? I can feel his magic. It's absolutely intoxicating."

"That is correct," Jasper answered tightly.

"Impossible," Caius scoffed. "A magical person cannot survive a vampires venom. We have tried turning them before and they have all died."

"You forget brother," Marcus said tiredly. "If they take the potion to lock away their magic, they can be turned."

Closing his eyes, Aro inhaled deeply again. "No, this boy's magic is still very much alive. The young one is very powerful."

Jasper snarled loudly when Aro reached out to touch his mate's face. "Jasper!" Carlisle scolded, never taking his eyes off of Aro.

Holding up his hands, Aro stepped back. "Newly mated vampires are always overly protective of their mates. I expect your childe, Carlisle, is feeling it even more seeing as they were separated before the bond had a chance to settle. I will wait until the young one wakes before reading him. I must see how he survived the venom and kept his magic."

"Harry is lucky like that," Sirius said, speaking up for the first time. "He has a knack for not only beating the odds, but obliterating them."

Eyes lighting up, Aro moved to the dark haired man. "My oh my, another wizard. You are powerful too, but not as powerful as the young one." Grinning, he held out his hand.

Sirius new about Aro's gift, and as much as he didn't want him learning everything about him, he didn't want to piss off the only peron that could safely get them to America. Gritting his teeth, he took the vampire's hand.

Shivering, Aro released the man's hand after a few minutes and stepped back. "The infamous Sirius Black," he smirked. "Even here we have heard of you and your great escape from Azkaban. I find it beneficial to keep up with the happenings of the Wizarding World." 

Licking his lips, Aro looked back to the boy in Carlisle's son's arms. "Harry Potter," he whispered reverently. "Who would have thought that the great hero of the Wizarding World would become one of mine?"

Jasper found himself clutching his mate tighter to his chest. He didn't like how Aro was laying claim to his mate. Unlike Aro, his family didn't know much of the Wizarding World, they only knew of their existence. How could his young mate be a hero?

Sirius kept his mouth shut despite wanting to curse the vampire for calling his godson his. He didn't know what they were going to do if Aro refused to help and decided to use Harry like Fudge did.

"He should have come to me sooner," Aro said thoughtfully, still admiring the unconscious boy. Oh how he would love to have the great Harry Potter in his guard. Unfortunately the Cullens never made anything easy for him. "I could have helped him. We vampires have a treaty with you wizards. You do not hunt and harm us, and in return we do not hunt or harm you. What Minister Fudge has been doing to that poor boy breaks our treaty. After all, Harry is also a vampire"

"I would like to see to my son's mate," Carlisle said to Aro respectfully. "Do you have a room where he can rest?"

"Yes! Yes!" Aro said, still staring hungrily at the little wizard/hybrid vampire. "He is a remarkable creature. Please, report back to me after you have seen to him." Signaling to one of his guard, he looked to the other two wizards. "Please make yourself comfortable. You are safe here. If you will follow Destiny she will show you to your rooms."

Sirius inclined his head but there was no way he was going to be separated from his godson. Hell, he was going to make sure all seven of them remained in the same room together. He wasn't letting Harry, the kids, nor Draco out of his sight. 

Dimitri stepped up to the blond, smirking down at him. "Would you like to go out later for a...bite?" He asked huskily, licking his lips. 

"No!" Draco cried, scurrying behind Sirius. 

Chuckling, Marcus shook his head at the pair. Dimitri was going to have his hands full with his newly found mate. Their bond was still very weak, but he could just make it out. He was proud of Dimitri, he wasn't letting his vampire take control and force the boy to mate with him, not like how the Cullen boy had. Dimitri was stronger than Jasper though because he fed from humans, not animals. Animal blood may keep a vampire alive, but it weekend them considerably. Hopefully the boy wouldn't play hard to get for too long, vampires only had so much patience. 

***HP

Jasper stood next to the large bed unwilling to place his mate on it. He just found Harry and he was unwilling to let him go. It felt so good holding him...so right. Holding his mate had him feeling the best he had felt in years.

"Jasper," Carlisle said gently, understanding what his son was feeling. He felt the same way after first mating with Esme. "I really need to see to your mate. He was hurt bad before losing control of his magic.

Reining in his instincts, which were screaming at him to never let Harry go, he gently placed him on the thick red comforter, but refused to let go of his hand. "He so perfect," he murmured so only his family could here.

Since the bed was big enough to sleep eight people comfortably, Sirius carefully laid Orianna down and covered her with her pink blanket. Looking to Emmett and Draco, he saw that his other two grand babies were sleeping also. "Why don't you lay them down so they can sleep comfortably, they have had a rough day."

Draco immediately complied, placing Cephie next to Harry, but Emmett just stood there with a pout on his face. "Do I have to?" he whined. "She's so cute and I love the feel of her in my arms."

"You're such a teddy bear," Edward chuckled. He was shocked at how much his brother loved Harry's kids already.

Transfiguring a wooden chair into a rocking chair, Sirius motioned for Emmett to sit it in. "Thank you for taking Cephie and watching over him. If you hadn't been there..." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath then looked worriedly down at his godson. "I don't even want to think what would have happened to him. One thing for sure, Harry never would have seen him again."

Jasper growled at hearing that. He didn't know the whole story, but the thought of someone ripping his son from his mate's arms had him furious. Looking to his little boy, he smiled softly when he saw that he had reached out and grabbed a fist full of his mother's shirt. It was obvious that the little one adored his mother.

"He looks so much like you, Jasper," Esme grinned, still holding the sleeping infant while swaying gently back and forth. "He has your curls."

Jasper's eyes kept darting between his mate and his son, both were beautiful and both were perfect. He could see a lot of himself in the red headed child, but he could also see a lot of Harry. His son was a tiny little thing, he didn't think he had ever been that tiny. Harry though, Harry was tiny. It hurt his soul knowing that he had attacked and raped his delicate, little mate. 

While Jasper studied his mate and son, Carlisle checked the wizard/ hybrid over as best as he could. He could only check the physical parts, he knew nothing of magic. "His rib is broken," he said, gently prodding the boy's side.

Sirius clenched his fists in anger. "Harry was beat and raped last night. His healer healed him to the best of his ability, but because Harry is breast feeding Angel, he can't take the potion that repairs broken bones."

Eyes red from the human blood he had consumed, Jasper stepped away from his mate's bedside. "What the hell did you just say?" he snarled angrily.

"My godson was raped last night!" Sirius yelled loudly, pointing his wand at the person he saw responsible for all his son's suffering. "He has been getting raped for the past few years because of you. Everything he has been through, all his suffering, all his pain and anguish is your fault. You ruined his life. Because of you he has been forced to become a mother of four at only twenty. Because of you, he is currently pregnant with his fifth child. I should kill you! I have dreamt of killing you, tearing you apart piece by piece and setting you on fire hundreds of times since the moment I found my son broken and bleeding on the bathroom floor after you violated and poisoned him. Harry has never hurt a soul, he didn't deserve any of this." 

Wand arm trembling, Sirius lowered his wand. He wanted nothing more than to kill the vampire, but he couldn't. He was Harry's soul mate and his pup needed him. "He has been through hell," he said brokenly, tears falling from his eyes. "He has lived in constant fear for himself, his children and his friends and family for years. He was raped so horrifically by the twins father that the monster tore him to shreds on the inside, broke his tail bone and caused a prolapse. All my pup wanted was to find love, become a healer and live a peaceful and happy life. It's not fair. He was finally getting his dream until you came along and ruined it."

Draco wrapped his arm around his sobbing cousin and directed him to a chair. The past few days had been horrible on them and no one had gotten any decent sleep in ages. Sirius was exhausted and on the verge of passing out. With the Minister and his father dead it was like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders, but now they had to run and try to fake Harry's death. He had killed the Minster of Magic, if found, he would immediately be sentenced the kiss.

Jasper was numb with shock. He couldn't believe what the man had just said. He was telling the truth though, the man's emotions were screaming at him loud and clear. 

"I think," Carlisle said, clearing his throat. "That we all need to calm down and then Sirius can start at the beginning and explain everything. This...this is a very sensitive matter and we all need to have a clear head."

***HP

Carlisle stood quietly in the back of the room observing the room full of sleeping humans and little human/vampire hybrids. It had been three hours since the dark haired man told his story and he was still having a hard time processing it. If only he would have went checking on the body after Jasper had admitted to attacking a human, he could have saved the poor boy so much pain and suffering. How could an entire race of people condone rape and kidnapping?

"He'll never forgive me," Jasper whispered so only his father could hear him. His family had left the room after hearing the hell his mate had suffered because of him and everyone else was sleeping. "I don't deserve him or my son."

Carlisle didn't know what to say. No words could make his son feel better, and he was probably right, how could Harry forgive him? Jasper had destroyed that boy's life. "Just be patient and expect him to lash out at you...a lot. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say, Jasper, this is bad."

Jasper looked to his mate with pain filled eyes then looked to each of the four children that were sleeping on the bed with him. He wanted to hate the younger three for what their fathers had put his mate through, but he couldn't. They were innocent little babies, he couldn't hate them. Licking his lips, he ginned ferally when he thought about the man whose throat he had ripped out and drained. If he would have known at the time that he had caused his mate so much pain and planned on molesting his son, he would have kept him around longer and slowly tortured him. The man hadn't deserved such a quick death.

"Jasper, you didn't just find a mate, you now have five lives to look after and protect...soon to be six," Carlisle gently reminded. He couldn't believe that his son's mate was pregnant again. They were going to need a bigger house.

Taking a deep breath, Jasper shook his head. "How? How am I going to look after them when my mate probably won't let me within a hundred feet of them? You heard the story, this is all my fault."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, but froze when a little ginger, curly head popped up, rubbing at his sleep filled eyes. Looking to his son, he saw that he had frozen, staring in awe into his son's eyes for the first time.

"Momma!" Cepheus whimpered, reaching out and tapping Harry's shoulder. "Momma, up!" he tried again when nothing happened.

Jasper opened and closed his mouth a few times not sure what he was supposed to say to his son. He was still in shock that he had a flesh and blood child. "Hey there," he finally said, "your mommy is sleeping."

Bottom lip trembling, Cepheus looked around the room. "Poppy and Coco night, night?"

Jasper could feel himself melting, falling head over heels in love with his son. He wished that he could hold him, but sadly he was a stranger to him. "Yeah, they're sleeping too."

"Want mommy," Cepheus sniffled, fat tears falling from his eyes. "Want mommy wakey."

Jasper stood up to comfort his son, but froze when the little one threw himself on Harry's chest and started crying. Wide eyed, he looked to Carlisle for help.

"Cephie," Sirius mumbled tiredly, eyes snapping open. In a blink he was up and had his grandson in his arms. "Hey now, what's with the tears, baby?"

"Mommy no wakey," Cephie howled, clinging to his grandfather.

Sirius hissed loudly when Cephie's little fangs pierced his shoulder. This was a first, Cephie had never bit him like this. Feeling lips wrap around his wound, he was shocked when his grandson started sucking.

Jasper stiffened when the scent of human blood hit him. "Is...is he feeding from you?"

Ignoring the pain, Sirius started to rub his grandon's small back while he hungrily fed from him. "Yes, but he normally doesn't do this. His world has been turned upside down and he's looking for comfort. It has also been a long time since he has eaten."

"Incredible," Carlisle said in awe, stepping closer to the pair. "I take it he's not venomous?"

"Thankfully no," Sirius chuckled. "Cephie isn't a bad biter, but there are a couple of people that he can't seem to help himself from biting. He needs blood though, he can't digest human food without it."

"Does the same go for Harry and the little girl?" Carlisle asked in full doctor mode. Harry and his children were the first of their kind.

"Yes, straight human food will make them vomit." Sirius explained. "With everything going on, Harry's diet lately has consisted mostly of blood. It's a battle getting him to eat human food, but he needs it just as much as the blood."

"His weight does greatly concern me," Carlisle admitted. "He's way too thin."

Sirius sucked in his breath and held it when Cephie harshly pulled his fangs out from his shoulder. Lifting his head up, he looked at him with blood dripping down his chin and started crying harder. "Don't cry," he coo'd as he started bouncing his grandson up and down.

"Mommy said no bitey," Cephie cried. "I bad boy."

"Never!" Sirius said strongly. "You needed the blood, you needed to feed. Do you remember when mommy sometimes had to bite Viktor when Angel was in his tummy?"

Stuffing his thumb into his mouth, Cephie nodded his head. "Want Iktor," he whimpered. 

Sighing, Sirius kissed his grandson on top of his head. "I'm sure Viktor will be visiting us soon. He loves you guys."

Jasper frowned when he felt intense love coming from his son at the mention of the Viktor character. He didn't know who he was, but whoever the hell he was, his son loved him like a father. "Whose Viktor?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. Jealousy eating at him unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Viktor is Angel's father," Sirius smirked, picking up on the vampire's jealousy. "If it hadn't been for the Minister, Harry and Viktor would have made a beautiful family. They loved each other very much, but sadly they couldn't be together." So he may have left out a few details, he didn't care, he just wanted to hurt the vampire.

"If he loved my mate so much," Jasper hissed from between his clenched teeth, " then why the hell did he pay to rape him? That's not love."

"He didn't," Sirius said nonchalantly. "His father did. Viktor didn't know about it until after everything was said and done. He was great to my pup, refused to force him. He waited until Harry was ready then showed him that sex could be something amazing. They were together for a couple weeks before Harry got pregnant. Harry was devastated when he found out, he dearly loved Viktor."

"I wub Iktor," Cephie grinned. "I wub mommy more. Why mommy no wakey?"

"Awe, baby," Sirius coo'd when Cephie started to silently cry. "Your mommy is just really tired."

His son's tears was tearing at Jasper's heart. He wished that he could do something to help, to see him smile. It hurt being a stranger to his own son and totally helpless.

Lifting his snotty, red face from Sirius' shoulder, Cepheus looked to Jasper. "You sad?" he asked innocently. "Mommy wakey soon."

"How did he know that I was sad?" Jasper asked slowly.

Before Sirius could answer, Cephie looked at Jasper and rubbed his chest. "I feel you sad."

Wide eyed, Jasper shook his head no. "He...no...please tell me that he's not an empath too." He hated his gift with a passion. It was horrible going through life feeling what those around you were feeling. To never know if your emotions were honestly yours or influenced by someone else's emotions. He wouldn't wish his empathy on his worst enemy.

"I take it that he has you to thank for being an empath?" Sirius growled. "Is there any good that you can offer my boys? You rape my son, infect him with vampire venom, leave him to die a horrifically painful death, get him pregnant, because of said pregnancy his submissive status is found out, he is raped and forced to get pregnant three more times, and now you're telling me that my grandson's being an empath is thanks to you? You are nothing more than a dark omen hovering over their heads."

Visibly shaking, Jasper stormed from the room before he could say or do something that he would regret. He didn't want to leave his mate or son, but he felt close to snapping. There was so much that he needed to process and most of it wasn't good. He couldn't believe that his son inherited his curse, it made him sick to his stomach thinking about it. His mate's godfather was right, he wasn't good for his mate and son. He was selfish though, there was no way he could leave them. They were his.

"I'm sorry about the little one," Carlisle said sincerely. "Being an empath isn't easy, I have watched my son struggle with it and there are times when it overwhelms him. Hopefully, in time, he will be able to help Cepheus deal with his gift." At seeing the man's skeptical look, he continued. "I know that you are angry right now and you have every right to be. You have had to sit back helpless as the boy you love as a son got hurt over and over again. I can't imagine how you have handled it. I know that you're not ready to hear this yet, but Harry isn't just Jasper's mate, the bond goes both ways. Jasper is Harry's mate too. I know that it won't happen overnight, but those two will end up together, the bond will see to that. It will be much easier on them if everyone involved could get along."

"He doesn't deserve my son," Sirius hissed hotly.

"You don't know my son," Carlisle said, trying to remain calm. He didn't like anyone talking bad about his children. "Jasper is a good man who lost control of his vampire in a moment of weakness. He isn't the first of our kind to lose control when finding their mate. It's horrible, yes, but sadly it's common. If there is one thing that I can promise you right here and now...Jasper will never physically hurt your son. He will fight to his death to protect him and do everything within his power to make him happy. You have also gained six more very powerful vampire's who will help protect your son and those babies. Family is everything to us.

Sighing heavily, Sirius looked to the bed when he heard three different whimpers. "Well it looks like your family is going to get a chance to prove themselves, the little monsters are all waking and I'll need help changing and feeding.

"Yummies?" Cephie asked hopefully.

Chuckling, Carlisle held his hands out to his new grandson hopeful that he would come to him. "I'm pretty sure that we can find you something good to eat around here. My name is Carlisle and I'm Emmett's daddy."

Cocking his head to the side, Cephie studied the blond man. "Emmaee's dad?" he asked sweetly.

"That's right," Carlisle laughed, falling hard for the little boy. "I'm Emmett's daddy and my name is Carlisle. I would like to be your friend. Can I hold you so your poppy can see to your sisters and brother?"

Cepheus chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. "Yummies me?" he asked, pointing to himself. 

"Yummies for you," Carlisle reassured.

"You Isleisle?" Cephie asked stumbling over the new word. 

"Aren't you the smartest little man," Carlisle gushed. "You're right, my name is Carlisle. Would you like to come with me?"

Still chewing on his bottom lip, Cepheus looked up at his poppy. "I go?"

Sirius was reluctant to hand over his grandson, but he had three other grandchildren who needed him. None of the babies had been fed in hours and he didn't have Remus here to help him. His mate had always been better with the taking care of the children while he had been better at entertaining them and having fun. "You can go with Carlisle," he said, looking over Cephie's head to the vampire in question, "but you have to stay in this room. I want everyone where I can see them." He trusted the vampire kings about as much as he trusted Fudge.

Carlisle inclined his head. "That is understandable and a very good idea." He may consider Aro a friend, but he too didn't trust him. "I happen to know for a fact that yummies are on its way." While Sirius had been talking with Cepheus, he had texted his wife and requested some food and extra hands to help with all the children.

Cephie clapped his hands excitedly. "Don't let his small size fool you," Sirius chuckled, handing his grandson over to the vampire. "He's a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

Settling the small boy on his hip, Carlisle looked into his enchanting emerald eyes. "You're a growing boy, you need all the food you can get."

"And bwood," Cephie reminded seriously. "I likey bwood."

Carlisle leaned in so he could whisper in the little one's ear. "You wanna know a secret. I likey blood too." With an excited cry, Cepheus threw his arms around Carlisle's neck.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I must admit, I'm shocked over a bunch of reviews that i got after the last chapter. I don't know if they came from young people who have no kids, but I can't believe how many people said that Sirius needed to get over his anger at Jasper and that he was overacting. Really? So what you are saying is that if your son or daughter was raped that you would happily accept the rapists into your life and become BFF's with them. I would want to put a bullet between their eyes! It's just shocking how many people thought that Sirius shouldn't be angry. Sirius should have killed him! Man, people need to put themselves in Sirius' place and take a reality pill.

That being said, hope you enjoy. This isn't a big update, but I'm trying to update something every week and this week I was busy with sick kids and hospital visits. So it was either post this or nuffin.

PLEASE REVIEW

**£HP

 

Rosalie was afraid to breath or even blink. She couldn't believe that she was sitting in a rocking chair rocking a tiny baby while feeding him his bottle. She was terrified that she was going to hurt him, but Carlisle reassured her multiple times that she would be just fine. "He truly is an Angel," she said softly, leaning in and sniffing his baby fine hair. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't smell like food. "This is a dream come true for me."

"Wanna trade?" Edward grumbled from where he was changing his first diaper. "This...this should be illegal."

"I don't know what you all are bitching about?" Emmett snickered. "Babies are fun!"

"Says the vampire with bloody spaghetti noodles in his hair," Alice giggled, picking the pieces of blood coated noodles from his hair.

"Hey! I was saving that for later." Emmett joked.

"Emmaee's yummies?" Cephie asked, toddling across the floor to the large vampire then tugging on his pant leg. "Up!" he demanded.

"One second, little buddy," Emmett said, fondly tugging on his nephew's curly locks. "Your little sister only has one more bite of her dinner left."

"My ummies!" Aurora crowed, slapping her hands down hard on the transfigured highchair tray.

"Rora yummies," Cephie repeated, nodding his head seriously.

"They are a handful," Carlisle whistled. It was a bit sobering thinking that these four babies were technically now his grandkids. Things were about to get a lot more exciting...and loud.

Jasper nervously knelt on the floor next to his son. He had been quietly observing his family as they fed, changed and interacted with the kids. He wanted to help, but he was intimidated by the little ones. His mate would kill him if he accidentally hurt one of them and his control had never been the best. He was just thankful that none of their blood called to him. "Hi, I'm Jasper," he said, holding his hand out to his beautiful, baby boy.

Sirius angrily clenched his teeth together in an effort to keep his mouth shut and not curse the raping, vampire bastard. It made him sick seeing the monster with Cephie. He didn't know if he was overreacting or not, but he had spent years blaming the vampire for everything his pup had to suffer through. His loathing for the monster wasn't going to go away overnight.

"My Cephie," Cephie said, placing his delicate, little hand in the much larger hand.

Jasper could feel Sirius' hate for him rolling off of the man in great waves. He didn't blame him, he deserved his hate. He wasn't going to let it stop him from getting to know his son though. Cepheus was his, as was his mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cephie. Would you like to sit with me and play?" He motioned to the corner of the room where Sirius had conjured up a bunch of different colored blocks.

"Tay, Tay," Cephie grinned happily, dragging the man with him. He loved playing with blocks.

"Breath, Sirius," Draco ordered when he saw that his cousin's face was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"I'll breath when we get safely out of here and away from them," Sirius hissed, glaring at Jasper.

Sighing, Draco took a seat on the foot of Harry's bed, facing his cousin. "I don't think getting away from them will be that easy," he said, meaning the Cullens. "For one thing, Jasper is Harry's mate, and wether he likes it or not, the bond will tie the two together. Then there is the damn Gryffindor heart of Harry's. Actually, I think the boy has more of a Hufflepuff heart," Draco said thoughtfully. "Harry believes in family, he won't take Cephie away from his father."

Sirius knew that Draco was right, Harry was way too forgiving. That was why he was sitting here with his mouth shut instead of screaming at the vampire who was playing with his grandson. He didn't like it, but until Harry gave him to green light to decapitate the bastard, he was going to do his best to keep his mouth shut and his wand in his pocket.

"Oooo, it's so pretty," Alice gushed. 

Turning to look, Sirius lunged to his feet when he spotted Remus' grim patronus hovering behind him. "Dumbledore will be there shortly along with Viktor, his father and the American Minister." Remus' voice rang out. "Stay put, all hell is breaking lose. Don't worry about me, I'm safe."

Sirius visibly deflated at hearing that help was coming. He was strung tighter than his wand being here with his son and grand babies in Volterra. He could tell just by looking at him that Aro wanted Harry. Aro was a power hungry vampire and there was none more powerful than his pup.

***HP

Dimitri came strutting into the room, eyes searching out and landing on his sexy blond mate. Oh how he wanted to claim the wizard, but he wanted the blond to want him as much as he wanted him. He didn't want to fuck things up like the stupid veggie vamp had. He was stronger than that. He could wait to claim what was his.

Cephie's head popped up from where he was coloring with Jasper. "Coco," he called softly, head tilting curiously to the side. "Wook!" he said, pointing to Dimitri.

Looking to where Cephie was pointing, Draco blushed when he saw who was standing there. "Why are you showing me him?" he scowled. "He's an arrogant bas....basket," he quickly corrected.

Shaking his head, Jasper chuckled at the blond. He knew why his son pointed the vampire guard out to Draco. He too could feel Dimitri's feelings towards the wizard. Feelings of such desire and possessiveness could only mean one thing, and Aro wasn't going to be pleased. He may not know the blond wizard well, but he could feel the love that he felt for Harry and his children. There was no way he would remain behind with Demitri while Harry and the children left. It was possible that Aro was going to lose his best tracker.

"Awe, don't be so mean, sexy," Dimitri purred. "That beautiful flush to your cheeks and your increased heart rate tells me that you are more than pleased to see me again."

"Dream on," Draco snapped.

"Dimitri, is everything all right?" Carlisle asked.

Winking at his mate, Dimirti turned to address the veggie vamp coven leader. "There are numerous wizards in the throne room demanding to see their people. One old man is wearing an atrocious lime green and purple robe. Just looking at him gave me a migraine."

"Dumbledore!" Sirius and Draco said at the same time.

Carlisle could see that Sirius was reluctant to leave Harry, the man was incredibly devoted to the boy. "I will stay and watch over Harry and the children," he offered. "I promise to keep them safe," he added when he saw that the man was still reluctant to go.

Sirius didn't want to leave, but he really needed to see Dumbledore. "Emmett, will you please remain with Harry and the kids too?" He may have only known the vampire a few minutes longer than Carlisle and the rest of the veggie vamps, but Harry trusted the man so he trusted him too.

"Emmaee stay wif my?" Cephie asked hopefully. Getting up and running to the vampire.

Grinning, Emmett scooped up the little hybrid and tossed him into the air. "Heck yeah I'm staying with you," he boomed.

Jasper tried not to be jealous of his brother, but Cephie was very guarded with him. He allowed him to play blocks with him and color, but he wasn't as comfortable with him as he was around Emmett. He was sure that it was his own fault, his emotions were probably confusing the hell out of his poor son.

"Patience, son," Carlisle said softly, so softly that only the vampires in the room heard. "Give him time, he has lived a sheltered life.

Sighing sadly, Jasper nodded his head, never taking his eyes off of his son who was snuggled into his brother's arms, drifting off to sleep.

***HP

Sirius had to suppress his laughter when he walked into the throne room to find a flustered looking Aro glaring at Dumbledore who was sitting in his chair. Only Albus Dumbledore would steal the throne of one of the vampire kings while looking like it was nothing more than an ordinary chair.

"I do thank you for allowing me to rest my old bones," Dumbledore said innocently. "While you are older than me, I have the body of a hundred and fifty year old while you have the body of a twenty year old. I must say, I don't get along as well as I use to."

Aro didn't know what to make of the wizard. He had met the great Albus Dumbledore before, but never in his territory. He had turned his back for one minute to greet the scrumptious elf when the old man plopped his ass onto his chair as if he owned it. Anyone else would be dead already. He just wasn't sure how to handle this wizard.

"Ah, my dear boys," Albus greeted, smiling warmly at Sirius and Draco. While it looked like a warm smile, anyone who truly knew Dumbledore knew that he was assessing the Wizards, looking for any sign of injury or something that would cause him concern. This was the last place he wanted Harry and his children to end up. "Where is Harry?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"He still hasn't woken since losing control of his magic," Sirius explained tiredly. "It was...bad," he added, too tired to come up with a better word for what had happened.

Healer Ryfon took a step forward, secure in the fact that his mate had his back. "If it's alright, I would like to look him over."

"Please," Sirius sighed with relief. After talking to the American Minister and his mate during the ICW meeting, he had done some research on them and found that Healer Ryfon was one of the best healers in the world. It helped that he was an elf and had an incredibly long lifespan. Most elves lived for close to a thousand yeas. He didn't know how old Healer Ryfon was, but he was pretty sure that he was at least a couple hundred years old.

"I'll take him," Draco offered, willing to do anything to get away from the vampire that was leering at him. What the hell was up with him anyway? He acted more like he wanted to have sex with him than eat him.

"I'll escort you back," Dimitri offered with a smirk.

"Great," Draco said sarcastically, glaring a the vampire.

"I vill be going too," Viktor demanded gruffly. He had to see Harry and his son for himself. When Dumbledore had floo'd his father, where he had just happened to be at at the time, and explained what had happened with the Minister and the Malfoy Lord, his heart had sunk to his feet. It had to have been horribly bad for Harry to have lost it like that.

"I vill stay here," Dimitrius, Viktor's father, said, his eyes communicating with his son to be constantly on his guard. He knew that Viktor could take care of himself, he was an extremely powerful wizard, but they were currently in a lions den surrounded by extremely hungry lions. 

Dumbledore waited until the two wizards and one vampire left before seriously addressing Sirius. "It's true, the Minister and Lucius Malfoy are dead?"

Taking a deep steadying breath, Sirius nodded his head. "Harry's magic lashed out at Minister Fudge and sent him flying through the wall. He must have broken his neck or something. As for Malfoy, he was drained by a vampire...the same vampire that attacked and raped Harry, in fact. The same vampire who just so happens to be Harry's true mate." He added the last part with a sneer.

"I see," Dumbledore said gravely. This wasn't good.

"He didn't have a choice," Sirius defended hotly. "They were coming to take Cephie. Malfoy admitted that Fudge was giving him custody so he could start training him to be a submissive, wether he was one or not. The fucking pervert just wanted to get his hands on my two year old grandson."

"Relax, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, turning to look at the American Minister. "Are you still willing to offer Harry and his family asylum?"

"Of course," Minister Gray said, looking the Black Lord in the eyes. "I made a vow to you during the ICW meeting and I plan to honor it."

"Wizards," Aro sighed overdramaticly. "The boy in question is as much a vampire as he is a wizard. That makes him one of mine."

***

Tensing, Jasper let out a low growl when Draco returned with another wizard and a creature he had never seen or scented before. It wasn't the unknown creature that had him mad, it was the dark, overly muscled wizard that had his vampire seeing red. The emotions rolling off of him towards his mate were extremely inappropriate. This man was in love with Harry.

"Iktor!" Oriana squealed, tossing the block she had been playing with and taking off across the room towards the large Bulgarian. "Iktor! Iktor!" she cried happily, her screeching waking her older brother who had only been asleep in Emmett's arms for fifteen minutes.

Eyes welling up with tears, Cephie wiggled off of Emmett's lap and tiredly stumbled towards Viktor. "Vikor, mama," he cried, pointing towards Harry.

Viktor, who already had his hands full with Oriana, easily scooped up the crying toddler. "Hey, little man, vat's vith the tears?"

Edward and Carlisle managed to restrain Jasper from attacking the large wizard when he picked up Cepheus. "You need to calm down, son, before you scare the children," Carlisle scolded. Judging by his son's anger, this was the man that Harry was in love with and father to the youngest child.

"Harry and Cephie are mine," Jasper hissed, eyes as black as coal.

"He has less control than a newborn," Dimitri tsk'd. 

"His isn't a normal situation," Carlisle tried explaining, defending his son. Jasper may not have control as good the rest of his coven, but he fought hard everyday for it. "He's fighting his instincts as best as he can."

Viktor didn't understand what was going on, nor did he honestly care. Right now he had to see to the little boy crying hysterically in his arms because his mommy wouldn't wake up. He too was worried about his own son, but he could see that he was safely sleeping in a blonde vampire's arms. He wasn't stupid, he knew from the eye color that these vampires didn't feed off of humans. He had been traveling the world playing Quidditch since he was fifteen, he had seen every creature that there was. 

Healer Ryfon was anxious to look over the little submissive, but he didn't like how upset the toddler was. If he kept crying like that than he was going to make himself seriously sick. "May I please see to the little one?" he asked the Malfoy boy. He may no longer legally be a Malfoy, but there was no mistaking who he was. He was almost a clone of his horrid father.

"Please," Draco nodded, his own eyes tearing up. Harry and the babies had been through so much, it was no wonder Cephie was having a meltdown.

Healer Ryfon looked around the room, his eyes landing on the blond vampire that was being held back by two others. He could not only see the bond between him and the submissive, but he could also feel it. This was the vampire that had attacked, raped and turned the submissive. Being a creature himself, he didn't like to judge without getting the facts, he could tell that Harry was the vampire's mate so it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion on what had happened that horrible night. The vampire lost control the night he stumbled across his mate and snapped. Sadly this wasn't the first case where a creature lost all control when finding their mate.

"I'm a healer," Healer Ryfon explained, hoping that it would help settle the vampire. "I'm going to look over Harry and the children to make sure they are alright. I promise that I won't hurt them. I ask kindly that you do not attack me. I would hate to have to hurt you."

"As if," Emmett chuckled.

Healer Ryfon raised a single eyebrow. "I am an elf, and as such, I have powers that you can't even dream up. I only give one warning, don't try me."

Smirk leaving his face, Emmett nervously nodded his head. When the elf had looked at him like, a cold chill had went down his spine. He had never seen an elf before, didn't even know that they truly existed, but he could tell that this man was somebody who he didn't want to piss off.

Viktor handed Oriana over to her big brother and took a seat at the foot of Harry's bed so the elf healer could look over Cephie who was still crying hard. He hated seeing these kids so upset, they were normally always well behaved and happy. Cephie always loved to be held, but he had never been clingy like this before.

Healer Ryfon softly ran his hands over the little one's body starting at his head. The poor thing was so upset they he didn't even know that he was there. "He is both physically and magically exhausted." he said sadly. "With everything that is going on and with so many new people and their emotions, his empathy is too much for him and it's starting to physically hurt him. Let's get him a bottle of warm, human blood and I'll slip a slow acting dreamless sleep in it. He should be fast asleep in thirty minutes and stay asleep for at least eight hours. I'm also going to place a ward around this room so he can't feel anyone's emotions. He needs a break before his magic lashes out and hurts himself or someone else."

"You can have my blood," Viktor offered without hesitating. 

"Excuse me," Carlisle said, speaking up for the first time. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, I thought so," Healer Ryfon said as he dug out an empty vial from his medical bag and the potion for the toddler. "You are the leader of the Olympic Coven in Forks, Washington." It was a statement, not a question.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked, frowning because he couldn't read a single thought from any of the Wizards in the room...or the elf.

"My mate is the American Minister of Magic," Healer Ryfon answered simply. "He's knows of everything that goes on in his country...including the whereabouts of a coven of vegetarian vampires."

"I didn't even know there was an American Minister of Magic," Alice ginned.

Carlisle gripped Jasper tighter when the elf cut into the Wizard's arm and started bottling his blood. He could feel Jasper tensing and see his nostrils flaring. As it was his son wanted to kill the large wizard because, not only was he holding his son, but he was also in love with Harry. Smelling the wizard's blood wasn't going to help the situation any. "Couldn't the child live off of animal blood?" He wasn't judging, but it would be easier to get the child use to animal blood now rather than later in life.

Looking to the Quidditch star who hadn't even flinched when he opened his vein, Healer Ryfon rolled his eyes with a slight shake of his head. "Dr. Cullen, if this child were a human baby, granted he's two but his situation is different, would you recommend formula for him to drink, or just plain water? Please keep in mind that it is his main source of nutrition."

"Formula of course," Carlisle answered.

"You and your coven may be able to sustain yourselves on animal blood alone, but this child needs human blood. Animal blood has no nutritional value for a vampire. This is a growing child, he will waste away and die if only given animal blood to drink. I respect you for your strength and convictions, but if you want this child to grow happy and healthy, he will need human blood...and a lot of it."

"So what you are saying," Dimitri smirked. "human blood is way better for vampires than animal blood?"

Healer Ryfon didn't even look up from where he was mixing the blood with the sleeping potion. "Without a doubt. It's a shame that your bite kills and that humans must die or be turned, but it's the way it is. As long as they continue feeding off of animals, the Olympic Coven will never be as fast or as strong as human blood drinking vampires."

From a doctors and a vampires point of view, Carlisle understood what the healer was saying. It was just hard accepting human blood into his house after centuries of not allowing human blood drinking vampires into his coven. He had nothing against vampires who chose to feed from humans, it was just too dangerous to have one in his coven. They couldn't risk the humans finding out what they were.

"W-What about Harry?" Jasper asked, finally getting control of himself. He didn't like how the large wizard felt about his mate, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He was just going to have to fight for Harry, prove to him that he was a good man and that he could be a great mate and father.

Healer Ryfon handed the bottle over to the Quidditch star and helped him settle the screaming toddler and get the bottle in his mouth. At first the little one fought, but then he latched onto the nipple and started sucking hard. He was too old for a bottle, but sucking on a nipple like this would be the closest to sucking blood from someone and the action would help sooth the upset child. "I have yet had a chance to check the submissive, but I would assume that he too would need human blood."

"Why would you think that?" Carlisle asked curiously. He may not like the idea of Jasper's mate and children consuming human blood, but he would do whatever was needed for his new coven members.

"Harry may not be growing like his children, but unlike a full vampire, Harry's body is still alive and fully functioning. Animal blood just won't be able to sustain him, especially if he falls pregnant again." Healer Ryfon explained.

"He already is," Draco muttered sadly, looking to his friend...his brother in all but blood.

"Damn," Healer Ryfon cursed. He couldn't believe that they got that poor boy pregnant again. This would make baby number five for him and he was just twenty years old. Looking to the toddler, he saw that he was now lazily sucking on his bottle with his puffy, red eyes closed. He was still breathing heavily, but soon he would be sleeping peacefully. 

"So Harry and his two children would require human blood regularly," Carlisle asked thoughtfully, trying to figure out how he would supply them with that much blood and if the wolves would see it as them breaking the even though no humans would die or be turned. "That could be a problem once we return home."

"You're talking like Harry and the kids will be living with you," Draco spat. "Harry won't live anywhere without his dads...and he sure as hell won't be living with that rapists," he added, glaring hatefully at Harry's mate.

Growling softly, Dimitri moved behind his mate and whispered in his ear. "Fuck, you're hot when you're angry. Why don't you come back to my chambers and I'll help you work off all that anger?"

Squeaking, Draco scurried behind the elf healer. Elves were incredibly powerful and could easily take out a vampire. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked feeling flustered.

"Now is not the time for your mating fun and games," Healer Ryfon snapped, sensing the bond between the red eyed vampire and the blond wizard. "These children and their mother have been through a horrible ordeal, they are number one priority here."

"Mating games! What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"I'll behave," Dimitri quickly conceded before the strange elf could reveal his secret. He wasn't ready for his wizard to learn the truth, playing with him was too much fun for it to end before it even got started. He also wanted the wizard to want to be with him, not because they were destined to be together.

Shaking his head, Healer Ryfon moved to the submissive's bedside. The poor child looked absolutely wretched, like the weight of the world had been placed on his fragile shoulders and he was cracking under the pressure. "Please don't interrupt me while I'm scanning him," he warned.

***HP

Sirius had never been one to have patience, but he knew that losing it now with this delusional, yet powerful vampire, would be a stupid move. They were greatly outnumbered and Aro had guards that had incredible gifts...gifts that they couldn't protect themselves against. "If you force Harry to stay here, he will come to hate you for it," he argued back. "He has been used and abused his entire life."

"I would never abuse him," Aro said whimsically. "He would be treated like a prince here...his every wish granted."

"Except for his wish to be free," Minister Grey, shot back. "And do you admit that you would use him?"

Aro scrunched his nose up. "The word 'use' makes it sound so dirty. More like, return services for my protection and care."

"And what would these services include?" Sirius asked darkly.

"The boy is powerful," Aro said with a shrug of his shoulder. "I'm sure I can find some ways for him to repay me."

"If you mean for breeding..." Sirius snarled, his hand twitching towards his wand. He didn't care about the odds, he would decapitate the vampire before he would let him use Harry like that. No more, he was done playing nice.

Aro stormed up to the dark haired wizard and got in his face. "I may not respect a lot of things," he sneered, "but I respect a mate bond. The submissive is mated to the Cullen boy and I won't interfere with that even though I have a vampire in my guard who can manipulate and break bonds. I saw from your memories that the boy will only have powerful children with his true mate, what good would forcing him to breed with one of my guards, or possibly even myself, do me? The boy has other talents that would benefit me."

"The boy would like to live his own life," Dumbledore said patiently. "He has a family, four, soon to be five, little ones that depend on him and love him."

"The submissive can't take anymore," Healer Ryfon said gravely, entering the throne room and walking to his mate's side. "His magical core is severely depleted and damaged and it could take years for it to fully recover...if ever. What is left of his magic he is using to stabilize this new pregnancy instead of using to heal himself. The boy is in a bad way, he'll be lucky if he will have enough magic to levitate a spoon for the next year or so. His meltdown also caused damage to his core. I have never seen a core that bad and the person still be alive. What he needs is a lot of rest and care."

"He'll live though, right?" Sirius asked worriedly. It would destroy him if he lost Harry.

"I'm not exaggerating when I say that he is in a bad way," Healer Ryfon said seriously. "Right now he is in critical condition and could go either way. I know that you don't want to hear this, but the only thing keeping him alive right now is his mate. He is siphoning magic from him and will continue to do so for a long time. I know there's bad history there, but Harry needs to be with his mate. Without him, he'll die. He should have had him at his side throughout his pregnancies. That's why his recovery time after each of his deliveries are getting longer. A male submissive needs their mate to help stabilize the pregnancy, it's a miracle that he survived one birth, let alone three."

"It took him months to recover from the last one," Sirius said numbly.

"Harry's magic is compatible with Krum's, but he wasn't around enough to help Harry during the pregnancy. How he managed a healers apprenticeship while pregnant, I'll never know. On top of everything else, he's malnourished and he's physically and mentally exhausted. I'm not even going to go into details about the damage from his past abuse."

The room was quiet for a few minutes while they absorbed everything until Minister Grey loudly cleared his throat. "If you will allow the submissive to go to America with his mate and family, the American Ministry would be willing to offer you our assistance if ever you should need it."

"I will match that offer," Dimitrius Krum said gruffly. He may not be the Bulgarian Minister, but he was more powerful than the man. A day didn't go by where the man wasn't owling him first thing in the morning asking for his advise.

"I will also offer my assistance," Alice said, walking into the room with her mate. "I can't keep flying back and forth, but I will keep a watch and inform you of anything that I see, and should you need me personally, I will come for a while."

"Let the childe go," Marcus said tiredly. "His children wouldn't be safe here anyway. Maybe if you grant him this, he will come back for a visit someday and bring his magnificent family with him. I do so love children."

"And you can visit him," Edward quickly offered. Aro was close to giving in, the temptation of having powerful wizards on his side and Alice at his disposal was too great.

"I can not offer my Ministry," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet and brushing off his robes. "With the Minister dead everything will be chaos for a while. I can, however, offer my group of highly trained witches and wizards, The Order of the Phoenix. I have noticed that you have no protective wards on your castle, and I just so happen have the best wards master in my Order along with the greatest potions master since Salazar Slytherin. Now I'm not one to brag, but I myself am pretty powerful and handy with a wand."

"I believe," Aro said smuggly, reclaiming his throne, "that we could come to an agreement. I would require that the boy and his children spend a few days here every year so I can check over their progress and see for myself that the children aren't a threat to our kind being discovered."

"That can all be arranged," Sirius said with a heavy sigh. "Thank you for your help." Yes he hated kissing ass, but sometimes you had to pucker up and deal with it.

"Traveling by a portkey will not be safe for Harry in his condition," Healer Ryfon added. 

"I will have one of my jets waiting for you," Aro smirked, "but I would like to see the children first."

"Thank you," Healer Ryfon said with a bow. "Now I have to go and inform the Olympic Coven leader that his son will have to consume human blood again in order to be strong enough to help his mate. I'm sure that this won't go over good."

"That will cause a lot of problems," Edward cringed. "Not only with the family, but also with the shifters from the neighboring tribe. This could cause a war."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I apologize for my lack of updates, but I just haven't had much motivation to write lately. I want to write, but then when I sit down to do it my mind wonders. I get a lot of messages asking if Im abandoned my fics...that will never happen. I will eventually get out of this funk...I promise.

I Need a little input from all you lovely readers. Should I have one of Harry's kids an imprint to one of the shifters? I really don't want to go the Jacob route so I was thinking maybe having Sam single and him imprinting. I dunno, I'm open to suggestions. Any help will be appreciated. 

PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAY HELP WITH MY MOTIVATION.

***HP

Jasper anxiously looked to his coven leader, his father in everything but blood. He couldn't believe what the strange elf doctor had just told them. After struggling and suffering with bloodlust for decades, he was now going to have to consume human blood.

"Is there no other way?" Carlisle asked with a frown. "A potion or spell perhaps?"

"No!" Healer Ryfon snapped shortly. "I respect your lifestyle, but your son's mate has suffered enough and he deserves only the best. His magical core was drained and damaged, he will need to pull magic from his mate in order to recover. Jasper will be unable to sustain him if he's too weak from consuming only animal blood."

"We'll move," Jasper said sadly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or cause problems with the wolves."

"I can talk with the Chief of the Quileute Tribe," Healer Ryfon offered. "And there are ways to obtain human blood without killing."

"Billy Black, the Quileute Chief, is my cousin," Sirius said, his eyes glued on his still unconscious son. He was worried to death about him, but Healer Ryfon assured him that he was doing everything physically and magically possible for him. He didn't like it, but the healer had stressed to him that Harry would need to be close to his mate until he recovered and that could take up to a year. It made him sick knowing his son's rapists was going to be damn near living with them.

"I don't want you to move, Jasper. You are my son and I love you," Carlisle stressed. "I may not like the idea of you consuming human blood, but I understand the need for it. Harry is your mate and you have to do everything within your power to help him. I would drink human blood if Esme's life depended on it."

Jasper relaxed considerably after hearing that. Carlisle's respect and acceptance meant a lot to him and he didn't want to disappoint him. "I'm still concerned about the wolf shifters," he said, eyes landing on his son who was curled up sound asleep next to his mother. It was two in the morning and all the babies were sleeping. "They despise anything vampire. I'm afraid that they won't accept Harry, Cephie and Aurora."

"Like I said, I will talk to the Chief of the tribe and the Alpha of the pack," Healer Ryfon repeated. "I will explain the situation. I can't interfere with the treaty because it's their land and I respect them, but anything outside their land they can't dictate, even if you were to kill a human in Forks."

"I guess that means we won't be living on the Reservation," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I don't want Harry and the kids to feel unwanted and the treaty will prevent you from coming to the house," he said looking to Jasper. "Not that that's a bad thing," he added under his breath.

"I'll find a house large enough for your family in Forks, but out of the way and in the woods for your mate to run on the full moon.," Healer Ryfon offered. "Harry is under our protection now, we will help see to everything."

Relieved, Sirius was tempted to hug the elf. He couldn't believe that this nightmare was finally coming to an end. Harry and his grandkids would soon be safe. Dumbledore was back home breaking the news to everyone that the Minister, Lucius and Harry were dead, and as soon as Harry woke they would be making their way to America where they couldn't be touched.

Sighing, Healer Ryfon patted the Black Lord on the back as he passed him on his way to the door. "Get some sleep, you look like hell. Harry won't be waking tonight and the vampires can see to the little ones if they wake needing a feeding or a changing."

Sirius looked longingly at the bed that he transfigured for himself hours ago. "I haven't slept for days," he admitted. "I admit, I'm dead exhausted."

"We have the children," Carlisle offered. "I'm a doctor so I know how to take care of them."

"He's a damn fine Doctor, too," Healer Ryfon complimented. "The children will be safe with him."

Seeing that all four of his grandkids were sound asleep, Angel in the young, blonde, female vampire's arms, Sirius nodded his head and made his way to the bed. It would be awkward sleeping knowing there were vampires in the same room, but there was no way in hell he was leaving his family. They were all going to be sticking together until their feet touched American soil.

***HP

Kicking his little bare foot out, Cephie brought his sippy cup up over his head and sent it hurtling across the room. "No!" he cried, scowling at his poppy.

Running his fingers tiredly through his hair, Sirius stood and looked down at his grandson. "If you don't eat or drink your blood, you're going to get sick."

"Want mama!" Cephie screamed, his eyes watering. Bottom lip trembling, he crawled across the bed and settled back down next to his mother, his little hands gripping Harry's arm.

Sirius sighed in defeat. All morning he had been trying to get Cephie to eat or take some blood, but he refused everything, only wanting to be close to his mother.

"He can be a little handful," Carlisle chuckled.

Pursing his lips together, Sirius glared at the man. Where the hell did he get off saying that his sweet grandson was a handful? It was his son that had brutally raped and turned his pup. "Cephie has always been a perfect angel," he snapped. "This is the first time his mother has never been there for him. Because of your son, Harry and his children have had to live the last few years locked inside the house because it was too dangerous for them to go outside. My son gives his everything to his children...everything! Most days we have to slip him a potion to get him to sleep or threaten him to get him to eat. Harry is all these children know, and him being out like this has rocked their little worlds. You can't blame them for being upset and combative."

"I apologize," Carlisle said sincerely. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Viktor got up from where he had been playing on the floor with the twins. He had been doing everything in his power to help out despite the curly blonde vampire glaring daggers at him the entire time. He knew who the man was, he knew that he was Cephie's father and the vampire that had raped Harry. Unlike Sirius, though, he didn't fully blame him for what he did to Harry. He knew a lot about creatures, especially vampires, and he knew that snapping when finding their mate was common for them. He had a good friend that was a werewolf who had attacked and raped another good friend of his on the morning of his sixteenth birthday. That was when werewolves were able to scent their mates. After he had come out of his mate induced haze, he had felt horrible for what had had done. Despite being a werewolf he had always been gentle and kind to everyone, it had tore him apart when it dawned on him what he had done. Luckily his other friend understood that he had had no control over himself at the time and still allowed him to court her. It wasn't an easy courting, but they were married now with a beautiful son and another on the way.

Picking up the sippy cup from the floor, Viktor approached Cephie, ignoring the blond vampire's soft growling. "Cepheus, you need to eat. It vill make you mommy very sad if you don't. Do you vant your mommy to be sad?"

Lifting his little head up, Cepheus stared wide-eyed at the large Bulgarian. "Iktor, want mommy."

"I know, baby," Viktor coo'd holding his arms open. He was rewarded when the little vampire threw himself at him crying. He didn't even flinch when his tiny little fangs pierced his neck and buried deeply into his veins. Rubbing him on his back, he carried him to the rocking chair and sat down.

"Is it safe to allow him to feed from you?" Esme asked anxiously. She was relieved that the little boy was finally eating, but she was concerned for the man, little Angel's father. Was it wise to allow the child to feed from a living person?

"He vill be fine," Viktor grunted. "He is a good boy, he vill stop ven I ask him to. He needs the reassurance from feeding more then anything. I vould never deny him."

Jasper wanted to be angry and tear his son from the Bulgarian's arms, but he could feel how much the man loved his son. He loved Cepheus just as much as he loved his own son. He prayed that someday that he would come to love the man's son as much as he already loved his own.

He was glad that his mate had someone like Viktor there for him, even if he was overly jealous of him. It killed him thinking about what his mate and son has suffered through all because of him, at least he had had someone that was kind to him. He wanted to step up now, though, and take care of his family. He wasn't thrilled about drinking human blood again, but he would do whatever it took to be a strong dominant mate for his submissive and a strong and loving father to his kids.

"Pway me, pwease?"

Tearing his eyes off of his son, Jasper looked down at the little girl that was clinging to his pant leg with one hand and holding a dolly up to him with the other. For the most part he had kept his distance from the kids, even his own son. He had nothing against his mate's other three children, he was just terrified of hurting them. Smiling at the beautiful little toddler, he bent down and carefully picked her up. "I would love to play dolls with you, little mam." He needed to get over his fear of the children. All four children were now his and he wanted to be a father to them all.

Smiling, Alice pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures of her brother helping little Oriana change her dolly's diaper. She had been shocked when Dimitri came by first thing that morning and dropped off bags full of toys for the children. He had even stuck around for a while and assembled a play kitchen. Edward had told her that the twins older brother was Dimitri's mate, but she couldn't see anything where they were concerned with her gift. It seemed, like with the wolf shifters, her visions were blocked when it came to them. It was frustrating and relieving all at the same time.

Healer Ryfon came walking briskly into the room, his mate, the American Minister, at his side. "Harry is waking," he announced.

Carlisle tilted his head looking to the young boy on the bed. "How can you tell? I can't detect a change in him, not even his heart rate."

"Magic," Healer Ryfon answered simply. "Now I need everyone to be quiet so Harry isn't startled. There are too many faces in here he won't recognize. Lord Black, please stand next to me so yours is the first face he will see."

Picking up the little girl, Jasper moved to the back of the room. His instincts were screaming at him to be at his mate's bedside, but he hadn't earned that right yet. He was sure that he was the last person that his mate would want to lay eyes on...ever!

 

***HP

The pounding in his head and the inability to move were the first things Harry was aware of. It wasn't just his head, his whole body ached something fierce. It reminded him of the time he had badly bunt his hand while cooking for his aunt and uncle. The pain from that burn had lingered for days, that's how his insides felt now.

"Harry, it's Sirius, can you hear me?"

Harry wanted to answer his dad, but his weak body wouldn't obey his commands. Why was he so weak? What happened?"

"Mama wakey pwease!"

Whimpering, Harry desperately tried to claw his way out of whatever fog he was trapped in. That was his Cepheus and he sounded scared. 

Cepheus! With a loud ringing in his ears, everything started coming back to him. His horrible night with Blaize, Lucius and the Minister showing up to take Cephie away, him sending Fudge through the wall...him losing control of his magic.

He should be dead right now. There was no way he could have survived his magical meltdown. He remembered pleading with Sirius to kill him or take his babies and run. His girls and Angel! Where the hell were they?

"He's panicking," Healer Ryfon said. "Calm him. Reassure him that his children are alright."

"Harry," Sirius called loud and clearly. "You children are here with you. They are safe and patiently waiting to see their mommy. Just relax and try to come back to us."

Harry relaxed at hearing that. Sirius wouldn't lie to him about his children. "Hurts," he mumbled weakly, eyes still closed and body still refusing to obey him.

Healer Ryfon pulled out a Pain Potion and handed it to Sirius. "Ask him where it hurst."

"Mama, where'd you boo boo?" Cephius asked with a frown, having overheard the healer. He was sitting on the bed next to Harry's knees staring intently at his mother.

Even though it hurt horribly, Harry giggled softly. "Mommy is fine," he said breathlessly through the pain, his eyes finally opening. His eyelids felt heavy and everything was blurry. He could make a few shapes that looked like people, but he wasn't certain who they were.

"Harry, we need to know where you're hurt," Sirius said softly.

Turning his bead in the direction his dad's voice was coming from, Harry blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear them. "Everything hurts," he ground out, finally making out his dad's concerned face. "My head his really bad and the rest of my body feels like I'm suffering from a really bad sunburn."

Clearing his throat, Healer Ryfon stepped up next to the Black Lord. "Harry, my name is a Healer Ryfon and I have been looking after you since yesterday. Can you please take a pain potion for me?"

Uncorking the vial, Sirius held it against Harry's lips and helped him drink it.

"Mama ummies?" Cepheus asked, pointing to the glass vial.

"More like mama's ickys," Harry grimaced. 

Cepheus went to lunge on his mother but Sirius swiftly caught him. "Not yet little man, give your mommy a minute to wake up." 

"Want mama," Cephie cried, holding his arms out to Harry.

Harry tried to get his body to move so he could take his baby from his dad's arms, but everything still hurt and he was as weak as a newborn baby. "Come here, baby," he said weakly, only managing to lift his arm about two inches off the bed.

"Harry, I really don't think..."

"It's alright. Put Cephie down so he can lay next to me. I don't want him upset."

Sirius looked to Healer Ryfon who nodded his head in approval. The last thing they needed was an upset submissive who was being kept from his kids.

"Mama!" Cephie cried happily, throwing himself on Harry's chest so their faces were almost touching. "Why you no wakey?"

Harry wanted to cry from the pain his little boy was causing him. His skin felt burned and blistered and Cephie touching him was making it a thousand times worse. Gritting his teeth and holding back his tears, he forced his hand up and placed in his son's head. "I'm sorry, baby, mommy was just really, really tired. Have you been a good boy?"

Bottom lip trembling, Cephie shook his head no. "I no bitey Uncee Ron, but I bitey poppy and Iktor. My sorry."

Raising his eyebrows, Harry patted his oldest on the head. "That's ok, baby, I'm not mad at you. It happens sometimes. Remember when I bit Viktor?" Looking to his dad, he mouthed, 'What happened?' Cephie had been doing good with no biting, why would he start again.

"He was upset and scared when you wouldn't wake up," Sirius said sadly. "He was also having a hard time dealing with everyone's emotions. Harry, we are in Voltaire." 

"The Volturi?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Aro has offered us use of one of his jets to get you safely to America," Sirius quickly reassured. Dumbledore, Lord Krum and the American Minister all made a deal with the Kings for your freedom. Aro would like for you to visit with him once a year, but he is going to allow you to leave."

Holding Cephie tightly, Harry started crying. "It's...it's over? I'm free? I don't have to be sent to anyone else?"

"It's over. I swear to you."

Harry looked up to where a new voice was coming from. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a very intimidating looking man towering over him. "Harry, this is Minister Grey, the American Minister of Magic," Sirius introduced.

Harry started to nervously fidget, he didn't exactly have the best of luck when it came to Ministers. "I-I would shake your hand, sir, but right now I'm feeling pretty weak and my shaking hand is a little busy," he apologized, pointing with his chin to his son who was desperately clinging to his arm while his head was resting on his chest.

"That's fine, Lord Potter," Minister Grey chuckled. "I have gotten to know your children over the past twenty four hours and I must admit that they already have me wrapped around their little fingers."

Harry looked wearily up at the man. "You...you won't do what Fudge did, will you? My girls are squibs and my boys aren't submissives."

Sighing, Healer Ryfon tucked his long hair behind his pointed ear. "Harry, as you can see I'm not exactly human. I am a healer but I have ways different from wizards for scanning and treating patients. Little Cepheus was having a horrible meltdown last night due to everything that was going on and his empathy was overwhelming him. I did a full scan on him to make sure he was alright, I know that he is a submissive like yourself."

Crying out, Harry forced his body to sit up despite the excruciating pain. Looking wildly at the man, he wrapped his arms protectively around his oldest son. He saw movement from the back of the room and heard what sounded like growling, but he was too scared to take his eyes off of the man who just outed his son as a submissive. "You can't have him!" he cried.

Healer Ryfon quickly held his hands up in surrender, the young submissive's magic licking at his skin despite the boy's magical core being depleted and damaged. If he kept it up he was going to cause even more damage to himself. How he called up that much magic from his depleted core to protect his child he would never know? The boy shouldn't even be able to handle a simple levitation charm right now. "I swear on my magic, child, that I will never use or harm you or your children," he quickly reassured, his magical oath lighting up the room. "I am on your side and wish to only see you happy."

Harry still didn't relax despite the man's magic confirming his words. Like with Draco, the man had just made a magical oath to him. "I won't let anyone hurt my children," he vowed dangerously. "I have had enough. No more!"

"Relax, Harry," Sirius said sadly. "It's true, the Minister and his mate Healer Ryfon don't want to hurt you or the babies. They are helping us. The Minister even made a magical oath to me. You are going to be able to live your life the way you want in America."

Trembling, Harry bowed his head and starting crying. This was too good to be true. "What about Minister Fudge and Malfoy? They will never allow me to be happy. They will hunt me down and drag me back."

Sirius took a seat on the bed next to his pup, he wanted to hold Harry, but he he kept his hands to himself because he could see that his son was in too much pain for him to touch. Looking to the healer, he sighed heavily when the man nodded his head. "Harry," he said gently. "Both Fudge and Malfoy are dead, and as far as the Wizarding World is concerned, you are too."

"I..." Swallowing nervously, Harry shook his head no. "Dead? I don't understand, how did they die?" A part of him didn't want to know the truth because deep down he already had an idea how they died. He hated Fudge and Malfoy, but he wasn't a murderer. Or at least he never wanted to be. He didn't count Quirell and Voldemort.

"Harry, we don't have to discuss this now. Are you hungry?" Sirius asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I need to know," Harry cried. "I did it didn't I? I-I kil...."

Sirius quickly interrupted him, he didn't want Cepheus to hear that his mommy killed someone, even if he didn't understand what that meant yet. "Just Fudge," he reluctantly admitted. "And even that was an accident. He broke his neck when you sent him flying through the wall."

Despite the intense burning he was feeling throughout his body, he felt cold and numb at hearing that. "I didn't mean it," he sobbed. "I just wanted him to stop. He was going to take my babies away. He was going to give Cephie to Malfoy. I couldn't allow him to do that."

"We understand that, Harry." Minister Grey reassured. "Any mother would do the same in your position. You were protecting your children, don't feel bad for defending them."

Still crying, Harry looked gratefully to the minister. "I'm not a bad person, I swear. They were going to do horrible things to Cephie, I had to protect him. Lucius Mafoy found out about the potion that masks his submissive status. I couldn't allow my baby to be used the same way they were using me."

"You're safe now," Minister Grey said, smiling down at the young submissive. "You and your family are now under my protection. You will never be hurt like that again, I swear on it."

Harry winced loudly when Cephie crawled onto his lap. It felt like his skin was being ripped off. Seeing that Sirius was getting ready to take him, he jerkily shook his head no. His baby boy needed to be reassured that he was there and that he still loved him, fuck the pain he was in.

"How did Malfoy die?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Sirius looked down at his lap. What the hell was he supposed to say? He just couldn't come out and tell his son that his vampire rapist, who happened to also be his mate, drained Malfoy dry.

"I killed him," Jasper admitted unashamedly, stepping out from the corner he had been lurking in. It had been hard keeping quiet, especially when his mate's fear, sadness and pain had dropped him to his knees. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and reassure him that he would never be hurt again when he started crying. His mate was beautiful and perfect with the most enchanting green eyes he had ever seen. He hated seeing them clouded with fear, pain and tears.

Blood running cold, Harry fearfully shook his head no. He didn't have to be told who this vampire was, he heard that voice every night in his nightmares. He hadn't been quiet while he raped him, he kept telling him how beautiful and tight he was, he whispered in his ear while he tore into his body that he was his, and when he had finished with him, he had apologized to him countless times. This was the vampire that had raped and turned him...this was Cepheus' father.

Sirius reached out and grasped Harry's hand as gently as he could when his pup looked like he was going to feint. "Harry's he's not going to hurt you. I don't like it either, but he is your mate and the reason why you are still alive and your children still have a mother. He killed Lucius when he was torturing you then he was able to ground your magic before it could erupt and consume you. Even now he has is helping you. Your magical core is drained and damaged, you are syphoning magic from him in order to heal. You need him."

Passing Cephie off to his dad, Harry curled in on himself and started sobbing. "Not now. I can't deal with this now. I'm so tired and everything hurts. Please, I'm scared."

Clutching his chest, Jasper dropped to his knees. The emotions from his mate were physically hurting him. Fear, there was so much fear rolling off of him. Fear of him, his own mate. It was a justifiable fear, but it still hurt something awful. Underneath the all consuming fear he could also feel anger, desperation, loneliness and loss.

Sirius held tightly to Cephie as he tried to get back to Harry. Seeing how Harry's emotions were affecting the empathetic vampire, he was relived that Healer Ryfon had made it so his grandson was cut off from his empathy while in this room. 

Seeing that the submissive was inconsolable and was only going to make himself sick, Healer Ryfon reached out and placed his hand on his head, sending him to sleep instantly. "It will only last for about an hour," he announced to the room, "but he wasn't going to calm on his own."

Dropping his chin to his chest, Jasper started to quietly and tearlessly sob. Ever since his turning he had fantasized about his mate, longed for the day when he would finally be gifted with him or her. Even before his turning he had wished for the war to come to an end so he could settle down with some beautiful young lady and raise horses and children. How was he ever going to win his mate's love and trust? He had hurt him in the most horrifically way possible...it was hopeless.

"Well it could have gone worse," Draco snarked. 

"Mama!" Cephie cried, clawing at Harry's arm. "No, night, night, mama."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sirius counted to ten then looked to Healer Ryfon for help. "Do you have anything that will calm him?" he asked, gesturing to his grandson.

Already having anticipated it, Healer Ryfon had a mild pediatric dreamless sleep in his hand. Scooping up the hyperventilating toddler, he carefully dribbled the potion into his mouth. "There, there, little one," he sang softly. "Everything is going to be alright. You're ok, you're safe, everyone loves you." He kept rocking and singing nonsense to the little one until he finally gave in to the potion.

"You're good with him," Sirius remarked.

"Always wanted kids," Healer Ryfon said longingly, "but both my mate and I have always been too wrapped up into our work."

"Maybe someday," Minister Grey said, his eyes softly watch his mate with the toddler.

***HP

Carlisle was in all of the magical healing he had witnessed so far. To think that a broken bone could be healed within minutes and bones completely regrown in hours. It was a shame that the human world would never be able to accept witches, wizards and other magical creatures, there was so much they had to offer them.

"Why was Harry in so much pain when woke?" Carlisle asked curiously. He knew that his son's mate had been held under some kind of horrible torture curse, he had heard his blood curdling, bone chilling screams for himself, but the elf healer had given Harry a potion that was supposed to repair any damage caused from the curse.

"Think of Harry's core as a volcano," Healer Ryfon explained. "When he lost control of his magic, it was equivalent to a volcanic eruption. Because he is so incredibly powerful, he managed to contain that eruption within his small body to give his family time to get out of harms way. His magic was burning the inside of his body, he probably feels like he is suffering from third-degree burns."

"And yet he still allowed the baby on him," Carlisle added, shaking his head in amazement. "I could tell that he was in an incredible amount of pain and yet he never pushed Cepheus away,"

"Harry never thinks of himself," Sirius said tiredly. He may have gotten a few hours sleep the previous night, but his sleep had been anything but peaceful. His dreams had been plagued with Lucius molesting his grandson, Harry being tossed in Azkaban and all other horrors concerning his family. He was hoping that they would finally find peace in America.

"I think we should keep him on a low dose Calming Draught for a while," Healer Ryfon suggested. "I don't like doing it, not with him pregnant, but his emotional state is going to cause more damage than the potion. He needs to be around Jasper, there's no way around that, but he isn't going to heal in the current mental state that he is in. The Calming Draught will be just strong enough to take the edge off but not become addicting."

"Harry will never agree if there is a risk to the baby," Sirius stated, knowing his son better than anyone.

"His emotional state is more of a risk to his unborn baby than the potion. To be honest, he should have lost it when he lost control of his magic."

Closing his eyes, Sirius took a deep, ragged breath. "Fine, start him on it and I'll explain to him the importance of it. How long do you think he will be in pain for?"

"I couldn't even guess," Healer Ryfon answered simply. "He should be dead, he shouldn't have survived...even with his mate grounding him. All we can do is take it one day at time and try to make him comfortable. He needs to feed when he wakes, preferably directly from someone, not from a glass. Hopefully that will help speed up his recovery."

"I vill allow him to feed from me," Viktor offered without hesitation.

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a kink when it comes to Harry feeding from you," Draco snickered over Jasper's growls.

Leaning in, Dimitri whispered huskily in his unclaimed mate's ear. "Would you like to experience how kinky being bit by a vampire is?"

Squeaking, Draco jumped up and rushed to Sirius' side. He had never even heard the perverted vampire enter the room.

Viktor chuckled at the stuck-up blond. Even he could tell what was going on. He didn't know how Draco was going to take finding out that he was the mate to a vampire, but eventually he would come to accept it, after all, they were destined to be together. "I vill admit, Harry feeding from me is very pleasurable, but that is not why I offered. I fell in love vith him while ve vere making Angel and I'll alvays be there for him."

"He's mine," Jasper growled, unable to stop himself.

"And I am happily married," Viktor growled. "I love my husband, but I also love Harry. I know nothing will ever come of it, you and he and mates, but I still love him and you can't change that. I vill also always be in his life, we share a child together and I have been the closest thing to a father that your son and those girls have known. You do not know Harry, not like me. I have been his friend for six years. I vill not come between you, but I vill be keeping an eye on you. I vill not allow you to hurt him."

Carlisle placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. A fight between his son and the Bulgarian was the last thing Harry needed to deal with. "It's good that Harry had friends and family to help him through everything. I will always regret not checking on his body when Jasper returned with red eyes and smelling of human blood. Normally I would have, but Jasper had been incredibly upset, I had never seen him like that before. Fearing what he would do, I packed everyone up and returned to Forks. I will always hate myself doing that and I'm truly sorry."

Sirius had no words. There was no way he could forgive and forget, at least not yet anyway. He spent years fantasizing murdering the vampire that ruined his son's life. The only good thing that came of that rape was Cepheus, he couldn't imagine life without that amazing little boy.

"This is a very difficult and delicate situation," Minister Grey said seriously. "Forcing a rape victim to be with their rapist is deplorable, but unfortunately we don't have any other option. I understand creatures, being mated to one myself, and I can sympathize with Jasper, though I do not in any way condone what he did. Had he been consuming human blood he may have been able to control himself, but sadly that was not the case. Our main concern here, above everything else, is the physical and mental health of Harry and his children. I understand that Jasper is struggling too, but Harry is the one that has suffered severe physical, mental, and sexual abuse. He has also committed murder again, he is going to need professional help with dealing with that."

Groaning, Sirius rubbed at his puffy eyes. "So where do we start?"

"With Jasper," Healer Ryfon answered. "We need to talk to Harry and make him understand that Jasper had only lost control the night he attacked because he was his mate. We need to make him see that Jasper would never hurt him like that again. The last thing I want to do is stress him out even more, but he's going to be stressed until he gets used to Jasper's presence anyway. It's not good for him or the baby so the sooner we can get him to accept it the better."

"Swear to him that he will never be alone with Jasper," Draco suggested. "It's disurbing, but over the past few years Harry has gotten use to being in the same room with someone who raped him. Knowing that he will never be alone with Jasper will help him feel more secure."

Jasper hated this. He hated being talked about as if he wasn't in the same room. He knew that they weren't doing it purposely to hurt him, but it hurt none of the less. He wished there was some magical potion that his mate could take to make everything alright. He just wanted to be there for him and love him. He wanted to give him the world. He should be celebrating right now for having found his mate, instead he was breaking into a million pieces because he had hurt him so bad.

"I think getting Harry out if here and to a place where he feels safe will be a huge step in his healing." Minister Grey said. "Never in his life has he felt safe and secure, he went from living with his abusive relatives to the Wizarding World where he was being hunted by a mad man. He needs a home, a home where he can relax and heal."

"It's going to take time, a hell of a lot of time, but we can do it," Healer Ryfon encouraged. "Harry has a huge support team now that is willing to do whatever it takes to see him happy."

"I won't relax until he removes that damn poison from around his neck," Sirius said with a shudder. Sirius had explained to everyone about the potion Harry wore around his neck to kill himself with if he felt he needed to. Everyone had been shocked and horrified, but he knew that there was no way Harry would stop wearing it until he was truly happy and felt safe.

Standing up, Healer Ryfon approached the submissive's bed and lightly placed a hand on his chest. "He'll be waking soon and he's more than likely going to wake upset. I think it should only be myself, Sirius and the kids in here when he wakes. We overwhelmed him last time, this time we're going to take it slow. I know we are all anxious to get out of here and back to America, but we have to do it as stress free on Harry as we can."

"Draco can stay," Sirius chuckled when he saw the panicked look on his cousin's face. The blond hadn't left his side since coming here. He couldn't blame him, not with his vampire mate stalking him. Not that he knew that the tracker was his mate. Him finding out was going to be fucking hilarious. Hopefully Draco would accept the bond and allow his mate to turn him. Unlike Harry, Remus and him weren't immortal. Wizards and werewolves lived longer than humans, but eventually they would die and leave Harry. It broke his heart thinking about it, but hopefully Draco would always be there for Harry. If it wasn't for Remus he would become a vampire, but he couldn't imagine living without his mate. Because of his lycanthropy Remus couldn't be turned, the vampire and the werewolf venom would clash and end up killing him.

He didn't know if Harry realized yet that he would eventually watch as everyone he cared about grew old and died. Even Oriana and Angel would die if they chose not to be turned. Harry would forever remain in the body of his sixteen year old self while Ron, Hermione and everyone aged before his eyes. 

Looking to Jasper and seeing how he was staring at his son with such longing on his face, he decided then and there to help the two of them become a family. Jasper was a vampire, he would never grow old and die on Harry. He would always be able to look after and love his pup. At least this way Harry would have his mate and Draco, he wouldn't be completely alone. 

Wiping tears from his eyes, Sirius stood up and tried to shake his depressing thoughts away. He had to live for Harry now, not dwell on the future. He would just have to make damn sure that Harry would be loved and looked after, after he died.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Surprise, surprise, look who isn't dead :)- I apologize for my lack of updates the past few months, life has just been busy and I haven't had a whole lot of motivation. When writing becomes a chore then you know it's time to step away for a while. I want to write, but then when I sit down to do it my mind goes blank. I'm trying to fight my way out of my funk though.

I did have a plot bunny hop wildly in my head a few weeks ago so I had to get that written out. It's far from finished, but I have a few chapters complete. This will be a Harry/ Aro, Caius, Marcus father figure fic. I haven't decided yet if I will pair him with a Cullen or not, I'm open to ideas.

***HP

With a sinful moan, Harry fed greedily from Viktor's neck. The burning pain that had taken over his entire body was still there, but Viktor's warm blood was helping to sooth it and the empty ache that was in his belly. At the moment he didn't know what day it was or how long he had been unconscious, but he felt as though he hadn't fed in years.

Jasper had to turn away from his newly discovered mate feeding from the thick neck of the large Bulgarian who was unashamedly failing at hiding his arousal. Not only could he see the huge bulge in the man's pants, but he could also feel his arousal pouring off of him. He wanted to tear the man's throat out for getting off on his little mate feeding from him.

With a pitiful whine, Harry pulled away from Viktor's neck. He was still starving, but he didn't want to risk taking too much from his friend. As it was, he had probably already taken too much.

"You can have more," Viktor encouraged despite feeling weak and shaky.

Wiping his lips, Harry shook his head no. "I don't want to hurt you, Viktor, you mean too much to me and my children," Harry said weakly.

"But you are still hungry," Viktor pointed out.

"Then it's a good thing he has me," Sirius said, carefully taking a seat on the bed next to his pup. Harry was still in an incredible amount of pain and the slightest movement or touch had him almost in tears.

"Are you sure, Siri?" Harry asked, his voice trembling weakly. He was desperate for more blood, but he didn't want to hurt his father.

Grinning, Sirius rolled his eyes at his pup. With a grand flourish of his wand, he slit his arm and held it out. "Bon appetite," he said jokingly.

Unable to resist, Harry sealed his lips over the bloody wound and started sucking. Fresh blood was so incredibly delicious, so much so that he could almost forget the vampire that raped him, who also happened to be Cephie's father, lurking in the far corner of the room. He didn't want him in the same room as him, but the elf healer had explained to him after he woke the second time that he needed the vampire in order to heal. Even though he was awake now, he was still in critical condition and could die. He couldn't risk that, he couldn't leave his babies. Now that he was free of Fudge and Malfoy, he was going to do whatever it took to be healthy and happy for his children, even if it meant dealing with his vampire rapist. The Calming Draught that the healer had given him was also helping him deal with the situation.

Nodding gratefully to the healer, Viktor took the blood replenishing potion and quickly downed it. Feeding both Cephie and Harry in one day was extremely draining. He would do what needed to be done though, he loved Harry and his kids and he would never turn them away if they needed feeding. Harry was still in critical condition and right now he needed to consume as much blood as he could.

Panting from just the effort feeding caused, Harry released his godfather's arm and rested back against his pillows, wincing slightly when pain shot up his spine. It was amazing how every part of his body ached, both the outside and the inside.

"How are you feeling?" Healer Ryfon asked as he handed the Black Lord a blood replenisher.

"I feel like I jumped into a volcano full of boiling lava," Harry mumbled, his eyes closing despite his best efforts to keep them open. He didn't feel safe in the same room as his rapist, he needed to stay alert.

"That sounds like a pretty accurate description," Healer Ryfon chuckled. "I don't know how you contained that much magic inside of your small body and are still alive to tell the tale. You should be dead, Mr. Potter."

"Can't leave my babies," Harry said tiredly, voice barely above a whisper. All he wanted to do was sleep while his children were sleeping, but how was he supposed to fall asleep with that vampire drilling holes in the side of his head? Healer Ryfon reassured him multiple times that Jasper wouldn't hurt him again, but his memory of the attack, rape, and turning, were still fresh in his mind. He would never be able to trust him...he would never be able to trust his own mate.

Mate! He hated that his rapist was also his mate. He wanted to scream and cry and deny it, but he could feel the bond between them. Jasper was his mate, the one person put on earth that was perfect for him. As much as he hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, there was a part of him that desperately wanted him. Maybe not so much Jasper himself, but he wanted a mate. He wanted to be loved and protected and cared for. He wanted what Sirius and Remus had, what Viktor and Aiden had. Why did his mate have to be one of the people who had hurt him most on the planet?

Jasper rubbed at his chest, his mate's emotions were physically hurting him. There was so much pain and loneliness rolling off of him along with longing and fear. He wished that he could help him, he wished that he could take that pain and fear away and turn it into love and happiness, but he was afraid that Harry would never give him the chance. All he could do right now was lurk in the far corner of the room that the elf healer had darkened so his mate couldn't see him easily and silently watch and lend his support. Harry may not want him in the room with him, but he needed him in order to heal, and as horrible as it sounded, he was going to use that to his advantage. He had to make his mate see that he was sorry and, that if given the chance, he would be the perfect dominant mate to him and father to his children.

"How long until I'm all better?" Harry asked the elf wearily. "I have four children who need me, I can't be sitting on my ass all day. There is also my apprenticeship. What am I supposed to do about that now that I can't return home?" Harry felt tears stinging his eyes. It seemed that his dreams of becoming a healer were once again out of reach. He had loved every minute of learning and working with Healer Falcon, even when he had been dead tired on his feet. He was going to miss the hospital and Healer Falcon.

"I can't say how long your recovery will be," Healer Ryfon said sadly. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said you should be dead. The important thing is that you rest and try to keep yourself as stress free as possible...and absolutely no magic!"

Closing his eyes, Harry snorted. "Stress free," he laughed. "I have three toddlers, one infant and another on the way, my life is far from stress free."

"True," Healer Ryfon chuckled warmly, "but you have a very supportive family and a fleet of vampires who would love to help you and don't require sleep."

Frowning, Harry glanced quickly to where he knew Jasper was before looking back to the healer. He didn't remember much of when he woke the first time, but he did remember seeing a lot of faces that he didn't recognize. Sirius had explained that it was Emmett's coven and that they had been helping out with the children while he had been out of it. Sirius, while an incredible grandfather, was better at goofing around and playtime than at changing diapers and feeding. His godfather had needed the extra hands since it was too dangerous for Remus to be around so many vampires.

"I know it's hard, Harry, but try not to think about him being there. He won't harm you, not ever again," Healer Ryfon explained. "He never meant to hurt you in the first place."

Clenching his eyes tightly shut, Harry shook his head no. "Not now, I can't deal with that now," he cried pleadingly. "When can I leave here?" Even though Aro had said that he could leave, he still didn't trust the three vampire kings. He had yet to meet them, but their reputation was legendary. He was extremely powerful and rare, everything that Aro coveted.

"Soon child," Healer Ryfon reassured, he hated seeing the submissive so stressed out and scared. "As soon as you're stable enough to move then we will leave. My mate has a beautiful house between Forks and the Quileute Reservation ready and waiting for you."

"Moony is there now," Sirius said, smiling down at his pup. "The American Minister gave him a portkey so he could get everything ready and childproof for us."

Harry couldn't stop the flood of tears. "Is it really, truly over, Sirius? Am I free to live my life now?"

Sirius quickly wiped away at his own tears. "It's truly over, pup. Fudge and Malfoy are gone, and as rest of the wizarding world is concerned, except your loved ones of course, you died when you lost control of your magic and destroyed Black Manor in Italy."

Healer Ryfon wanted to cry for the young boy, he had been to hell and back countless times. "You're safe now, child, and under my protection as well as my mate's."

Harry continued to silently cry, he couldn't believe that it was over. He still had the issue of his mate to deal with, but right now that paled in comparison to everything else that he had dealt with the past few years. Fudge and Malfoy could no longer hurt him and he would never be sent to another pureblood to be raped. His sweet Cepheus was also safe from suffering the same fate as him...he would never be hurt and used like he had been hurt and used.

***HP

Harry bit his bottom lip hard when Oriana threw herself at him. He couldn't blame his babies for being overly rambunctious, they had been locked in the same room for days.

"Hey now, little stinker," Emmett chuckled, coming to his new little brother's rescue. Grabbing the toddler, he gently tossed her into the air and caught her. "Why don't you go and play dolls with Rosie?"

Harry smiled gratefully when his daughter took off towards the pretty blonde vampire who was sitting on the floor playing dolls with Aurora. It had been two days since he woke from his coma and his body still felt as though it was on fire. "Thanks, Emmett," he said tiredly.

"I'm here for you, baby bro," Emmett winked.

Giggling, Harry shook his head at the extremely large, yet childlike, vampire. He should be offended being called baby bro, but it warmed his heart and made him feel loved. So far all of the Cullens seemed friendly and were all very helpful, the only one he wasn't sure of, other than his mate, was Rosalie. Emmett's mate was great with the kids and was always first to offer her assistance, but she was kind of standoffish with him. Emmett told him not to worry about it, that Rosalie could be a bit of a snob, but he still wanted her to like him. He didn't understand why their approval meant so much to him, it probably had something to do with his bond with Jasper.

Wincing, Harry shifted his back in an attempt to get comfortable. It was bad enough that his body still ached from his magical meltdown, but now it was starting to hurt him from being in bed around the clock. He was use to being on the move damn near twenty fours hours a day, this sitting around doing nothing had him feeling like his body was rotting.

"How would you like a bath?" Healer Ryfon offered.

"Tubby!" Cephie cried, clapping his little hands.

"Not you, you little rat," Emmett chuckled, grabbing the red head and tickling him. "You had a tubby this morning."

Screeching, Cephie kicked out with his little legs as he laughed. "No, Emitee, no tickle my."

Laughing, Emmett ruffled his nephew's hair. Being called Emitee was a step up from being called Emily as far as he was concerned. Not that he cared, his little cutie nephew could call him poo poo head if he wanted to.

Escaping Emmett, Cepheus ran to the bed and tried to pull himself up. "Mama, my up!" he cried.

Holding his hand out to stop the submissive from moving, Healer Ryfon scooped up the child and placed him at the foot of the bed. "Remember, Cephie, your mommy has a boo boo so you have to be real gentle with him."

Eyes wide, Cephie nodded his head seriously. "My touch mama softly," he said. "Mama get tubby?"

"I would love a tubby," Harry answered with a tired grin. It was gross, but he hadn't washed in close to a week. His last shower had been the day that Fudge and Malfoy came to kidnap Cephie and he ended up killing them. Well, technically Jasper killed Lucius, but he probably would have done it if Jasper hadn't beaten him to it.

"Mama said yes tubby," Cephie grinned as he tugged on Healer Ryfon's arm.

Healer Ryfon was surprised at how fast and how easily he had fallen in love with Potter's kids, especially the little submissive. Cephie was a beautiful child and he would give his life to keep him from getting hurt the way his mother had been. It was a shame that Harry hadn't been born in America, he would have been cherished from birth.

Grabbing his bag, Healer Ryfon held his hand out to the toddler. "Would you like to help me get your mommy's tubby ready? I have some special potions to pour in the water that will help your mommy feel better."

"Otay!" Cephie cried excitedly.

"He's a good kid."

Harry looked over to where the head of the Cullen coven was sitting in a rocking chair rocking his youngest. "He is. I have done my best to shield him from the ugliness I had to deal with, but his empathy made it hard."

"You have done amazing, Harry," Carlisle praised. "I know your past is a very sore subject for you so I won't bring it up, but Sirius told me that you had been studying to be a healer."

"I was," Harry said, his eyes both lighting up and looking sad at the same time. "Becoming a healer for children has been a dream of mine for years, unfortunately my dreams aren't looking that promising."

"Why is that, Harry?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I can't use my magic," Harry said dejectedly. "It could take over a year to heal my core."

"I don't have magic and yet I'm a doctor," Carlisle pointed out. "Now, I know that you will be too weak to attend college, but I would be willing to teach you what I can from home until you are ready to apprentice under a magical healer again. There are also online college courses that you could take to help you on your way to becoming a healer. Magical healing is different than muggle healing, but I think understanding both would make you an even better healer."

"He's right," Healer Ryfon said stepping back into the room with Cephie clinging to his hand. "I also attended a muggle college for a few years to learn their ways. You would be surprised how many patients I have had to treat over the years without using my magic. There are some cases, such as allergies to certain ingredients in potions, where a witch of wizard has to be treated the muggle way."

"After my tail bone was broken I couldn't take Skele-Gro because I was nursing Cephie," Harry said thoughtfully, his mind racing with the possibility of getting to continue his training. He never considered learning muggle healing. "Because of being part vampire I healed a bit faster, but I was still in a lot of pain for weeks. Pain potions are great, but there are some pains too great for them to completely work on."

"Exactly," Healer Ryfon grinned. "I think Carlisle has an excellent an idea. Between the two of us and some online classes, you could learn a lot while your core is healing."

"I would love that," Harry cried excitedly. "I'm all for learning whatever I can."

Jasper's heart gave a painful and longing tug when he saw his mate truly smile for the first time. Harry was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. He so badly wanted to be able to sit and talk with him and be a part of his life, lurking in a dark corner all alone was killing him. He could also help with his schooling. He wasn't a doctor like Carlisle or even had as much medical training as Edward, but he had read all of Carlisle's medical books and magazines and knew a fair bit. He had even considered going to medical school once, but being around human blood was just too hard on him.

"After we return to America and get you and the kids settled, we'll discuss a schedule for you," Healer Ryfon said, happy to see the submissive smiling for once. "But we're going to start off slow until you're feeling better."

"That's fine," Harry quickly agreed. "I'm ok with just reading for the next few months, as long as I'm doing something."

"Mama tubby," Cephius reminded, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Good boy, Cephie," Healer Ryfon praised. "We have to get your mommy in the tub before the water gets cold. Harry, would you like me to levitate you or carry you?"

"Can Viktor carry me and help me?" Harry asked awkwardly. He knew that Healer Ryfon was a healer and use to seeing the naked body, but he felt much more comfortable with Viktor bathing him. Viktor had seen every inch of his body multiple times and he was one of the few males had was comfortable with touching him.

Healer Ryfon glared at the blond vampire when he heard him growl. If the boy ever wanted to have a chance with his mate then he was going to have to get over his jealousy of Viktor. He understood how hard this situation was on him, but he was going to have to get a grip.

"I vill help you, Harry," Viktor said, jumping right to his feet. That's why he was here, to help Harry however he needed helping. Aiden may be his husband, but he still had strong feelings for Harry. Luckily for him Aiden also adored Harry and his children and understood his need to be here for them. The Volturi were very dangerous, he couldn't leave his son, along with Harry and his three other children, here with them.

Ignoring Jasper, Harry weakly held his arms out to Viktor. He had been doing his best to convince himself that the vampire wasn't there, but his growling wasn't helping. He knew that ignoring the vampire and the situation wasn't a healthy way of dealing with the situation, but that was how he was going to deal with it for now. There was too much going on right now, between his health, the Volturi, the murder of Fudge and Malfoy, and his upcoming escape to America, that he just couldn't deal with Jasper.

Unfortunately ignoring Jasper didn't prevent him from feeling the bond between them. He desperately wanted what the bond was offering him. He could feel warmth, love, and protection coming from the bond, everything he had always longed for.

"You alright, Harry?" Viktor asked when it looked liked Harry had zoned out.

Harry smiled up at his large Bulgarian friend. "Just thinking too hard. Do you think you can contain yourself while washing my sexy body?" Harry chuckled softly when he heard Emmett laughing.

As gently as he could, Viktor picked Harry up bridal style. Even though he was careful, tears came to Harry's eyes from the excruciating pain he was in. "I vill not tell Aiden if don't," Viktor said with a wink.

"Don't," Edward warned when Jasper went to take a step towards the couple. "Viktor loves him, but he knows and accepts that they will never be together. He is also desperately in love with his mate and he would never cheat on him."

"He already did when he sired Angel," Jasper snapped. It was killing him knowing that the Bulgarian was seeing and touching his naked mate behind the closed bathroom door.

"They never would have gotten together if they hadn't been forced," Edward pointed out. "Acting like this isn't proving to Harry that you can be trusted."

Taking a couple deep and unneeded breaths, Jasper nodded his head. "You're right, I need to stop. I also need to feed. I haven't fed since I drained that sick bastard."

"Then I guess I have excellent timing," Demetri said arrogantly as he walked into the room.

Jasper stiffened when he saw and scented a large jug of blood in the tracker's hand. It was taking everything in him not to pounce on Demetri and snatch that jug from him.

Groaning, Edward stepped around Jasper and took his mate by the hand. "Sorry, but we are going to step out for a bit."

Grimacing, Alice quickly nodded her head. She too hadn't fed since all this started and the blood smelled amazing. "I think we better go hunting, especially if we are leaving tomorrow."

Carlisle smiled encouragingly at his kids, understanding why they were leaving. Even after all these years there were times when the smell of human blood would still call to him. "Emmett, Rosalie, do you need to leave too?"

"We'll hunt after they return," Rosalie answered for herself and her mate. She was hungry and needed feeding, but she didn't want to leave them short handed with the kids. She could wait a few more hours.

Jasper's hands were shaking when he took the blood from the tracker. As desperately as he wanted it, he didn't know if he could drink it. He had struggled and fought for so many years, it felt wrong to give in and drink human blood now.

"It's alright, Jasper," Carlisle reassured. "Think of your mate. He needs you to be strong in order to heal." He really didn't like this, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just prayed that Jasper didn't lose himself to the call of human blood.

"Whose blood is it?" Jasper asked breathlessly.

"Santa Clause's," Demetri snapped irritably. "Hell if I know. I didn't stop and ask him his life history before draining him. Stop being such a pathetic pussy and drink the damn shit."

"Watch your mouth!" Rosalie hissed angrily. "There are babies in this room and they don't need to be exposed to such foul language."

"Just drink the blood," Healer Ryfon sighed tiredly. He completely respected the Cullen clan for not wanting to hurt and take human lives, but this was getting exhausting. "When we return to America I will set you up with some donors. I use the word donor lightly, you will have to pay for their blood. It's only fair."

"There are humans out there that willingly sell their blood to vampires?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"Humans, witches, wizards, other humanoid magical creatures and squibs," Healer Ryfon shrugged. "It's a job and a way to support their families. No one is being hurt and everyone wins."

"Can anyone get in on this deal?" Emmett asked, not looking at his sire.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried out in shock and disgust.

"What?" Emmett snapped. "You heard the healer, we are weaker because we consume animal blood. I'm pretty damn strong now, can you imagine how much stronger I would be if I consume human blood? I have been thinking about this for days, Rosie. We are vampires wether we like it or not, human blood is what we are supposed to live off of. I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to be strong enough to protect my family...especially these babies. It doesn't make sense to purposely weaken ourselves and leave us vulnerable if there are ways to consume human blood without killing or turning humans."

"Bwood yummies," Cephie grinned, patting the large vampire on the knee.

Smiling softly, Emmett kissed the boy on the head. "That's another thing. Harry and his children don't need to feel guilty or that they're in the wrong for drinking human blood. How is us buying blood from willing donors any different from buying milk from the grocery store?"

Carlisle could understand where is son was coming from, but he couldn't agree with him. "Emmett, it's vastly different."

"How so?" Healer Ryfon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For one," Carlisle said, glaring at the elf. He liked the healer and he thought he was brilliant, but he was getting tired of him looking down on him for his choices in life. "Drinking cows milk won't make you lose yourself and attack a herd of cows, slaughtering every single last one of them for their milk."

"And blood will make you do that?" Healer Ryfon asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes," Carlisle snapped. "Once you give into blood, you can't control yourself around humans."

"Speaking from the vampire with experience," Demetri said sarcastically. "How much human blood have you consumed in your life?"

"I have created four vampires and I tasted their blood. I felt what their blood did to me and how it made me feel. The bloodlust was damn near all consuming."

"That's because you're weak!" Demetri spat. "Did you see me having a hard time controlling myself at the airport or when we were questioning humans about Harry? I have as much control around human blood as you do. You see us human blood drinking immortals as nothing more than mindless beats who can't control our bloodlust, when we actually have more control than you do because we don't deny ourselves. It was your son who snapped and brutally attacked his own mate because he was too weak to control himself. I have been around my mate for a week and have not harmed a hair on his beautiful blond head."

Draco's eyes got impossibly wide when the furious vampire turned to him and gave him a wink. "Blond mate," he spluttered, his eyes never leaving the vampire's.

"Yes, you are my mate," Demetri finally admitted. "And while your scent tested my control and I fantasize about your luscious body under mine flushed with pleasure, I would never force you sexually, or turn you against your will. You are my most precious mate and I would rather decapitate myself than harm you."

"Carlisle," Healer Ryfon sighed tiredly once again. "There are thousands of vampires living in America alone, how do you think they keep such a low profile if they are out mindlessly slaughtering hundreds of humans a day? Yes, there are some who viciously prey on humans and risk vampire exposure, that's why the Volturi have such strict and absolute laws. For the most part vampires in America use donors, or prey on the scum of the earth, such as murderers and pedophiles. I think you need to better educate yourself and your coven on your own kind."

Carlisle didn't know what to say. He had never harshly judged those vampires who chose to drink human blood, at least he didn't think so, but he had always assumed that their control was weak since they gave into their creature instincts. Why feed from humans when you could feed from animals? He honestly hadn't known that they were weaker because of their vegetarian lifestyle.

Looking to Emmett and seeing his brother nod, Jasper brought the jug to his lips, moaning when the warm human blood flowed down his throat. This was good, this was what he had needed. Emmett was right, he had to be as strong as he could for his mate and children. He had watched the past few days as Harry suffered through excruciating pain as his children loved and hugged on him and he never once let them see how much their love was physically hurting him. There was nothing that Harry wouldn't do for his children, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for Harry. Harry and those babies came first in his life.

"Can we please get back to the mate thing?" Draco squeaked out, feeling extremely lightheaded.

***HP

"How are you holding up, my friend?" Viktor asked as he took great care in washing Harry's back.

"I'm not," Harry confessed, his voice cracking. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can," Viktor scoffed. "You have fought bravely this long, you can continue to do so now that the vorst is over."

"Everything happened so fast," Harry admitted shakily. "I almost lost control of my magic and killed my kids. I killed Minister Fudge."

"The man deserved it," Viktor spat. "He deserved more than a quick snapping of the neck. He vas a vile beast who vould see a child molested just to fill his vault with galleons. Do not feel guilty for killing him."

"As for hurting your babies," Viktor continued. "You never vould have done so. You kept control of your magic until they vere safely out of the house. You are an amazing mother and vizard."

With tears in his eyes, Harry rested his cheek on Viktor's muscular arm. "I still can't believe that it is over. Everyone thinks that I'm dead and I'll never have to be sent to another pureblood. Now that I can live my own life, I don't know where to start."

"You vill start vith healing both physically and mentally," Viktor said seriously. "You vill get lots of rest and not push yourself. Let you fathers and the vampires help you, you don't need to take on everything alone."

Chuckling, Harry nodded his head. "I can be a bit stubborn when it comes to asking for help," he admitted sheepishly. "I just never had anyone willing to help me when I was growing up, it's hard asking for help now."

Leaning in, Viktor lovingly captured Harry's lips. "I can agree that you are stubborn," he snickered. "But I am glad that you are. A veaker person vould have given up years ago."

Harry blushed when he felt himself responding to Viktor's kiss. "We better stop," he panted softly. He was a bit surprised to find himself getting aroused after what Blaise did to him, but he trusted Viktor a hundred percent and he always made him feel good.

"It is vrong," Viktor reluctantly admitted, "but you taste so good. Maybe you, me, and Aiden can have a three vay now that you are free?"

"What!" Harry choked out, his eyes damn near popping out of his head. "I admit that I love being with you and I find Aiden hot, but there is no way he would want to be with me."

Smirking, Viktor ran his fingers through Harry's hair and nipped at his neck. "It vas Aiden's idea. He too has vanted you for a very long time."

Closing his eyes, Harry thrust his hips up seeking some sort of friction. Wasn't this what he wanted? Didn't he love Viktor and want to be with him? It sounded like even Aiden wanted him. He would admit that Aiden was hot and he had a small crush on the Irish seeker. Could the three of them be a family? Both Viktor and Aiden loved his children and they were great with them.

With a loud sob Harry pushed Viktor away. "Stop! We can't do this."

Smiling softly, Viktor cupped the submissive's cheek. "It's the vampire, isn't it? You just weren't destined to be mine?"

Frowning, Harry looked down at his wilting erection. Was it Jasper? Why should he care what Jasper thought, they would never be together? "I don't want it to be him."

"You can feel the bond?" Viktor asked already knowing the answer. Harry was a creature and his pull to his mate would be strong, even if he wished it weren't so.

Harry reluctantly nodded his head. "I don't want him to be my mate, Viktor. Why does this shit always happen to me?"

"I have no answer for that," Viktor smiled sadly. "Yes, terrible things have happened to you, but look vhat good came out of all the bad. Out of all that ugliness you got Cepheus, Aurora and Oriana."

"Don't forget Angel," Harry grinned softly. Viktor was right, he couldn't imagine his life now without his babies. Despite all the fear, heartache and pain, he would do it all over again to get them.

"Angel vas conceived out of love," Viktor reminded. "There vas nothing terrible or ugly in vhat ve shared together."

"You're right," Harry admitted. "When Angel was conceived, I thought myself desperately in love with you. Why couldn't you be my mate?"

"Because I vas made to be vith Aiden, and you vere made to be vith Jasper. I know you can't see it now, but he vill be a good mate for you."

"How?" Harry sobbed. "He raped me! He turned me into a vampire!"

"I do not know," Viktor sighed. "Maybe vhen you look at Jasper you should try to see Cephie's father and not your rapist. Vhat do I know though, I am just a Quidditch Seeker."

Exhaling loudly, Harry allowed his head to sink under the water. What Viktor said made sense, but it was easier to say than do. He was still haunted by nightmares of the night Jasper attacked him. How could he forgive someone that committed such a horrible crime? On the other hand, how could he hate the person that gave him such a beautiful little boy? The damn bond and his magic weren't helping either. They wanted him with Jasper, they wanted to be with their soul mate. The bond wasn't going to be happy and settled until he accepted it, and right now he wasn't ready to do that. He honestly didn't think he ever would be ready to accept the bond and Jasper.


End file.
